A New Life
by Noeks
Summary: AF! Mel Hanley is een meisje uit Zwadderich. Ze heeft een hard verleden gehad en is uiteindelijk bevriend geraakt met een groepje. Draco zit daar ook in, wat veranderd, en ze komen steeds dichter bij elkaar, maar ondertusse gebeuren er vreselijke dingen.
1. Chapter 1

Hoofdstuk 1

Pijnlijk wreef ik over mijn blauwe plek op mijn boven arm. Dit was al de vierde keer vandaag dat ze me sloeg. Ze zei dat ik aan pijn moest wennen en dat ik nooit iets goed deed. We hadden een groot huis, een villa. Ik had alles wat ik wilde behalve zorgzame ouders. De enige persoon die aardig tegen me deed buiten school om, was Draco. Hij woonde niet ver van ons en verschilde niet veel van persoon. Mijn vader was ook een dooddoener, net als zijn vader en mijn moeder vond het goed. Alleen werd ik zowat mishandeld en hij vast niet. Zijn moeder hield van hem en ik was best jaloers, mijn moeder kende geen liefde voor kinderen, alleen voor mijn vader. Eng was het soms, mijn moeder sloeg er op los en ze dronk ook nog eens die dreuzeldrank… Whisky. Mijn vader vond het niet goed dat mijn moeder iets dronk dat door dreuzels geliefd werd, maar mijn moeder was er aan verslaafd. Ik haatte dreuzels, door de drank die ZIJ hebben uitgevonden is mijn hele jeugd naar de knoppen. Ze sloeg nog harden als ze die drank op had, dan was ze zichzelf al helemaal niet meer. Mijn vader sloeg me ook, nog erger, vervloekte me. Ik zat meestal alleen op mijn kamer of buiten in het bos. Ik had een hippogrief als huisdier, meer wilde ik niet. Mariël zo noemde ik hem en hij was de enige die me gezelschap gaf.

Ik zat in mijn zevende jaar samen met Draco, maar trok in school niet veel met hem op. Ik vond het niet echt gezellig om tussen die 'bodyguards' te lopen met een Patty Park aan mijn zijde. Ik haatte haar niet maar ik was ook niet echt goede vriendinnen met haar. Misschien komt dat dit jaar nog. Ik vond het wel leuk als Draco die Potter weer eens belachelijk maakte. Ik had een hekel aan die arrogante kwal met zijn vriendinnetje Griffel. Ze had geen tovenaarsbloed en was vreselijk irritant. Dan had je ook nog die Wemel samen met zijn zusje, echt een lafaard. Het is een schande dat hij puurbloed heeft.

Ik ging op mijn bed zitten wachtend tot onze huiself het eten zou brengen. Ik mocht nooit mee eten, omdat mijn moeder en vader alleen wilden zijn met het eten. 's Avonds mocht ik het huis niet meer uit, maar omdat mijn ouders nooit boven kwamen deed ik dat vaak wel. Dan klom ik over het balkon of Mariël bracht me naar beneden.

Tegen zevenen kwam mijn eten en zodra ik het op had ging ik via mijn balkon en de boom naar beneden. Snel vluchtte ik het bos in en wilde naar de plek gaan waar Draco en ik altijd afspraken. Ik keek achterom, dat had ik niet moeten doen want ik liep tegen iemand op. Verwoed probeerde ik diegene nog vast te houden terwijl in naar achteren viel maar dat lukte niet. Ik viel met een harde klap achterover op mijn rug en kwam kreunend weer overeind.

"Gaat het?" vroeg de stem die ik altijd herkende.

"Kon je niet uit kijken?"

"Jij liep tegen mij op, maar ja."

"Ja ja, het zal wel. Kom vlug weg hier… ik wil niet dat ze me ontdekken."

"Waarom vraag je niet gewoon of je weg mag?"

"Nee, dat mag toch niet."

"Hé hoe kom je nou weer aan deze blauwe plek?"

"Eeuhm… ik ben gevallen, eeuh… van mijn bed. Ik kwam toen met mijn arm tegen het nachtkasje aan."

"Je hebt geen nachtkasje." Hij keek me vreemd aan.

"Maar nu wel!" zei ik resoluut, waarom deed hij alsof hij bezorgd was? Hij was en is nooit bezorgd om iemand! "Doe niet alsof je bezorgd bent wat dat ben je nooit."

"Wie zegt dat? En mag ik het misschien raar vinden dat jij altijd met blauwe plekken rond loopt?"

"Ik zeg dat, en ja hoor… dat mag best."

"Oké, en als ik nou zeg dat ik wel bezorgd ben?" Ik was even stil. Hij maakte zeker weten een geintje.

"Ik ken jouw langer dan vandaag."

"Dat is te hopen." Ik draaide met mijn ogen en liep verder het bos in. Door zijn gepraat was ik al veel te lang aan de rand van het bos gebleven. Het was pas echt goed mis als mijn ouders me hadden gezien, of de buren. Mijn vader was berucht in ons dorpje, iedereen wist wat er met hen kon gebeuren als ze informatie achter hielden over mij. Ze zeiden ook nooit wat als ze weer eens mijn moeders gekrijs hoorde of mijn gegil. Ze waren te bang om aangifte te doen en hielden hun mond. Draco wist niets van mijn ouders, hij woonde aan de andere kan van het dorp en er zat een half bos tussen. Er woonde alleen nog wel andere kinderen van Zweinstijn vlak bij mij, zij waren ook goed bevriend met Draco en ik was bang dat zij het eens zouden door vertellen. Ik zou en wil ook niet weten wat er dan gaat gebeuren.

"Hé ik praat tegen je! Waarom doe je altijd zo raar!"

"Huh! Ik raar!"

"Nee, de boom. Ja jij natuurlijk wie anders!"

"Ik doe helemaal niet raar, jij doet raar!" Nu was het zijn beurt om te zuchten. Zo ging het altijd, maar toch bleven we elkaar 's avonds altijd ontmoeten. Een avond zonder met Draco gepraat te hebben is als een dag niet geleefd te hebben, ach een beetje overdreven dan hé.

Als we alleen waren deed hij zo anders dan zoals hij zich voordeed bij Patty, ik ook trouwens. Ik was vergeleken bij Patty een saai, verlegen meisje. Wat was daar eigenlijk verkeerd aan?

"Draco?"

"Hmm.." Hij keek voor zich uit en ik keek naar hem.

"Waarom ben je nu eigenlijk zo anders dan als je met je vrienden bent? Ik bedoel…." Hij keek me aan, de heldere blauwe ogen keken me vreemd aan.

"Hoe bedoel je?"

"Nou, bij mij, nu, ben je zo zacht…. Als je begrijpt wat ik bedoel. En bij je vrienden zo hard." Hij haarde zijn schouders op.

"Niet goed dan?"

"Jawel, jawel," zei ik snel "maar waarom?"

"Omdat ik bij jou ben… en dan hoef ik niet zo hard te doen. Jij begrijpt mij ook als ik zacht doe." Hij glimlachte en ik ook. Precies Draco zoals ik hem kende.

"Overmorgen begint de school weer, wat ga je dan doen? Wat wil je eigenlijk worden?" vroeg ik nieuwsgierig.

"Ik weet het niet. Ik heb echt geen idee, ik heb vorig jaar het vakkenpakket gekozen wat met het handigst leek om te kunnen. Dit jaar ga ik daar gewoon mee door, ook al betekent dat, dat ik bij de freak van een reus in de les moet."

"Ja, hij is inderdaad eng. Ik voel me nooit op mijn gemak bij hem. Ik weet niet wat ik ga doen, misschien een schouwers opleiding." Hij keek me onzeker aan.

"Weet je dat wel zeker? Je vader zou het een schande vinden voor de familie."

"Dat ben ik al, ik ben niets waard in de familie." Hij keek me geschrokken aan. Ik liet mijn schouders hangen. "Ik wilde dat ik iets kon doen voor mijn familie, maar als het zo door gaat ga ik me uiteindelijk afzonderen en ergens stil eenzaam overleven, of niet."

"Het komt heus goed. Ze zijn vast trots op je als je, je school hebt afgemaakt."

"Dacht het niet!" zei ik bits, wat niet mijn bedoeling was.

"Ja, natuurlijk."

"Ow, ik ga maar weer terug. Straks merken ze nog dat ik weg ben." Snel liep ik terug en begon in de klimop plant te klimmen. Ik deed het nu al zo vaak dat ik er erg handig in was geworden. Ik sprong over het hekje van mijn balkon en kwam zacht neer, net als een kat. Stil opende ik de deur en wilde naar binnen glippen. Tot mijn grote schrik stond mijn moeder midden in de kamer en ik keek haar met grote ogen aan.

"En waar ben jij heen geweest? Nachtelijk uitstapje? Denk maar niet dat je dat ongestraft kan doen! Naar wie was je!" Ze gaf me een harde klap in mijn gezicht, maar dat was nog niets. Stijf hield ik mijn lippen op elkaar, ik kon niet zeggen dat ik met Draco was, vader zou me vermoorden of juist niet.

"Zeg op! Of ik haal je vader erbij!" schreeuwde ze maar dat was al genoeg voor mijn vader om het te horen en ik hoorden hem de marmeren trappen al op komen. Ik werd bang maar zei nog steeds niets. Ze stompte me in mijn buik zodat ik dubbel klapte en trapte me zo hard als ze kon. Ik kon het niet helpen maar er kwamen harde schreeuwen over mijn lippen. Hoeveel ik het ook wilde inhouden, het lukte niet. Mijn vader kwam binnen en keek naar het tafereel.

"Marsja, kom maar… wind je niet zo op. Dat stomme kind leert het nooit. Ik neem het wel over," zei hij. Dat was het teken dat me vader zich zou uitleven op mij. Me vervloeken, slaan, trappen, schoppen. Mijn moeder stopte en ik kon op adem komen.

"Kom je zo als je klaar bent naar beneden, Marcus?" Met een kort knikje nam ze genoeg en ging mijn kamer uit. De deur sloot en de voetstappen stierven weg. Even was het muisstil, je hoorde alleen mijn jachtige adem. Het begon. Mijn vader schopte me hard, sloeg me en stompte me. Door de ene spreuk lag ik tegen de muur van de kamer en door de andere spreuk weer aan de andere. De crusiatus vloek kwam heel veel aan bot en ik gilde en schreeuwde het uit. Ik verkrampte me en kon nog maar net mijn hoofd erbij houden. Uiteindelijk ging mijn vader weg en ik lag roerloos op de grond. Het enigste wat ik hoopte was dat Draco maar ver genoeg uit de buurt was om dit niet te horen.

"Mar…" kreunde ik naar mijn hippogrief. Ik had haar geleerd dat hij niets mocht doen in dit soort gevallen, hij was ook bang voor mijn vader en moeder en stond altijd bang toe te kijken. Hij liep naar me toe en knielde naast me neer. Alles deed pijn, vreselijk pijn. Tranen begonnen te lopen en ik hield ze niet tegen. Huilend bracht ik mezelf in slaap op de koude vloer.

De volgende morgen werd ik wakker. Alles deed nog steeds vreselijk pijn maar toch kon ik mezelf op bed hijsen. Vandaag was de laatste dag thuis en daar was ik blij om. Ik wilde dat de dag zo snel mogelijk voorbij ging. Helaas was dat niet zo, leek het want mijn vader en moeder kwamen binnen.

"Mellanie, wij gaan vanavond naar een hotel. Je bent vandaag en vannacht alleen en ik heb aan Lucius en Narsissa Malfidus gevraagd of ze je morgen naar het station willen brengen," zei mijn vader en ik kon het wel uitschreeuwen van blijdschap.

"Bedankt Marcus, bedankt Marsja," zei ik beleefd en zonder nog enig woordje gingen ze weg. Ik bleef nog zeker 2 uur liggen voordat ik de moeite nam om een huiself te vragen of ze ontbijt wilde brengen.

Na het ontbijt, 1 uur, liep ik mank naar de douche, ik had gister avond mijn enkel verstuikt. Ik kleedde me om en ging naar buiten. Omdat ik niet zo goed kon lopen had ik maar besloten om op krukken te gaan. Ik kon ook bij Mar achterop zitten maar dan zouden de dreuzels wel heel raar opkijken. Het lukt alleen niet om de trappen af te komen met de krukken dus halverwege heb ik ze ergens neer gegooid en ben strompelend verder gegaan.

"Hé kijk Draco, daar heb je Mel!" zei een van de jongens die bij Draco op het plein stonden, Nick. Ze kende me allemaal als Mel en niet als Mellanie, ik had een hekel aan die naam.

"Zo te zien is ze aardig toegetakeld, wat is er toch steeds met haar?" vroeg een andere, Jack. Draco keek om, hij had een bezorgde uitdrukking op zijn gezicht toen hij mij aan zag strompelen.

"Ik heb gehoord dat haar-"

"NOG EEN WOORD LUCAS EN JE BENT D'R AAN!" schreeuwde ik over het plein en hij grinnikte.

"Moet ik soms bang worden?"

"Ja, hé help me eens! Ik heb steun nodig! Ik ben net door me enkel gegaan en kan er amper op staan!" Draco en Nick kwamen aanlopen en ik sloeg een arm om hun nek en hinkte verder naar het bankje.

"Zeg eeuh… Lucas, schuif eens op," zei ik en maakte met mijn hand een gebaar dat hij op moest schuiven. Nick, Jack en Lucas zaten in het zevende jaar van Zwadderich in hetzelfde jaar als ik en Draco. Ze waren allemaal wel knap, maar dat komt ook omat ze zichzelf behoorlijk wat vonden, net als Draco. Ze waren goede vrienden van Draco en ook wel een beetje van mij. Als ik met iemand was dan was het altijd wel een van hun, of een van hun kwam altijd wel bij me zitten. Draco had Korzel en Kwast een beetje aan de kant geschoven en had plaats gemaakt voor nieuwe vrienden.

"Zo Mel, je gaat morgen met ons mee hé," zei Draco en ik knikte.

"Ja, mijn ouders zijn vandaag en vannacht weg, ze zeiden dat ze naar een hotel gingen maar ik weet wel beter!" Jack grinnikte.

"Mijn ouders zeiden precies hetzelfde. Zeg Waarom houd je geen slaapfeestje bij jou of bij mij thuis!"

"Leuk idee! Kussengevecht!" zei Nick en iedereen moest lachen.

"Ben je daar niet een beetje te oud voor?" vroeg ik plagerig.

"17? Te oud voor een kussengevecht? Dat nooit!" zei Nick en opnieuw moest iedereen lachen.

"Oké, ik vind het goed. Alleen moet ik hopen dat mijn ouders niet stiekem thuis komen, komen jullie allemaal?"

"Ja, ik wel!" zei Nick, Jack en Lucas stemde ook in. Verwachtingsvol keek ik naar Draco hij moest komen! Het is niet hetzelfde als hij er niet is!

"Jij komt toch ook wel hé Draco? Please?" vroeg ik smekend en Draco twijfelde.

"Ik weet niet of het mag. Moest nog even iets doen. Nog even overleggen met mijn ouders, ik wil wel graag komen maar anders zie ik jullie morgen oké?" Ik knikte teleurgesteld.

We gingen naar het huis van Jack en Lucas en Nick gingen hun ouders inlichten dat ze die avond niet thuis aten en slapen. Draco ging even naar huis, hij had zijn moeder iets beloofd.

Ik zat op de bank bij Jack en hij haalde een verbanddoos uit zijn keuken voor mijn enkel. Ik was er niet echt bij met mijn gedachten en vond het goed dat hij mijn voet behandelde. Toen hij mijn broek een beetje opstroopte zag hij mijn blauw/paarse plekken en schrok.

"Mel! Hoe kom je hier aan? Wat is er gebeurd?" vroeg hij geschrokken en ik schrok ook. Ik had niet gekeken hoe erg mijn wonden waren en sommige waren zelfs open.

"Ik zei toch dat ik was gevallen," mompelde ik. Ik kon me wel voor mijn kop slaan! Waarom dacht ik daar niet aan!

"Nou kom op, niet ieder stofdeeltje hoeft mijn blauwe plek te zien!"

"Plekken, je hele onderbeen zit onder! En je hebt allemaal littekens!" Hij wreef met zijn hand over mijn been, ik draaide mijn hoofd. Er kwamen tranen opzetten maar ik hield ze tegen. Het deed al pijn als mijn broek op mijn been lag, laat staan als iemand er over heen ging met zijn hand! Maar dat was niet het enige wat voor tranen zorgde, de liefde, warmte die van zijn hand afstraalde. Ik voelde me raar, ik had dit nooit gevoeld. Opslag werd de pijn minder en ik liet het toen dat hij met zijn hand er over ging. Hij verbond het, net op tijd want de bel ging en de huiself liet Lucas en Nick binnen. Jack gaf me nog een bezorgde blik, maar die negeerde ik.

"Hé daar zijn jullie, wat hebben jullie voor iets lekkers meegenomen?" vroeg ik vrolijk.

"Eeuh… smekkies in alle smaken, chocokikkers," begon Lucas.

"Boterbier!" vulde Nick aan.

"Oké, ik hoor het al… lekker. Maar ik moet straks wel even weg want ik moet Mar nog eten geven enzo."

"Wie is Mar?" vroeg Nick verbaasd. "Je poes? Ik wist niet dat je er een had."

"Nee, haar hippogrief," zei Draco die net binnenkwam en Nick keek stom verbaasd.

"Heb jij een hippogrief!"

"Ja, ik kan hem meenemen. Hij gaat toch mee naar Zweinstijn alleen laat ik hem daar in de bossen en hij gaat er zelf heen, heb je ooit wel eens een hippogrief in de trein gezien?"

"Nee, oow ik snap het al. Hoe laat moet je naar hem toe?"

"Rond zessen."

"Ow nu dus, weet je, ik wil hem wel eens zien. Ik ga wel even met je mee… en aangezien je toch niet kan lopen zonder steun." Ik keek even naar Draco, verbeeldde ik het me nou of zag ik echt even een jaloerse blik in zijn ogen?

"Draco, mag je blijven of niet?" vroeg ik snel terwijl ik een knik gaf naar Nick.

"Van mijn vader niet, maar mijn moeder vond dat ik de laatste nacht wel hier mocht doorbrengen." Ik glimlachte en stond op.

"Nou Nick ga je me nog helpen of hoe zit dat? We komen zo terug." Hij stond vlug op en met een arm om zijn nek hinkte ik weg.


	2. Chapter 2

Hoofdstuk 2

Met een arm om Nicks schouders liepen we naar huis, naja ik hinkte.

"Houd je het nog vol," zei ik plagerig en hij keek me grijnzend aan.

"Nee, het is zo vermoeiend. Ik weet een betere manier."

"OW hoe dan?" Hij grijnsde en met een zwaai tilde hij me op en 'lag' in zijn armen. Ik gilde want ik had het niet verwacht, maar het kon makkelijk want ik was zeker een kop kleiner dan hem en de rest ook trouwens. Ik was ook absoluut niet zwaar, dus voor hem was dit makkelijk. Ik moest lachen en hield hem goed vast. We waren inderdaad een stuk sneller bij mijn huis dan als ik ging hinkelen. Hij zette me op de grond en deed de deur open en werd 'vriendelijk' onthaald door, mijn moeder.

"Mellanie waar- ow je hebt iemand mee." Me moeder zag Nick en keek hem een beetje vreemd aan.

"Ja, eeuh… dit is Nick. Hij woont ook in het dorp en zit in mijn jaar van Zwadderich. Ik, Jack geeft een klein slaapfeestje, mag ik gaan?"

"Ne- ja natuurlijk schat. Eeuh Nick, ga jij maar even hier zit een dan help ik haar met haar kleding. Ik neem aan dat je morgen eerst hierheen komt voordat Lucius en Narsissa je op komen halen toch?"

"Ja, natuurlijk mam." Ik wendde me tot Nick. "Wacht hier maar even, ik kom zo wel met Mar naar beneden."

"Oké." Samen met mijn moeder liep ik naar boven. Ze hielp me niet en deed net alsof ze niet zag dat ik mank liep.

Eenmaal in mijn kamer deed mijn moeder de deur met een klap dicht.

"Waar waren jullie!"

"Ik zei toch dat ik bij Jack was! En waarom zijn jullie thuis!"

"Dat gaat je niets aan! Niemand maar dan ook niemand ziet jou bloot, dus je blauwe plekken!"

"Denk je dat ik dat wil! Maar als jullie me de hele tijd slaan kom ik nog eens in het Holisto en wat ga je dan zeggen! De bezorgde moeder spelen en doen alsof ik in elkaar ben getrapt! Nou ik heb er genoeg van! Ik heb er genoeg van dat ik tegen iedereen moet liegen! En – AUW!" Ze sloeg me in mijn gezicht. Ik was nog nooit zo kwaad geweest en had nog nooit het lef ergens vandaan gehaald om tegen haar te schreeuwen. Ik had er genoeg van om de hele tijd geslagen te worden boos stopte ik wat spullen in mijn tas en liep boos, zo snel ik kon met een manke voet de deur uit. Ik zal nooit meer liegen tegen iemand en ik zal vanaf nu altijd zeggen wat er in me opkomt. Ik liep snel naar beneden. De tranen stonden in mijn ogen en Nick schrok toen hij me zag. Hij stond op en liep naar me toe. Hij wilde vragen wat er aan de hand was maar ik pakte zijn pols en trok hem mee naar buiten. Eenmaal buiten riep ik Mariël heel hard als teken dat ze stil moest volgen. Het ging niet snel maar we liepen richting het huis van Jack.

"Mel, wat is er gebeurd?" vroeg Nick en bleef stil staan waardoor ik was gedwongen om ook stil te staan.

"Ze mishandelen me," zei ik trillerig en nu pas rolde de eerste traan naar beneden. Het was even stil.

"Wat! Je…. Je ouders?" Ik knikte en hij bleef even roerloos staan.

"Waarom heb je dat nooit gezegd?" mijn schouders schokte en ik haalde schokkerig adem.

"Ik was bang, je weet niet wat ze allemaal met me deden. Ik durfde het tegen niemand te zeggen uit angst dat mijn ouders erachter kwamen." Hij liep naar me toe en sloeg 2 armen om me heen. Ik drukte mijn voorhoofd tegen zijn schouder en de tranen stroomde nog steeds. Hij aaide me over mijn rug en langzaam begon ik rustiger adem te halen en de tranen stopte. Ik merkte nu pas hoe snel ik had gelopen en dat mijn voet nog erger pijn deed.

"Kom we gaan terug," zei hij en ik knikte. Ondersteund door hem liepen we terug en kwamen eindelijk aan bij Jacks huis. We gingen naar binnen en ze zagen alledrie gelijk dat er wat gebeurd was.

"Wat is er gebeurd? Je hebt gehuild, je ogen zijn rood," vroeg Draco en ik keek hem aan en zuchtte. Ik ging op de bank zitten en kreeg een glas water van Lucas.

"Ik heb al die jaren tegen jullie gelogen. Altijd zei ik dat die blauwe plekken kwamen doordat ik viel of door Mar of ik had me gestoten, maar dat is niet waar."

"Huh! Waarom heb je altijd gelogen en wat is er da- Nee!" zei Draco geschrokken maar ik knikte toch.

"Nee! Gister ook! Ik hoorde je schreeuwen." Ik knikte en Lucas en Jack keken vreemd van mij, naar Draco en naar Nick.

"Wat, wat is er.. ik snap het niet!" zei Jack verward.

"Ik wordt mishandeld en niet zo'n beetje ook."

"WAT! Maar waarom! Waarom mishandelen ze je?"

"Ze zeggen dat ik niets goed doe en niets kan. Ik ben waardeloos en alleen maar een schande voor de familie. Wat moet ik doen? Willen jullie morgen mee naar mijn huis om mijn nodige spullen te halen? Ik druft niet meer alleen, straks zijn ze thuis. Ik heb mijn moeder net terug geslagen en dat zet ze me zeker weten betaald."

"Tuurlijk ga ik mee, ik laat je daar echt niet meer alleen naar binnen!" zei Draco verontwaardigd en de rest knikte instemmend.

"Om even op een ander onderwerp te komen, waar is Mar?" vroeg Jack.

"Hij staat in de tuin, ik stuur hem straks richting Zweinstein." Jack keek me even raar aan en liep toen naar de tuin.

"Hé Draco, deze lijkt een beetje op die ene die jou bijna heeft vermoord," riep hij. Draco trok een gezicht en ik grinnikte.

"Deze is veel liever. Hij luistert heel goed naar me."

"Oké, laat het me vader niet weten, hij haat hippogriefen."

"Zeg Jack, wat heb je eigenlijk voor eten in huis?" vroeg Lucas die over zijn maag wreef.

"Eeuhm… ik weet het niet. Ik denk dat we niets hebben. We moeten maar in een restaurantje eten of iets bestellen."

"Ik ga niet bij al die dreuzels in een tent zitten!" riep ik geschrokken uit. "En ik weet niet eens of dat eten van die dreuzels lekker is!"

"We kunnen pizza eten. Dat is wel lekker."

"Pizza! Wat is dat!"

"Lekker, hmm.. ja mijn moeder heeft het wel eens besteld. Laten we dat nemen," zei Nick en zuchtend ging ik achterover zitten op de bank.

"Waar was je van plan dreuzel-geld vandaan te halen?" vroeg Lucas en Jack dacht even na.

"Nou, daar heet mijn moeder al wat op bedacht. Ze heeft geld op tafel gelegd want ze wist blijkbaar dat er niets was en dat ik van-"

"Ja het is goed met je, ga nou mar bestellen!" zei Lucas snel en met een plopje was Jack verdwenen.

Een half uur later kwam hij terug met 5 dozen en zette ze op tafel. Ik moest toegeven dat het heerlijk rook en ik had ook best honger dus.

Ik maakte een doos open en begon aan mij pizza. Alweer moest ik toegeven, het was erg lekker en zelfs Draco vond het lekker.

In de avond haalde Jack wat matrassen en slaapzakken. We deden onze pyjama aan, of in dit geval, ik deed een pyjama aan en die jongens sliepen in hun boxer. Ze stonden allemaal, een voor een, versteld van mijn blauwe plekken en wonden die ik had opgelopen.

"Wow, Mel, je zit echt helemaal onder!" zei Jack.

"Komt wel goed, zo wat gaan we doen?" vroeg ik terwijl ik tussen Draco en Nick ging zitten op de bank.

"Nou we kunne gaan slapen, we moeten morgen vroeg op dus… of eeuh…" zei Jack terwijl hij diep nadacht.

"Laten we anders eerst jou wond op je knie ontsmetten, die gaat anders ontsteken," zei Nick met een gebaar naar de verbanddoos.

"Nee, dat hoeft niet."

"Jawel, als hij straks gaat ontsteken moet je naar Madam Plijster en dan ben je nog verder van huis." Hij pakte het jodium flesje en een pleister. Hij deed er een paar druppels jodium op, het prikte enorm.

"Au! Stop! Doe niet! Dat doet pijn!" zei ik boos.

"Niet zeuren, kom op! Het is goed spul hoor!" zei hij terug. Ik had de nijging om hem te slaan, maar dat deed ik toch maar niet. Het was aardig bedoeld maar het deed gewoon erg pijn.

De pijn ging weg en hij deed de pleister erop.

"Wie heeft er zin in morgen?" vroeg ik nieuwsgierig.

"Uhm.. ja ik wel maar ik vind Patty zo irritant. Ze hangt de hele tijd rond Draco!" zei Lucas.

"Ja, Luc heeft gelijk. Vind je dat niet irritant Draco?" zei Nick.

"Ach ja, je went eraan hé. Maar ik heb echt geen zin in school. Ik haat Perkamentus en die domme leraren, alleen Sneep gaat nog wel. We kunnen in ieder geval weer lekker kijken hoe die Griffoendors afgaan. En dit jaar moeten we echt winnen met Zwerkbal. Ik wil niet nog eens dat Zwadderich vernederd wordt door die Griffoendors. Ik heb al helemaal geen zin om Potter en zijn vriendjes te zien! Ik snap niet waarom dat vreselijke schoolhoofd nog modderbloedjes en halfbloedjes aan neemt!"

"Ik geef je groot gelijk, die domme man wordt te oud en kan echt niet meer leiden. Het wordt hoog tijd voor een nieuwe," zei ik nuchter en snoof, ik had een hekel aan die dreuzel-vriend.

"Ja inderdaad, zeg wie wordt onze nieuwe leraar VTZK? Sneep had het vorig jaar al druk met 2 vakken per week, laat staan dit jaar!" zei Jack.

"Ik heb gehoord dat onze dreuzel-vriend iemand heeft gevonden," zei Draco.

"Wat wordt het dit keer, een vampier?" vroeg ik sarcastisch en Draco grinnikte.

"Ja, wie weet. Of misschien krijgen we wel een geest… nee die kunnen niet meer toveren," zei Nick.

"Een elf, wat vind je daarvan?" vroeg Lucas.

"Dat lijkt me wel stoer, een elf als leraar. Maar wie met Perkamentus bevriend is, is sowieso gestoord!" zei ik.

"Je hebt helemaal gelijk Mel." Trots grijnsde ik breed naar De jongens en ging vervolgens languit op de bank liggen, met mijn hoofd op Draco's benen en mijn benen op Nick.

"Ik denk toch dat ik wel moe ben, ik kon vannacht amper slapen op die harde vloer."

"Waarom lag je niet in je bed dan?" vroeg Jack.

"Omdat mijn vader zich uitleefde op mij, ik werd van de een naar de andere kant van de kamer geslingerd, zo hard dat ik niet meer kon opstaan," zei ik zacht. Het was stil en Draco streek met zijn hand door mijn rode krullen.

Het werd verder nog een gezellige avond en uiteindelijk gingen we om 3 uur slapen, nou ja, ik ging om 3 uur slapen. Ik viel in slaap terwijl ik tegen Draco aanlag en hij hevig in discussie was met de jongens.

Toen ik wakker werd was iedereen al wakker. Zij waren gewoon door de wekker wakker geworden, in tegenstelling tot mij. Draco had me wakker gemaakt omdat hij anders niet op kon staan. Maar toen ik wakker was kon hij nog steeds niet opstaan omdat ik gewoon bleef liggen, alsof er niets aan de hand was.

"Mel, ik wil graag opstaan. We moeten zo bij mijn huis zijn en we moeten je spullen nog ophalen."

"Hmm… ik wil niet. Vind je het niet fijn dat ik tegen je aan lig?" zei ik en stak mijn tong uit.

"Ik vind het heel fijn, ik wil ook niet opstaan. Maar ja, ik zal wel moeten. Ik moet nog douchen."

"Hmpf… nou lekker ben jij," zei ik en wilde net op staan toen Lucas binnen kwam. Hij keek ons even raar aan.

"Zo, is onze Julliette ook wakker? Enne Romeo, de douche is vrij." Ik draaide even met mijn ogen en stond op. Pakte mijn tas en vluchtte snel naar de badkamer.

"Hé! Mel! Het was mijn beurt!" riep Draco.

"Moest je maar sneller zijn!" gilde ik terug en sprong onder de douche, voor zover ik kon springen. Meteen slaakte ik een hoge gil want de douche was ijskoud.

"Dat is echt het enige meisje dat jou te slim af kan zijn hé," zei Lucas en grinnikte.

"Ik denk het, heb je de douche ijskoud gezet ofzo?" zei Draco.

"Ja, ik dacht dat jij er onder ging," zei hij en grinnikte nog een keer.

"Nou, het is maar goed dat ik er niet onder sta, ik had een één of andere spreuk naar je hoofd geslingerd. Dat gaat zij straks ook doen."

"Ja, dat denk ik ook."

De douche was op z'n koudst gezet en het was en zo koud! Snel had ik hem warmer gezet. Ik zou Lucas wel krijgen als ik klaar was.

Nadat ik me had omgekleed liep ik snel de badkamer uit.

"Lucas! Waar zit je! Ik krijg je wel! Je had de douche expres koud gezet!"

"Ja, wat dacht jij? Dat doet hij altijd," zei Jack die relaxed op de bank zat.

"Dan moet hij het maar eens afleren, waar is hij?"

"Boven, hij is zich aan het omkleden."

"Ah! Kan ik hem terug pakken!" Ik liep stil naar boven maar helaas was Lucas als klaar en kwam naar beneden.

"Er is verder niemand boven hoor."

"Weet ik, ik had jou ook nodig," zei ik en gaf hem een stompje tegen zijn arm.

"Waarvoor was dat?"

"Voor de douche," zei ik en liep naar beneden. Bij de laatste paar treden gleed ik uit en stuiterde verder. Eenmaal op de grond beland vloekte ik luid omdat de grond zo hard was.

"Gaat het Mel?" Riep Nick vanuit de woonkamer. Hoe wist hij nou dat ik dat was!

"Ja, Ja, hoe weet jij dat ik dat was!"

"Meestal als er iemand van de trap valt ben jij dat, Mel!" riep hij terug. Lucas hielp me overeind terwijl ik grommend naar Nick keek die in de deurpost was komen staan.

"Mensen vinden het leuk om mij te plagen zeker?" Niemand gaf antwoord.

Na een tijdje kwam Draco uit de douche en we wilde net weg gaan toen de bel ging. Draco deed open en schrok een beetje toen hij zijn moeder zag staan.

"Draco! Ik had gezegd dat je naar huis moest om half 10!" zei ze streng.

"Sorry moeder, we wilde net op weg gaan."

"Nou kom snel, ik en je vader hebben nog meer dingen te doen. We Hebben Mellanie's spullen al afgehaald, ze stonden al klaar."

"Oké, ik ga haar even halen." Narsissa liep terug naar de auto die ze van het ministerie had geleend.

"Mel, we moeten gaan. Mijn ouders hebben je spullen al opgehaald. Het stond al klaar." Ik stond op en zei Jack, Lucas en Nick gedag, ik zag ze zo weer op het station maar ja. Ik liep achter Draco en stapte de luxe auto in.

Het was stil tijdens de rit. Draco's vader was niet aanwezig, alleen zijn moeder. Al vrij snel waren we bij het station en ik en Draco werden afgezet.

"Daar gaan we dan, op weg naar de poort," zei ik zuchtend en hij knikte. De kar met mijn spullen erop vooruit duwend liep ik naar de muur. Ik had het altijd nog wat eng gevonden om er doorheen te gaan en deed mijn ogen dicht.

"Waarom doe je je ogen dicht?" vroeg Draco.

"Ik vind het eng om er doorheen te gaan," zei ik en Draco grinnikte.

"We zijn er al door hoor. Je kunt je ogen open doen."

"Oh, oké." Ik deed mijn ogen open en zag de grote trein. De Zweinstein expres. Zuchtend duwde ik het karretje verder en liep met Draco naar een plek waar we Jack, Nick en Lucas zouden ontmoeten. Ik zag ze al staan en zwaaide, blijkbaar hadden ze al een coupé bezet want ze hadden geen koffers.

"Hé jongens, zouden jullie alsjeblieft mijn koffer in de trein willen zetten? Ik kan hem niet dragen door mijn enkel," vroeg ik aan ze en keek ze met puppy oogjes aan.

"Waarom kan jij ons altijd zo ver krijgen dat we alles voor je doen?" vroeg Lucas zuchtend.

"Nou, misschien omdat ik zielig ben. Of omdat ik gewoon heel lief ben of oogverblindend mooi of-" Ik werd onderbroken door Nick terwijl ik dingen op mijn vingers af telde.

"Ja, ja, we doen het," zei Nick en ik grijnsde en keek hem daarna lief en dankbaar aan.

Terwijl Nick, Lucas en Jack mijn spullen sjouwden, hield Draco me met naar de trein toe 'hinkelen' en liet zijn eigen spullen voor zich uit vliegen.

"Hé Draco," riep Patty en liep naar ham toe. Terwijl zij even stonden te praten keek ik rond. Ik zag Potter en zijn vriendjes. Ik keek hem minachtend aan, hij op zijn beurt naar mij. Hij zei iets tegen Griffel en ze zei iets terug.

* * *

Heey mensen!

Heel erg bedankt voor jullie reacties!

Ik ben er echt heel blij mee!

Ik heb dit verhaal lang geleden geschreven en het staat al op een andere site, alleen ik ben nu even alle fouten eruit aan het halen ;)

Maar blijf vooral reageren en ik zal mijn best doen met opschieten… al heb ik het wel druk!

Kusjes Noeks


	3. Chapter 3

_Heey mensen!_

_Heel erg bedankt voor de reacties…_

_Sorry dat het wat lang duurde, maar ik heb het momenteel behoorlijk druk en ik schrijf nog een aantal verhalen op het moment en aangezien dit verhaal eerst weer helemaal verbeterd moet worden op fouten, duurt het best even voor een nieuw hoofdstukje._

_Nja, in ieder geval, hier is het!_

_Ik hoop dat jullie dit ook nog leuk vinden!_

Kusjes 

--------------------------------------------------

Hoofdstuk 3

"Draco, wat heb jij nou weer om je nek hangen?" vroeg Patty een beetje minachtend en ik draaide mijn hoofd.

"Mij," zei ik bits terug en ik zag dat Draco met zijn ogen rolde, hij hield niet van die bitchy toon die ik en Patty tegen elkaar uit konden slaan.

"En waarom hang jij om zijn nek? Als ik vragen mag?"

"Misschien omdat ik niet goed kan lopen, misschien omdat mijn voet verstuikt is." Ze snoof en liep vooruit. Ik grijnsde en keek daarna Draco onschuldig aan.

"Kunnen jullie niet gewoon vriendinnen worden? Echt en hoe sla je zo'n gemene taal uit tegen haar?" vroeg hij met een opgetrokken wenkbrauw.

"Hoe? Net als jij bij Potter doet en nee, dat is te veel gevraagd ben ik bang." We liepen verder en ik keek nog even om. Ik zag Potter nog steeds staan kijken met een beetje onbegrijpelijke blik, samen met zijn vriendjes keken ze me na. Het was ook wel een beetje raar, ik had een hekel aan Patty, zo kwam het over in ieder geval, maar toch ging ik met Draco om alsof ik zijn vriendin was.

Eindelijk kwamen we aan bij de gezochte coupé. Ik ging tussen Nick en het raam zitten omdat Patty Draco al naast haar trok. Draco trok een grimmas en ik moest lachen.

"Wat valt er te lachen? Trouwens, Draco, ga je straks nog je ronde doen?" vroeg Jack die het wel interessant vond om Potter weer zo boos te zien worden.

"Hmm… misschien."

"Daar loopt hij, vast opzoek naar een lege coupé. Oeh wacht even hoor," zei ik en stond op. Ik sleepte me naar de deur van de coupé en ging naar buiten.

"Hé Potter, als je geen coupé meer kunt vinden ben je welkom hoor!" riep ik hem achterna en de drie keken verbaasd om.

"Alsof ik zin heb om bij allemaal zwadderaars in één coupé te zitten!" riep hij terug. Zijn stem klonk schel maar niet onvriendelijk.

"Nou ja, wat jij wilt. Er zijn waarschijnlijk geen coupés meer over!" riep ik nog terug en ging met een grote grijns terug de coupé in.

"Waarom deed je dat nou? Ga je flirten met die Potter!" zei Draco afkeurend. Ik haalde onschuldig mijn schouders.

"Iets mis mee? Tja… ik weet dat zij iets weten wat ik niet weet, dat wil ik graag weten. Een beetje slijmen kan geen kwaad toch?" Ik stak een verdwaalde pluk haar terug achter mij oren.

"Jij weet dat zij iets weten wat wij niet weten? En dat wil jij weten?" herhaalde Jack onbegrijpelijk en ik knikte, ik had geen zin om het uit te leggen. Ik ging weer zitten en Patty keek me afkeurend aan.

"Wat? Heb ik iets van je aan ofzo!" vroeg ik geïrriteerd en ze keek gelijk strak de andere kant op. Ik legde mijn hoofd tegen het raam en keek naar buiten. De trein was al aan het rijden en ik had het gevoel dat het een lange reis zou worden. Waarom was de trein geen viavia ofzo, dan duurde het slechts enkele seconden voordat we aankwamen. De slaap kwam weer en overviel me, het glas werd kouder en ik legde mijn hoofd op de schouder van Nick die naast me zat. De slaap won van me en mijn oogleden werden zwaar. Langzaam zakte ze dicht en viel ik weg in een rustige slaap. Ik voelde op het laatst alleen nog het zachte geaai over mijn rug van Nick en toen was ik weg.

Ik werd wakker, niet door iemand maar dit keer door mezelf. Ik zag gelijk dat we Patty misten en daar was ik blij om. Het tweede wat me opviel was hoe ik lag. Ik lag bijna helemaal ik Nick armen, maar schaamde me er niet voor ook al kon hij bijna niet bewegen door mijn houding. Ik ging rechtop zitten en keek de andere aan, ze waren allemaal al in school uniform.

"Zo is onze Julliette ook weer wakker?" zei Lucas en grijnsde. Ik draaide, al voor de zeventigste keer, met mijn ogen.

"Dat zei je vanochtend ook al." Draco grijnsde.

"Je kan beter alvast je school uniform aan doen, we zijn er zo." En met een zwiepje met zijn stok lag mijn uniform opgevouwen op mijn benen. Ik glimlachte dankbaar naar hem en trok mijn trui uit waar ik alleen nog een hemdje onderaan had en deed mijn gewaad er overheen aan. Ik had nog steeds erg veel blauwe plekken maar het deed wonderen dat ik vandaag niet geslagen was.

"Je blauwe plekken zijn er nog steeds er veel, wanneer gaan ze weg denk je? Aangezien we in de zomer altijd zwemmen in het meer," vroeg Jack.

"Ik denk zo'n 2 à 3 weken en dan zijn er alleen nog lidtekens, denk ik," zei ik en deed mijn gewaad nog eens goed.

De trein minderde vaart en uiteindelijk stonden we stil. Met dit keer een arm om Nick geslagen 'hinkte' ik de trein uit. Ook buiten zag ik Patty nergens en ik vroeg me af of er wat gebeurd was.

"Waar is Patty? Ik zie haar nergens," zei ik zacht tegen Nick en hij keek terug.

"Eeuh.. ze heeft ruzie met Draco." Ik keek hem verbaasd aan, Patty en Draco ruzie?

"Waarom dan?" vroeg ik verbaasd en hij keek moeilijk.

"Om jou, ze vond het overdreven dat je zo, eeuh…"

"Dat ik zo wat? Close ben?"

"Ja, omdat je zo tegen mij aan lag en door Draco de trein in wordt geholpen en wij je gewoon graag mogen."

"Aha, ik snap het. Nou moet je haar eens zien, ze hangt al zes jaar aan zijn arm en dit wordt vast het zevende jaar."

"Dat was ook waarom ze ruzie hebben, Draco gebruikte dat als argument om jou te verdedigen."

"Aah, wat lief! Naja, Patty kan 'm peren met haar beledigingen!"

"Hehe, ja, dat zei Jack ook." Ik grinnikte, dat was echt een opmerking die Jack zou kunnen maken. Ik keek opzij en zag Potter wéér lopen.

"Hij kijkt me echt heel raar aan! Het is echt irritant!"

"Wie?"

"Potter, wat heb ik misdaan? Oké, laat ik dat maar niet zeggen. Wat heb ik gedaan, laten we het zo vragen."

"Tja, nu je het zegt. Het viel me ook al op toen je de trein in ging, misschien lijk je erg op iemand die hij kent."

"Onzin, er zijn niet veel mensen die op mij lijken, met al mijn wonden."

"Dat bedoel ik niet, je uiterlijke en niet de wonden."

"Weet ik, weet ik. Zie je nou dat hij iets weet wat ik niet weet en dat ik dat wil weten?"

"Ja, ik begrijp wat je bedoeld. Nou kom, ze wachten in een koetsje." We liepen naar het koetsje dat getrokken werd door Terzielers, ik kon ze alleen niet zien.

Tijdens het ritje was iedereen stil. Ik keek naar buiten en zag de kinderen over het meer varen, zo klein was ik ook toen ik Draco voor het eerst zag en de anderen. We woonde wel ik hetzelfde dorp maar hadden elkaar nooit gezien. Vroeger werd ik niet mishandeld, we hadden een fijn gezin en ik speelde altijd in de tuin. Toen ik 6 werd kreeg ik Mar, hij was toen ook nog heel klein. Naarmate ik ouder werd, werd mijn moeder agressiever en sloeg me vaker. Vanaf mijn tiende begonnen ze me echt te mishandelen. Ik wist niet wat ik fout had gedaan en dat weet ik nu nog niet. Mijn prettige jeugd werd ruw uit mijn gedachten gehaald en de nachtmerrie begon. Toen ik 11 werd, kreeg ik de brief van Zweinstijn. Ik was zo blij dat ik weg mocht, dat het me niets meer kon schelen dat ze me mishandelde.

Op school kwam ik Draco tegen en Nick, Lucas, Jack en Patty. Het klikte niet echt gelijk. Ik zag altijd tegen ze op, ik had veel bewondering voor Patty in het begin, maar ze werd een gemeen kreng. Na een half jaar verstreken werd ik vriendinnen met een meisje van Ravenklauw, Lumina. Daardoor gingen nog meer mensen van Zwadderich me negeren en uiteindelijk kreeg ik ook ruzie met Lumina. Het is nooit meer goed gekomen.

Ik voelde me altijd eenzaam, zat altijd alleen in een hoekje in de LL-kamer tot Nick een keertje bij me kwam zitten en met me begon te praten. Langzaam werden we vrienden en hij stelde me voor aan Jack en Lucas. We kwamen erachter dat we in hetzelfde dorp woonde en we trokken vaak met z'n vieren op.

In de kerstvakantie gingen ze naar huis, terwijl ik weer eenzaam achterbleef in het kasteel. Patty was ook naar huis gegaan en Draco kwam naar mij toe om met me te praten. Ook hij woonde in mijn dorp en ook met hem werd ik langzaam vrienden. Door de school liep ik nooit met hem, Patty hing altijd aan zijn arm en ik had een hekel gekregen aan hem. Zij wist niets van de sterker wordende vriendschap tussen mij en Draco.

In de grote vakantie kwam ik weer 2 maanden in mijn eigen huis. Ik vond het vreselijk want mij blauwe plekken waren in 2 dagen weer terug gekomen. Ik mocht niet naar buiten en geen brieven schrijven. Mijn ouders vonden dat niemand zich met mijn leven mochten bemoeien en ze wilde dat ik niet omging met jongens. Mijn moeder begon in mijn tweede jaar aan de Whisky en werd nog gemener. Mijn tweede jaar was leuker dan het eerste. Ik ging veel om met Nick, we waren hele goede vrienden geworden en in mijn derde jaar hebben we wat gehad. We hebben wel drie maanden wat gehad en toen kapte we ermee. Onze vriendschap met Jack en Lucas daalde doordat wij zoveel bij elkaar waren en dat wilde we niet meer. Onze band is echter altijd heel sterk gebleven, daar ben ik dankbaar om. Onze vriendschap met Jack en Lucas steeg weer en de mijne met Draco. In het vierde jaar werden Nick, Jack en Lucas ook vrienden met Draco maar toch liep hij nog niet met ons op de gangen. Het vijfde verliep net zo, alleen op het laatste hebben we Draco erg moeten steunen. Zijn vader werd door Potter en zijn vriendjes naar azkaban gestuurd. Sindsdien hebben we de grootst mogelijke hekel aan hem gehad en schelden we hem altijd uit. Draco had Korzel en Kwast aan de kant geschoven. Ze waren niet over gegaan en moesten het vijfde jaar over doen. Het enige nadeel was dat Patty ook altijd met ons mee liep. Ik viel nooit op bij de Griffoendors, ze kende me niet. Zo verliep vorig jaar. Mijn band met Draco werd steeds sterker en sterker, Patty ergerde zich daar vreselijk aan. Ik, Draco, Nick, Jack en Lucas hadden hetzelfde vakkenpakket gekozen, helaas moest Patty perse bij Draco in de klas zitten dus had zij ook dat vakkenpakket gekozen. Ik zou waarschijnlijk wel nooit van haar af komen. Ik vroeg me af wat er dit jaar zou gebeuren, of het ook een normaal jaar ging worden of dat er nog andere dingen kwamen. In ieder geval was er dit jaar weer een bal georganiseerd. Een kerstbal. Ik had er op zich wel zin in, maar ik was absoluut niet van plan iemand te vragen, iemand moest mij maar vragen.

"Mel, we zijn er," zei Nick toen iedereen al uit de koest was en ik nog nadenkend erin zat. Ik schrok op en keek verwilderd om me heen.

"Waar zijn we!" Hij keek me vreemd aan.

"Eeuh… bij Zweinstijn. Kom je eruit?"

"Oh oja, ja ik kom, sorry," zei ik verward terwijl hij me hielp met het trapje. Weer met een arm om zijn nek strompelde ik de trappen op en hinkte naar de grote zaal.

"Jufvrouw Hanley, heeft u soms problemen met lopen?" vroeg opeens een stem achter ons en ik draaide mijn hoofd om. Professor Sneep stond met zijn gebruikelijke blik naar ons te kijken.

"Eeuh… ja, blijkbaar."

"Niet zo brutaal, straks moet ik nog punten aftrekken. U kunt beter maar even langs Madam Plijster gaan. Meneer Lond wilt u vast wel even helpen ernaar toe te gaan. Is het niet?"

"Natuurlijk Professor," zei Nick.

"Mooi, dan zie ik jullie zo in de Grote zaal," zei Sneep en liep met grote passen de zaal in. Nick hielp me om naar de ziekenzaal te komen en daar kwam, zoals altijd, Madam Plijster bezorgd aangelopen en vroeg je honderduit.

"Wat is er gebeurd? En wat is er met je voet?"

"Ik heb hem verstuikt tijdens een val op het station." Ik was gewoon echt goed geworden om de boel bij elkaar te liegen, na jarenlange training kon ik dat nu ook wel tegen leraren.

"Hmm.. laat me eens kijken." Ik ging op een bed zitten en deed mijn broek een klein stukje omhoog, net genoeg om mijn blauwe plekken niet te zien. Ze liep weg en kwam terug met een van haar vieze drankjes, hoe vaak had ik die nou al niet moeten drinken?

Ik pakte het aan en dronk het vieze drankje op. Ik bedankte haar en ze zei nog dat ik nog niet veel gewicht op mijn voet moest plaatsen maar dat ik wel gewoon kon lopen. Samen met Nick liep ik weg en begon vervolgens te huppelen door de gang naar de grote zaal.

"Mel, je moest voorzichtig doen weet je nog."

"Ja, maar wat kan mij dat mens schelen. Ik ga heus niet door huppelen door mijn enkel." Nick zuchtte en draaide met zijn ogen voordat hij de vervolging inzetten.

Iedereen was al in de zaal maar ze waren allemaal nog heel druk aan het praten. Het viel toch wel op de ik en Nick later de zaal ik kwamen want bijna de hele school keek vijf seconde naar ons toen we de deur open deden en naar binnen gingen. Sneep knikte naar ons en zei vervolgens wat tegen Anderling en die zei weer wat tegen Perkamentus en liep weg naar de gang. Terwijl Perkamentus opstond en zijn keel schraapte en de hele school naar hem keek, gingen we bij Draco, Jack en Lucas zitten.

"Waar waren jullie?" vroeg Jack nieuwsgierig onder de toespraak van Perkamentus waar we toch nooit naar luisterde. Het was geen toespraak, eigenlijk alleen en sein dat Anderling de eerstejaars kon halen. Even later kwam ze ook binnen met iets van vijftig eerstejaars.

"Naar Madam Plijster en nu stil, ik wil graag weten welke kinderen waar komen. Hé is dat niet je kleine zusje Lucas?" zei ik terwijl ik naar een meisje wees met lang, lichtbruin, golvend haar. Ze had, net als Lucas, een beetje gebruinde huid maar dat kwam omdat ze naar Italië waren geweest. Lucas zelf had half lang haar, licht bruin en een slag erin. Hij had licht bruine ogen wat mooi kleurde bij zijn haar en hij was zeer gespierd, net als al de jongens. Jack had zwart kort haar, het zat alleen wel veel beter als dat van Potter dus waag het niet om het daarmee te vergelijk. Hij had donkerblauwe ogen waar erg lekker ik kon verdrinken, je zag niet vaak iemand met zwart haar en donkerblauwe ogen. En Nick had donker blond haar met een slag erin. Zijn ogen waren gewoon bruin en net als de andere was hij erg gespierd, het verbaasde me ook dat hij helemaal niet veel vriendinnen had gehad, eigenlijk alleen ik. En ik had rood/oranje krullen tot mijn schouders ongeveer. Mijn ogen waren erg apart, ze waren bijna alle kleuren, het hing samen met wat voor een licht er scheen, maar in goed licht kon je alle kleuren zien: blauw, groen, grijs, bruin.

"Ja, dat is mijn zusje, ja."

"Ik wist niet dat jij een zusje had!" zei Jack verontwaardigd.

"Hoefde je ook niet te weten, ik denk dat het een verrassing is als ze niet bij Zwadderich komt. Ze is behoorlijk arrogant en kan zo gemeen zijn!"

"Ben ik dat dan niet?" vroeg ik plagerig.

"Jij? Gemeen?" zei Jack plagerig terug en ik stak mij tong uit. Draco had met een opgetrokken wenkbrauw naar het schouwspel zitten kijken en toen ik hem met een grijns aankeek, grinnikte hij terug. Het eerste kind liep naar voren en werd bij Ravenklauw ingedeeld, het volgende kind bij Griffoendor en nog een hele tijd niemand bij Zwadderich. Lucas' zusje was het eerste kind dat bij Zwadderich kwam en de hele tafel klapte luid. Lucas wenkte haar en ze kwam bij ons zitten. We feliciteerde haar en konden daarna nog een paar keer juichen omdat er nu opeens een aantal kinderen bij kwamen. Er was een jongen die met een zelfvoldane grijns op het krukje ging zitten en de hoed had hem nog niet eens één seconden aangeraakt of er werd duidelijk Zwadderich geroepen.

"Hé Draco, wat vind je van die jongen die nu naar ons loopt? Hij ziet er wel uit als een echte zwadderaars vind je niet?" Draco bekeek de jongen goed.

"Hé Lucas, ken jij dat jongetje?" vroeg hij aan Lucas die in gesprek verwikkeld was met Nick.

"Welke? Die er net bij is gekomen? Nee, jij Natas?" hij keek naar zijn zusje en die keek op haar beurt naar de jongen.

"Ja, ik heb al kennis met hem gemaakt in het bootje. Hij heet Nigel Walsh," zei ze en ik keek de jongen weer aan. Hij keek naar de tafel om te kijken waar hij kon zitten en ik wenkte hem.

"Schuif eens op!" zei ik tegen het meisje dat naast Jack zat en een beetje beledigd schoof ze op. Nigel ging daar zitten en grijnsde naar Natas, ze grijnsde op haar beurt terug.

"Nigel, dit is mijn broer, Lucas Synder. En dat zijn Vrienden van hem en wonen bij ons in het drop; Jack Donovan, Nick Lond, Mel Hanley en Draco Malfidus." Hij keek een tijdje naar Draco, tot Draco er genoeg van kreeg en een verveelde blik terug gaf.

"Hoe denk je dat je het hier gaat vinden Natas?" vroeg ik om even op een ander onderwerp te komen en ze leek even na te denken.

"Ik denk wel leuk, denk ik. Oh wanneer komt het eten ik heb honger!" Ik grinnikte zacht.


	4. Chapter 4

_Hey, mensen!_

_Bedankt voor je berichtje Linsey! En ook bedankt voor het verbeteren!_

_Hier is weer een stukje!_

_Kusjes!_

_------------------------_

Hoofdstuk 4

Na het feestmaal was ik eigenlijk best wel moe. Sloom liep ik achter de andere aan op weg naar de kerkers.

"Gaat het een beetje?" vroeg Draco die naast me kwam lopen. Hij was tot hoofdmonitor benoemd maar dat zei hem helemaal niets. Alleen dat Potter het niet was en dat hij hem dus strafwerk kon geven als hij wilde, maar dat deed hij waarschijnlijk toch niet want hij wilde hem niet vaker zien dan nodig was.

"Nee, ik ben moe! Ik ga straks gelijk naar bed."

"Kom je straks niet nog even gezellig bij ons zitten?"

"Alleen als ik weer tegen jou in slaap mag vallen."

"Mag van mij wel hoor. Modderbloedjes." De muur schoof opzij en er verscheen een trap naar beneden. We liepen de trap af en kwamen in een kamer met groene wanden me een zilveren streep in het midden van de muur horizontaal. Er was een openhaard, 2 lekkere zitbanken en nog wat diepe zitstoelen. Ik plofte op de bank neer en zuchtte diep. Draco kwam naast me zitten en de rest ging op hun gebruikelijke plaats zitten; de stoelen. Zo zaten we meestal altijd, ik lag dan op de bank en de rest zat meestal op de stoelen of soms kwam er ook iemand op de bank zitten maar meestal was die helemaal in gebruik door mij. Dit keer legde ik mijn hoofd niet op de bankleuning maar op Draco's schouder. Ik zag Patty binnen komen en ze gaf me een vernietigend blik en draaide zich toen naar haar vriendinnen.

"Wat heeft dat kind toch altijd tegen mij!" zei verontwaardigd en ging rechtop zitten. Iedereen keek een beetje raar naar mij omdat ik een tijdje stil was en nu opeens hard iets zei, of omdat ik hun gesprek verstoorde.

"Wie?" vroeg Draco verward.

"Patty!" Patty keek even arrogant om toen ik haar naam zei en draaide haar hoofd toen weer terug.

"Weet ik het, ze is jaloers ofzo, denk ik," zei Nick schouderophalend en ik grinnikte.

"Ik was toch ook niet jaloers toen zij de hele tijd aan jou arm geleefd zat?" vroeg onschuldig aan Draco en hij haalde zijn schouders op.

"Dat weet jij het beste, je gedroeg je in ieder geval niet zo," zei hij en ik glimlachte. Ik legde mijn hoofd weer op zijn schouder. Ik zag Natas naar Lucas buigen en ze vroeg iets, iets dat ik niet kon horen maar Lucas lachte erom.

"Ja, ze ligt altijd wel bij iemand op de schouder en nee, ze hebben niets," zei Lucas, wat ik dus wel kon verstaan en ik glimlachte. Natas trok een wenkbrauw op en ging weer verder praten met een paar meisjes en Nigel. Mijn oogleden werden weer zwaar en dat was voor mij het teken dat ik naar mijn eigen bed moest gaan. Vermoeid ging ik weer rechtop zitten en keek naar de klok, het was pas half 10 maar als nog.

"Ik ga naar bed, welterusten allemaal." Ik stond op en wilde weg lopen.

"Krijgen we geen nachtkusje?" vroeg Jack.

"Heb je dat dan ooit gekregen?" vroeg ik gemeen maar liep toch naar hem toe en gaf hem een kusje op zijn wang. "Zo goed?"

"Hehe, ja, perfect," zei hij grijnzend en ik gaf hem speels een duw. Ik gaf de anderen, die ook dan maar, ook nog een nachtkusje en vertrok toen naar mijn slaapzaal. Ik deed de gordijnen van mij hemelbed dicht, kleedde me om en viel gelijk in slaap.

De volgende ochtend werd ik om half 8 wakker en nam een douche. Daarna kleedde ik me om en liep naar de LL-kamer. Er was niemand dus ik liep gelijk door naar de grote zaal en begon te eten.

"Miss Hanley," zei sneep en ik keek op, hij gaf me mijn rooster en ik bekeek het. Ik had alleen nog de nodige vakken, zoals Bezwering, Transfiguratie, Toverdranken, Verweer tegen de zwarte kunsten, Kruidenkunde en Verzorging van Fabeldieren.

Ik zag Potter binnen komen en hij keek naar me. Ik keek terug en bleef net zo lang kijken tot hij zijn hoofd zou wenden. Uiteindelijk won ik en hij ging in gesprek met zijn vriend, waarschijnlijk over mij. Ik kon wel wat verstaan, zoals "wie is dat?" en "waarom kijkt ze de hele tijd?" of "er is iets met haar, ik weet het zeker, ze lijkt op iemand." En toen antwoordde zijn vriend "misschien vindt ze je leuk." En toen ik dat hoorde moest ik lachen, ik hem leuk vinden? Nooit van mijn leven! Hoe kon hij nou zo dom zijn dat te denken. Ze hoorden me lachen en draaiden zich om. Ze hadden niet verwacht dat ik mee zat te luisteren en ze keken me vragend aan. Ik kreeg een speelse glimlach rond mijn lippen en trok snel allebei mijn wenkbrauwen op en liet ze weer zakken, ze draaiden zich weer om. Opeens stond Nick voor me en keek met opgetrokken wenkbrauwen aan.

"Waarom zit jij te flirten met degene waar jij een grootste hekel aan hebt?" vroeg hij en ik zette een geheimzinnig gezicht op.

"Dat zou jij wel willen weten hé?"

"Nou, eigenlijk weet ik het al. Weet je al wat je niet wist?"

"Beetje." Hij ging zitten om aan te horen wat ik al een beetje wist. "Ik lijk op iemand, ik weet alleen nog niet op wie. Ik moet ze maar even in de gaten houden." Hij knikte.

"Wezel stelde voor aan hem dat ik hem leuk vond. Dat kind is echt niet goed bij zijn hoofd," zei ik en trok een afkeurend gezicht. Nick grinnikte en moest daarna lachen.

"Nick, wil je dit voor je houden? Draco hoeft niet te weten dat ik dit doe en de rest ook niet. Draco kan daar echt niet tegen en Lucas en Jack zouden het ook een beetje vreemd vinden en al helemaal als ze niet weten waarom."

"Is goed, waarom mag ik het dan wel weten?"

"Omdat……… ik weet het niet. Ik vertrouw jou toch iets meer, denk ik en ik weet dat je me daarom nooit de rug zou toekeren."

"Dat zou Draco ook nooit doen. In ieder geval niet bij jou, wel bij Patty ofzo."

"Waarom niet bij mij en wel bij Patty?"

"Is het je niet opgevallen. Hij heeft veel meer voor jou over dan voor Patty of een ander meisje." Ik was even stil. Was dat echt zo? Wat moest ik hieruit opmaken? Waarom is het altijd zo moeilijk om Nicks taal te begrijpen!

"Moet ik hieruit opmaken dat-" Ik zag Draco aankomen met Lucas en Jack en stopte abrupt. Nick keek om en begon toen weer tegen mij te praten.

"Heb je lekker geslapen?" vroeg hij gelijk om het onderwerp te veranderen.

"Ja, erg lekker en ik had ook nog eens een super droom."

"Waar ging die over?" vroeg Draco terwijl hij naast me kwam zitten.

"Eeuh… dat weet ik niet meer, maar ik weet wel dat het een fijne droom was anders had ik nooit zo lekker geslapen." Ik had eigenlijk helemaal geen leuke droom gehad, maar ik had wel goed geslapen. Ik droomde dat ik op twee jongens tegelijk verliefd was en niet wist waar ik aan toe was. Misschien was dit ook echt zo? Nee! Daar moet ik echt niet aan denken! Ik wist wel waar ik aan toe was en dat was goede vriendschap met mijn vier vrienden.

"Hebben jullie lekker geslapen?" vroeg ik aan de jongens en jack knikte nog steeds slaperig en ik gaf hen de roosters die ik had gekregen van Sneep om ze aan hun te geven.

"Oh, hier heb ik eigenlijk geen zin in, nu kan ik niet nog even uitslapen in het eerste uur, gelijk Sneep maar aan de andere kant we kunnen wel weer lachen omdat de griffoendors natuurlijk weer punten aftrek krijgen," zei Jack terwijl hij een gaap onderdrukte.

"Heeft iemand eigenlijk opgelet wie de nieuwe docent VTZK is?" vroeg Lucas.

"Nee, ik weet alleen dat die Herends heet," zei ik schouderophalend.

"Hoe weet jij dat nou weer? Jij weet ook alles hé?" vroeg Jack.

"Ga je me vergelijken met dat Modderbloedje? Je weet wat ik dan doe!" zei ik waarschuwend. "Trouwens, het staat op je rooster."

"Oh, Ja ik weet heel goed wat je dan doet! En nee, ik vergelijk je niet met dat modderbloedje, ik zou niet durven, jij bent veel beter niet waar?"

"Inderdaad, veel beter. Ik ga me even vergelijken met een modderbloedje!" zei ik minachtend en Draco trok zijn wenkbrauw op.

"Jij te vergelijken met een modderbloedje?" vroeg hij, hij had duidelijk het gesprek niet gevolgd.

"Draco, als je het gesprek niet volgt moet je ook geen vragen stellen," zei ik vermoeid.

"Wat jij wilt schat," zei hij vermoeid en gaapte. Ik trok een wenkbrauw op, schat? Dat had hij nog nooit gezegd, zeker nieuwe taalgebruik.

"Kom, we moeten naar de les," zei ik en stond op en liep naar de kerkers.

Er stonden al een paar mensen, waaronder Thomas en Filister en Patty met 2 vriendinnen. Toen ze me zag draaide ze zich gelijk om en ik zuchtte, wat had dat kind toch?

"Hé Mel, waarom ging je zo snel weg?" vroeg Jack beledigd.

"Dacht dat jullie het wel konden vinden zonder mij. Ik bedoel, hoe lang loop je nou al op deze school rond?" zei ik en trok een wenkbrauw op, soms waren die opmerkingen van hem gewoon irritant. Hij was grappig enzo, maar soms ook irritant.

De rest van de klas kwam ook en ik zag Potter weer. Waarom kwam ik hem ook al weer zo vaak tegen? Owja, ik moest weten op wie ik leek. Sneep kwam, zoals gewoonlijk met een ochtendhumeur, en deed de deur open. Het lokaal stroomde langzaam vol en nadat de laatste leerling het lokaal betrad ging de deur automatisch dicht.

"Welkom allemaal in het nieuwe jaar, het verbaast me dat sommige mensen nog steeds naar mijn les komen," zei Sneep en keek 'toevallig' naar een paar griffoendors. Ik grinnikte en moest met moeite mijn lach inhouden.

"Dit is jullie laatste jaar en ik wil jullie nog de laatste dingen leren voor de P.U.I.S.T.en. We doen dit dan ook op P.U.I.S.T. niveau. Allemaal het boek open op pagina 9, lees het door en begin met je drank." Ik sloeg mijn boek open en keek naar de bladzijde.

_Drank: Debilito; verlammen._

_Dit drankje wordt gebruikt om mensen te verlammen. Het is handig als je, je toverstok bent vergeten._

En zo ging het door, de achtergrond van het drankje en hoe het in zijn werking ging. Uiteindelijk stond het recept en ik pakte mijn ketel en de nodige ingrediënten. Na alles te snijden en zorgvuldig te sorteren begon ik met mijn drank. Opeens hoorde ik een luide knal. Geschrokken keek ik om en zag dat een jongen, helemaal zwart van de ontploffing, geschrokken naar zijn drank zat te kijken dat helemaal zwart was.

"Lubbermans, hoe vaak moet ik nog zeggen dat je voorzichtig moet zijn met je spinnenogen! één teveel en je drank ontploft, zoals nu. 10 punten aftrek voor Griffoendor," zei Sneep en weer had ik moeite met mijn lach inhouden. Jack zat gewoon uitbundig te lachen en dat stak me aan.

"Meneer Donovan en jufvrouw Hanley, valt er iets te lachen?" vroeg Sneep zuur en we hielde gelijk op.

"Nee professor Sneep," zeiden we in koor en gingen verder. Nick, die naast me zat, was een beetje langzaam aan het lezen en kwam een beetje in tijdnood. Hij begon verwoed zijn ingrediënten te snijden waarbij bijna wat stukjes in mijn drank kwamen.

"Nick! Kijk uit!" riep ik geschrokken toen ik net nog een spinnenoog had opgevangen boven mijn ketel.

"Jufvrouw Hanley! Waarom schreeuwt u zomaar door mijn les!" vroeg Sneep weer en werd nu wel boos.

"Sorry professor Sneep, maar Nick was wat onhandig aan het doen," zei ik met een boos gezicht op Nick. Hij gaf een zielig en onschuldig gezichtje terug en zuchtend ging ik verder met mijn drank. Gelukkig gebeurt dit bij Sneep, bij een andere leraar zou ik punten aftrek krijgen. Griffoendor kreeg nog wat punten aftrek omdat Griffel Lubbermans wilde helpen en dat merkte Sneep op.

Na de moesten we naar Verzorging van Fabeldieren, waar ik helemaal geen zin in had.

Hagrid stond ons al op te wachten.

"Zo leerlingen, ik wil vandaag een half theorie en een half praktijk les doen. We gaan iets tekenen. Het ging in het in jullie derde jaar niet zo goed vrees ik maar jullie zijn ouder en kunnen wel op jullie zelf passen," zei hij, nog steeds met een super plat accent. Hij moest echt eens op een talencursus.

"Ik weet al wat we moeten tekenen. Heeft hij nu ene Krappoot gevangen?" mompelde Draco en ik grinnikte. We moesten onze tekenspullen pakken en achter Hagrid aan, het bos in.

"Kijk kinderen, de mooie hippogrief gaan we nateken, let goed op alles," zei hij en toen hij opzij stapte kreeg ik een grote schok door me heen en ik vloekte luid.

Ik rende naar de hippogrief, die vast stond aan een ketting, en maakte hem snel los.

"Jufvrouw Hanley! Kun jij mij vertellen wat je aan het doen bent!" zei Hagrid boos en ik keek hem boos aan.

"Kunt u mij vertellen waarom MIJN hippogrief vast staat!" riep ik boos terug hij was even verward, ik kon het zien. Ik bleef hem strak aankijken en nog boos ook.

"Jouw hippogrief?" Zei hij toen niet begrijpend. "Hij liep rond in het bos bij de kudde."

"Ja, ik kan hem moeilijk op mijn slaapzaal houden of wel? En natuurlijk loopt hij bij de groep, waar anders? En mag ik dan ook misschien beslissen of hij aan een ketting hoort of niet! Mariël kan heel goed luisteren en stil staan hoor!"

"10 punten aftrek voor Zwadderich vanwege een grote mond opzetten tegen een leraar en het verstoren van een les," zei hij bits.

"Deze hippogrief gebruikt u nooit meer in een les van u, u zoekt maar een andere," zei ik nog scherp erachter.

"Mevrouw Hanley, zo is het wel genoeg denk ik, ik denk niet dat Hagrid nog eens uw hippogrief zou gebruiken in zijn lessen zonder uw toestemming. Het is mijn fout dat ik niet heb gezegd dat Mariël erbij liep," zei opeens een plechtige stem achter ons en ik draaide me om.

"Het zal wel," mompelde ik en stond nog steeds boos voor Mar met mijn armen over elkaar.

"Ik zal maar doen alsof ik dat niet gehoord heb," zei Perkamentus en keek, over zijn halve brilletje met een twinkeling in zijn ogen, me aan. Ik kon wel overgeven van die zoete blik van hem en liep mokkend en boos terug naar de klas.

"Professor Perkamentus, wat brengt u hier," zei Hagrid.

"Nou, ik ben bang dat je, je les even moet afzeggen Hagrid, ik wil dat je even iets voor me doet deze week. Sorry dat ik daar zo laat mee ben." Hij wendde zich tot ons. "Iedereen is vrij, deze week valt dit vak uit." Mijn humeur vrolijkte al weer wat op en zag Mar naar me kijken. Ik ga haar een knikje met mijn hoofd en snel verdween ze in het bos. Samen met de jongens liepen we terug naar het kasteel en naar de LL-kamer.

"Ah, beter dat dit uitvalt, zeg wat had jij hoor? Je weet toch wel dat dieren bij hem in ieder geval wel veilig zijn?"

"Ik wil gewoon niet dat hij met zijn poten aan Mar komt! En waarom stond hij aan een ketting? Alsof hij ooit iemand kwaad zou doen!" zei ik nog steeds boos tegen Lucas.

"Hmm... wat jij wilt. Zeg laten we gaan eten want ik heb honger," zei hij en we liepen sloom naar de grote zaal waar niet veel kinderen waren.

Ik at weinig. Ik at eigenlijk bijna nooit iets tijdens de pauze. Ik zag altijd op tegen het volgende uur, in dit geval transfiguratie. Een heel uur met Anderling doorbrengen was een marteling en dan ook nog eens met de ravenklauwers, vreselijk die stuudhoofden! Waar haalden ze het idee vandaan om ons met de ravenklauwers samen naar transfiguratie te laten gaan, schande.

"Hé Jack, hoe vind je dat meisje? Is dat geen goede prooi?" vroeg Lucas toen er een best knap meisje langs liep. Jack was eigenlijk best een playertje. Zijn hobby was zo ongeveer meisjes versieren en dat lukte hem ook op de een of andere manier goed. Het was eigenlijk tegen mijn principes in maar ja, je kan niet alles hebben in het leven, waar?

"Ze is wel knap hé, wat vinden jullie?" vroeg Jack aan Nick en Draco en die keken geïrriteerd op vanuit hun gesprek.

"Hoe vaak moet ik jou nog zeggen, nog een keer mijn gesprek verstoren en je krijgt te maken met mijn vuist," zei Draco dreigend. "Wat wilde je nu weten?"

"Alsof jouw vuist sterker is dan de mijne, nou wat je van dat meisje vond," zei jack en wees naar het meisje dat net langs liep.

"Ziet eruit als een prooi voor jou," zei Nick en draaide zijn hoofd weer richting Draco.

"En jij Mel?" Verstoord keek ik op. Waarom had hij altijd mijn mening nodig?

"Nou wat- ach laat maar, hé jongens ik zie jullie straks wel," zei hij en stond op en liep naar de gang. Ik zag dat het meisje ook op stond en ook richting de gang liep.

"Waarom heeft hij altijd meer oog voor de meisjes dan voor zijn vrienden?" zuchtte ik en Lucas keek hem na.

"Nou jij bent ook een meisje, nietwaar?"

"Ach hou je mond," zei ik en at toch nog maar een toastje op en ging naar de LL-kamer.


	5. Chapter 5

Hoofdstuk 5

Tijdens transfiguratie deden we niet veel, Anderling zat alles uit te leggen over de P.U.I.S.T.en en we kregen, voor het eerst en laatst, geen huiswerk op. En ik was nu op weg naar VTZK. De vraag wie onze nieuwe docent(e) was knaagde al de hele dag aan me. Best zenuwachtig stond ik, met de klas, voor het lokaal. Er kwam jonge man van ongeveer 25 jaar aangelopen. Hij had blond lang haar tot midden zijn rug en het was los bij elkaar gebonden. Hij had een licht gebruinde huid, grote neus met een bril erop en bruine ogen erachter.

De leerlingen begonnen opgewonden te praten toen we de klas binnen gingen. Ik ging naast Draco achterin zitten en we begonnen wat te praten.

"Oeh.. lekker ding," zei ik en bedoelde het als geintje maar Draco keek me vreemd aan. "Ik bedoelde het als geintje," zei ik snel en hij knikte langzaam. "Echt waar, denk je dat ik op oudere mannen val!"

"Misschien, het zou kunnen," zei hij en haalde zijn schouders op. Hoe durft hij! Ik gaf hem een stomp tegen zijn arm, ik vond hem hard, maar hij gaf geen kik en bewoon niet eens! Hij keek me vragen aan.

"Is er iets?" vroeg hij nonchalant en ik wist dat hij zijn lach inhield, normaal was hij in lachen uit gebarst omdat ik meer pijn leed dat hij als ik hem stompte. Ik keek hem met een vernietigende blik en aan en hij haalde onschuldig zijn schouders op. Hij kan zo irritant zijn. Dan denk hij dat hij heel wat is, oké dat is hij ook, maar het om het idee.

"Ik heb allemaal erg met jullie te doen dat Griffoendor en Zwadderich samen in een les zitten, maar dat geeft nog geen reden om niet naar mijn te luisteren," zei onze nieuwe leraar en iedereen werd langzaam stil en begon aandacht te krijgen voor hem.

"Ah fijn, ik heb de aandacht. Nou om te beginnen wil ik me graag voorstellen, ik ben Chiel Herends en ik kom jullie dit jaar Verweer Tegen de Zwarte Kunsten geven. Ik woon gewoon in Londen maar mijn familie komt oorspronkelijk uit Denemarken. Verder nog vragen voor jullie je gaan voorstellen?" Er gingen nog wat handen omhoog en mijn hand ook. "Ja, jij daar." Hij wees naar Griffel.

"Ik ben Hermelien Griffel uit Griffoendor, heeft u hier ook gestudeerd en heeft u al ervaring met les geven?" Wat een vraag, echt een vraag voor zo'n stuud als zij.

"Ja, ik heb hier op deze school gezeten en nee, ik heb geen ervaring met lesgeven maar heb wel een opleiding gedaan." Ze knikte. "En jij daar." Hij wees opeens naar mij, ik had niet verwacht dat hij mij een beurt zou geven.

"Huh ik?" vroeg ik verbaasd en ik zag dat Draco met zijn ogen rolde naast me.

"Ja jij, wie anders? De kerstman?" zei Draco ongeduldig waardoor ik moest lachen.

"Eeuh… wat was mijn vraag ook alweer, ow ja, hoe oud bent u?" vroeg ik terwijl ik mijn lach nog probeerde in te houden.

"Ik ben 26 jaar. Hoe heet je, het is wel zo beleefd je voor te stellen."

"Owja, dat was ik vergeten. Mel Hanley van Zwadderich," zei ik grijnzend en hij knikte.

"Nou Mel, hij is maar 26. Dus oud kan er wel af. Zoveel verschillen jullie niet in leeftijd," zei Draco grijnzen en ik keek hem uitdagend aan.

"Zeg, mag ik jou nu niet meer als mijn vriendje beschouwen?" vroeg ik uitdagend en hij keek even verward en verbaasd.

"Huh? Ow, maar natuurlijk mag je dat," zei hij op dezelfde uitdagende manier terug en ik grinnikte en gaf hem nog een stomp waarbij ik nog meer pijn kreeg aan mijn knokkels.

"Zeg willen miss Hanley en meneer Malfidus verder wel even hun aandacht bij de les houden?" vroeg Herends en we keken allebei een beetje verschrikt op.

"Hé! Hoe kent u mijn naam!" vroeg Draco een beetje geprikkeld.

"Je lijkt op je vader, ik zag hem wel eens op het ministerie," zei hij kortaf en Draco hield verder zijn mond. Hij vond het op zich wel een compliment als mensen zeiden dat hij op zijn vader leek. Zijn vader was slim, bijna nooit bang, behendig, erg ambitieus, liet niet makkelijk over zich heen lopen en voor een man van, denk ik 40 jaar, zag hij er nog goed uit.

De kinderen stelden zich voor uit de klas en we waren net klaar voor de bel. We kregen geen huiswerk en we liepen gelijk door naar de LL-kamer in de kerkers.

"Wat zaten jullie steeds te smoezen tijdens de les?" vroeg Jack nieuwsgierig.

"Overleggen over onze trouwplannen," zei ik en keek Jack aan. Zijn mond viel open. Ik wist dat hij soms wat traag van begrip was, maar zo dom!

"Meen je dat?"

"Nee natuurlijk niet! Oow jij bent echt zo… ach ja laat ook maar. Het gaat je in ieder geval niets aan," zei ik en draaide geïrriteerd met mijn ogen. Ik zag Nick, Lucas en Draco grinniken, ze vonden het leuk dat ik me ergerde aan Jacks opmerkingen.

"Wat staan jullie nou dom te grinniken!" vroeg ik geërgerd aan hen en ze grinnikte nog meer. Waarom deden ze allemaal alsof ze zo dom waren! Ik had geen zin om met hen rond te lopen als ze zo bleven doen. Geïrriteerd en boos liep ik weg. Nick keek me achterna. Hij wilde achter me aan gaan maar Draco hield hem tegen en zei dat mijn bui zo wel weer over ging. Ik had het vaker volgens hem.

Zuchtend ging ik buiten aan de rand ven het meer zitten, met mijn slippers aan, die had ik in de zomer altijd onder mijn gewaad aan, speelde ik met mijn voeten in het water. Ik werd de laatste tijd zo snel boos, ik was snel geïrriteerd en liep dan altijd boos weg. Waren het de hormonen? Of was het gewoon dat de pubertijd nu pas echt bij mij ging werken? Waarom was ik zo snel aangebrand?

Aan de overkant zag ik Potter, Wezel en Griffel zitten. Ik bleef een tijdje naar ze kijken, ook al keken ze steeds mij richting op en praatten ze dan over me. Ik wist zeker dat ze over mij praatten want ze draaide zich vaak naar me om en een paar keer had ik oogcontact met een van hen. Het was lastig om erachter te komen op wie ik leek, al helemaal omdat ik nooit bij hem in de buurt kwam en niets van zijn vriendenkring wist. Hij had ten minste een vriendenkring, was ik jaloers? Ik had helemaal geen vriendenkring, alleen de 4 jongens. Ik kon wel wat vriendinnen gebruiken, om mijn lasten mee te delen, om mee te shoppen en andere dingen die meisjes onder elkaar deden. Over jongens praten en verhalen vertellen, alles uitproberen wat er uit te proberen viel. Ik had helemaal niet zo'n vriendin, ik had helemaal geen vriendin. Neerslachtig liet ik mijn hoofd hangen en keek naar me zelf in het water. Ik had geen puntig hoofd en ook geen rond hoofd, maar een beetje ertussenin. Mijn ogen stonden een beetje dof en mijn uitdrukking was niet erg vrolijk. Zuchtend liet ik ook mijn schouders hangen en spatte nog wat met min voeten in het water voordat die ook stil bleven hangen. Mijn spiegelbeeld zag er levenloos uit en ik zag er dus ook zo uit. Ik werd depressief van kinderen die lol maakte en over het terrein achter elkaar aan renden, of vrolijk bij elkaar zaten.

Potter, Wezel en Griffel gingen verder van het terrein. Het leek wel alsof ze een geheim wilde bespreken, ik was best nieuwsgierig en besloot onopmerkelijk tussen de bosjes te kruipen en hen af te luisteren. Ze gingen zitten en ik bleef stil in de bosjes zitten. Ze waren goed te horen en ik ging luisteren.

"Wat vinden jullie nou van haar?" vroeg Potter.

"Ze is een apart typje, het lijkt wel alsof ze een hekel heeft aan Park, maar gaat toch met Malfidus om en alsnog doet ze ook niet gemeen tegen andere Griffoendors, ze zegt niets tegen ze," zei Griffel.

"Huh? Over wie hebben jullie het nou?" vroeg Wezel verward en Griffel draaide geïrriteerd met haar ogen.

"Die Mel Hanley, van Zwadderich. Die vanochtend met Harry zat te flirten, weet je nog!" zei ze en Wezel leek weer bij de les.

"Ik vind haar op iemand lijken," zei Wezel toen om ook mee te doen aan het gesprek.

"Ja, ik ook. Ik weet alleen niet wie. Ik weet wel dat het in ieder geval niet aan het karakter ligt maar aan het uiterlijk," zei Potter en ik voelde me al wat meer gespannen.

"Ja, maar toch heb ik het idee dat ik diegene niet persoonlijk ken. Weet je waar ik aan dacht, Harry?" zei Griffel en Potter en Wezel keken haar afwachtend aan.

"Wordt niet boos, het is alleen qua uitstraling hoor." Potter knikte. "Op je moeder. Ze geeft dezelfde uitstraling als je moeder op je foto's." Potter keek haar geschrokken aan, evenals Wezel. Daarna veranderde hun blikken.

"Je hebt gelijk, ze heeft dezelfde uitstraling als mijn moeder," zei Potter uiteindelijk.

"Maar, hoe kan dat! Ik bedoel! Ze is een zwadderaar, een dooddoender!" zei Wezel en ik voelde me beledigd, als hij dat dacht dan zou ik hem maar eens wat laten zien.

"Ron! Kijk naar hoe ze lacht, hoe ze beweegt, hoe ze omgaat met die vrienden van haar en hoe zelfverzekerd ze zich uitstraalt! Vergelijk dat eens met de verhalen van Remus en je moeder en weet ik het en de foto's," zei Griffel en ik voelde me beledigd. Ik wilde helemaal niet op haar lijken! Ik leek niet op haar! Dat kon niet! Ik was anders, ik zag er niet als zij uit! Zij wisten niets van de manier hoe ik met mijn vrienden om ging en hoe zelfverzekerd ik me voelde! Ik zou ze laten weten dat ik er niet op leek. Ik kroop naar achteren de bosjes uit en stapte hun richting op. Toen ik vlak voor ze stond kregen ze me in de gaten en keken me verbaasd aan. Ik was woedend. De woede was met grote letter op mijn voorhoofd geschreven.

"Denken jullie dat ik op de moeder van Potter lijk?" vroeg ik sissend maar ze hadden me wel verstaan. Ze keken me geschrokken aan en toen naar elkaar.

"Nou! Zeg het dan recht in mijn gezicht! Denken jullie dat ik gek ben! Dat ik niet weet dat jullie al die tijd over mij hebben zitten praten!" Ik begon steeds harder te praten en uiteindelijk te schreeuwen.

"Hoe durven jullie dat ook maar te denken! ALS IK ZOU ZEGGEN DAT IEMAND VAN JULLIE OP IEMAND VAN MIJN FAMILIE LEEK, DAN WAS IK NIET MEER WELKOM IN MIJN FAMILIE! HET ZOU EEN SCHANDE ZIJN VOOR MIJN VADER ALS IK ZEI DAT JIJ! POTTER! OP HEM LEEK!" Ik wees met een vinger op Potter en ze keken me geschrokken aan. "Hoe zou jij het vinden als Draco zei dat jij op zijn vader leek? Echt rot hé, dan wilde je ook niet dat hij stiekem zat te smoezen over je. En jij modderbloedje, hoe durf je me te vergelijken met iemand die, al weet ik veel hoeveel jaren dood is en de moeder is van het meest gehate persoon die ik op deze school ken! Ik krijg jullie nog wel, jullie allemaal, reken daar maar op! Hier komen jullie niet vanaf," zei ik weer sissend en draaide me om en renden woedend en betraand terug naar de LL-kamer.

"Waarom huil je?" vroeg het schilderij naast de muur die open moest gaan voor toegang naar de LL-kamer.

"Gaat je niks aan! Modderbloedjes," snauwde ik en de muur ging opzij. Snel liep ik naar beneden en wilde niet dat iemand mij zag. Ik huilde nooit, nu zag dan heel Zwadderich dat ik huilde. Dat kon ik niet laten zien.

Door mijn haast keek ik niet goed waar ik liep en botste tegen Nick op.

"Hé Mel, waar heb je gezeten? Hé wat is er.." Maar voor hij zijn zin kon afmaken duwde ik hem ruw opzij en renden verder.

"Mel! Wat is er!" riep hij me nog na en kwam achter me aan. In de LL-kamer zag ik Draco en Lucas verbaasd op kijken toen ze Nick hoorden roepen. Ze zagen me snel naar mijn slaapzaal rennen en me verdwijnen.

"Mel!" hoorde ik Nick nog roepen uit de LL-kamer toen ik de deur had gesloten, maar ik wilde geen medelijden. Ik wilde geen troost, ik wilde niets, ik wilde niet meer leven.

Snikkend viel ik op mijn bed en trok woest de gordijnen dicht. Met mijn gezicht in mijn kussens en die goed vast geklemd in mijn armen lag ik een tijd te huilen.

Waarom trok ik het me zo aan? Ik wist toch zelf wel dat het niet zo was? Waarom wilde ik het weten? Was dit de reden waarom mijn ouders me zo behandelde?

Bij mijn laatste gedachten schrok ik. Ik ging rechtop zitten en de tranen stopte abrupt. Was dit de reden? Omdat ik op de vrouw leek die het kind op aarde had gebracht dat Voldemort kon verslaan? Ik moest het weten, maar eerst wilde ik weten of het echt waar was. Ik moest het aan leraren vragen die haar hebben gekend, dat waren professor Sneep en professor Anderling vast wel. Desnoods moest ik het aan onze dreuzelvriend gaan vragen, zekerheid was nu mijn doel.

Ik stond op en liep naar de badkamer. Ik zag bleek en mijn ogen waren rood. Het was duidelijk dat ik had gehuild. Ik plonsde water in mijn gezicht om het te verminderen, het hielp een beetje. Ik had me voorgenomen niet te reageren op de jongens en regelrecht naar het lokaal van professor Sneep te gaan. Het was echter moeilijker dan ik had gedacht.

Ik liep naar boven de LL-kamer in en wilde gelijk door gaan naar de volgende trap die naar de muur leidde, maar de jongens zaten nog steeds in de LL-kamer.

"Mel, wat is er nou?" vroeg Nick zodra hij me zag en ik keek ze even aan, zij keken mij verwachtingsvol aan. Na ze allemaal een voor een aan te kijken met doffe ogen liep ik door naar de volgende trap.

"Mel, wacht nou!" zei Nick die weer probeerde me te stoppen maar ik rende snel omhoog en verdween de ging in. Hij volgde me maar het kon me niet schelen. Ik rende naar Sneep's kantoor en haalde even diep adem voor ik op de deur klopte.

"Binnen," zei de ijzige stem van Sneep, ik duwde de deur open en duwde hem weer dicht, vlak voor de neus van Nick. Gelukkig had Sneep niet door dat Nick er ook stond en Nick deed geen poging ook binnen te komen.

"Jufvrouw Hanley, wat is er?"

"Ik wilde even met u praten over een probleem," zei ik zo verzekerd als mijn stem kon, maar je hoorde nog steeds de trillingen in mijn stem.

"Gaat u zitten," zei hij en toverde een stoel voor zijn bureau en ik ging erop zitten. "Vertel over u probleem en we kunnen hem oplossen," zei hij en deed best vriendelijk.

"Nou kijk, het zit zo. Ik heb gehoord dat mensen mij op de moeder van Potter vinden lijken, qua uitstraling. Ik weet het zelf niet zo goed omdat ik haar nooit heb gekend, maar u wel. Kunt u mij vertellen of deze geruchten waar zijn en ik daadwerkelijk op de moeder van Potter lijk?" vroeg ik en hij was verbaasd om deze vraag te horen.

"Ik zelf zie geen verband tussen mevrouw Potter en u, u bent immers een zwadderaar en zij was een griffoendor. Ik kende haar niet goed en voor mij bent u heel iemand anders dan mevrouw potter. Ik denk niet dat ik u verder kan helpen, daarvoor zult u naar professor Perkamentus moeten gaan of naar professor Anderling. Zelf denk ik dat professor Perkamentus het, het beste kan zeggen," zei hij en ik bedankte hem en ging weg. Blijkbaar moest ik dus toch naar de dreuzelvriend om zekerheid te krijgen.

Nick stond niet op me te wachten dus ik liep snel verder naar de ingang van het kantoor van Perkamentus. Ik was er wel eens geweest dus ik wist de weg wel.

Toen ik richting het kantoor liep zag ik Potter, Griffel en Wezel in de hal. Stug keek ik de andere kant op en liep met stevige pas door naar het kantoor. Toen ik daar aan kwam en naar de stenen waterspuwer keek, kwam het me te boven dat ik het wachtwoord helemaal niet kende.

"Mag ik naar professor Perkamentus, het is dringend en heel belangrijk," zei ik tegen de waterspuwer maar hij verroerde niet. Vloekend stampte ik op de vloer, wat nu?

"Jufvrouw Hanley, waarom staat u hier in de gangen?" vroeg een strenge stem en ik sprong een stukje de lucht in van schrik voor ik me omdraaide.

"Ik moet dringend naar professor Perkamentus maar ik weet het wachtwoord niet professor Andeling," zei ik beleefd en ze knikte. Ze ging voor het beeld staan.

"Kanariekano's," zei ze en de waterspuwer verschoof. "Volg me," zei ze op gebiedende toon en ik stapte achter haar de draaiende trap op.

Toen we bovenaan kwamen klopte ze op de deur en ging naar binnen.

"Albus, jufvrouw Hanley wilt u dringend spreken, ik hoop niet dat ik je stoor," zei Anderling en Perkamentus keek haar glimlachend aan.

"Dank je Minerva, nee je stoort me niet. Jufvrouw Hanley, wat is uw probleem?" vroeg hij en ik keek verschrikt op. Hoe wist hij dat ik een probleem had. "Kom, ga zitten," zei hij en net als Sneep toverde hij een stoel tevoorschijn en ik ging zitten. Anderling ging weg en Perkamentus keek me met glinsterende ogen aan.

"Nou, ik heb gehoord dat mensen mij op mevrouw Potter vinden lijken, de moeder van Harry Potter." Hij knikte en dit was de eerste keer dat ik zijn volledige naar uitsprak. "Ze hadden het niet over karakter maar uitstraling, professor Sneep kon me niet echt helpen en zei dat ik er met u over moest praten. Ik wil graag weten of dat waar is."

"Het is moeilijk om dat te zeggen. Lily Evers/Potter, straalde vrolijkheid uit. Dat vond ik. Ze lachte vaak en ging geduldig en grappig met haar vrienden om. Ik zelf vind dat jij ook wel vrolijkheid uitstraalt. Je gaat vriendelijk met mensen om en je hebt soms woede uitbarstingen. Ik zelf vind dus dat je eigenlijk best wel wat met haar gemeen hebt op het gebied van uiterlijk en uitstraling. Waarom is dit zo belangrijk voor je?"

"Het zou een hoop problemen die ik heb oplossen als ik weet waarom ik die problemen heb, nu ben ik waarschijnlijk er achter gekomen. Ik denk alleen niet dat het me lukt ze op te lossen maar dat zijn mijn zaken. Heel erg bedankt voor uw informatie en mag ik nu gaan? Ik heb nog wat goed te maken met wat vrienden," zei ik gehaast en zo beleefd mogelijk hij knikte en zo snel ik kon ging ik weg. Dit was nog erger dan ik dacht, Potter vond het niet alleen, het was ook zo en hier kon ik niets aan veranderen.

---------------------------------------------

Hey mensen!

Bedankt voor de reacties die ik heb gekregen!

Ik hoop dat jullie het leuk vonden!

Kusjes Noeks


	6. Chapter 6

Hoofdstuk 6

Ik wilde het helemaal niet goed gaan maken, wat ik wilde was weg. Ver weg, nou dat zal vast niet gaan, maar alleen even weg. Een stukje het bos in ofzo, niet ver, een klein stukje. Ach wat zat ik te zeuren! Regels waren er om overtreden te worden!

Snel liep in naar buiten, waar iedereen gezellig op het gras zat. Weer kreeg in een depressief gevoel toen ik kinderen gezellig met hun vrienden zag. Ik besefte dat ik snakte naar een goede vriendin, maar die had je niet zomaar, die kon je niet kopen in de winkel. Ik had alleen maar vrienden en sommige dingen deed je gewoon niet met jongens, ook al waren het je beste vrienden.

Verscholen in de schaduw keek ik naar 2 meisjes, de hadden lol en leek als of ze niet te scheiden waren. In verbeelding zag ik mij en Lumina in mijn eerste jaar nog zitten. We zaten ook zo op het gras en waren ook onafscheidelijk. Maar toch kregen we ruzie en gingen uit elkaar. ik vond het vreselijk dat we ruzie hadden gekregen we hadden elkaar niet eens meer aan gekeken.

Ik wendde mijn blik af van het tweetal en ging langzaam naar het bos. Ik versmolt samen met de schaduw van het bos en liep geluidloos erdoor. Ik kon dit tamelijk goed, als je altijd stiekem moet weg glippen, ging het ook steeds makkelijker. Er kraakte geen takje, omdat ik ze allemaal behendig ontweek. Snel kroop ik in een boom en ging op een tak zitten.

Een tijd was het stil maar toen hoorde ik iemand komen. Het was niet een iemand maar meerdere mensen. Ze ging aan de rand van het bos zitten en hadden niet in de gaten dat ik ze makkelijk kon horen.

"Patty, waarom heb je eigenlijk ruzie met Draco?" vroeg een meisje. Zo te horen een vriendin van Patty en ze waren met z'n tweeën.

"Omdat Draco me aan de kant heeft gezet voor Mel."

"Maar, je kon het altijd zo goed met hem vinden."

"Maar, ik werd jaloers, hij vind haar leuker en zij flirt maar met iedereen."

"Je ziet toch dat ze niet door heeft wat ze doet. Ze flirt niet met iedereen, ze is heel kieskeurig. Ze flirt niet met andere jongens dan Lucas, Jack, Nick en Draco en vind je het gek, ze heeft niemand anders. Ze heeft geen vriendinnen en ik neem niet aan dat ze overal met de jongens mee over kan praten. Als ze niet bij hen is dan is ze heel eenzaam. Ik snap ook wel waarom Draco haar leuk vind, ze is sterk, elegant en slaat snel van haar af en zij is de enige die tegen hem in gaat als het haar niet bevalt." Het was even stil en ik was behoorlijk geraakt door wat het andere meisje zei en dat ze zo veel van me af wist.

"Maar waarom kreeg ik dan ruzie met hem?"

"Omdat je jaloers werd en gemene dingen over haar ging zeggen, natuurlijk nam Draco het voor haar op en anders had iemand anders het wel gedaan. Sorry dat ik het zeg maar ze sliep en als iemand slaapt kan die zich niet verdedigen tegen wat andere zeggen, je was achterbaks bezig."

"Maar, ik kon er niets aan doen…. Het ging van zelf en ik wil heus wel vrienden met haar worden, alleen denk zij dat ik een ongelooflijke trut ben die geen gevoelens heeft."

"Patty, als je eens rustig met haar gaat praten. Dat helpt altijd."

"Dank je Lum, erg bedankt dat je met toch wil helpen ondanks in zo gemeen tegen je heb gedaan."

"Het geef niet, ik ben ook niet voor niets de 'Helper' van de school. Ik vind het fijn om mensen te helpen die problemen hebben. Nou ik moet gaan doei." Ik viel bijna van de tak af toen ik hoorde dat Lumina dat meisje was. Vroeger was ze altijd zo anders en nu hielp ze mensen die problemen hadden? Misschien was het niet de Lumina maar iemand anders die afgekort werd door Lum. Dat hield ik me maar voor want de Lumina zou dit nooit doen. Ik wist eigenlijk niet eens dat we een 'Helper' hadden hier op school.

Ik twijfelde, dit was mijn kans om het ooit goed te maken met Patty. Aan de andere kant zou ze het vast niet leuk vinden als ik dit allemaal had gehoord. Ik besloot om stil naar beneden te gaan en toch maar te kijken of ze weg was of niet, zo niet dan zou ik met haar gaan praten.

Ze zat er nog, tegen een boom, rustig met haar ogen dicht. Ik liep dichter bij en maakte wat geluid zodat ze merkte dat ik er was. Ze opende haar ogen en zag me uit de bosjes verschijnen. Ze keek me even verbaasd aan maar begon toen zenuwachtig te verzitten toen ik tegenover haar ging zitten.

"Ik heb je gesprek gevolgd." zei ik serieus en dat maakte haar blijkbaar nog zenuwachtiger. Ze schraapte haar keel.

"Ow…. Heb je alles gehoord?" vroeg ze en ik knikte. "Dan heb je vast ook wel gehoord dat ik ruzie had om jou met Draco en dat ik graag weer vrienden met hem wil zijn." Ik knikte weer. "En dat ik onze ruzie, als die er ooit was, ook wil neerleggen." Weer knikte ik. "Of beter gezegd ik wil vriendinnen met je worden." Weer knikte ik.

"Het zou ook een stuk gemakkelijker zijn voor Draco als 2 vriendinnen ook met elkaar kunnen omgaan, het zal ook een stuk makkelijker voor mij zijn. Dan hoef ik je niet meer te negeren enzo." Nu knikte zij.

"Ik wil graag een nieuwe start maken en mijn vriendschap met jou kunnen delen."

"Nou, een nieuwe start lijkt me niet zo moeilijk. We moeten het verleden laten liggen en meer met elkaar gaan doen. Maar ik wil wel wat dingen duidelijk maken; ik beheks geen kinderen op de gang; hang niet meer aan Draco's arm, hij moet kunnen ademen weet je, dat ik belangrijk; jaloezie is menselijk, maar geef je er niet aan over; je moet geheimen kunnen bewaren," ze keek even raar "en je moet helpen Potter en zijn vriendjes terug pakken." Bij dat laatste kreeg ze en valse grijns op haar gezicht maar daar na een onbegrijpelijk gezicht.

"Hoezo, ze hebben jou toch nooit iets aangedaan en, waarom was je eigenlijk in het bos?"

"Nou om een lang verhaal kort te houden, ik zat hier in het bos omdat ik behoefte had aan rust. Ik moet Potter laten boeten voor wat hij heeft gezegd over mij."

"En dat is?"

"Dat ik op zijn moeder lijk. Een ergere belediging bestaat niet!" Patty zette grote ogen op. En kon even niet antwoorden.

"Ik heb het na gevraagd bij Sneep maar die verwees me naar onze dreuzelvriend en hij zei dat ik er inderdaad op leek."

"Nee! Maar weet je ook hoe dat komt? Of is het puur toeval?"

"Ik denk niet dat het puur toeval is maar ik ga het na vragen. Wil je me helpen met het onderzoeken van dit en de geschikte straf voor hem uitzoeken?"

"Natuurlijk! Ik doe niets liever dan Potter vervloeken!" zei ze en kreeg een valse grijns. We stonden op en gingen naar de bib, hopelijk kon die ons helpen.

Ik was nog wel in de war dat ik het nu opeens goed kon vinden met Patty, die ik jaren had gehaat, maar nu was ik alleen maar blij dat ik een vriendin had.

De bieb had ons helaas niet kunnen helpen, maar dat had ik al verwacht. We liepen naar de LL-kamer en waren, eigenlijk best gezellig, aan het praten. Bij Zwadderich stond algemeen bekend dat ik en Patty elkaar niet mochten, vandaar dat veel kinderen ons dus gewoon met open mond na aan het kijken waren. Toen we eenmaal de LL-kamer hadden bereikt en naar binnen gingen, was het nog erger.

Ik zag Draco samen met Lucas een potje toverschaak spelen en Jack en Nick zaten huiswerk te maken. Toen Lucas ons in de gaten kreeg keek hij met grote ogen naar mij en stootte Draco aan. Hij had enigszins een verwarde en onbegrijpelijke blik. Nick en Jack stonden mij ook na te kijken en ik wist zeker dat er maar 1 zin door hun hoofd ging. 'Eerst waren ze nog vijanden, nu zijn ze vriendinnen, hoe is dat mogelijk? Verschillen meisjes dan zoveel van jongens?' dat was de zin en ik was er honderd procent zeker van.

"Patty, ik ga even mijn excuus aanbieden, denk ik," fluisterde ik en ze knikte. Ik liep naar de jongens toe en omhelsde ze een voor een. Daarna ging ik voor ze staan en zetten puppy oogjes op.

"Sorry dat ik gemeen was," zei ik met een pruillip. Ze keken me even wantrouwig aan en begonnen nu te lachen.

"Hoe moeten we ooit zo'n blik weerstaan?" vroeg Nick lachend en ik grinnikte.

"Niet. Ow en mensen, ik en Patty beginnen opnieuw en we zijn nu van plan om aardig tegen elkaar te doen," zei ik zelfvoldaan.

"Ow, en waarom dat zo opeens?" vroeg Lucas en op die vraag had ik even geen antwoord.

"Nou, eeuh…. Gewoon. Omdat het zo is," zei ik en wenkte Patty dat ze erbij moest komen. Ik ging op de bank zitten en haalde een spelletje kaarten tevoorschijn.

"Zo, Nick, Jack, leg jullie huiswerk aan de kant en Luc en Draco jullie potje kan wel even wachten. We gaan even een potje kaarten." zei ik met een gemene grijns. Dit was mijn lievelingsspel, ik won altijd.

Na een tijdje hadden we het erg gezellig en ik dacht dat mijn humeur even niet meer kapot kon gaan. Totdat Nick iets vroeg ging alles nog goed, maar daarna..

"Mel, waarom ging je eigenlijk naar Sneep?" vroeg hij. Verschrikt keek ik op, hier wilde ik nu echt niet aan herinnerd worden!

"Eeuhm… omdat ik iets moest vragen."

"Maar waarom gooide je de deur dicht voor me neus en ontweek je ons? We kwamen Perkamentus nog tegen en hij vroeg ook of je het nog goed had gemaakt."

"Ow…" waarom moest die oude zeurpiet toch alles weten? En waarom moest hij ook altijd weten met wie je ruzie had! Hij verraadde alles! "Eeuhm.. ik ben niet naar hem geweest!" zei ik snel, maar ongelovig.

"Ik zag je erheen gaan, dus, wat is er? Je kan ons echt wel vertellen wat er is hoor." Ik bleef stil, ik wilde echt niet vertellen dat ik Potter hoorde praten en ze verrot had gescholden. Dat zouden ze me niet kwalijk nemen maar dat ik op zijn moeder lijk, zou een grote schok zijn en ik wist niet hoe ze erop reageerde.

"Eeuhm, ik moest iets navragen," zei ik aarzelend.

"En wij mogen niet weten wat dat is?" vroeg Jack.

"Nee, als ik het niet wil vertellen dan vertel ik dat niet!" snauwde ik terug en ze keken een beetje geschrokken aan.

"Rustig, het hoeft niet hoor, als je dat niet wil," zei Draco.

"En ik wil het niet, dus blijf nou niet zo doordrammen!"

Ik keek ze chagrijnig aan en Nick keek een beetje bedroefd. Waarschijnlijk omdat hij dacht dat ik ze niet vertrouwde, maar zo lag het toch niet? Ik bedoel, ik moest eerst weten hoe die Lily Potter eruit zag en hoe het kwam dat ik op haar leek. Ik stond op en liep naar de slaapzaal. Ze keken me zwijgend na en Patty liep na even te aarzelen achter me aan.

Zuchtend ging ik op mijn bed zitten en Patty op het bed naast me. Het bleef een tijdje stil. Zwijgend keek ik naar haar en zij naar mij. Ik trok mijn mond open om iets te zeggen, maar deed hem toen weer dicht.

"Je gaat het hen niet vertellen hé?" vroeg ik toen maar.

"Nee. Het is iets van jou dat ik weet. Maar als jij niet wil dat iemand anders het weet, dan vertel ik het ook niet," zei ze simpelweg en ik glimlachte.

"Hoe zou het komen? Ik kan toch geen familie zijn? Ik bedoel, er is mij altijd verteld dat ik volbloed ben," zei ik hopeloos.

"Misschien….. nee laat maar. Dat zal het wel niet zijn," zei ze nadenkend en schudde haar hoofd.

"Wat dacht je dan?"

"Heb jij altijd je ouders geloofd?"

"Ja, wel van wat ze vertelde enzo."

"Het kan misschien zo zijn dat je vader je vader niet is, of je moeder je moeder niet is."

"Wat!" zei ik geschokt. "Mijn moeder is zekerweten mijn moeder en mijn vader, we hebben foto's!"

"Dan zal het wel zo zijn, maar foto's bewijzen niet alles. Ik bedoel, misschien kan je moeder toen ze al zwanger was zijn gescheiden ofzo, niet dat, dat het is hoor… het is maar een theorie."

Ik zei niets. Het kon, daar had ze gelijk in. Maar dan wist ik het toch wel? Ik bedoel, zou mijn moeder me zo iets achterhouden? Ik zou het haar nooit vergeven als dat zo was. Ik zou het haar sowieso niet was ze me heeft aangedaan. Het was bijna overduidelijk dat ze dat had gedaan omdat…… omdat…. Nou je weet wel. Het was moeilijk om er over te denken. Moet je nagaan dat het nog moeilijker is om te denken dat het echt zo is en dat daarom ik zo mishandeld word.

Mijn ouders zijn trouw aan de heer en hij geeft hen waarschijnlijk opdracht dat te doen, ze deden vroeger nooit zo iets, maar toen ze zich aansloten ging het mis, ik was 5.

"Kom je mee eten? Het is al 6 uur," vroeg Patty op gegeven moment. Ik knikte en stond op. Sloffend liep ik naast haar maar zodra ik door de gangen liep, liep ik met opgeheven hoofd en arrogant door de gangen. Ik zou Potter laten zien dat ik absoluut niet op zijn moeder leek.

Ik hoopte dat hij door de gang zou lopen, zou zien dat het fout was, net als Perkamentus. Maar ook hoopte ik dat hij niet door de gang zou lopen, ik weet niet waarom. Maar het tegendeel was waar, hij liep wel door de gang op weg naar de grote zaal. Ik stootte Patty aan en knikte, ze knikte terug. Ze had gezegd dat ze hem wel wilde vervloeken als we hem zagen, ze zag de lol er wel van in. Ik vond het niet leuk om mensen te vervloeken, maar in dit geval kon het me niets schelen.

Ze pakte haar stok en zacht mompelde ze iets en opeens viel het drietal hard op de grond. Ik grinnikte gemeen en als Patty. Ze had beentje-plak gedaan, het was niet echt erg ofzo maar het zag er toch wel heel grappig uit en veel kinderen lachte. Met een valse arrogante grijns liepen we naar ze toe, lang ze.

"Gevallen Potter?" zei ik gemeen en hij keek me woedend aan.

"Hoe zou dat nou komen?" zei hij sarcastisch en ik lachte sarcastisch terug.

"Ik heb geen idee," zei ik sissend en met nog wat woedende blikken toegeworpen van Griffel en Wezel liepen we lachend weg. Ik genoot er van als ze zich zo boos maakte. Misschien was het toch nog wel leuk hen te vervloeken, zolang het maar bleef bij voorschut zetten en niet met echte pijnlijke gemene vloeken.

Tijdens het eten zaten we te praten en kwamen Draco en Nick bij ons zitten.

"Ik heb gehoord dat jullie Potter hebben vervloekt," zei Draco grijnzend en we knikte.

"Nou, Patty deed het op mijn verzoek. Ik kreeg echt genoeg van zijn arrogante blikken naar mij. Alsof hij beter is, ik bedoel…."

Ik deed net alsof ik me verslikte en daardoor niet kon zeggen wat ik wilde zeggen, ik wilde namelijk zeggen omdat hij een halfbloed was. Dat mocht ik niet meer zeggen, er bestond een kans dat ik zelf een halfbloed was, of dreuzelbloed in me had. En dan zou ik voorlopig niet meer kunnen praten.

"Wat bedoel je?" vroeg Draco.

"Nee, gewoon. Omdat hij beroemd is ofzo…" zei ik snel. En hij knikte. Ik at snel verder en zei ze gedag. Ik ging snel naar bed wat morgen zou onze 2e schooldag alweer beginnen. Onze 2e al, de 1ste had ik nu wel overleefd. Morgen zou ik onderzoek doen naar mijn achtergrond.

Ik liep snel door de gangen en wilde even niet dat iemand me zag. Ik liep naar de kelder en ging wat gangen in. Uiteindelijk kwam ik bij een gang die dood liep.

"Mercurius," zei ik zacht en de muur verschoof 30 cm. Snel glipte ik erdoor.

"Vulcanus," zei ik en de muur schoof weer dicht.

De gang was donker, maar ik kende het steentje voor steentje. Al sinds ik hier op school zat moest ik door deze gang.

Langzaam maar behendig liep ik door. Het was super donker, je zag geen hand voor ogen. Ik onweek uitstekende stenen en kwam uiteindelijk bij een hoek. Ik ging de hoek om en de gang werd breder. Ik volgde hem weer en uiteindelijk stopte de gang. Hij liep dood.

Ik pakte mijn stok, maar stak ik toen weer weg. Gelukkig bedacht ik me net dat ik hier niet mocht toveren, alleen in nood. Ik zat nu onder het kasteel en het was behoorlijk gehorig. Ik ging met mijn hand naar de muur. Tastend gleed ik erover tot ik een ingedeukte steen voelde. Een opzij, twee omhoog. Ik drukte de juister steen in en de muur ging open, weer maar 30 cm. Ik glipte er weer langs en kwam nu bij een trap omlaag, ik ging naar beneden.

Na 5 minuten lopen kwam ik weer bij een gang die ik moest volgen.

De zenuwen kropen omhoog in mijn buik. Ik wist heel goed waar ik mee bezig was en wat ik moest doen, wat ik kon verwachten. Maar toch was het raar. Ik was hier 2 maanden niet meer geweest en ik was blij dat ik het nog goed kende.

Ik kwam weer bij een muur, maar deze ging open zodra ik mijn hand erop legde. Langzaam en geruisloos schoof hij helemaal opzij en ik kwam bij een blauw verlichte zaal. En stonden pilaren met fakkels, die blauw licht gaven. Ik liep naar het midden met mijn gezicht straks naar voren. Er was geen emotie te lezen terwijl ik die toch had.

"U had me geroepen, meester," zei ik en maakte een diepe buiging.

-----------------------------

Cicillia, FreakyLizzy, Writertje heel erg bedankt voor jullie reactie!

Ik hoop dat jullie dit stukje ook leuk vonden!

Kusjes Noeks


	7. Chapter 7

Hoofdstuk 7

Ik hoorde een tijd niets en ik werd onzeker. Straks had ik wat verkeerd gedaan en moest ik gestraft worden. Ik was al eens gestraft, en dat ging heel anders dan als ik door mijn ouders werd gestraft. Hij gebruikte geen vloeken, maar zijn taal. Hij sprak streng en dat drong goed tot je door. Hij dwong je te luisteren, maar deed dat zachtaardig.

"Ja, ik had je geroepen. Ik ben blij dat je bent gekomen, dat je weg glipte bij je vrienden."

"Altijd meester, voor u doe ik alles."

"Dat hoeft niet. Alsjeblieft, aanbid me niet zo. Ik ben geen held, ik ben geen legende."

"U bent mijn held meester, ik doe wat ik wil en dat is onder anderen u aanbidden."

"Haha, dat kun je wel zeggen. Jij doet wat je wilt," zei hij en ik glimlachte.

"Waarom had u me geroepen?"

"Het is gevaarlijk. Hij loert naar je, je moet voorzichtig zijn. Kijk uit dat niemand je ziet als je hierheen komt. Ik wil niet dat we ontdekt worden."

"Ik zal goed uitkijken, was dat alles?"

"Nee, ik heb je ook geroepen omdat jij mij riep. Er is iets wat je me wil vragen en vertellen."

"Dat klopt. Wat weet u van mijn achtergrond. Ik wil graag weten wie mijn biologische ouders zijn."

"Ik weet alles over jou en ik wist ook dat je het op een dag zou komen vragen. Je wil weten waarom je op Lily Evers lijkt, niet waar?" Ik knikte.

"Ik hoorde Potter erover praten en heb het aan Perkamentus gevraagd, hij gaf het toe."

"Het komt omdat, wil je het echt weten?"

"Ja, ik ben er klaar voor."

"Het komt omdat je hele verre familie van hem bent."

"Hoe kan dat? Ik ben volbloed!"

"Nee, er zit een heel klein beetje dreuzelbloed in jou."

"Maar van wie heb ik dat dan?"

"Van je biologische vader en dat is niet Marcus Hanley, maar Pieter Stan. Pieter Stan was een héél héél verre achter neef van Lily evers. Hij was ook tovenaar, alleen was zijn vader en opa en moeder en oma ook al tovenaar. Dus je hebt maar heel weinig dreuzelbloed, zo weinig dat ze je gewoon een volbloed noemen. Niemand zal erachter komen dat je niet helemaal volbloed bent."

Ik was stil, mijn vader was mijn vader niet, net zoals Patty al had gezegd.

"Dus eigenlijk heet ik niet Mel Hanley, maar Mel Stan?"

"Ja eigenlijk wel, maar was je er nooit achter gekomen. Er waren foto's van jou en Marcus, maar nooit foto's van hem en Marcus toen hij nog klein was."

Ik dacht na, ik had nog nooit foto's gezien van hem toen hij klein was, wel als hij met me moeder of alleen op de foto stond maar nooit met Marcus.

"Ik wil niet aan hem herinnerd worden! Hij zei dat hij me weg zou halen en dat deed hij niet!"

"Waarom denk je?"

"Weet ik niet! Daarom, hij is zijn belofte niet na gekomen! Hij heeft mijn vertrouwen in hem geschonden, ik kan hem niet meer vertrouwen," zei ik bedroeft. De herinneringen toen hij het had gezegd, vlak voor hij weg ging waren nog vers, alsof het gisteren was. Als ik naar Zweinstein ging zou hij me weg halen, maar dat deed hij niet. Altijd heb ik gewacht tot ik een brief zou krijgen, van hem. Nooit, nooit had meer iets van hem gehoord.

"Hij wilde het wel doen, hij was het altijd al van plan. Ik hem wijs gemaakt dat hij het niet moest doen."

"Waarom! Het heeft mijn hele jeugd verpest! U zei altijd dat ik hem maar moest vergeten, dat hij niet terug kwam. Waarom heeft u hem tegen gehouden!"

"Het was het beste, je beseft het nog niet, maar dat komt nog. Zolang je bij hen bleef, werd je vermoord. Als je weg was gegaan, had Voldemort je vermoord.

Je wilt me niet geloven, dat hoeft ook niet, maar denk er over na. Je moet het hem vergeven, als je hem ooit nog eens ziet en daar ben ik zeker van."

"Hoe weet u dat nou, ik heb hem nooit meer gezien. Hij was net van school toen ik erop ging. Ik heb hem al 12 jaar niet meer gezien, hoe moet ik hem herkennen!"

"Hij herkent jou, vertrouw daar maar op. Je moet nu gaan, je vrienden willen gaan slapen en als je nieuwe vriendin erachter komt dat je niet in je bed ligt dan gaat ze vragen stellen."

Ik knikte, maakte nog een buiging en ging terug. De gang door, de trap op, de hoek om en uiteindelijk was ik weer in de kelder.

Snel liep ik terug en smolt met de schaduw samen toen ik de LL-kamer in ging en ik Patty achter me zag. Ik snelde naar boven en ging naar bed.

"Mel, wakker worden. Je moet opstaan anders kom je te laat bij kruidekunde," zei Patty en grommend en mompelend stond ik op. Ik douchte en kleedde me aan, daarna liep ik naar de LL-kamer.

"Lekker geslapen schat?" vroeg Draco terwijl ik chagrijnig mijn duim op stak.

"Ochtend humeurtje?" gniffelde Jack en ik negeerde hem. Draco sloeg een arm om me heen en met Patty aan de ander kant van me liep ik naar de grote zaal om te eten. Lucas en Nick waren druk in gesprek achter ons aangelopen waar Jack tussen kwam en mee ging doen.

In de hal zag ik Potter staan en stond opeens stokstijf stil waardoor Nick tegen me aanliep. Ik keek naar Potter die blijkbaar niet doorhad dat ik naar hem staarde. Heel langzaam begon het gesprek van gister tot me door te dringen. Ik was familie van hem. Ik was gewoon familie van mijn ergste vijand van school.

"Mel, wat is er? Waarom sta je opeens stil?" vroeg Nick die achter me stond. Ik stond in neen soort trance en kon niet antwoorden, ook al zou ik het willen, het ging niet.

"Mel?" vroeg Draco op zijn beurt en ging voor mijn gezichtsveld staan. Ik ontwaakte uit mijn trance.

"Er is niets, ik heb geen honger, ik ga alvast naar de kassen," zei ik en zonder op antwoord te wachten liep ik weg. Ik wilde best met hen zijn, maar ik wilde Potter niet zien. Ik wilde hem niet zien, ik mocht hem niet zien!

Zuchtend ging ik op wat stenen zitten naast de kassen. Na 2 minuten kwam er nog iemand naast zitten maar ik keek niet om. Het was een tijdje stil en ik werd eigenlijk wel nieuwsgierig wie het was. Ik keek opzij en zag Nick zitten. Ik had het wel kunnen raden, hij wilde me altijd helpen en wist ook altijd het goede moment uit te zoeken.

"Wat was er nou net? Waarom staarde je naar Potter?"

"Omdat, ik gister gehoord heb dat ik verre, héél verre familie van hem ben," zei ik en verwachten een grote schok. Hij zou vast van zijn stoel vallen of heel hard roepen 'wat'. Maar er gebeurde niets. Hij zat nog net zoals 2 minuten geleden.

"Hoe komt dat?" vroeg hij alleen maar.

"Ik heb een andere vader." Hij knikte en sloeg een arm om me heen. Ik legde mijn hoofd op zijn schouder en zuchtte.

"Vind je dat niet erg?" vroeg ik uiteindelijk en hij keek me verbaasd aan.

"Waarom, jij bent toch nog steeds de Mel die ik ken?" Ik knikte. "Nou dan, dan is er toch niets aan de hand?" Ik schudde mijn hoofd. "Dan hoef ik het toch ook niet erg te vinden." Ik schudde weer mijn hoofd en glimlachte.

"Bedankt Nick, je bent echt een goede vriend," zei ik lief.

"Dat weet ik," zei hij lachend en ineens zag ik weer in waarom ik in mijn derde jaar verliefd op hem was geworden. Hij was zorgzaam, lief, aardig, had gevoel voor humor, het was gewoon een droomvriend. Maar ik wilde mijn band niet verbreken door een relatie met hem aan te gaan en dan kwam er nog eens bij dat ik gewoon niet verliefd meer op hem was, hij ook niet meer op mij.

Na 10 minuten gelachen te hebben kwam de rest. Patty was blij dat ik weer aanspreekbaar was en vroeg me honderd uit over wat er nou was. Ik zei dat ik het nog wel eens zou vertellen maar daar nu geen zin in had.

De les begon en we moesten allemaal vage planten gaan onderzoeken. Er was een virus uitgebroken en verschillende planten hadden het opgelopen. Stronk vond het wel een goed idee om de 7e jaars de planten te laten sorteren.

"Deze stinkt!" zei ik met dicht geknepen neus.

"Dan is ie besmet!" riep Lucas uit boven het lawaai in de kas. Met een vies gezicht bracht ik de plant naar de andere besmette planten en pakte de volgende plant.

Na een uur hadden we de helft van alle planten gedaan, de rest was voor de anderen 7e jaars van Griffoendor en Ravenklauw. We moesten nu een blokuur transfiguratie nog overleven en dan waren we vrij. Langzaam liepen we naar het lokaal van Anderling en gingen helemaal achterin zitten.

De les was saai, net zoals altijd. Anderling was op zich een goede lerares, maar het vak was saai. Ze was streng maar rechtvaardig.

Na de les gingen we naar de grote zaal om te eten. Het was pas pauzetijd, maar wij waren al uit. Ik moest maar eens huiswerk gaan maken omdat ik vergeleken op de andere achterliep, na één dag al! Ik deed altijd pas mijn huiswerk op het laatst. Nick zegt de hele tijd dat ik mijn huiswerk moet maken maar ik doe het nooit, ik zeg altijd "ik doe het straks." Ik moet nu misschien toch maar wel zijn raad opvolgen.

"Hé Mel, kom je mee huiswerk maken buiten? Het is zo warm dat ik echt geen zin heb om in die koude kelder te zitten!" zei Patty. Ik was blij dat ze het vroeg, ik wilde het ook al voorstellen, maar had het niet gedaan. Ik weet niet waarom, maar ergens was ik toch bang dat het weer niet goed ging lopen tussen ons. Ik was ook bang dat ik dan weer mijn enige vriendin zou verliezen. Het was moeilijk om twee gevoelens te hebben over één iemand. Echt, echt moeilijk.

Die dag verliep rustig en gezellig. We zaten aan het meer huiswerk te maken en de jongens hadden ons met rust gelaten. Ik weet niet waarom maar ik denk dat Draco dat gevraagd had, om Patty en mij betere vriendinnen te laten worden. Als het zo door ging, zou het een hele goede vriendin worden en een heel leuk jaar. Maar in elk jaar zaten wel wat mispuntjes, maar ik hoopte dat die dit jaar zouden overslaan.

"Waar denk je aan?" vroeg Patty nieuwsgierig.

"Huh? Ow, niets hoor."

"Oh, oké."

"Trouwens, vind jij iemand leuk? Behalve Draco dan."

"Eeuh… ik weet niet. Ik heb echt geen idee." Ik grinnikte.

"Echt niet?" Ze schudde haar hoofd. "Hé, jammer."

"Haha, jij dan wel?" vroeg ze grijnzend.

"Ja, natuurlijk! Wat dacht jij!" Ze keek even verbaasd maar schoot toen in de lach.

"Je kan me niet voor de gek houden hoor! Dat lukt je niet!"

"Wat jij wilt," zei ik lachend en grinnikend gingen we verder met ons huiswerk.

Na een tijdje hadden we het af en gingen we languit liggen. We zeiden een hele tijd niets en begonnen toen te praten.

"Denk je dat ze dit jaar een kerstbal even leuk maken?" vroeg ik.

"Hmm… ik weet het niet. Het zal wel leuk zijn hé, het was vorige keer zo romantisch… vond ik dan. Draco vond er niets aan maar ja, hij danst wel goed hoor!"

"Haha, denk je dat hij je dit jaar weer vraagt?"

"Nee, ik denk het niet… trouwens, hij had mij niet echt gevraagd. Iemand vroeg mij, maar ik vond diegene helemaal niet leuk. Draco wist dat en vond het wel erg zielig voor me om me met diegene te laten gaan. Dus hij had gezegd dat diegene maar iemand anders moest zoeken, omdat hij al met mij ging. Toen moest het natuurlijk ook zo worden, heel Zwadderich wist het al."

"Oh, ik dacht dat hij je gewoon had gevraagd! Maar dit is nog beter! Hij had het voor je opgenomen, wat lief!" Ik zag dat Patty bloosde en ging door.

"Ik bedoel, hij vond, of vind, je vast hartstikke leuk! Wedden dat hij je dit keer weer vraagt, of nou... ik wed niet maar goed. Jij met je lange zwarte haren en je-"

"Stop! Je maakt me verlegen!"

"Nou en, weet je hoe vaak ik me diep geschaamd heb en dat niet heb laten merken, je moet me laten gaan en je niet verlegen voelen, hoogstens gevleid! Ik moet het echt niet laten merken dat ik me schaam, want dan lachen de jongens zich dood! Dat zullen ze dus ook bij jou doen. En nu je met mij omgaat, ga je vanzelf ook om met de jongens en- vind je eigenlijk iemand van hun leuk?"

"Lekker midden in je verhaal stoppen! Je had al gevraagd of ik iemand leuk vond… maar ik moet toegeven ze zijn knap."

"Hehe, ik wist het wel… je hebt een oogje op Lucas!"

"Hoe kom je daar nou bij!" zei ze lachend en ik wist het zeker!

"Ik ga jullie koppelen! Haha, echt waar! Perfect stel!" riep ik hard.

"Hou op… ik zweer! Hij is knap, maar…"

"Maar wat? Heb je iets tegen een goede vriend van mij?"

"Nee, maar…"

"Nou?… zeg dan!" drong ik lachend op en ze moest onwillekeurig ook lachen.

"Ach je probeert maar! Maar het komt niet van mij! Dat idee!"

"Nee, natuurlijk niet! Maar, er zitten wel wat puntjes aan."

"En dat zijn?"

"Je moet je karakter een beetje aanpassen… niet veel, maar…. Je kan soms nogal arrogant overkomen, dat moet je proberen te verminderen. Probeer wat aardiger te worden tegen andere. Probeer ook wat opener te staan voor vriendschap, niet alleen van de mensen wie je kent, maar ook andere. Ga bijvoorbeeld mensen helpen met hun huiswerk als ze hulp nodig hebben, zoals eerstejaars."

"Dat zal niet makkelijk worden, maar ik zal het proberen. In ieder geval bij zwadderaars. Griffoendors ga ik dus niet helpen!"

"Ben je gek! Ik ook niet! Zorg maar eerst dat je opener wordt voor andere zwadderaars, dat lijkt me een goede opdracht."

"Ik zal het proberen, maar je moet me wel helpen hoor!"

"Natuurlijk zal ik je helpen, graag zelfs."

Zuchtend lieten we ons op het gras achterover vallen. Ik sloot mijn ogen en met mijn handen achter mijn hoofd viel ik lichtelijk in slaap. Patty deed hetzelfde en na 5 minuten lagen we samen op het gras te slapen.

Ik wist niet hoe lang ik had geslapen, maar ik werd wakker doordat iemand met zijn nagels over mijn buik kriebelde. Ik vond het een fijn gevoel, vaak vroeg ik of Draco of Nick over mijn rug wilde kriebelen, zij konden dat echt goed! Langzaam deed ik mijn ogen open en kreeg een speelse glimlach op mijn lippen toen Draco zag.

"Hé doornroosje, lekker geslapen?" vroeg hij plagerig.

"Heerlijk, prinsje op het witte paard," zei ik even plagerig terug en hij grinnikte.

"Prinsje?" vroeg hij terwijl hij nog steeds door ging maar dan op mijn rug omdat ik om was gerold.

"Ja, mijn prinsje… is dat goed?"

"Ja hoor, perfect."

"Hmm… waar heb je zo heerlijk leren kriebelen? Ik ga met jou trouwen, weet ik tenminste zeker dat mijn echtgenoot goed kan kriebelen."

"Ik weet het niet, het zit gewoon in me," zei hij en ging niet op het andere in.

"Hé Romeo en Juliette, klaar met geknuffel en gezoen? Gaan jullie mee doen met een potje knalpoker?" riep Jack opeens over het terrein terwijl hij met Lucas en Nick aan kwamen lopen. Dit kon nog leuk worden, mijn opdracht begon perfect!

"Gezoen? Dat deden we helemaal niet! En ook niet knuffelen, alleen maar kriebelen. Hij kriebelt mijn rug, aardig toch?"

"Ja, ja, het zal wel. Maak Patty eens wakker… misschien wilt zij ook wel mee doen," zei hij terug. Ik keek even naar Patty, ze lag er schattig bij en onwillekeurig moest ik lachen.

"Ik wil niet opstaan, Lucas, jij staat er dicht bij.. maak haar even wakker please." Hij draaide met zijn ogen en maakte haar wakker met een zacht duwtje.

Nadat Patty wakker was geworden gingen we een potje knalpoker spelen. Zoals gewoonlijk won ik weer eens en de andere kregen er geen zin meer in nadat ik drie potjes achter elkaar had gewonnen.

Nadat we weer een tijdje niets deden en op het gras zaten begon ik zin te krijgen in avontuur. Ik had zwaar de behoefte om het bos in te gaan, of vannacht het bos in te gaan.

"Weet je waar ik zin in heb, om vannacht weg te gaan."

"Waar wil je heen dan?"

"Nick, hoelang ken je me al?"

"Nee, sorry maar ik denk niet dat het een goed idee is."

"Waar gaat dit over?" vroeg Jack verward.

"We gaan vannacht naar het bos," zei ik met een geheimzinnige grijns.


	8. Chapter 8

Hoofdstuk 8

Het was avond, zo'n 11 uur en het was donker. Alle leerlingen waren al naar bed, maar ik sloop nu door de gangen. Patty wilde niet, ze zei dat ze vrijdag wel wilde omdat het daarna weekend was. Dus ik had eerst Nick en Lucas willen overhalen, maar die wilde ook niet. Die hadden niet zo'n zin om gelijk strafwerk te krijgen. Jack zei dat hij mee zou gaan, maar hij was het vergeten en in slaapgevallen.

"Draco, kom op, we hebben niet eeuwig de tijd!" zei ik zacht toen hij even bleef staan.

"Ik dacht dat ik wat hoorde."

"Jij verbeeldt je teveel, er is heus niemand nog op. Kom, we moeten snel zijn want Sneep doet zo wel zijn laatste ronde voor hij gaat slapen."

"Je zei dat er niemand meer op was!"

"Niemand, behalve Sneep," zei ik zuchtend en trok hem mee. We waren bijna buiten en ik begon sneller te lopen. Opeens bleef Draco staan en trok me mee de schaduw in. Ik wilde vragen wat er was, maar hij legde een vinger tegen mijn lippen en dat zei al genoeg. Ik hoorde voetstappen – behoorlijk luid – en zag Sneep langs lopen. Hij bleef staan en we hielde onze adem in, bang dat hij zou horen – Sneep had ook zulke goede oren! – maar hij liep verder en we haalde weer adem.

We slopen verder naar buiten en gingen naar de rand van het bos. We slopen het donkere bos in en gingen rustig en recht overeind verder.

"Dat was op het nippertje, hij had ons bijna te pakken."

"Ja als ik er niet was geweest…" Ik grinnikte en gaf hem een duwtje. Het lukte alleen niet zo goed want hij pakte mijn handen vasten trok me naar zich toe. Ik bleef tegen hem aanlopen een hij sloeg een arm om me heen. Ik had gedacht dat het wel een warme nacht zou zijn, maar het was helemaal niet zo warm. Ik had alleen een dunne trui aan en mijn mantel niet mee genomen, dus ik vond het niet zo vervelend dat hij me warm hield. Zo liepen we een stuk door het bos, tot we bij een meer aankwamen. We gingen aan de oever zitten en ik legde mijn hoofd op zijn schouder.

Ik deed dit vaker, maar dan alleen. Ik was nooit bang in het bos, alleen had ik het nog nooit met volle maan gedaan. Het verontrustte me dat het dus nu volle maan was, je wist maar nooit wat er zich in het bos schuil hield en omdat het nu ook een heldere nacht was….

"Wat verontrust je?" vroeg hij vriendelijk en ik antwoordde niet meteen.

"Het is volle maan en helder. Ik ben nog nooit met volle maan naar buiten gegaan." Hij keek naar boven en kreeg een grijns op zijn gezicht die ik niet kon plaatsen.

"Waarom glimlach je zo, is er iets dat ik mis?"

"Nee hoor, ik zat me net te bedenken dat…" Hij maakte zijn zin niet af. Ook was nu zijn glimlach verdwenen en had plaatst gemaakt voor een bezorgd en angstige blik. Ik keek een moment naar hem en volgde daarna zijn ogen. Ik voelde mijn hart in mijn keel bonken en wist zeker dat, dat ook voor Draco gold.

We keken naar de overkant van het meer en zagen op een klein open plekje iets rondsnuffelen. Omdat het donker was kon ik niet helemaal goed zien wat het was. Het liep op vier benen, had een spitse snuit, was niet al te groot maar toch flink. Het dier – ik dacht dat het wel eens een wolf kon zijn – kwam met zijn kop omhoog en begon te janken. Mijn vermoeden was goed.

Ik huiverde en greep Draco vast. Hij hield mij ook steviger vast en drukte me dichter tegen zich aan. Iets wat ik zelf ook al had gedaan als hij het niet deed.

"Wat moeten we nu doen? Heeft hij ons al gezien?" vroeg ik fluisterend.

"Maak je geen zorgen, hij heeft ons nog niet gezien anders was hij wel weg gegaan of op ons af gekomen. We moeten stil proberen weg te gaan, de schaduw in. We mogen amper geluid maken, anders ontdekt hij ons of de leraren." Ik knikte. Heel zacht schoven we naar achteren. Het leek goed te gaan en toen we in de schaduw kwamen stond Draco op en wenkte me. Hij liep alvast het bos iets in en ik wilde opstaan.

Opeens voelde ik warme lucht in mijn nek en ik hoorde zwaar gehijg bij mijn oor. Mijn nekharen gingen overeind staan en ik verstarde. Het duurde maar twee seconden voor ik doorhad dat er iets achter me stond en ergens zei mij iets dat het niet Draco was.

Ik durfde me niet te verroeren, niets te zeggen, zelfs niet met mijn ogen te knipperen. Het bleek dat die ene wolf, niet de enige wolf hier was.

Mijn gedachten gingen op topsnelheid en ik wachtte tot hij me zou grijpen en me zou bijten in mijn nek, waarna ik een snelle en korte dood tegemoet zou komen. Mijn hart ging als een razende tekeer en ik hoorde de wolf grommen. Ik greep wat zand en het volgende moment ging snel.

Ik gooide het zand blind naar achteren, ik hoopte dat het in zijn ogen zou komen en even niets kon zien zodat ik mijn stok kon pakken en weg gaan. Ik hoorde de wolf naar achteren stappen en ik greep mijn kans. Ik stond vliegensvlug op en pakte onderwijl mijn stok. Maar ik had de wolf niet geraakt, ik had hem alleen maar afgeschrikt. Zodra ik opstond maakte hij een sprong en kwam tegen me aan. Hij sprong op me en ik viel achterover met mijn rug tegen de grond. Deze wolf was zwaar en groot, ik kon hem met geen mogelijkheid van me af krijgen en wachtte mijn dood af.

Ik haalde zwaar adem omdat ik hard om mijn rug was gevallen en geen kans kreeg om te schreeuwen. De wolf ademde in mijn gezicht. Hij opende zijn bek, er zaten nog resten van rauw vlees tussen en het stonk vreselijk. Meteen kreeg in weer ademnood.

Het leek wel een eeuwigheid te duren voor hij me beet, maar in werkelijkheid was het maar 15 seconden. Hij kwam met zijn kop naar me toe en ik voelde de tanden mijn nek raken.

Opeens stopte hij en keek op. Het andere moment werd hij door een straal getroffen en vloog hij van mij af. Ik zag hem neerkomen 10 meter verderop. In de tijd dat hij viel, kwam er iemand met een heel donkerblauwe cape – het kon ook zwart zijn, dat was niet goed te zien – voorbij lopen. Degene die mij had gered had zijn stok in de aanslag op de wolf gericht. De wolf stond snel weer op, begon te grommen en ontblootte zijn tanden. Degene zwaaide met zijn stok en er kwam weer een straal uit die net voor de voeten van de wolf terecht kwam. De wolf sprong achteruit en luid grommend rende hij weg.

Degene draaide zich om en keek me aan. Ik kon zijn gezicht niet zien want hij dat een kap over zijn hoofd en gezicht.

"Je moet voorzichtiger zijn, het is heel gevaarlijk in het bos en het heet ook niet voor niets het verboden bos. Zorg dat je snel weg bent en haal je vriend ook weg… hij bekomt nog van de schrik." Ik schrok. Ik stond gelijk op en zakte weer door mijn knieën om een buiging te maken.

"Het spijt me meester, ik zal voortaan beter opletten. Maar u kunt me er niet van weerhouden stiekem het bos in te gaan," zei ik met een grijns en hij grinnikte.

"Dat zal ik ook niet doen. Ga, snel." Ik knikte, stond op en rende naar het bos, opzoek naar Draco.

Ik hoorde voetstappen en draaide me resoluut om.

"Draco, waar was je?" fluisterde ik opgelucht toen ik hem zag en naar hem toen snelde en hem omhelsde.

"Ik was je kwijt en toen ik terug wilde gaan stond ik oog in oog met zo'n smerig beest. Waar was jij dan?" vroeg hij bezorgd en me ook vast hield.

"Toen jij net verdween en ik op wilde staan had zo'n beest me te pakken. Ik kon hem nog net van me af duwen en toen heb ik hem geprobeerd van me af te houden, wat niet goed lukte. Ik kon hem weg jagen met een spreuk en toen ben ik achter jou aan gegaan. Hoe heb je hem weg gekregen?" loog ik. Ik kon hem moeilijk gaan vertellen dat mijn meester me had gered, dan zou ik allemaal vragen krijgen.

"Hij werd geroepen en liet me toen voor wat ik was en snelde weg," zei hij en ik was ervan verzekerd dat mijn meester zo'n roep had gedaan en dat hij daarop had gereageerd.

"Gelukkig, ik was zo bang. Ik dacht echt dat mijn dood nabij was. Ik was ook bang dat er iets met jou was, omdat je niet terug kwam," zei ik en nu pas kwam de schok naar boven. Hij hield me stevig vast en ik hield hem ook vast.

"Het is over, rustig maar. Ik ben er nu en laat je niet meer alleen, het spijt me," zei hij sussend en streelde mijn rug. Ik voelde me veilig en langzaam kwam mijn zelfvertrouwen terug. Ik was er echt geweest als mijn meester me niet was komen redden. Waarom was ik altijd zo roekeloos? Maar hoe wreed het bos ook was, ik kon het niet weerstaan er 's nachts doorheen te wandelen.

Het was gewoon even een schok, maar ik kreeg mijn grijns weer terug.

"Oké, het was even schrikken, maar nu wil ik wel weer verder," zei ik, de raad van mijn meester in de wind slaande. Draco keek me bedenkelijk aan en schudde toen zijn hoofd.

"Nee, laten we terug gaan. Het is gevaarlijk nu, de wolven weten dat we er zijn. We kunnen nu echt beter terug gaan," zei hij beslist en ik keek hem heel lief aan.

"Alsjeblieft! Het is zo leuk!" Hij schudde beslist zijn hoofd en trok me mee naar het terrein. Mopperend ging ik achter hem aan en we slopen weer stil terug naar de LL-kamer.

De volgende ochtend was ik op tijd wakker en had een behoorlijke stijve nek. Ik ging snel douchen en liep daarna naar beneden waar Patty stond te wachten.

"Hé, je bent vannacht wel gegaan hé," zei ze.

"Ja, het was…. Hoe zal ik het zeggen, spannend."

"Ging je alleen?"

"Nee, Draco ging mee. Ik had hem overgehaald, Jack was het vergeten… sukkel."

"Is er nog iets gebeurd?"

"Eeuh.. behalve dat we net aan de dood zijn ontsnapt van drie wolven, nee, niet echt," zei ik grijnzend en Patty bleef even staan en keek me geschrokken aan.

"Dat meen je niet! Wat was er gebeurd? Heeft Draco je gered? Als dat zo is hé, dan ga ik jullie echt koppelen… dat was ik toch al van plan, maar ja."

"Bitch! Nee, ik heb mezelf gered en hij had geluk… de wolf werd terug geroepen. Daarna heeft hij me wel over de schok heen geholpen. Er zat zo'n beest gewoon boven op me! Ik heb zijn tanden in mijn nek gevoeld!"

"Waar precies? Maar, hoe was je ontsnapt?"

"Hier," zei ik en wees de linkerkant van mijn nek aan "ik kon hem van me af duwen en had zand ik zijn ogen gegooid. Ik kon snel opstaan en met wat vloeken kon ik hem weg jagen," loog ik, ik was er erg goed in… maar dat wisten jullie al.

"Wow, ik zie een rode plek… hij heeft geen wond gemaakt. Maar ik weet niet of ik nu nog wil, vrijdag."

"Natuurlijk wel! Ik doe dit al jaren, dit is de eerste keer dat er wat gebeurd was."

"Oh, oké. Dan wil ik wel mee… maar alleen als er ook andere mee gaan!"

"Ja, ja. Ze gaan heus wel mee. Maar, geef die boter eens aan," zei ik. Terwijl we aan het praatten waren, waren we al in de grote zaal beland en waren nu aan het eten.

Na het eten gingen we naar het lokaal van VTZK. Ik zag de Griffoendors al staan, inclusief Potter, Griffel en Wezel. Toen Potter me zag leek het alsof hij bliksem zou schieten. Als blikken konden doden, dan waren we nu allebei dood.

Ik draaide me om naar Patty en begon luidkeels te praten over hoe stom ik de les Verzorging van Fabeldieren vond en hoe stom ik professor Hagrid vond. Ik wist dat hierdoor Potter nog bozer werd en dat hij me uiteindelijk aan zou vallen ofzo, dan had ik een reden om hem te vervloeken in de gang en werden er geen punten van Zwadderich afgetrokken. Patty deed met plezier mee en uiteindelijk kwamen Draco en Lucas er ook nog bij. Nick en Jack vonden het niet zo heel indrukwekkend om Potter boos te zien worden en deden dus ook niet mee. Nou, indrukwekkend vond ik het nou ook weer niet, het was gewoon leuk op hem te pesten.

Het klaslokaal ging open en we gingen allemaal naar binnen. Ik ging dit keer naast Patty zitten en we kletste zacht de hele les door. Het was niet een erg boeiende les. We gingen geen praktijk doen maar gewoon theorie. We waren aan het fantaseren hoe het er bij toverdranken aan toe zou gaan, we konden Sneep extra geïrriteerd laten maken zodat Potter het zwaarder te verduren kreeg.

"Willen mevrouw Hanley en mevrouw Park even opletten, ik heb niet erg graag dat er mensen niet opletten terwijl ik iets belangrijks aan het vertellen ben!" zei professor Herends maar we hoorde het niet echt. Ik kreeg opeens een kneepje van Draco in mijn schouder – hij zat achter me – en ik keek hem geërgerd aan. Hij knikte naar de leraar en ik draaide me om. Ik merkte op dat het verdomd stil was in de klas en dat alle ogen op ons gericht waren. Patty keek nu ook op en ik zag dat ze zich schaamde. Ik liet duidelijk blijken dat het me niets kon schelen dat de hele klas op mijn wachtte en liet dus ook een verveelde zucht horen. Professor Herends keek me woedend aan en ging vervolgens verder met zijn-ervaring-met-wilde-beesten-verhaal. Ik grinnikte en Patty grinnikte terug. Ik keek door de klas en Griffel stuurde me een vernietigende blik toe waardoor mijn glimlach alleen maar groter werd. Ik scheurde een stukje papier van mijn perkament af en begon erop te tekenen. In het tekeningetje maakte ik professor Hagrid erg belachelijk en daarnaast tekende ik Griffel – wat haar moest voorstellen dan – die half vermoord werd door mensetende boeken. Ik liet de tekening aan Patty zien en die schoot prompt in de lach. Professor Herends keek weer woedend naar ons en snel duwde ik het papiertje in mijn zak.

"Wat valt er te lachen? Als het grappig is wil ik graag mee kunnen lachen en de rest van de klas ook!" zei hij en snoof.

"Er is wel degelijk iets grappig, alleen denk ik niet dat de rest van de klas – op de zwadderaars na dan – het grappig zal vinden en u al helemaal niet," zei ik smalend.

"5 punten aftrek voor Zwadderich," zei hij en mijn glimlach werd gemeen groot. De Griffoendors grinnikte, maar na een boze blik van Herends werden ze gelijk stil, die watjes! Herends kon het blijkbaar niet aanstaan dat ik het alleen maar leuk vond dat hij boos werd en begon me de rest van de les te negeren.

Na de les had Herends me bij zich geroepen en Patty zei dat ze op de gang zou wachtten.

"Geef een goede reden waarom jij je zou gedragen als een onopgevoed kind in de klas," zei hij streng, ik had deze vraag wel verwacht.

"Omdat ik het leuk vind. Weet je, als een les me niet zo interesseert… ga ik me vervelen. En als ik me ga vervelen dan ga ik leraren irriteren. Kijk zo zit een kind als ik nou eenmaal in elkaar," zei ik schouderophalend.

"Hebben je ouders je soms geen manieren geleerd? Hebben ze je niet geleerd hoe jij je moet gedragen in het bijzijnde van mensen die hoger dan jij staan?" vroeg hij snerend. Dit had hij beter niet kunnen vragen. Mijn ouders waren niet een van mijn leukste gedachten.

"Het gaat u niets aan hoe mijn ouders mij hebben opgevoed, dat is nog onbeleefder om te vragen. Ik heb genoeg van hen mee gekregen en dat zijn niet alleen manieren, als u weet wat ik bedoel," siste en snauwde ik hem toe, zwaaide mijn tas over mijn rug en liep zonder nog een woord te zeggen weg.

"Jufvrouw Hanley, ik heb niet gezegd dat u kon gaan," zei hij verwoed maar ik negeerde hem, zwaaide de deur open en trok Patty mee naar de kassen.

"Wat denkt hij wel, mijn ouders erbij betrekken!" siste ik en Patty hield wijselijk haar mond. In de kassen aangekomen gingen we snel zitten en deden mee met de les. Ook deze les was alleen maar theorie, er was echt niets aan.

Toen de pauze was begonnen zat ik iedereen af te katten. De meeste deden alsof het normaal was maar Patty reageerde wat gepikeerd. Lucas legde haar uit dat het wel weer zou overwaaien, dat ik gewoon even boos was en dat niemand me kon opvrolijken.

"Wat was er nou gebeurd?" vroeg Draco aan het eind van de pauze. Ik was nog steeds boos, maar hij had er een beetje genoeg van.

"Gaat je niets aan," snauwde ik hem terug.

"Zeg, wij kunnen er toch niets aan doen dat jij chagrijnig bent! Waarom regeer je het allemaal af op ons! Wij hebben toch niets gedaan!" zei hij verwoed en begon zijn geduld te verliezen.

"Nee, heb ik dat dan gezegd! Als jullie me maar blijven lastig vallen met vragen kan ik toch moeilijk zo zoet als een poesje blijven doen als ik zo chagrijnig ben!" kaatste ik terug. Jack keen geamuseerd naar onze woorden-oorlog.

"We willen je alleen maar helpen! Waarom kraak je ons zo af en doet alsof we niets kunnen!"

"Heb je Lucas niet gehoord? Het waait zo wel weer over!" zei ik kattig en Jack grinnikte. "Houd je kop!" sneerde ik naar hem en hij keek me beledigd aan.

"Oké, als jij je leven wil vergallen door steeds zo chagrijnig te zijn vind ik het best! Ik zal je niet tegen houden!" zei Draco boos.

"Fijn, laat me dan nu met rust!" zei ik kwaad. Ik stond op en beende kwaad naar de kerkers. Waarom deed iedereen zo gemeen of irritant? Ze weten toch wel dat me iets dwars zit! En als ik zeg dat ik het niet wil vertellen, dan wil ik dat toch niet? Waarom bleven ze dan door vragen? En nu is Draco ook nog boos op me, echt wat ik nodig had. Zuchtend liet ik me ergens tegen een muur zakken en haalde het papiertje uit mijn zak. Ik verfrommelde het en gooide het in een hoek niet wetend dat Griffel het op zou pakken.

-------

Hey mensen!

Bedankt voor de reviewtjes..

Ik ga morgen drie weken op vakantie en kan dus niets posten.

Even dat jullie het weten.

Kusjes Noeks!


	9. Chapter 9

Hoofdstuk 9

Toverdranken en bezwering waren saai geweest. Ik zat eenzaam op de slaapzaal, ik had mijn huiswerk al af. Ik had bij toverdranken mijn vijf strafpunten al weer opgehaald door tien punten te winnen door het goede antwoord te geven op een vraag. Sneep was in een goed humeur en deelde daardoor veel punten uit aan Zwadderich en wat strafpunten aan Griffoendor.

Bij bezwering was het ook een theorie les, ik werd gek van de informatie die ik in een dag in mijn hoofd gestampt kreeg.

Mijn boze bui was over en ik wilde het graag bijleggen, alleen ik durfde ik ze niet onder ogen te komen. Er was iets veranderd in me. Ik probeerde me zelfverzekerd op te stellen, maar door dat gesprek en het onderwerp mijn opvoeding, voelde ik me verloren. Ik was anders dan de andere, niemand werd waarschijnlijk mishandeld door zijn ouders omdat diegene leek op iemand wie de ouders hadden gehaat. Er was iets kwetsbaars in me geraakt. Ik zou vanaf nu een ander mens worden. Iemand die makkelijk te raken was als je het over één bepaald onderwerp hebt. Misschien werd ik door de tijd heen weer me oude ik, maar voorlopig was ik opgebouwd uit één dunne laag.

Ik hoopte dat iemand boven zou komen om me aan te spreken, zodat ik niet naar beneden hoefde. Maar niemand kwam boven.

Zes uur. Nog steeds niemand.

Mijn maag rommelde van de honger. Langzaam stond ik op, versuft, en liep naar beneden. Een vluchtige blik in de LL-kamer deed me genoeg om te zeggen dat ze het ook zonder mij gezellig konden maken. Gelukkig, niemand zag me.

Snel liep ik naar boven, naar de grote zaal en ging eten. Het was ongezellig, zo alleen. Ik voelde me weer als in mijn eerste leerjaar, vlak nadat ik ruzie kreeg met Lumina. Weer vroeg ik me af, waarom ik dit leven moest lijden. Deze vraag vroeg ik me al af sinds ik werd mishandeld, sinds ik 5 jaar was.

Ik hoorde een druk groepje kinderen vlak bij komen zitten, ik hoorde ook dat er een naar mij toe kwam. Ik had geen zin om op te kijken en keek dus ook niet op.

"Mel, waarom ben je niet bij mijn broer en de rest?" zei een bekende stem. Ik keek nu wel op en zag dat Natas voor me was komen zitten.

"Ze hebben het gezellig genoeg zonder mij," zei ik sip en ze keek me verbaasd aan.

"Hoe bedoel je? Jullie hebben toch geen ruzie?"

"Min of meer… met Draco wel in ieder geval en Patty heb ik behoorlijk af zitten snauwen. Ik denk niet dat ze nog bij me willen zitten. Ik ook niet bij hen, dan moet ik uitleggen waarom ik zo deed."

"Oh, maar je weet toch dat ze het nooit echt gezellig hebben als jij er niet bij bent… ik bedoel, jij bent echt degene die deze groep leidt… of zie ik dat verkeerd?"

"Dat zie je verkeerd, aangezien ik altijd het enigste meisje was… kon ik alles doen wat ik wilde. Maar nu Patty er ook is, wordt er ook meer op haar gelet. Niemand leidt deze groep. We leiden allemaal ons eigen leven… snap je?"

"Oh, ja. Maar toch dacht ik altijd dat jij de enige was die tegen Draco op kon, daarom heb ik altijd veel aanzien voor je gehad en ook veel respect," zei ze en de grond was opeens erg interessant. Ik glimlachte, het was fijn zoiets te horen.

"Dat ben ik ook. Kijk, ik weet dat Draco me nooit wat aan zou doen, dus ik kan gerust tegen hem ingaan," legde ik uit. Ze glimlachte naar me.

"Ik word later net zo zelfverzekerd als jij," zei ze met een knipoog. "En ik ga ook lekker mijn eigen leven leiden!" zei ze vastberaden erachter aan.

Na gedag gezegd te hebben liep ze naar haar vriendinnen en ik was weer alleen. Ik had genoeg gegeten en stond op. Ik liep weer door de deur richting de kerkers. Ik had besloten ze maar even te vermijden totdat ik de nieuwe ik wat beter kende. Of het me ook zou lukken wist ik niet. Dat zou wel niet, want zodra Nick de kans zou krijgen met me te praten, zou hij dat doen.

Ik hoorde ze al vroegtijdig aankomen en ging daarom maar in de schaduw lopen. Ik bleef stil staan want er was geen schaduw meer. Ik luisterde aandachtig naar hun gesprek.

"Waarom doet ze zo? Het is toch niets voor haar om zo lang boos te blijven?" hoorde ik Lucas vragen. Daarop gaf Jack een gemompel en iemand haalde zijn schouders op – zag ik aan de schaduw.

"Sinds dat gesprek met Herends doet ze al zo vreemd. Ze kwam super kwaad het klaslokaal uit! Hij had nog niet eens gezegd dat ze mocht gaan en ze was al weg!" zei Patty verontwaardigd.

"Zei ze daarna nog iets?" vroeg Nick en het was even stil.

"Ja! Ze zei iets van haar ouders erbij betrekken ofzo. Ik denk dat hij haar ouders erbij heeft betrokken en ze heeft beledigd ofzo. Zou dat mogelijk zijn?" vroeg Patty. Het was helemaal stil en ze waren gestopt met lopen. Ze stonden nu vlak voor me – iets dat ik niet gepland had – en als ze even rondkeken zagen ze me. Ik hield me zo stil mogelijk. Ik kon stiekem en heel zacht wegglippen. Ze mochten me niet zien want er zou vast wel iemand achter me aan gaan en ze waren veel sneller dat ik.

Ik sloop stil achter een harnas langs en had het bijna gehaald, als ik niet tegen het harnas stootte en veel lawaai maakte. Natuurlijk keken ze allemaal om en zagen me. In mezelf vervloekte ik me grondig en rende snel weg. Ik hoorde voetstappen achter me en ging harde lopen. De trappen gingen niet zo snel, dus daar minderde ik al vaart.

"Mel, wacht nou!" riep iemand maar ik luisterde niet, ik keek ook niet om, ik wilde alleen maar zo snel mogelijk naar mijn slaapzaal waar ik veilig was. Maar ik had zelf ook al geweten dat ik niet snel genoeg was, al had ik het wel ver weten te brengen. Iemand pakte mijn arm vast en dwong me te stoppen. Eerst moest degene even op adem komen en daarna duwde diegene me een hoekje om, waar niemand ons zou storen. Ik bleef met mijn rug naar hem toe staan, niet bedoelt om ook maar één woordje te zeggen. De greep om mijn arm werd minder strak en mijn bloed begon weer door mijn arm te stromen.

"Mel," ik hoorde aan de stem dat het Draco was. Ik had geen zin om met hem te praten, hij was zo koppig als een ezel – niet dat ik dat niet was… - en we hadden ook nog eens ruzie!

"Is het waar, wat je net had gehoord?" vroeg hij en ik bleef stug de andere kant op kijken.

"Als het wel zo is, dan kan je ermee naar Sneep gaan. Hij weet vast wel wat te doen. Of, je kan er gewoon met ons over praten. Waar hebben wij het aan verdiend wat die stomme leraar verdiend heeft? Je kon het ons gewoon vertellen en we helpen je zo. Waarom maak je, je er zo druk over. Hij weet niet wat hij zegt en al helemaal niet tegen wie hij het heeft. Dus het is geen reden om je daardoor te laten raken. Kom, je hoeft ons toch niet de schuld ervan te geven?" zei hij en ik voelde dat er tranen op kwamen, – de nieuwe ik – maar dat er ergens toch nog een vleug was van de oude ik. Hij wist niet wat Herends allemaal had gezegd, hij moest ook niet doormaken wat ik moest doormaken!

Hij gaf een klein trekje aan mijn arm om te zorgen dat ik me misschien zou omdraaien. Ik wilde me niet omdraaien, hij zou te snel achter mijn nieuwe ik komen als hij me nu al weer met waterige ogen zag staan. Maar mijn gevoel zei dat hij wel de waarheid zei en dat ik me niet langer hoefde te verbergen, maar dat hij maar voor me moest komen staan en ik me niet hoefde om te draaien. Mijn lichaam deed echter iets wat ik niet wilde. Door het trekje liet mijn lichaam me omdraaien en ik stond nu oog in oog met Draco. Het was tegen mijn wil in hem aan te kijken, maar ik kon me niet afwenden.

"Jij weet niet hoe het is om mishandeld te worden. En jij weet ook niet hoe het is als iemand dan over je opvoeding gaat klagen en zeuren," zei ik snikkend.

"Nee," beaamde hij, "maar ik weet wel dat wij je kunnen helpen hierover heen te komen en je een nieuw leven te laten opbouwen," zei hij terwijl hij de eerste traan die over mijn wang gleed weg haalde. Er volgde er meer en blijkbaar merkte hij dat ik zwakker was geworden – dat ene dunne laagje waar ik uit bestond.

"Wat is er gebeurd? Je bent kwetsbaarder dan eerst… is er iets, dat je ons niet verteld hebt?" vroeg hij terwijl hij me bestudeerde. Ik gaf niet gelijk antwoord en knikte toen bijna onzichtbaar. Hij bleef even stil, wachtend voor ik zou gaan praten.

"Beloof, dat als ik je dit vertel, onze vriendschap geen schipbreuk zal lijden," zei ik snikkend en hij keek me even verbaasd aan.

"Waarom zou onze vriendschap schipbreuk lijden?"

"Beloof het."

"Oké, beloofd. Maar dat was al vanzelfsprekend," zei hij met ophalende schouders. Ik wachtte nog even met het vertellen, maar het was nu of nooit.

"Ik ben verre, héél verre, familie van… van" ik haalde diep adem "van Potter," zei ik bijna onhoorbaar. Het leek heel makkelijk gezegd te worden, maar het was een van de moeilijkste dingen die ik ooit gezegd had.

Draco keek me een paar minuten geschokt aan en daarna verward.

"Bedoel je, hoe kan dat?"

"Ja, van die arrogante eikel. Mijn vader is niet mijn echte vader," zei ik bedroefd en legde mijn hoofd tegen de schouder van Draco, de tranen kwamen opnieuw omhoog. Ik drong ze terug, ik wilde mijn oude ik terug. Hij streelde mijn rug, zijn handen beefde van verwarring. Hij ademde moeilijk, leek wel.

"Ik… ik," hij zuchtte, "ik had dit niet verwacht. Echt niet. Ik weet ook niet hoe ik moet reageren." Hij zuchtte weer. Smekend keek ik hem aan, hij moest zeggen dat hij het niet erg vond.

"Zeg alsjeblieft dat het niet mijn schuld is," zei ik zacht.

"Wat zou jouw schuld moeten zijn?"

"Alles… dit betekent namelijk ook dat ik niet helemaal 100 puurbloed ben, maar 95 ongeveer."

"Het is ook helemaal niet jouw schuld! En ik vind het ook niet erg dat je in plaats van 100, 95 puurbloed ben. Natuurlijk blijf ik je vriend en…"

"Draco, dat is genoeg. Ik weet nu dat jij weet wat ik ben. Ik was bang dat je het niet zou accepteren, daarom heb ik jullie allemaal gemeden, gister."

"Ik snap het niet, waarom was je bang? Waarom twijfelde je aan ons?"

"Omdat… ik weet het niet. Jullie hebben een hekel aan hem en toen dacht ik van… nou ja… je weet wel," zei ik wat onhandig en nerveus.

"Nee, ik weet het niet."

"Nou, kun je het niet raden? Jullie hebben een hekel aan Potter… kom ik aanlopen met 'hé jongens! Ik heb een nieuwtje… ik ben familie van Potter!' Denk je dat jullie leuk zouden reageren?" zei ik verwoed. Mijn oude ik kwam weer even naar boven.

"Hé rustig. Waarom zo verwoed? Ik begrijp het. Kom op, we gaan naar de LL-kamer."

"Sorry Draco. Ik voel me niet zo goed. Ik denk dat ik een dagje in bed blijf," zei ik en wreef in mijn ogen. Draco sloeg een arm om mijn schouders en streelde door mijn haar.

"Ik zal het melden. Kom we gaan. Ik heb zo les." Ik knikte en we liepen terug naar de LL-kamer.

Waarom was ik zo tastbaar? Ik was opeens gevoelig… waarom? Ik wist altijd het laatste woordje te hebben, van me af te bijten, mijn standpunt te houden. Nu, nu liet ik me mee slepen. Ik liet me beïnvloeden, waarom?

Ik lag op mijn bed naar het plafond te staren. Ik ging niet naar de les en ook niet naar de grote zaal om in de pauze te eten. Patty was nog even bij me gekomen om te vragen waar het allemaal op sloeg. Ik had haar nog niet verteld over mijn ouders, over Potter, mijn vader.

Een zucht ontsnapte aan mijn lippen. Ik wilde mijn oude ik weer terug. Het was allemaal al begonnen toen ik het de jongens had verteld, over mijn ouders. Daarna werd het erger, ik kreeg ergere ruzie met Potter, Patty werd mijn vriendin, mijn meester is bezorgd, verteld dat ik familie ben van Potter en zegt dan ook nog eens dat hij, dat hij die weg ging en zijn belofte nooit is nagekomen, me zal herkennen en komen opzoeken. Blijkbaar was ik niet de enige die mijn meester als meester beschouwde. Maar misschien ook wel en waren ze vrienden. Het was allemaal zo gecompliceerd. En dat in een week! Nog niet eens een week! Moet je nagaan wat er dit jaar me te wachten stond. De P.U.I.S.T.-examens, laatste jaar van school, kerstbal waar je nog een jongen voor moest versieren… Ik ging rechtop zitten, wie zou mij gaan vragen? Wie zou er interessen hebben in een meisje dat iedereen afzeikte? En bovendien was ik een enorme trut tegen andere die ik niet goed kende en leek het alsof ik de jongens als mijn slaafjes gebruikte. Erger kon iemand toch niet zijn? Zo bot als ik was niemand!

Nee, dit mocht ik niet van mezelf zeggen. Het leek dan wel zo naar de buitenkant maar in mijn vriendenkring wisten ze dat het niet zo was.

Mijn maag knorde en ik kreeg opeens honger. Alleen kon ik nu niets meer in de grote zaal te eten krijgen. Het was half 2 en over een half uurtje zouden de andere komen. Lang geleden was ik eens in de keuken geweest, misschien kon ik hem nu weer vinden en wat eten halen. Een kleine sandwich kon geen kwaad toch?

Ik trok mijn schoenen aan, nou ja schoenen, slippertjes. Langzaam liep ik de trap op en nog een tot ik aan kwam in de gang. Het was koud en ik sloeg mijn armen om me heen, ik werd toch niet ziek? Sloffend liep in over de afgelegen gangen, het leek wel alsof in de enige was in heel het kasteel. Ik kwam aan in de hal en liep een andere gang in. Op richtingsgevoel ging ik nog wat gangen in en wonder boven wonder zag ik het schilderij met de fruitschaal. Ik kietelde de peer, er verscheen een deurknop en ik trok de deur open.

Zodra ik de deur open had gedaan kwamen er wel twintig huiselven op me af. Ik werd bijna onder de voeten gelopen door ze en al snel maakte de twintig huiselven plaats voor andere twintig huiselven met schalen vol eten.

"Eeuh… heel erg bedankt voor al het eten, maar ik wilde alleen een kleine sandwich. Ik mag niet teveel eten want ik heb buikgriep en wil niet naar madam Pleister. Niet tegen haar zeggen hoor!" zei ik nog snel er achter aan en de huiselven knikte en de volgende huiself kwam al met sandwiches aanlopen. Ik nam er twee en een glas pompoensap en ging toen weer terug.

Op weg naar de kerkers kwam ik Sneep tegen, moest ik natuurlijk weer hebben! Het leek wel vrijdag de 13e!

"Jufvrouw Hanley, wat doet u hier op de gangen?" vroeg hij scherp en ik at mijn mond even leeg.

"Ik voelde me vandaag niet echt lekker en ben in bed gebleven. Aangezien in niet geluncht had kreeg ik honger en heb even wat gehaald in de keukens. Professor," zei ik er nog snel achteraan en hij snoof en liep weer door. Wat had iedereen toch tegen mij vandaag? Het was echt net vrijdag de 13e.

Zuchtend liep ik weer verder naar de kerkers. Ik kwam voor de muur en zei het wachtwoord (modderbloed) en ging in de LL-kamer zitten.

Vijf voor twee, ze zouden zo wel komen. Als Banning aardig was liet hij ze eerder gaan en konden ze nu binnenkomen. De minuten verstreken en blijkbaar was Banning niet aardig vandaag. Ik zuchtte weer en keek naar het vuur dat geen warmte verspreidde, het was betoverd. Ik keek naar de vlammen en dacht dat ik opeens wat zag. De vlammen deden mensen na, ze vochten op een afstand, tovenaars. Er werd een vlam in het midden groter en de een aan de zijkant doofde en de andere werd alsmaar kleiner.

Opeens werd er een hand op mijn schouder gelegd en ik schrok me kapot. Met eerst een hevige schok en daarna een resolute ruk draaide ik me om. Ik draaide zo snel dat ik even duizelig werd en naar mijn hoofd greep. Pas toen ik weer helder kon zien zag ik wie me zo liet schrikken.

"Oh asjeblieft! Doe dat nooit meer! Ik schrok me kapot!" zei ik en slaakte een zucht van opluchting.

"Sorry, het was niet mijn bedoeling je te laten schrikken. Gaat het weer?" vroeg Nick en ik knikte. "Ook met je misselijkheid?"

"Ja, het gaat alweer beter. Ik had gewoon even rust nodig. Wat er de laatste tijd gebeurd is niet bepaal rustgevend."

"Ja, dat snap ik," beaamde Nick en glimlachte.

"Heb ik nog iets gemist?" vroeg ik en hij dacht even na.

"Ja, je hebt een hel van een les bij kruidenkunde gemist. We moesten weer verder met die beschimmelde planten aangezien ze die niet verder had gedaan met de andere klas. Gemeen kreng!" Ik grinnikte. "Vervolgens heb je een les gemist met een geshockte Hagrid die na wat jij de vorige keer had gedaan niet helemaal in zijn staat was les te geven. Ook was hij blij dat jij er niet was, volgens mij."

"Nou ja zeg! Hij was-"

"Ja ik ken het verhaal. En je hebt ook nog eens een chagrijnige Anderling gemist, ze was niet te harden! Ze heeft echt veel huiswerk opgegeven!"

"Misschien loopt het niet zo goed in haar liefdesleven," opperde ik.

"Misschien, maar verder was bezwering wel oké. Je hebt een saaie dag gemist."

"Oké. Zeg eens, heb jij ooit last van beelden in het vuur?" zei ik en hij keek me raar aan.

--------------------

Heey mensen!

Lang niet gepost! Sorry daarvoor!

Maar hier ben ik weer! En heel erg bedankt voor de reviewtjes! Super!

Ga er mee door zou ik zeggen!

Groetjes Noeks!


	10. Chapter 10

Hoofdstuk 10

Het was inmiddels een paar maanden later en ik zat weer eens voor de open haard. Het was alweer een tijdje geleden sinds ik aan Nick had gevraagd of hij ook wel eens beelden in het vuur had gezien. Hij had verward nee geschud. Maar ik bleef ze zien, ik bleef er maar aan denken. Zelfs als ik droomde, droomde ik over een vaag figuur, zonder gezichten, die steeds groter werd en de rest van de figuren doofden uit. Het was erg frustrerend, maar ik sprak er met niemand over.

Het was december en bij iedereen kon je de kerstsfeer al ontdekken. Je zag elke dag wel eens iemand die een meisje vroeg voor het kerstbal, soms werden ze afgewezen, soms werden ze omhelsd en soms werd er gewoon bescheiden oké gezegd. Maar het werd nu al veel drukker. De kerst versiering hing al in de school, leraren waren in kerststemming, behalve dan professor Sneep, en sommige kinderen hadden hun gewaad groen en rood geverfd of dat soort dingen. Om precies te zijn was het 17 december, 8 dagen voor kerst en 6 dagen voor het kerstbal.

Morgen was het zaterdag en gingen Patty en ik naar Zweinsveld om een galagewaad te kopen. Ze zat de hele week al zich rot te peinzen over welke winkel en welke kleur en hoe hij eruit moest zien en ik werd er nu zo ongeveer helemaal gek van, ze bedacht het namelijk ook al voor mij. Ze had het de hele tijd over een jurk die lang en strak rond mijn lichaam naar beneden moest vallen. Hij moest groen worden, iets dat ik niet wilde, en kreeg een open rug. Ik had het niet zo op jurken en dacht erover om een lange rok te nemen en een shirtje.

"Ah daar ben je Mel!" riep Patty toen ze de LL-kamer binnen kwam. Ik schrok me rot door het plotselinge geluid in de doodstille ruimte.

"Ja, hier ben ik." Zei ik droog en ze kwam naast me zitten.

"Zeg, ik weet al naar welke winkel we gaan. 'Manous galagewaden', volgens mijn moeder is het een hele goede winkel. Alleen voor vrouwen en ze hebben er alle soorten galagewaden. Ook rokken," zei ze met een afkeur in haar stem.

"Oké, blij dat je er uiteindelijk toch bent uitgekomen. Nou maar hopen dat er ook leuke jurken en rokken zijn."

"Natuurlijk zijn die er! Anders zouden we er niet heen gaan. Maar ik moet nog even een brief versturen. Trouwens, heeft iemand je al gevraagd voor het bal?"

"Nee, ik had gehoord dat Lucas je had gevraagd." Ze glunderde helemaal en knikte. Ik was blij voor haar dat het zo goed ging tussen hen twee. "Ik ben blij voor je, maar ik ga nu slapen. Welterusten."

"Welterusten!" zei ze en weer weg was ze. Ik zuchtte en liep naar de slaapzaal, in bed viel ik gelijk in slaap.

"Mel, wakker worden! Het is al half negen! We hebben niet de hele dag de tijd om te slapen! We moeten naar Zweinsveld!" zei Patty hard en trok de dekens van me af. Kreunend stond ik op en ging douchen. Patty stond ongeduldig te wachten en toen ik klaar was moest ik ook nog eens super snel eten!

Uiteindelijk nadat ik alles had gedaan, het moest wel een record zijn hoe snel ik alles had gedaan, gingen we met de koetsen naar Zweinsveld.

Daar aangekomen stonden we even stil en keken naar het met sneeuw bedekte dropje.

"Eeuh.. Patty, weet je eigenlijk wel waar die winkel is?" vroeg ik voorzichtig en Patty keek me aan. Ze dacht na, schudde toen voorzichtig haar hoofd en glimlachte onschuldig. Ik sloeg mijn handen tegen mijn hoofd en zuchtte, lekker dan.

Ik pakte haar bij haar arm en trok haar mee de eerste beste winkel in.

"Pardon meneer, weet u misschien waar we Manous galagewaden kunnen vinden?"

"Jazeker juffrouw. Als u naar het midden van het dorp loopt en dan de straat links van Zonko's Fopmagazijn neemt, die helemaal uitloopt en dan aan het eind naar rechts, ziet u de winkel aan uw linkerhand."

"Heel erg bedankt meneer," zei ik vriendelijk.

"Graag gedaan hoor," zei de man en ik trok Patty weer mee de winkel uit. We liepen de route die de man had gezegd en we vonden de winkel. Nu was het Patty die me de winkel in trok en ik er halsoverkop achteraan ging.

"Pardon mevrouw."

"Hallo jongedames, wat kan ik voor jullie doen?" vroeg een aardig uitziende vrouw. Ik keek de winkel rond en zag allemaal spiegels en kleedhokjes, maar ik zag geen kasten met jurken, alleen sieraden.

"Wij willen graag een galagewaad voor het kerstbal op Zweinstein," zei Patty en de vrouw knikte.

"Oké, laat me jullie eens bekijken," ze pakte perkament en een veer en begon rond Patty heen te lopen en scheef dingen op.

"Hmm.. lang zwart haar, slank, bruine ogen, mooie hals, blanke huid…" mompelde ze en schreef nog wat dingen op. Uiteindelijk leek het wel of ze het bij elkaar optelde en schreef nog wat op. Daarna pakte ze nog een perkament en begon rondjes om mij te lopen.

"Rode krullen, slank, bruine ogen waar grijs en blauw zit in verwerkt met groen randje om de iris, bleke huid, ook mooie hals en…" ze noemde nog wat maten op en telde het weer bij elkaar op.

"Blijven jullie maar even wachten, ik heb de perfecte gewaden voor jullie," zei ze en ging een deurtje door achter de kassa.

Even later kwam ze terug met twee dozen en drukte ze in onze handen. Ze gebaarde ons dat we ons moesten omkleden en we gingen naar de pashokjes.

Ik zette de doos neer en opende hem. Wat ik zag was echt heel mooi. Het was een bordeaux rode lange rok met een soort scheur aan de voorkant op mijn linker been. Hij hing laag op mijn heupen en kwam tot net iets boven de grond. Het shirtje dat erbij hoorde was ook bordeaux rood. Hij had een dun bandje om mijn linker schouder en ook een klein soort scheurtje links op mijn buik. Doordat dit shirtje niet zo lang was zag je een stukje van mijn buik.

Er zaten ook schoentjes bij, ook bordeaux rood. Ze waren laag en hadden een klein dun hakje, een punt die net onder mijn rok vandaan kwam en een enkel bandje om mijn hiel. Toen ik alles aan had liep ik het pashokje uit. Patty kwam ook net het hokje uit en bekeek zich in de spiegel, ik deed hetzelfde. Patty had een lichtblauw jurk aan die strak langs haar lichaam naar beneden viel. Ze had zwarte kleine hakjes aan en hadden dezelfde vorm als de mijne. Het stond haar erg mooi. Van voor had ze een diepe V-vormige hals en van achter was haar rug bedekt met touwtjes die dwars over haar rug gingen.

"Patty, je ziet er geweldig uit in die jurk," zei ik en ze keek me stralend aan.

"Bij jou is het anders ook niet mis!" zei ze terwijl ze naar me toe kwam lopen. "Ik vind alleen dat je wel nog iets om je nek moet hebben." De vrouw kwam naar ons toe lopen en klapte een keer in haar handen.

"Zo wat vinden jullie ervan?" vroeg ze en leek erg tevreden.

"Ze zijn heel mooi, heeft u alleen nog een sjaaltje of zoiets voor haar?" De vrouw knikte en liep naar een kast, de enige in de winkel, en opende een la. Ze haalde een wit doorzichtig sjaaltje eruit en gaf hem aan mij. Ik deed hem om en Patty knikte goedkeurend.

We rekenden de galagewaden af en gingen de winkel uit. Terwijl ik aan het praten was met Patty en we de hoek om gingen van Zonko's botste ik tegen iemand op en viel achterover. Ik krabbelde overeind terwijl ik begon te vloeken.

"Kan je niet uitkijken waar je loopt! Wat een-" zei ik kwaad tegen degene die me omver had gelopen maar toen ik zag wie me omver had gelopen was ik gelijk stil. Met grote ogen keek ik naar een man met een zwarte cape, of was het geen man? Hij had een capuchon over zijn hoofd zodat ik niet zag wie het was. Mijn adem stokte toen het tot me doordrong dat dit een dooddoener was en bang deinsde ik achteruit. Patty stond er roerloos en bang bij, het drong niet helemaal tot haar door dat er een dooddoener in Zweinsveld was.

Als versteend bleven we staan toen de man weer in beweging kwam. Hij duwde ons ruw opzij en beende snel weg. Ik was nog steeds heel bang en haalde diep adem.

"Oké, dit was niet gebeurd. We weten van niets oké?" zei Patty bang en haalde diep adem. Ik knikte en langzaam stonden we op en liepen verder.

"Patty, ik wil hier weg, zo snel mogelijk," zei ik en ze knikte. We liepen weer terug naar de koetsen.

Zwijgend zat ik in de LL-kamer. Patty had hoofdpijn en was nadat ze bij madame Plijster was geweest, op bed gaan liggen. De LL-kamer was verlaten. Af en toe kwam er een eerstejaars binnen of een tweedejaars, of iemand die niet naar Zweinsveld was gegaan.

"Hé Mel," hoorde ik opeens en ik draaide me om.

"Ow, hoi Thomas," zei ik terug. Thomas zat ook in mijn jaar en hij was wel aardig. Hij ging meer om met andere mensen dan met Draco enzo. Hij kwam naast me zitten op de bank.

"Waarom ben je nu al terug uit Zweinsveld?" vroeg hij en ik antwoordde niet meteen.

"Omdat Patty hoofdpijn kreeg en ik geen zin meer had. Jij?"

"Oh oké, ik had geen zin om te gaan," zei hij en het was weer stil. Het gesprek viel een beetje dood.

"Zeg Mel, zou jij met mij naar het Bal willen?" vroeg hij plots en ik was even te verrast om antwoord te geven. Met hem naar het bal? Vroeg hij dat nu echt? Hij kende me nauwelijks! Wat moest ik zeggen? Ik kende hem ook niet zo goed maar hij zag er niet slecht uit. Maar… hoe zou Draco reageren? Ik wilde wel graag met hem, of met Nick, maar ze hadden me allebei nog niet gevraagd. Ik vond het niet leuk om nee te zeggen tegen Thomas, hij was aardig en knap, hij had de moed om het recht in mijn gezicht te vragen.

"Nou, oké. Ik vind het goed," zei ik en toverde een glimlach tevoorschijn. Hij glimlachte terug.

"Leuk. We spreken nog wel af hoe en wanneer oké?"

"Ja is goed. Ik ga even bij Patty kijken als je het niet erg vind." Hij knikte en we stonden allebei op. Hij liep weg en ik liep naar boven.

"Patty? Hoe gaat het nu?" vroeg ik.

"Beter, de hoofdpijn is weg. Gelukkig."

"Zeg Patty, wat vind jij van Thomas?"

"Aardige jongen en ziet er goed uit, hoezo?"

"Hij heeft me net gevraagd voor het bal."

"Echt waar! Dat meen je niet!"

"Jawel, echt waar."

"En wat heb je gezegd?"

"Ja, ik dacht… Draco of Nick hadden me nog niet gevraagd en…"

"Ja, ik snap het. Maar misschien hadden ze nog geen geschikt moment gevonden."

"Ja, dat kan. Maar ja, ik ga nu dus met Thomas."

"Dat is leuk. Zullen we wat gaan eten? Het is al half zeven," zei ze en ik knikte.

Terwijl we naar de grote zaal liepen zagen we Potter en zijn vriendjes lopen.

"Ik krijg opeens grote drang om iets te doen… jij Patty?" vroeg ik gemeen en er kwam een gemeen grijnsje op haar gezicht. Ik pakte mijn stok en sprak een spreuk uit waardoor het drietal gelijk plat op de grond lagen. Patty en ik proestten het uit van het lachen.

"Lig je lekker Potter?" vroeg ik gemeen en hij keek me kwaad aan.

"Is dat het enige wat je kan Hanley?" zei dat modderbloedje en ik keek haar afkeurend aan.

"Nee hoor, ik wilde alleen maar aardig zijn. Maar als je dat niet accepteert, wil ik ook wel anders worden hoor," zei ik tegen dat modderbloedje en ze keek me vuil aan waardoor ik nog meer plezier hierin kreeg.

"Nou, ik moet maar eens verder, ik heb namelijk honger. Nou doei, neefje," zei ik en grijnsde breed. Samen met Patty liep ik verder en ik was aan het aftellen in mijn hoofd tot ze gek zouden worden.

"Neefje!" hoorde ik opeens Potter niet begrijpend zeggen.

"Ow, heeft Perkamentus je dat niet verteld? Nadat Modderbloedje zei dat ik op je moeder leek heb ik onderzoek gedaan! En weet je wat ik vond? Ja Potter, ik ben een hele verre achternicht!" siste ik en hij keek me met grote ogen aan. Ik slikte, waarom had ik dat nou gezegd? Met een ruk draaide ik me om en beende weg. Patty moest haast rennen om me bij te houden. Ik at snel mijn eten op en wilde daarna weer heel snel terug gaan naar de LL-kamer. Toen ik opstond werd ik alleen tegengehouden door Patty die me weer terug trok.

"Waar ga je heen?"

"Naar de LL-kamer," zei ik bitter en ze schudde met haar hoofd.

"Nee, wacht even tot ik klaar ben. Probeer je even te ontspannen, het is gebeurd en daar kan je niets aan veranderen." Ik zuchtte, ze had gelijk. Ik wond me teveel op.

"Je hebt gelijk, ik wind me teveel op," zei ik en ging weer zitten.

Vijf minuten later kwamen Lucas, Nick, Jack en Draco bij ons zitten.

"Hé! Weet je, Mel heeft een partner voor het bal! Goed hé!" zei Patty opgewonden en ik kon me wel voor mijn hoofd slaan! Er werd niet gelijk gereageerd.

"Hé, hallo! Ik zei wat tegen jullie!" riep Patty verwoed en de jongens schrokken op.

"Wat is er!" vroeg Jack geïrriteerd. Patty wilde het opnieuw zeggen maar ik stopte haar. Er was iets gebeurd wat ze niet erg aanstonden.

"Wat is er gebeurd? Is er iets gebeurd in Zweinsveld?" Nick knikte en mijn maag kromp samen, had het iets te maken met die dooddoener?

"Heeft het iets te maken met een d-dood… doener?" vroeg ik een beetje stotterend en ze keken me bedachtzaam aan.

"Hoe weet jij dat?" vroeg Draco en ik keek geschrokken naar Patty, ze keek geschrokken terug. Hoe moest ik ze vertellen dat we hem gezien hadden?

"Nou… eeuh…. Wij euhm… wij kwamen hem tegen en hij liep ons omver. We werden op de grond geduwd en.." ik zag dat Patty iets anders wilde zeggen maar ik gaf haar een por, gelukkig begreep ze de hint.

"Dit is niet echt de goede plaats om erover te praten, laten we naar de LL-Kamer gaan," zei Nick en snel liepen we met z'n zessen naar de kelder.

"Hebben jullie een glimp van hem opgevangen?" vroeg ik toen ze hadden verteld wat er was gebeurd. Er waren een aantal kinderen gewond geraakt toen de dooddoener vluchtte.

"Ja, op het eind draaide hij zijn hoofd om naar ons toen hij ons voorbij rende. Daarbij zagen we zijn gezicht," zei Lucas.

"Herkende je hem?" vroeg ik nieuwsgierig. Ik wilde echt dat die dooddoener opgepakt zou worden.

"Ja," ik keek Lucas vragen aan en hij zuchtte, "het was, geloof ik, je vader, Mel," zei hij en iedereen was stil. Ik staarde hem alleen maar aan, alsof ik gehypnotiseerd was.

Mijn wereld stortte in. Ik wist dat ik dit kon verwachten, ze hadden zich bij hem aangesloten, maar dat het ook zo ver zou komen. Hoe kon mijn moeder dit toestaan, hij zou gepakt worden en langzaam van zijn leven beroofd worden. Mijn moeder zou vergaan van verdriet als hij in azkaban zat. Maar waarom was ik zo aan het nadenken? Zij hadden mijn jeugd vernietigd, nu zal ik hun leven vernietigen. Ze hadden er zelf om gevraagd, ik zou ze gaan aangeven en alles doen om hun leven kapot te maken. Maar als ze nog één keer iemand iets aan zouden doen, zou ik hen vermoorden.

Mijn gezicht werd strak en hard.

"Hun eigen schuld," zei ik bitter en ze keken me verbaasd aan.

"Hoe bedoel je?" vroeg Nick voorzichtig.

"Als zij hun leven willen verspillen, doen ze dat maar. Ik zal ze erbij helpen. Ik vermoord hen eerder dan zij mij of iemand anders. Ik laat azkaban hun leven langzaam wegvegen, langzaam en pijnlijk. Ze moesten eens weten wat ze mensen aandoen, tijd dat ze de gevolgen ervan leren kennen," zei ik en stond op.

"Wat ga je doen Mel, je kunt ze niet tegen houden," zei Draco.

"Ik niet, maar de schouwers wel."

"Ga je, je eigen ouders aangeven?" vroeg Patty verbaasd.

"Ja, hoe stop ik ze anders?"

"Dat meen je niet! Het zijn je ouders!" riep ze uit.

"Patty, ouders horen zich toch als ouders te gedragen? Nou mijn ouders zijn geen ouders voor mij, ze zijn meer gevangenis bewakers of mijn martelaars. Ze hebben me jarenlang mishandeld en nu moeten ze het terug krijgen." Ik liep snel weg, naar professor Sneep.

--------------------------

Heey mensen!

Echt hééél erg bedankt voor jullie berichtjes! Ben er echt super blij mee! Ik zat serieus helemaal te glunderen!

Echt super bedankt!

Ik hoop dat jullie deze ook zo leuk vonden!

Kusjes Noeks!


	11. Chapter 11

Hoofdstuk 11

"Mel! Dit kun je niet doen!" zei Draco die op was gestaan en me tegen hield.

"Waarom niet?"

"Hoe zouden ze het vinden als jij opeens binnen komt wandelen en zegt 'die dooddoener was mijn vader, hij woont daar en daar, ga hem maar halen.' Dat kan toch niet? Ze zullen je gaan ondervragen en misschien wel een rechtszitting. Hij zal je achtervolgen en vermoorden, misschien wordt je wel aangehouden vanwege het achterhouden van zoiets. Ik bedoel, dit is krankzinnig!" Ik voelde me zwaar worden. Hij had gelijk, ik was gewoon iets krankzinnigs van plan. Zuchtend sloeg ik mijn ogen neer en liet me terug begeleiden naar de bank.

"Hé, kom op. Het komt wel goed. Laten we het over iets anders hebben," zei Nick en Patty's gezicht klaarde op.

"Ja, goed idee. Weet je, Mel is gevraagd door Thomas voor het bal!" De jongens draaiden zich verbaasd om naar Patty en ik kon dus hun uitdrukking niet zien.

"Nou… eeuh... dat is leuk voor je Mel, maar ik wist niet dat je ook met Thomas om ging," zei Jack en keek me vragend aan.

"Nee, dat wist ik ook niet," zei ik en trok mijn schouders op. "Maar hebben jullie al een partner?" vroeg ik nieuwsgierig en Draco en Nick trokken een gezicht.

"Ik ben gevraagd door Sandra, in plaats van dat ik iemand heb gevraagd," zei Draco met een grimas en het was moeilijk om mijn lach in te houden.

"Ik werd gevraagd door Lindsey, ze kwamen met z'n tweeën naar ons toe!" zei Nick maar hij leek het niet zo erg te vinden als Draco. Nu moest ik echt lachen en Draco keek me chagrijnig aan.

"Sorry hoor, het was even moeilijk om mijn lach in te houden. Lindsey vind ik nog wel aardig, maar ik vind Sandra echt een.. tja hoe moet ik het zeggen?"

"Een irritant meelopertje…" zei Patty en ik knikte. "Tja, dat vind ik ook. Arme Draco."

Draco trok weer een grimas en zuchtte.

"Als je nog chagrijniger kijkt blijft het voor eeuwig zo staan Draco, kom op… het is maar een avondje," zei ik om hem op te vrolijken maar kreeg een vernietigende blik toegeworpen.

"Een avondje, wie weet. Misschien denkt zij dat ik haar leuk vind en dan hangt ze als een slijmbal aan mijn arm!" zei hij en maakte een wild gebaar, ik moest bukken om geen arm tegen mijn hoofd te krijgen. Ik klopte hem bemoedigend op zijn rug.

"Het komt goed, het komt goed," zei ik en kreeg spontaan een lachbui.

De nachten daarna droomde ik weer over vagen beelden. Een beeld werd steeds groter en de andere beelden verdwenen. Het was geen enge droom of zo, maar ik sliep er wel onrustig door.

De 23e was aangebroken en we hoefde vandaag niet te lessen.

Ik had uitgeslapen tot 12 uur en zelfs toen al waren alle meisjes van hot naar her aan het rennen. Sommige kinderen keken me argwanend na toen ik geeuwend in mijn zondagse kleding naar de grote zaal liep om te ontbijten, lunchen.

"Zeg, waarom doe jij zo relaxed terwijl alle meisjes helemaal in paniek zijn?" vroeg Jack terwijl hij naast me kwam lopen.

"Omdat ik gewoon geniet van mijn vrije dag en ik heb alles al geregeld. He begint pas om acht uur! En het is nu pas halféén, geen reden om in paniek te zijn dus. Maar wie is jou partner?" vroeg ik.

"Socha."

"Oh, aardig meisje," zei ik en hij knikte. Langzaam at ik mijn eten op en ging daarna even naar buiten. De frisse lucht kwam me tegemoet en ik snoof het op. Het was wel erg koud en er lag een dik pak sneeuw. De verleiding werd erg groot om er in te springen, alsof het een zwembad was. Ik sprak een spreuk uit over mijn voeten zodat ze niet nat of koud werden als ik door de sneeuw liep. Langzaam ging ik door de sneeuw naar het meer dat helemaal ijs was. Voorzichtig zette ik een voet op het ijs. Het zag er dik uit maar dat kon bedrog zijn. Langzaam zette ik mijn gewicht erop en heel voorzichtig liep ik over het ijs. Het was heerlijk om op het inktzwarte lopen, alsof je de ruimte was.

"Hé Mel! Doe niet zo gevaarlijk! Kom van dat ijs af!" riep iemand en ik draaide me om.

"Rustig Jack, ik doe heus wel voorzichtig!" riep ik lachend terug maar ik keek geschrokken om toen ik opeens iets hoorde kraken. Ik zag een barst onder mijn voeten lopen en stond even versteend. Ik begon heel voorzichtig terug te schuifelen, maar het ijs brak sneller dan ik liep. Shit, ik moest heel snel terug zien te komen anders eindigde ik nog als ijsblokje.

"Mel, ik weet niet of jij het weet, maar het ijs begint te breken!" riep Jack en ik keek hem giftig aan.

"Waar denk je dat ik mee bezig ben!" riep ik boos terug.

Ik was nog maar net op tijd bij de kant, het ijs brak snel nadat ik eraf was. Ik zuchtte, dat was maar op het nippertje.

"Je hebt geluk dat je er net op tijd af bent," zei Jack en snoof.

"Ah toe! Het was zo aantrekkelijk! Doe nou niet alsof jij nooit iets stoms hebt gedaan!" zei ik en hij keek bedenkelijk omhoog, maar gaf geen antwoord. Zwijgend liepen we naar binnen.

Ik moest de tijd tot zes uur verder doorkomen met een hypere Patty die samen met mij huiswerk aan het maken was, wat niet te doen was. Om zes uur gingen we eten en om halfzeven sloten we ons op in de meisjesslaapzaal.

We douchten, we wasten onze haren, huidmaskers en haarmaskers, droogden ons haar weer. Daarna trokken we onze kleding aan en begonnen onze make-upspullen naar de badkamer te sjouwen. Aangezien ik alles ik het donker rood had en een witdoorzichtig sjaaltje om had, deed ik zilverrose lipgloss op, zilverwitte oogschaduw, zwarte mascara en oogpotlood en wat rouge. Het resultaat stond me wel aan, ik had het niet al te dik gedaan dus ik zag er niet sletterig uit.

Het was intussen vijf voor acht. Ik had om acht uur met Thomas afgesproken in de leerlingenkamer en ik zat nu te wachten op mijn bed. Patty beval me telkens om rondjes te draaien om te zien of de rok bleef zitten en mijn haar ook. Ik had het met veel mousse in mooie krullen gezet en het stond een beetje naar rechts.

Om acht uur ging ik naar beneden, samen met Patty. Ik zag Thomas al staan, hij mij nog niet.

"Hé Thomas! Je date is er!" riep iemand opeens en Thomas was niet de enige die omkeek. Ik zag Nick, Draco, Jack en Lucas ook om kijken. Ik trok Patty mee naar beneden en duwde haar naar Lucas, zelf ging ik naar Thomas.

"Zo, jij hebt je best gedaan," zei hij grijnzend en ik glimlachte terug.

"Het is het laatste bal dus, waarom niet? Wacht even, voor we gaan moet ik nog even iets tegen Draco zeggen," zei ik en hij knikte. Ik liep naar Draco toe.

"Je ziet er prachtig uit, Mel," zei hij bewonderend en ik bloosde.

"Jij ziet er altijd goed uit. Maar ik wilde even zeggen dat ik met Sandra heb gepraat, ze zal niet teveel denken," zei ik lief en hij keek me ongelovig aan.

"Echt waar?"

"Nee, sorry ik moest het even zeggen," grinnikte ik en hij trok weer een grimas. Ik trok een onschuldig gezicht. "Sorry."

"Het geeft niet, ik had al kunnen verwachten dat het niet waar was," zei hij en toverde een glimlach tevoorschijn. Ik gaf hem een kusje op zijn wang.

"Kan dit het weer goed maken?" vroeg ik met een grijns en hij grijnsde terug.

"Hé Thomas! Je vriendin gaat vreemd!" riep een jongen naar Thomas.

"Nee hoor, ze moet gewoon even zeggen dat ze voor mij heeft gekozen!" riep Thomas terug en grijnsde.

"Houd je kop Thomas, anders zorg ik ervoor dat je met Sandra gaat!" riep ik naar hem en zijn grijns verdween als sneeuw voor de zon. "Veel plezier allemaal!" zei ik nog tegen de rest en knipoogde naar Patty. Daarna stak ik mijn arm door Thomas' arm en liep samen met hem naar de grote zaal.

De gangen waren nog net zo normaal als altijd, maar toen we in de grote zaal kwamen was het echt heel mooi. Ik was gewend dat onze dreuzelvriend altijd alles perfect wilde, maar dit was toch echt overtroffen werk! Het plafond was verlicht met kaarsjes en dat gaf een schemerig effect; er kwamen sneeuwvlokjes naar beneden en die verdwenen dan net boven je hoofd; grote kerstbomen in de achterste hoeken en daartussen een lange tafel met al het eten en drinken.

"Wauw, dit is echt heel mooi," zei ik fluisterend en Thomas knikte. Ik zag leerlingen al dansen en lol maken dus ik gaf Thomas een kneepje in zijn hand en trok hem daarna mee naar de dansvloer.

"Wil je al gelijk gaan dansen?" vroeg hij verbaasd.

"Waarom niet? Ik houd van dansen!" zei ik lachend en trok hem verder.

"Wat jij wilt, schoonheid," zei hij en ik gaf hem een knipoog.

Er was een band die leuke muziek maakte. We begonnen gelijk te dansen en ik vond het erg leuk. Thomas kon goed dansen dus ik had geluk.

Er kwam een schuifelnummer en ik twijfelde of ik met hem moest gaan schuifelen, erg close, of naar de kant gaan en wat gaan drinken. Ik had niet veel tijd, maar ik hoefde de keus ook niet te maken want Thomas trok me al dichter naar zich toe en legde zijn armen rond mijn middel. Mijn armen gingen automatisch om zijn nek en we schuifelde het hele liedje af.

"Ik heb dorst, zullen we wat drinken?" vroeg ik zacht toen het liedje was afgelopen.

"Ja is goed, wat wil je hebben?"

"Doe maar gewoon iets, wijn of boterbier of iets anders," zei ik en liep naar een tafeltje terwijl hij wat drinken ging halen. Ik zuchtte, eigenlijk was Thomas heel aardig en hij kon super dansen. Ik ging toch geen gevoelens voor hem tonen?

Ik keek naar Jack die gezellig danste met Socha en naar Lucas en Patty, ze stonden erg close. Ik was blij voor haar, ze straalde helemaal en ik kreeg een onbedoeld een glimlach. Daarna keek ik naar Nick die het ook leuk scheen te hebben met Lindsey, Lindsey had het ook naar haar zin evenals Sandra. Draco had het echter wat minder naar zijn zin. Hij glimlachte wel maar als je hem langer kenden was dat gewoon uit beleefdheid, het liefst was hij allang naar de wc gerend om vervolgens de heleboel onder te kotsen zodra hij haar hoofd zag. Ik kreeg weer onbedoeld een grijns, maar ook een steek van jaloezie ging door me heen. Ik had graag met hem naar het bal geweest, ik wist alleen niet waarom hij me niet had gevraagd.

Ik zag Thomas weer aankomen en zwaaide naar hem, hij zag me en liep naar me toe.

"Vind je het leuk?" vroeg hij.

"Ja, ik ben blij dat je me hebt gevraagd," zei ik met een glimlach en hij lachte terug. Ik nam mijn drinken aan en nipte ervan. Het was een sterke drank, maar wel lekker. Onbewust zochten mijn ogen Draco weer op en ik bleef zijn stappen volgen. Sandra had blijkbaar helemaal niet door dat Draco haar verafschuwde.

"Je had liever met Draco naar het bal gegaan hé?" zei Thomas opeens en ik schrok een beetje. Ik hoorde ergens een bedroefde klank in zijn stem, of dat verbeelde ik me.

"Nee hoor, natuurlijk niet! Met jou is het echt heel gezellig! Ik meen het hoor," zei ik maar het was denk ik een beetje teveel van het goede. Het kwam er niet helemaal overtuigend uit. Maar hij knikte toch.

"Wie is dat meisje dat met Potter danst?" vroeg Thomas opeens en ik zocht Potter op.

"Dat is Parvati Patil, ze zit in ons jaar en ook in Griffoendor."

"Het is wel een mooi meisje, helaas, ze is van Griffoendor," zei hij maar het kwam er niet teleurgesteld uit. Het kwam eruit alsof het hem niets kon schelen dat ze in Griffoendor zat. Ik bekeek Potter goed, zijn haar zat zoals altijd en dat brilletje ook. Hij lachte en had veel plezier met het meisje. Ik lachte spottend.

"Je kunt haar toch niet krijgen, Potter is beroemd en daar vallen veel meisjes voor."

"Alsof ik haar zou willen," zei hij minachtend en ik gaf hem een duwtje.

"Natuurlijk wel, ze is heel mooi en rijk!"

"Kan me niets schelen. Zou ik eens wat zeggen?"

"Nou?" vroeg ik afwachtend en nieuwsgierig.

"Jij bent veel mooier dan veel meisjes hier op deze school."

"Dat is niet waar," zei ik maar toch voelde ik me zeer gevleid.

"Wel. Kijk jij bent net zo als andere meisjes. Ze vinden zichzelf helemaal niet mooi en vinden zich te dik en weet ik veel, maar in de ogen van een jongen zijn ze meestal heel mooi. Ieder meisje is uniek en je moet jezelf eens niet zo kritisch bekijken."

"Sinds wanneer weet jij zoveel van meisjes?"

"Sinds ik een zus heb, altijd dus al," zei hij met een knipoog en ik dacht na. Eigenlijk had hij gelijk. Meisjes vinden zichzelf lelijk en te dik en dat terwijl ze dat helemaal niet zijn! Ik was ook zo iemand, ik bekritiseerde mezelf veel te zwaar.

"Je hebt gelijk, ik zal proberen mezelf eens niet zo te bekritiseren." Hij glimlachte.

"Ik wilde dat ieder meisje eens zo'n raad op zou volgen," zei hij met een knipoog.

We gingen weer aan een tafeltje zitten en begonnen allemaal mensen te bekritiseren. Het was erg grappig en we moesten super veel lachen. Bijna alle meisjes waren op hun eigen manier mooi en we waren het bijna nooit met elkaar eens, behalve over één ding; Sandra was onuitstaanbaar!

Ze vergalde heel de avond van Draco, je zag zo dat hij het helemaal niet leuk vond.

"Arme Draco, ik zou echt willen dat hij een leuke avond had en dat Sandra voor één keer eens normaal kon doen," zei ik terwijl ik met medelijden naar het stel keek.

"Ja, het is bijna onmenselijk om hem dit aan te doen."

"Ja en dan te bedenken dat iedereen veel lol heeft."

"Ja inderdaad. Weet je wat, wenk hen even en ga daarna maar even met hem dansen. Ik houd Sandra wel even bezig. Maar niet te lang! Ik wil niet dood!" zei Thomas en ik keek hem heel dankbaar aan.

"Weet je het heel zeker? Het is niet gebruikelijk je date uit te lenen."

"Ja, hij mag wel wat plezier hebben."

"Hij zal er heel erg blij mee zijn! Bedankt!" zei ik helemaal blij en gaf Thomas vluchtig een kusje op zijn wang. Vervolgens zwaaide ik wild naar Draco en hij liep van Sandra weg, richting ons. Sandra kwam er een beetje overhaast achteraan rennen.

"We hebben een plekje vrijgehouden, komen jullie even zitten? Draco, Thomas, willen jullie wat drinken halen?" ze knikte en liepen weg.

"Waarom moesten we komen zitten?" vroeg Sandra.

"Omdat ik wat wilde vragen. Kijk, je hebt heel veel geluk dat je met Draco hierheen bent gegaan, maar zou ik hem even mogen lenen voor een dans?"

"Euhm.. ik weet niet hoor, het is niet gebruikelijk." Het was overduidelijk dat Draco haar drank had gevoerd, anders had ze me allang afgewezen.

"Alsjeblieft, dan kan jij even gezellig met Thomas dansen. Hij danst heel goed!"

"Nou oké dan, is goed," zei ze en ik glimlachte als dank.

Toen de jongens terug kwamen en we onze drinken op hadden trok ik Draco mee naar de dansvloer. Hij keek me vragend aan.

"Ik heb toestemming," zei ik en hij lachte.

Het was heel erg leuk om met hem te dansen. Ik deed een snel nummer met hem en een schuifelnummer. Draco had het blijkbaar ook heel even naar zijn zin maar al snel kreeg Sandra genoeg van Thomas en stond erop weer met Draco te dansen.

Het was één uur en het feest zou tot halfdrie door gaan voor de zesde en zevende jaars.

"Was het leuk met Sandra?" vroeg ik aan Thomas en hij trok een verveeld gezicht.

"Ja joh! Super leuk! Je denkt toch niet dat ik serieus gestoord ben of zo?"

"Hmm… nee, je bent niet serieus gestoord. Ik vond het heel dapper van je, echt bedank," zei ik met mijn liefste glimlach en hij lachte.

"Kom we gaan weer dansen!" Ik knikte heftig van ja en rende zowat naar de dansvloer.

Een uur waren we aan het dansen en daarna gingen we weer even zitten. Ik keek wat rond en mijn blik bleef hangen op Draco en Sandra. Het was een langzaam nummer en Sandra lag met haar hoofd op Draco's schouder.

Mijn ogen werden groot en een moment lang bleef ik naar ze staren.

"Mel, wat is er?" vroeg Thomas en opeens werd ik misselijk.

"Sorry Thomas, ik voel me opeens niet zo lekker. Ik denk dat ik terug ga. Ik vond het echt een hele leuke avond. Doei," zei ik en stond op. Ik liep weg en hoorde Thomas me nog naroepen maar ik negeerde hem. Mijn pas werd sneller en uiteindelijk renden ik door de houten deur.

Hoe kon hij? Hoe kon Draco dit doen? Hij had toch gezegd dat hij haar helemaal niet uit kon staan? Was hij van gedachte veranderd?

Ik dacht dat hij mij leuk vond, mij en niet….

Hoe kon Draco met Sandra zoenen?

-----------------------------------------

Heey iedereen!

Bedankt voor de reacties!

Ik heb weer even snel een hoofdstuk nagekeken en ik hoop maar dat jullie hem leuk vinden!

Kusjes!


	12. Chapter 12

Hoofdstuk 12

Draco:

Ik was overdonderd door was Sandra deed, maar het drong niet tot me door. Pas toen ze een arm om mijn nek sloeg, drong het door. Ik duwde haar van me af en ze keek me verrast en boos aan.

"Wat denk je dat je aan het doen bent!" zei ik boos.

"Dat zie je toch? Wil je dat dan niet?"

"Nee, natuurlijk niet! Ben je gek of zo!" zei ik boos en zag prompt haar ogen met tranen vullen. Ik draaide me om en zocht Mel, ik zag haar niet, alleen Thomas. Snel liep ik weg van de dansvloer en ging naar een tafeltje. Toen ik aan een tafeltje zat zag ik Patty naar me toe komen.

"Draco! Ben je wel goed bij je hoofd of zo? Je gaat toch niet met dat kind zoenen als je geeneens gevoelens voor haar hebt! Heb trouwens ook wel eens andere andermans gevoelens gedacht! Ik kan niet geloven dat-" zo kwam ze naar me toe. Ze raasde door en door.

"Patty, stop even alsjeblieft!" zei ik vermoeid. "Ik deed het toch niet! Zij zoende mij!"

"Ja vast! En je was net te laat met haar weg duwen!"

"Net te laat? Hoezo? Weet jij waar Mel is?"

"Net te laat ja! In die tijd dat het even tot jou door moest dringen dat je aan het zoenen was met mevrouw-ik-ben-de-beste is Mel snel de grote zaal uit gerend! Ja zo lang stond jij te zoenen ja! Ik denk dat ze er misselijk van werd!"

"Wat! Was het zo lang? Ow nee! Nu haat Mel me echt! Nu denkt ze vast dat ik haar bedrogen heb of zo."

"Daar gaat het er wel naar uitzien vriend, ze wordt tenminste heel boos," zei Lucas die aan kwam lopen.

"Ja, jij kan het weten," zei ik en zuchtte. "Ik denk dat ik maar ga, dansen me haar," ik trok een afschuwelijk gezicht, "kan ik echt niet meer hebben." Ik liep snel weg, andere blikken negerend.

Toen ik aankwam in de LL-kamer hoorde ik gehaaste stappen naar de slaapzalen gaan. Het waren duidelijk die van Mel, ik herkende ze uit alle voetstappen. Ik liep naar mijn favoriete stoel. Er lagen 3 druppels op het zitvlak en de leuning, waren dat vetvlekken of tranen?

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Mel:

Een traan rolde over mij wang. Hoe kon hij nou met haar gaan zoenen? Had hij dan gelogen over het feit dat hij haar vreselijk vond? Ik dacht echt dat hij mij leuk vond!

Ik zat op een stoel voor de haard, dit was zijn favoriete stoel, maar ook die van mij.

Terwijl er allemaal gedachtes door mijn hoofd spookten staarde ik naar het vuur. Had hij het allemaal gespeeld? Hadden ze al veel langer iets? Hadden ze iets geheims en was het per ongeluk dat het nu geopenbaard was? Hoe lang waren ze al bezig met elkaar? Misschien heeft hij mij al die tijd bedrogen!

Ik schrok van mijn eigen gedachtes. Waarom was ik zo boos en jaloers? Zo aangedaan? Was ik verliefd? Op Draco? Dat kon toch niet? Ik had nooit wat gevoeld als ik bij hem was… ja behalve die ene keer toen hij me voor gek verklaarde toen ik dacht dat door die familieverband met Potter onze vriendschap over zou zijn. En die ene keer in de zomervakantie dat ik op zijn schoot ben gaan slapen en hij zei dat hij geen betere nacht had kunnen wensen. En die ene keer dat hij me een kusje gaf en die ene… nou misschien had ik toch wel wat gevoeld. Misschien was ik onbewust verliefd op hem geworden, maar was er zelf nog niet achter. Misschien…

Ik schrok op. Ik hoorde voetstappen en wist gelijk wie het was. Langzame, lichte, grote passen die onder controle waren… altijd. Het waren die van Draco, ik herkende ze uit duizenden. Vliegensvlug stond ik op en rende naar de slaapzalen. Ik was zo gehaast dat ik mijn sporen was vertegen te wissen.

Hij ging me niet achterna, dus zonder problemen kon ik mijn slaapzaal vinden en me op bed laten vallen, om daar verder te huilen en na te denken.

Drie uur. Het feest was afgelopen maar niemand was nog in de LL-kamer. Waarschijnlijk liep het uit en zaten ze nu allemaal gezellig te zoenen en/of te dansen. Zonder dat ik het door had lag er een hele natte plek op mijn kussen, die steeds natter werd. Heel langzaam viel ik weg, met mijn kleding nog aan.

Die ochtend werd ik wakker met mijn kleren aan, uitgelopen mascara en oogschaduw op mijn wangen. Vermoeid stond ik op, mijn haren plakte aan mijn wangen, en liep naar de badkamer. Ik waste mijn gezicht en terwijl ik het droogde keek ik in de spiegel. Eerst bleef ik een tijdje naar de spiegel staren maar stapte toen bang achteruit. Op de spiegel zat een levensechte spin die minstens zo groot was als mijn hand, harig en een dik lijf en poten. Ik wilde gillen maar iets weerhield me het te doen, ik zou alle meiden wakker maken.

Terwijl ik de spin nauwlettend in de gaten hield, liep langzaam naar achteren. Ik was niet bezig met de grond, wat kon me de grond nou schelen als er een super dikke spin op nog geen armlengte afstand van me zat! De spin bewoog met zijn griezelige poten en kroop wat naar beneden, hij vond het leuk me te pesten! Ik liep sneller achteruit wetend uit ervaring dat het trappetje, waar ik al zo vaak over was gevallen, drie meter verderop was. De spin bewoog nog meer en ik liep nu snel achteruit. Voetje voor voetje kwamen mijn voeten op de grond, totdat ik opeens geen grond meer voelde. Was het trappetje hier al! Het was immers te laat om mijn gewicht nog op mijn voorste voet te plaatsen en ik viel. Langzaam, het leek wel slowmotion, viel ik naar achteren. Ik slaakte een hoog gilletje en probeerde nog naar de leuning te grijpen. Helaas, ik miste hem.

Ik voelde hoe mijn benen als eerst in contact kwamen met de scherpe, koud randen van de traptreden. Daarna prikte ze in mijn rug en uiteindelijk kwam mijn hoofd met een klap neer, tegen zo'n scherpe koude rand nog wel! En terwijl ik net uit een diepe slaap was gekomen, was het nu weer helemaal zwart voor mijn ogen en waren mijn gedachtes verdwenen.

Ik had geen idee hoe lang ik daar gelegen heb, maar toen ik weer bij kwam zag ik Madam Plijster en de meisjes van mijn slaapzaal bezorgd over me heen gebogen.

Het eerste wat ik dacht was; wat is er gebeurd? Het tweede was; auw.. En het derde wat ik dacht toen ik mijn gevoel terug kreeg was; konden ze me niet even van de trap halen?

Ik knipperde met mijn ogen tegen het felle licht en trok een pijnlijk gezicht. Ik had sterke hoofdpijn en wilde met mijn hand naar mijn achterhoofd gaan maar Madam Plijster hield me tegen.

"Niet doen, je hebt een gat in je hoofd en ik voorspel een hersenschudding. Wat is er gebeurd?" vroeg ze kalm en ik keek haar geschokt aan. Ik bedacht me dat ik helemaal niet meer wist wat er was gebeurd, alleen dat ik mijn gezicht aan het wassen was en opeens een spin zag.

"Ik weet het niet. Ik… ik zag een spin en… ik weet het niet meer…" zei ik en ik wilde er ook niet over nadenken. Ik had teveel hoofdpijn.

"Dat dacht ik al, een hersenschudding. Niet zo'n zware maar je moet wel even naar de ziekenzaal gaan. Ga je deze kerst naar huis?"

"Ja, nee, ja, nee… ik weet het niet meer!" zei ik paniekerig.

"Rustig, komt vanzelf wel weer. Maak je niet druk. Weet iemand anders het?"

"Ze bleef met mij op Zweinstein," zei Patty en Madam Plijster knikte.

"Mooi, dan kan ik je even op de ziekenzaal houden. Wil jij me even helpen haar brengen, mevrouw Park?" Patty knikte en samen hielpen ze me omhoog. Toen ik rechtop stond werd ik duizelig en zakte vrijwel gelijk door mijn benen.

"Rustig, diep inademen en probeer te blijven staan," zei madam Plijster en ik knikte. Na twee minuten stil te staan ging de duizeligheid en de zwarte vlekjes voor mijn ogen weg. Heel langzaam en rustig liepen we de trap af en door de LL-kamer. Er zaten niet veel mensen, maar de mensen die er zaten keken geschokt naar mij, er zat wat bloed in mijn nek.

In de ziekenzaal maakte Madam Plijster de wond schoon en verbond mijn hoofd. Ik ging liggen en probeerde wat te slapen, maar dat lukte niet. Ik kreeg een drankje tegen de hoofdpijn, dus daar lag het niet aan, maar iets anders hield me wakker. Het was een leuk begin van de kerstvakantie.

Rond negen uur kwamen al wat mensen op bezoek, ik was om zes uur 's ochtends naar de badkamer gegaan, Nick en Jack. Ze mochten niet van Madam Plijster maar toen ze hadden uitgelegd dat ze naar huis gingen mochten ze even. Bezorgd kwamen ze naast me staan. Ieder aan een kant.

"Hoe voel je je?" vroeg Nick en ging zitten op het bed. Ik trok een pijnlijk gezicht toen ik mijn hoofd bewoog.

"Het had beter gekund, maar ook slechter. Hoe zou jij je voelen na zoiets?" vroeg ik.

"Kut," zei hij terug en ik knikte moeizaam.

"Moeten jullie echt naar huis? Ik wil hier niet alleen blijven."

"Ja, je bent niet alleen. Je hebt Lucas, Patty, Draco…" zei Jack.

"Draco… wat heb ik daar aan? Hij gaat toch alleen maar met Sandra spelen. Patty en Lucas hebben waarschijnlijk ook meer aandacht voor elkaar dan voor mij, ik ben alleen."

"Draco spelen met Sandra?" vroeg Jack niet begrijpend en ik trok een grimas.

"Ja, ze stonden gister te zoenen. Een geheime relatie of zo?" Nick trok een wenkbrauw op en Jack schoot in de lach.

"Je maakt een geintje, toch?" zei Jack grinnikend maar ik schudde mijn hoofd.

"Ik zweer het! Ze stonden te zoenen!" zei ik en wilde overeind komen. Snel deed ik mijn handen tegen mijn hoofd en viel naar achteren waarbij Nick me opving en rustig liet liggen.

"Rustig, je moet je niet opwinden. Jack, stop met lachen," zei hij en Jack stopte.

"Sorry, ik vond het alleen zo'n belachelijk idee."

"Ja, ik ook! Maar ik heb het zelf gezien!"

"Rustig, ik zei dat je je niet mocht opwinden. We worden er anders uit gestuurd."

"Ow, maar kan ik niet met jullie mee naar huis?" vroeg ik smekend.

"Ik denk het niet. Ik kan mijn ouders denk ik niet nu nog overhalen. Ik heb te weinig tijd daarvoor," zei Nick bedroefd.

"Ik denk het ook niet," zei Jack en ik keek bedroefd en trok een pruillip.

"Jammer…"

"Meneer Donovan en meneer Lond, zouden jullie zo willen vertrekken?" vroeg Madam Plijster en de jongens knikte, ze ging weer naar haar kantoor.

"Hier, ik had nog een kladblok en een boek mee genomen. Kun je tekenen, lezen of schrijven of wat dan ook," zei Jack met een glimlach en ik pakte het aan.

"Dank je, jammer dat jullie nu al weg moeten, ik zal jullie missen. Blijf schrijven!" waarschuwde ik ze en ze grinnikte.

"Doen we," zei Nick en ik grinnikte terug. Ik gaf ze een zoen en glimlachte.

"Bedankt dat jullie kwamen," zei ik en ze stonden op, ik gaf ze nog snel een kusje voordat ze weg gingen en ik was weer alleen.

Jack zag er dan wel niet creatief uit, maar hij was altijd in de weer met gedichten, tekeningen, liedjes schrijven en noem maar op! Ik vond het altijd heel leuk wat hij deed en als ik dan alleen was probeerde ik een liedje van de teksten die hij schreef te maken. Een keer had hij me horen zingen en had toen gezegd dat ik ermee voor de dag moest komen. Ik was diep gevleid door het compliment maar heb nooit de moet gehad het te doen, in ieder geval, nog niet.

Ik begon wat te schetsen op het kladblok. Ik had van Jack geleerd hoe je mensen en dieren het mooist kon tekenen en als ik me verveelde ging ik dat oefenen. Ik bladerde ook wat door het schetsboek en zag dat Jack al wat schetsen zelf had gemaakt. Hij kon heel mooi tekenen, alles klopte gewoon aan de tekening… schaduw en schaal en het leek heel erg echt! Ik kon altijd heel lang naar zijn tekening blijven kijken, ze waren zo interessant. Opeens kwam er iets in mijn hoofd op, een gedicht. Ik pakte een veer en doopte hem in de inkt. Ik dacht even na over de eerste zin en hoe ik het moest opbouwen, maar als snel schreef ik het op.

_Breekt, brak, gebroken_

_Arm, been, rug, nek?_

_Nee…_

_Breekt, brak, gebroken_

_Hart, vriendschap, liefde?_

_Ja…_

_Breekt, brak, gebroken_

_Auw, pijn, alleen?_

_Ja…_

_Breekt, brak, gebroken_

_Hij is weg…_

_Breekt, brak, gebroken_

_Helemaal weg…_

_Breekt, brak, gebroken_

_Dood…_

_Breekt, brak gebroken_

_Hart…_

_Gebroken hart…_

Ik las het gedicht over, dit kwam wel een beetje met mijn gevoelens overeen. Ik was gebroken, ik wist niet of mijn hart dat was, maar ik wel.

Mijn maag rommelde, ik had honger. Het was al 11 uur en ik had nog niets gegeten.

"Madam Plijster!" riep ik en ze kwam aanlopen. De duizeligheid was grotendeels over en mijn hoofdpijn ook. Ik zat me letterlijk rot te vervelen.

"Is er iets?" vroeg Madam Plijster humeurig en keek me strak aan.

"Ja, ik heb honger. Mag ik wat gaan eten?"

"Geen sprake van, ik zorg wel dat er wat hier komt. Je mag absoluut je bed niet uit!"

"Aah toe! Ik voel me alweer beter! Het is heus niet zo'n inspanning om even naar de grote zaal te lopen en wat te eten en weer terug te lopen."

"Nee, wat wil je hebben?" Ik zuchtte vermoeid, dat verdraaide mens was zo standvastig!

"Een tosti, toost met jam, pompoensap en-"

"Dat is genoeg, ik zal het doorgeven. Waag het niet om ook maar één voet op de grond te zetten!" kapte ze me streng af. Geïrriteerd zuchtte ik en ze ging de ziekenzaal uit.

Toch wilde ik wel proberen even te staan, dus sloeg ik mijn benen over de rand en ging staan.

Ik wankelde even en hield me vast aan het bed. Al snel was ik weer gewend en kon ik rond mijn bed lopen. Madam Plijster bleef gelukkig lang weg dus ik kon lang rondlopen.

"Mel! Wat doe jij uit bed! Straks val je!" Door de plotselinge gil schrok ik me rot en de duizeligheid kwam gelijk opzetten. Ik draaide me om en zag Patty staan.

"Mens ik schrok me een ongeluk. Als je dat doet dan val ik zeker."

"Kom op, ik wil niet dat er nog iets gebeurt. Madam Plijster komt er zo aan dus ga alsjeblieft weer liggen," zei ze en mokkend liep ik terug naar mijn bed en ging zitten.

"Wat was er eigenlijk allemaal gebeurd?" vroeg ik.

"Nou, je was vroeg wakker en je ging naar de badkamer. Ik weet het niet precies want ik werd wakker door je gil, net als de andere meiden. Toen we snel naar de badkamer liepen zagen we jou liggen met wat bloed. Twee meiden gingen gelijk Madam Plijster halen en na tien minuten werd je weer wakker."

"Tien minuten maar? Ik heb echt het gevoel alsof ik veel langer buiten westen heb gelegen. Maar wat is er met die spin gebeurd?"

"Eeuhm… owja! Die spin bleek van een eerstejaars te zijn. Hij is niet gevaarlijk, hij was alleen ontsnapt."

"Oh, iel… ik ben echt zo bang voor spinnen!"

"Ik vind ze ook niet fijn hoor. Maar hoe voel je je?"

"Beter. Ik verveel me dood hier in dit saaie zaaltje. Eeuhm… jij hebt me gister toch zien wegrennen?"

"Ja, deed je dat omdat je misselijk was of omdat je eeuh…"

"Ja, ik werd misselijk. Heb je nog met hem gesproken?"

"Ja, hij denkt dat je hem nu haat."

"Doe ik ook. Hij heeft ons bedrogen!"

"Eeuhm.. nou, hij kon er niet veel aan doen. Hij was verrast toen zij hem zoende en toen jij al niet meer keek duwde hij haar van zich af en-"

"Ga je hem verdedigen!" vroeg ik verontwaardigd en Patty schudde snel haar hoofd.

"Natuurlijk niet! Het was gewoon heel gemeen wat hij deed! Onacceptabel! Dat heb ik hem ook goed wijs gemaakt, hoop ik."

"Goed zo!"

"Maar, hij had er wel spijt van. Het was niet zijn bedoeling je te kwetsen."

"Heeft hij anders wel gedaan! Hallo! Hij stond met haar te zoenen!"

"Ja, dat weet ik. Maar, alsjeblieft! Hij heeft er echt heel erge spijt van! Hij durft zich straks niet meer te vertonen!"

"Volgens mij heeft hij ons allemaal belazerd! Hij heeft gewoon een geheime affaire met haar!" Patty zuchtte hopeloos.

"Wat jij wilt. Maar doe niet al te bot tegen hem, oké?"

"Dat maak ik zelf wel uit!" zei ik en op dat moment kwam madam Plijster binnen met mijn ontbijt/lunch en ik begon te eten. Madam Plijster ging terug naar haar kantoortje, zoals altijd was ze druk bezig met smerige drankjes.

Patty vertelde tijdens mijn eten wat er nog allemaal was gebeurd op het bal, nadat ik weg was. Hoe boos Sandra was toen Draco weg ging en hoe Potter struikelde bij het dansen en daarbij languit op de vloer lag. Daar had ik best graag bij willen zijn, maar dan had ik ook met Draco moeten praten.

Toen ik mijn eten op had hoorde we voetstappen op de gang, duidelijk herkenbaar! Die van Draco! Ik schrok me kapot! Ik wilde hem niet zien! Niet met hem praten! Niets met hem te maken hebben! Waarom kwam hij dan hierheen! Wanhopig keek ik naar Patty en zij keek mij paniekerig aan.

"Wat moet ik doen!" siste ik en Patty gebaarde wild met haar handen, iets wat ik niet begreep.

"Ga liggen en doe alsof je slaapt, ik houd hem wel tegen, hoop ik.."

"Je moet," gromde ik en ging snel liggen met de dekens over me heen, waarbij ik de duizeligheid weer op voelde komen.

"Draco, wat doe jij hier?" vroeg Patty nors.

"Dat weet je best, Patty. Het is bezoek uur en ik wil graag Mel een bezoekje komen brengen," zei hij zoals gewoonlijk.

"Ze slaapt Draco. En ik heb ergens het gevoel dat ze niet zo graag met je wilt praten." Please Patty, houdt stand! Echt, ik weet hoe Draco's praatjes zijn!

"Patty, ik heb je toch al gezegd dat het niet mijn bedoeling was! Alsjeblieft, laat me even met haar praten."

"Dat heeft geen zin! Ze slaapt!"

"Des te beter," zei hij en Patty zuchtte.

"Draco, ze wilt echt niet dat je tegen haar gaat praten."

"Als ik in haar positie was zou ik dat ook niet willen, maar als zij in mijn positie was zou ze dat wel willen. Alsjeblieft Patty, laat me even met haar praten, onder vier ogen."

"Ooh! Jij maakt het mij zo moeilijk!"

"Straks mogen jullie me lekker gaan uitschelden en weet ik wat, maar laat me nu dan even alleen."

"Sorry Mel, ik kan dit echt niet winnen," mompelde Patty nog en liep weg. Patty! Nee! Laat me niet alleen! Schreeuwde ik in mijn gedachten, maar dat had natuurlijk geen zin. Ik voelde dat Draco op mijn bed ging zitten, waar eerst Patty zat.

"Ik weet dat je niet slaapt, Mel. Je ademhaling is onrustig, maar ik wil dat je even naar me luistert." Ja en jou wil is de wet! Dacht ik boos.

"Wat ik heb gedaan is fout, dat weet ik. Maar het was niet mijn bedoeling. Zij zoende mij en ik was te overdonderd om haar van me af te duwen. Ik had geen besef van wat er gebeurde, maar toen ik eindelijk het besefte en haar van mij af duwde, was jij al weg. Ik zweer dat het niet mijn bedoeling was en ik denk ook niet dat je me meteen gelooft. Je denk dat ik een geheime affaire heb met haar, maar dat is absoluut niet waar. Nog voor geen goud zou ik dat doen." Hij haalde adem, ik had ingespannen zitten luisteren. Hij pakte mijn hand, die nog buiten de deken lag, dom!

"Ik zou je nooit bedriegen, nooit. Mensen zeggen wel altijd, zeg nooit nooit, maar nu zeg ik het wel. Al vanaf ik je kende, heb ik je nooit bedrogen. Omdat, al vanaf ik je kende, ik je een leuk en lief meisje heb gevonden. Dat is nooit veranderd. Ik hou van je, Mel. En dat zal ook niet veranderen, hoe erg jij mij ook haat.

Ik hoop dat je er over zult nadenken en me zal begrijpen. Ik zal je slaap niet langer ophouden, slaap lekker," zei hij en gaf een kus op mijn hand. Ik voelde hem van mijn bed stappen en weg lopen.

Een traan gleed over mijn wangen, waarom wist hij mij altijd te raken?

------------------------------------------------

Heey mensen!

Bedankt voor jullie reacties!

Dit was weer een stukje!

Hopelijk vonden jullie het leuk!


	13. Chapter 13

Hoofdstuk 13

Het duurde een paar dagen voordat ik weer zonder hoofdpijn door de school kon wandelen. Blijkbaar was de hersenschudding niet zo zwaar. Patty hield me de hele tijd gezelschap en ik vroeg me af wat ik zonder haar moest. Draco had ik de hele tijd ontweken. Ik wilde dol graag tegen hem zeggen dat ik hem geloofde en dat ik het hem vergaf maar dat durfde ik niet en daar was ik te trots voor. Ik zou nooit kunnen zeggen dat ik het fout had, dat ik jaloers was.

Ik sliep weer voor het eerst in de week in mijn bed. Midden in de nacht werd ik wakker door een hoge gil van Patty. Chagrijnig en slaperig ging ik kijken wat er aan de hand was. Patty zat recht op in haar bed met wijd opengesperde ogen.

"Patty, wat is er aan de hand?" vroeg ik een beetje bezorgd.

"Ik had echt een vreselijke nachtmerrie," zei ze zacht en ik ging bij haar op bed zitten.

"Waar ging hij over?" vroeg ik en ze huiverde even.

"Nou, ik zat in dat lelijke lichaam van Griffel… en ze, ik dus, ging trouwen met Potter! In een jurk van de Wezels… heel kort, gerafeld en hij stonk vreselijk. En toen zag ik van dichtbij hoe ik, Griffel dus, zoende met Potter! Die lippen van hem kwamen maar dichterbij en dichterbij! Ze werden zomaar tegen de mijne aangeduwd! Ik kon niet weg want hij had mij helemaal stevig vast! Het was zo eng! Zo'n afschuwelijke droom!" zei ze overstuur. Ik keek haar even verbaasd aan en begon toen uitbundig te lachen. Ik lachte zo hard en ik kon niet meer stoppen!

"Zeg eens…… hoeveel… kind… kinderen kre… kregen jullie…!" vroeg ik hikkend van het lachen en ze keek me boos aan.

"Het is serieus!" zei ze boos en ik begon nog harden te lachen. Ik moest blij zijn dat de anderen leerlingen niet wakker waren geworden en ik heb die nacht amper meer geslapen. Ik was helemaal hyper en vrolijk en weet ik het! Patty daarin tegen was super chagrijnig en sloeg me de hele tijd als ik ook maar een ding zei. Ik fluisterde dan ook de hele tijd Patty Potter in haar oor, dat vond ze blijkbaar niet zo leuk.

Een hele week lukte het me Draco te ontlopen, een hele week lukte het me om geen contact met hem te leggen. Soms had ik zo'n medelijden met hem, als hij alleen zat en niemand met hem praatte.

Het was vrijdag middag en ik lag op bed een boek te lezen. Opeens kwam Patty binnenstormen en viel bijna over mijn hutkoffer maar haalde nog net mijn bed. Geschrokken keek ik haar aan en toen ze wat minder buitenadem was begon ze te praten.

"Dit moet je weten…" begon ze serieus en ik vroeg me af of ze nog iets nieuws over haar droom herinnerde. "Er gaat de roddel, en gerucht en weet ik het, dat Draco weer met Sandra heeft gezoend en dat ze nu echt wat hebben!" zei Patty en werd zo'n beetje gek van de gedachte al. Ik was de hele week melig geweest en het drong ook niet echt tot me door.

"Nou fijn voor hen dat ze elkaar eindelijk hebben gevonden."

"Wat! Draco hoor! Het is wel de enige echte Draco waar we over praten hoor! Weet je wel! Waar je zo om hebt liggen treuren en die bij je op bezoek kwam en zei dat hij echt van JOU hield en niet van dat wijf!"

"Ja, Draco ja. Fijn voor hem dat hij zijn… WAT!" Het begon tot me door te dringen dat dit de tweede keer al was! "Heeft die kwal weer met haar gezoend!" Patty was een beetje geschrokken door mijn uitval en knikte angstig.

"Hoe durft hij! Eerst nog zo lief naar mij kruipen en dan vervolgens Sandra beginnen te zoenen! Die gast kijk ik nooit meer aan! Nooit meer! Ik praat nooit meer met hem!" zei ik en ik begon zwaar adem te halen.

"Rustig, het komt wel goed. Ik zal het eens aan Draco vragen…"

"Denk je dat hij eerlijk antwoordt! Die smerige rat denk gewoon ons allemaal in de maling te nemen!"

"Rustig nou! Kom het is zes uur, we gaan eten!" zei ze en trok me mee.

"Maar ik wil helemaal niet eten! Ik wil hem uitschelden, verrot trappen, hem slaan, in ieder geval pijn doen! Hem kwetsen!"

"Dat weet ik, maar het ligt helaas niet zo makkelijk."

"Dat ligt het wel! Gewoon doen!"

"Dat durf jij niet."

"Echt wel! Wil je weten wat ik allemaal durf!"

"Je durft mij niet eens te slaan. Probeer eens een masker op te zetten, dat helpt vaak."

"Hmpf…" zei ik en liet me verder leiden naar de grote zaal.

Daar aangekomen waren er nog helemaal niet veel mensen. We begonnen toch met eten en ik was nog steeds boos.

"Kan ik iets doen om je op te vrolijken?" vroeg Patty toen ze mijn gezicht zag en ik dacht even na. Ik kreeg een gemene grijns om mijn lippen en knikte hevig.

"Wil je nog eens je droom vertellen? Krijgt Patty Potter kindjes?"

"Nee," zei ze bruut.

"Aah toe! Het zou toch leuk zijn als we meer Pottertjes hadden! Meer Patty Pottertjes!"

"Ik zei nee!"

"Nou kom op! Patty Potter is zo leuk!"

"Nee!" zei ze en liep boos weg terwijl ik nog aan het eten was.

Zuchtend stond ik op en liep richting de LL-kamer. Toen ik in een gang kwam, zag ik verderop een bekend figuur lopen. Bleek, blond haar, lang (kop groter), knap, gespierd, aanvoerder van het zwerkbalteam… het was Draco! shit! Kan ik me ergens verstoppen? Nee, geen mogelijkheid. Kan ik omdraaien? Nee, dan lijk ik laf… dat kan ik mijn reputatie niet aandoen! Er hing een schilderij naast me en snel begon ik het aandachtig te bestuderen met mijn capuchon op, misschien had hij mij niet gezien.

"Hoi Mel." Shit, wel dus. Ik draaide me langzaam om en deed mijn capuchon af. dan maar een masker met een fakeglimlach.

"Goh, hé Draco, jij ook hier? Ik had je helemaal niet gezien joh!" Je liegt dat je barst Mel! Zei een stem in mijn hoofd. "Hoe gaat het met je? ik heb je lang niet gezien!" zei ik met een super fakeglimlach.

"Nee, ik jou ook niet. Hoe voel jij je?"

"Oh wel goed hoor, prima zelfs."

"Ik ben nog bij je geweest, op de ziekenzaal."

"Owja? Oh, niets van gemerkt. Sorry, Patty heeft ook niets verteld. Heb je dit nieuwe schilderij al gezien? Het is echt heel mooi!"

"Die hangt er al zolang wij hier zijn. Waarom ontloop je me?"

"Heb je nieuwe schoenen? Ze zijn erg mooi, of je hebt ze nog nooit aangehad, kan ook. Ik heb ze in ieder geval nog nooit gezien."

"Nee, deze heb ik altijd aan. Maar, ik vroeg je wat. Waarom ontloop je me!" hij begon geïrriteerd te raken.

"Ow echt? Nou ik kom net van de grote zaal, de huiselven hebben zich weer overtroffen hoor. Je moet maar snel wat gaan eten." Verderop zag ik een kind aankomen, totaal onbekend, maar het was mijn redding.

"Mel! Waarom geef je geen antwoord op mijn vraag! Waarom ontloop je me!"

"Ik? Ik jou ontlopen? Goh, doe eens normaal zeg… Ow wacht even Draco, één momentje. Ik zie een bekende die ik tijden niet meer heb gezien." Ik liep snel naar het meisje toe, vermoed uit het derde leerjaar, en sprak haar aan.

"Hé, wat fijn om je weer te zien. Ik heb je echt lang niet meer gezien." Het totaal onbekende meisje keek me verbaasd aan.

"Wie ben jij!" vroeg ze verward maar ik schudden met mijn hand.

"Geeft niet… hoe heet je ook al weer?"

"Grietje… en jij?"

"Ow, leuke naam. Ooit gedacht aan naamsverandering? Nou weet je, ik vind Rosa echt een leuke naam voor jou." Ik zag dat Draco boos naar me toe kwam lopen. "Het was fijn om weer eens met je te praten, nou doei! En owja, vergeet die naamsverandering niet hé!" zei ik en liet een beledigd en verbaasd meisje achter.

Draco haalde me in en pakte me vast.

"Mel, zeg het nou maar gewoon. De vraag weet je; wat is er aan de hand en wat vind je opeens van mij zo…" mijn fakeglimlach verdween echter als sneeuw voor de zon en mijn masker dus ook.

"Nou, kijk, ik… ik weet… ik vind… jij… wij… ik…" op dat moment kwam echter Sandra om de hoek en riep Draco's naam al van verre af. We werden afgeleid en al snel stond Sandra bij ons en sloeg haar arm om zijn nek en gaf hem een zoen. Draco stond echter verbaasd te kijken, met grote ogen, maar hinderde het niet. Dit gaf voor mij de doorslag.

Ik had ook nog eens geluk want ik zag Thomas in de verte aanlopen, mijn kans aan ontsnapping.

"Nou, wat ik wilde zeggen was dat ik jullie een geweldig koppel vind. Ik zou er echt niet tussen durven komen. Veel plezier samen… Hé Thomas! Je bent precies op tijd voor onze afspraak. Kom we gaan!" zei ik en trok een verwarde Thomas mee en liet een verwarde Draco achter.

Thomas liet zich echter niet zo makkelijk meesleuren.

"Mel, wat doe je!" zei hij verbaasd.

"We hadden een afspraak, weet-je-wel… nou kom je nog mee? Meekomen, nu!" zei ik en dat laatste gromde ik een beetje. "Speel een beetje mee ja…" fluisterde ik in zijn oor en hij grijnsde.

"Oh ja, onze afspraak. Nou ik was het even vergeten, het spijt me," zei hij en gaf me snel een kusje op mijn wang. Nou, dit moest voldoende zijn om het echt te laten lijken en Draco pijn te doen.

Toen ik, arm in arm, weg liep met Thomas keek ik nog snel even achterom. Ik zag dat Draco Sandra van zich vandaan hield en verward alles op een rijtje probeerde te krijgen. Nou, dat toneelspelen leek echt maar hij hoefde het nu niet meer te doen. Het was nu bekend en hij hoefde het niet meer geheim te houden.

Toen we een paar gangen verder waren zuchtte ik luid.

"Wat was dat nou allemaal?" vroeg Thomas, klaar voor een uitleg.

"Nou, ik moest ontkomen aan Draco. Je weet toch dat hij iets met Sandra heeft?"

"Nee! Heeft hij iets met Sandra!"

"Ja en ik kon niet echt tegen dat kleffe gedoe…"

"Volgens mij ook niet tegen iets anders."

"Jij bent slim. Hij was een vriend van mij, maar hij heeft me gewoon helemaal bedrogen! Die creep!" Thomas sloeg een arm om me heen en ik legde mijn hoofd op zijn schouder. Waarom deed Draco dit? Waarom zegt hij eerst dat ik de enige persoon ben van wie hij houd en daarna gewoon, voor mij neus, met Sandra staan zoenen? Nog een ellendige zucht ontsnapte aan mijn lippen.

In de LL-kamer ging ik gelijk naar de slaapzaal, Patty kwam achter me aan.

"Sorry dat ik zo boos weg liep, wat is er gebeurd?"

"Dat masker van jou helpt goed joh, echt super," zei ik futloos.

"Wat is er dan gebeurd?" vroeg ze weer en ik vertelde alles.

"Jeetje, das wel heel erg opvallend van je hoor! Vind ik dan! Maar keek hij echt zo? Misschien is het allemaal een leugen. Zal ik eens met hem praten?"

"Je doet maar wat je wilt!" zei ik zuchtend en begon me uit te kleden terwijl Patty weer naar beneden ging.

Terwijl ik probeerde te slapen schoot het hele gesprek weer door mijn hoofd. Grietje… wat een naam. Dat schilderij hing er inderdaad al jaren en die schoenen had hij ook al lang. Ik was wel heel erg bot tegen het meisje geweest, maar ja… ze kende me toch niet.

Ik kon lange tijd niet slapen. Het was te frustrerend om te weten wat er allemaal gebeurd was. Patty was er ook nog steeds niet en ik wilde wel weten waar ze bleef.

Ik kroop mijn bed uit en deed mijn reserve mantel om. Die was helemaal zwart dus kon ik ongezien rondsluipen.

Zo stil mogelijk liep ik naar beneden en bleef achter een muurtje staan. Ik hoorde mensen en zacht sloop ik dichterbij, het waren Draco, Patty en Lucas. Toen ik ze zag, kreeg ik een raar gevoel. Het leek wel alsof ik werd buitengesloten!

"Dus je zweert dat je er niets van wist," zei Lucas.

"Of moeten we het met veritariserum vastleggen?" vroeg Patty.

"Echt, ik zweer het. Je mag doen wat je wilt, maak hem alleen liever niet zelf Patty," zei Draco en Lucas grijnsde.

"Nou ja! Alsof ik dat niet kan!" zei Patty verontwaardigd.

"Nou, de vorige keer werd ik afgevoerd naar de ziekenzaal toen je de jouwe uittestte op mij," zei Draco lichtelijk grijnzend.

"Maar, wat zei Mel dan allemaal?"

"Nou, ze probeerde de hele tijd onder mijn vraag uit te komen. En net toen ze het ging zeggen, kwam dat walgelijke kind van een Sandra naar ons toe en begon me te zoenen! Vreselijk… maar toen Thomas langs kwam zei ze dat ze een afspraak had met hem en hij wist eerst helemaal nergens van! Ik wil gewoon weten waarom ze me ontloopt, als antwoord daarop kreeg ik: 'ik jou ontlopen? Doe eens normaal!' Ik bedoel, wat moet ik hier nou mee!"

"Hmm…. Ze heeft wel gevoel voor humor…"

"Lucas… dit is geen humor, dit is proberen om onder mij uit te komen," zei Draco scherp.

"Sorry… maar… ik weet echt niet wat je ermee aan moet. Ik heb het nog nooit gehad. Wacht anders totdat Jack en Nick terug zijn en praat eens met hen, Nick heeft overal wel verstand van."

"Hij wel ja, misschien is dat het beste."

"Maar even over Sandra… jullie hebben echt niets?" zei Patty.

"Nee."

"En hoe zit het dan met die zoenen?"

"Dat doet ze dus steeds, volkomen onverwachts! Echt erg! Ik kan me niet eens verweren!"

"Praat eens met haar… misschien dat dat helpt."

"Hmm… ja goed idee hoor. Als ik haar aanspreek denkt ze alleen maar dat ik haar wel zie zitten, nou niet dus."

"Ik praat wel met dat achterlijke kind," zei Patty en verder hoorde ik het gesprek niet meer. Ik liep geluidloos naar de uitgang en ging de LL-kamer uit.

Even op een rijtje zetten, Draco weet van niets; hij heeft niets met Sandra; hij vind mij een gestoorde gek, nee dat is niet waar. Hij vindt mij de laatste tijd vreemd doen, ik geef hem groot gelijk. Ik heb alles verkeerd opgenomen en heb hem ontlopen terwijl hij helemaal niets verborgen hield en alleen maar de waarheid vertelde!

Ik dwaalde door de gangen, opzoek naar rust. Ik wist niet precies waar ik was, alleen dat ik wel voorzichtig moest doen, het was al half elf. Opeens hoorde ik gehaaste voetstappen. Ik draaide me om in de richting van het geluid, maar zag niets. Ik draaide me weer om en liep verder. Later hoorde ik het echter weer. Ik draaide me weer om en zag weer niets. De voetstappen werden duidelijker en ik pakte mijn stok. Ik kreeg een naar gevoel in mijn onderbuik en werd een beetje bang. De voetstappen leken nu geen drie meter van me vandaan te zijn en ik stond te trillen. Mijn ogen speurden de grond en de muren af, maar ik zag helemaal niets! Opeens hoorde ik iemand die adem haalde. Ik keek de richting op en sprak de struikelspreuk uit over iets dat ik dus niet zag. Ik had geluk, het raakte zijn doel. Er viel iemand op de grond en diegene werd zichtbaar.

"Moest dat nou!" zei hij grommend en ik keek verontwaardigd naar het tafereel.

"Ja, dat moest," zei ik kalm. De jongen was opgestaan en keek me boos aan. Ik stond recht tegenover Potter, het deed me denken aan Patty Potter. Er lag een mantel op de grond en hij hield een stuk perkament in zijn hand.

"Wat is dat?" vroeg ik nieuwsgierig en wees naar het stuk perkament.

"Niets, gewoon een stuk perkament," zei hij. Ik wist dat hij loog. Ik had ooit gelezen in een boekje van een kaart die gemaakt was van Zweinstein en die je maar met een speciale spreuk zichtbaar kon maken. Het boekje was een dagboek dat ik in een geheime gang had gevonden, het boekje was van een ene Sluipvoet.

"Geef eens," zei ik en Potter keek me achterdochtig aan, maar gaf het me toch. Ik weet niet waarom, omdat ik hem altijd vreselijk pestte, maar toch deed hij het.

"Onthul je geheimen," zei ik met mijn toverstok tegen het perkament. Er verscheen een tekst op het perkament en Potter grinnikte.

_Zou miss nieuwsgierigheid zich misschien niet met andermans zaken willen bemoeien?_

_Gegroet, _

_Maanling, Wormstaart, Sluipvoet en Gaffel._

Ik wist het zeker, ik had de kaart gevonden waar die ene Sluipvoet het over had in het boekje!

"Wat sta je nou te grinniken Potter?"

"Je weet toch niet wat het is."

"Denk je?" vroeg ik en wees weer met de punt van mijn stok op de kaart. "Ik zweer plechtig dat ik snode plannen heb," zei ik en langzaam verscheen er een kaart. Potter keek me verbaasd aan.

"Hoe weet je dat?"

"Gelezen in het dagboek van die ene Sluipvoet."

"Sluipvoet? Een dagboek van Siri… ik bedoel Sluipvoet?" hij keek me met grote ogen aan.

"Hoe kom je daaraan?"

"Gevonden." Ik keek weer op de kaart en zag ons staan. Tot mijn grote schrik zag ik dat er ook iemand aan kwam lopen. "Shit, we moeten hier wegwezen! Sneep komt eraan!" zei ik en mompelde een weer iets en de kaart verdween en ik gaf hem terug. Potter keek me geschrokken aan en ik vroeg me af waarom hij bleef staan.

"Kom je nou nog mee of hoe zit dat!" vroeg ik en hij knikte.

----------------------

Heey!

Heel erg bedankt voor jullie reacties!

Echt heel erg bedankt!

Dit was weer een stukje! Hope you like it!

Kusjes Noeks!


	14. Chapter 14

Hoofdstuk 14

Potter pakte zijn mantel en gebaarde naar me dat ik stil moest staan. Hij ging naast me staan en deed de mantel om ons heen.

"Wat doe je?!" siste ik.

"Een onzichtbaarheidmantel," zei hij en trok me tegen de muur. Even later hoorde we voetstappen en zagen een lichtje. Uiteindelijk zagen we Sneep, maar hij liep gewoon door. Ik was helemaal vergeten van Sneep's nachtelijke ronde door het kasteel, dat was echt dom van mij!

Toen hij na een tijdje weg was en Potter nog op zijn kaart had gekeken, deed potter de mantel af.

"Wow, dat was op het nippertje! Ik was helemaal vergeten over Sneep's nachtelijke ronde door het kasteel," zei ik zuchtend en Potter knikte.

"Het lijkt me beter dat we allebei maar weer terug gaan naar onze eigen LL-kamer, waar wilde je eigenlijk heen?" vroeg hij en ik haalde mijn schouders op.

"Ik weet niet, ik was wat aan het dralen. En jij?"

"Ik was op weg naar buiten, ik ga wel eens vaker naar buiten." Ik knikte.

"Nou, dan ga ik maar weer. Bedankt dat je me redde van de onaangename straffen van Sneep."

"Ik moet jou ook bedanken, jij zag hem toch?" Ik haalde mijn schouders op en allebei gingen we een andere kant op. Ik smolt weer samen met de schaduw en liep zo terug naar de LL-kamer.

Niemand was meer op. Nou, niemand was meer waker dan… laten we het zo zeggen. Patty was op de schoot van Lucas in slaap gevallen, die ook sliep, en Draco zat op een stoel er tegenover te slapen. Ik schoof een stoel voor het klein smeulende haardje dat er nog was en krulde me erin op. Ik bleef de hele tijd staren naar het smeulende as, net zolang tot mijn oogleden zwaar werden en ik ook in slaap viel in de LL-kamer.

Ik werd wakker gemaakt door iemand die zacht tegen me aan het praten was. Slaperig opende ik mijn ogen om te kijken wie mijn rust verstoorde en knipperde even een paar keer met mijn ogen toen ik zag wie het was. Ik zag het glimlachende gezicht van Nick voor dat van mij.

"Nick!" zei ik gelijk klaarwakker en omhelsde hem stevig zodat hij bijna voorover viel tegen mij aan.

"Ho ho, rustig aan. Ik ben ook maar een mens," zei hij lachend.

"Sorry…" zei ik beschaamd en liet hem los. "Waarom ben je er al? De trein komt toch pas morgen aan?"

"Ja, maar mijn moeder had gevraagd aan Perkamentus of ik eerder kon komen, dus ik ben met brandstof gegaan," zei hij en ik glimlachte.

"Is Jack ook mee?"

"Ja, hij is even naar de slaapzaal. Maar waarom lag jij hier te slapen? En hoe gaat het nu met je? Heb ik veel gemist hier?"

"Ho ho, één vraag tegelijk graag! Het gaat wel goed met me; ik was hier gisteravond gaan zitten en ben in slaap gevallen; en ja, je hebt heel veel gemist!" zei ik en op dat moment kwam Jack ook naar beneden. Ik vertelde alles wat er was gebeurd, echt alles. Ook hoe ik me voelde en over dat van gister, behalve dat van de kaart. Nick en Jack hadden de hele tijd geluisterd en geen geluid gemaakt.

"Ow, dat is nou niet echt heel erg slim van je, hé meisie," zei Jack toen ik klaar was en ik zuchtte mistroostend.

"Ik weet het, ik kon het ook niet helpen."

"Hmm… ik kan me heel goed voorstellen hoe jij je voelt. Maar hoe wist je nou dat Sneep er gisteravond aan kwam?" zei Nick.

"Hij doet altijd een nachtelijke ronde en ik hoorde hem."

"Je hebt geluk. Maar zeg eens, ben je nog van plan het goed te maken met 'Romeo'?" vroeg Jack en ik dacht na.

"Natuurlijk wil ik dat, alleen ik durf het niet! Ik kan het niet. Niet na alles wat ik heb gedaan, ik heb het helemaal verpest."

"Je moet je trots even opzij zetten. Je hebt genoeg moed en kracht om het te doen. Je kan het wel, daar ben ik zeker van," zei Nick.

"Ik ook, ik weet zeker dat je het kunt," zei Jack. Ik zuchtte en liet mijn schouders hangen.

"Ik ga eerst maar eens een douche nemen en me opfrissen. Dan zie ik wel verder," zei ik en ze knikten. Ik liep naar boven en ging douchen.

Na de douche maakte ik me op en deed een stel leuke kleren aan. Patty was nergens te bekennen, maar dat boeide me even niet.

Toen ik weer beneden kwam stonden Jack en Nick op me te wachten.

"Weten jullie waar de rest is?"

"Ze zijn al naar Zweinsveld," zei Jack.

"Huh? Nu al? Hoe laat is het dan?"

"Al half één."

"Wow, kom… laten we even wat gaan eten en dan ook richting Zweinsveld gaan," zei ik en ze knikten.

Met een leeg gevoel in mijn maag at ik het ijsje op dat we hadden gekocht. We zaten op een terrasje met een ijsje in ons hand en waren aan het praten over koetjes en kalfjes.

"Weet je…" begon ik opeens en Nick en Jack keken me aan. Maar verder dan dat kwam ik niet.

"Wat weten wij?" vroeg Jack maar ik regeerde niet. Mijn blik was op een jonge man gevallen, aan de overkant van het plein. Hij had bruine krullen en vreemde ogen.

Ik staarde hem aan, hij keek ook naar mij. Ik had het gevoel dat ik hem kende, maar toch wist ik niet wie het was. Mijn gedachtes verdwenen en ik bleef de jongen aan kijken.

Opeens flitste het gesprek van mijn meester en mij door mijn hoofd.

"_Dus eigenlijk heet ik niet Mel Hanley, maar Mel Stan?"  
"Ja eigenlijk wel, maar was je er nooit achter gekomen. Er waren foto's van jou en Marcus, maar nooit foto's van hem en Marcus toen hij nog klein was." _

"_Ik wil niet aan hem herinnerd worden! Hij zei dat hij me weg zou halen en dat deed hij niet!"  
"Waarom denk je?"  
"Weet ik niet! Daarom, hij is zijn belofte niet na gekomen! Hij heeft mijn vertrouwen in hem geschonden, ik kan hem niet meer vertrouwen." _

"_Hij wilde het wel doen, hij was het altijd al van plan. Ik hem wijs gemaakt dat hij het niet moest doen."  
"Waarom?! Het heeft mijn hele jeugd verpest! U zei altijd dat ik hem maar moest vergeten, dat hij niet terug kwam. Waarom heeft u hem tegen gehouden?!"  
"Het was het beste, je beseft het nog niet, maar dat komt nog. Zolang je bij hen bleef, werd je leven. Als je weg was gegaan, had Voldemort je vermoord.  
Je wilt me niet geloven, dat hoeft ook niet, maar denk er over na. Je moet het hem vergeven, als je hem ooit nog eens ziet en daar ben ik zeker van."  
"Hoe weet u dat nou, ik heb hem nooit meer gezien. Hij was net van school toen ik erop ging. Ik heb hem al 12 jaar niet meer gezien, hoe moet ik hem herkennen?!"  
"Hij herkent jou, vertrouw daar maar op. Je moet nu gaan, je vrienden willen gaan slapen en als je nieuwe vriendin erachter komt dat je niet in je bed ligt dan gaat ze vragen stellen."_

Ik wist wie het was. Dit kon niet! Het kon gewoon niet! Nare gevoelens gingen door mijn buik, maar ik kon mijn blik niet afwenden! Hij blijkbaar ook niet.

Ik wilde naar hem toe rennen en hem omhelzen, maar ik wilde ook naar hem toe rennen en hem verrot schelden en ik wilde ook weg rennen! Wat moest ik doen?!

Hij verzette geen stap, hij bleef me alleen maar aanstaren. En ik staarde terug.

Ik besloot om te blijven zitten en net zolang te wachten tot hij weg zou gaan. Maar dat deed hij niet. Opeens kwam er een hand voor mijn gezicht en ik zag hem niet meer.

"Hallo… Mel? Ben je thuis?" vroeg Jack en zwaaide dus met zijn hand voor mijn gezicht. Ik schrok op en keek verwijtend naar Jack.

"Ja, natuurlijk is er iemand thuis!" zei ik geïrriteerd.

"Nee, je was niet met je gedachten bij ons. Je was aan het staren naar die winkelruit," zei Nick en wees naar de winkel tegenover ons. Hij was weg.

"Ik staarde helemaal niet naar een winkelruit."

"Naar de muur dan, ook goed," zei Jack en ik keek hem verbaasd aan.

"Ik keek ook niet naar de muur. Ik keek naar die jongen die daar stond!" zei verontwaardigd.

"Jongen?!" vroeg Nick verbaasd.

"Ja, er stond een jongen daar. Nou ja, jongen. Hij was denk ik 24 jaar ofzo. Hij keek me de hele tijd aan en ik kende hem ergens van… maar ik weet niet waarvan."

"Mel, voel jij je wel goed?" vroeg Jack en legde zijn hand tegen mijn voorhoofd. Verwoed duwde ik de hand weg.

"Natuurlijk voel ik me goed!"

"Mel, er was helemaal niemand daar. Weet je zeker dat je niet hallucineert? Geen nakomende bijwerkingen van je hersenschudding?"

"Wat zit je nou te zeiken! Ik zag hem toch met mijn eigen ogen!" Hadden zij hem dan niet gezien? Vreemde ogen, bruine krullen? Was ik gek geworden? Wat was dit?!

"Mel… er was echt niemand," zei Nick en keek er ernstig bij.

"Echt wel!! Ik heb hem toch met mijn eigen ogen gezien! Hij bleef naar me kijken! Hij had een aantrekkingskracht!!" riep ik hysterisch en zwaaide verwoed met mijn armen.

"Mel rustig! Laten we hier maar over ophouden," zei Nick daarna sussend. Wie was het toch?

We gingen terug naar Zweinstein en ik had verder de hele weg niets gezegd. In alle winkelruiten waar ik in keek, zag ik hem. Het leek wel alsof hij achter alle ramen liep! Ik werd er gek van, maar durfde er niet meer over te beginnen met Jack en Nick. Nick begreep me toch altijd wel, maar zelfs hij verklaarde me hiermee tot gestoord. Ik kon het dus aan niemand vertellen! Patty zou me gelijk uitlachen, Draco kon ik sowieso niets zeggen, Lucas zou me eng vinden en Jack en Nick zouden me naar de ziekenzaal brengen!

Met een zucht liep ik verder. Ik keek de hele tijd om me heen, ik dacht echt dat ik compleet gestoord werd door dat figuur! Ik bekeek hem goed ik de winkelramen, maar lette toen niet meer op de weg. Ik botste tegen verschillende mensen op. Opeens botste ik tegen iets hards aan en viel op de grond.

"Auw!!!" riep ik hard terwijl ik met mijn hand over mijn voorhoofd veegde, geen bloed. Ik keek op waar ik tegen aan was gelopen, het was een lantaarnpaal!!

"Mel wat doe jij nou?!" riep Jack verbaasd uit. "Je loopt zomaar tegen een lantaarnpaal op!! Hoe doe je dat?" Ik keek hem grommend aan. "Het is ook nog wel een behoorlijke dikke grote, dus die kan je niet over het hoofd gezien hebben!!" ging hij verder.

"Jack! Stop!! Ik keek niet waar ik liep ja!" zei ik. Eerst was ik blij dat ze terug waren, maar nou vroeg ik me af waarom ze nog niet even een dagje thuis waren gebleven.

"Er is echt wat met je aan de hand, Mel. Weet je zeker dat je geen last hebt van die hersenschudding?" vroeg Nick. Ik voelde woede opborrelen en er begonnen tranen achter mijn ogen te prikken. Konden ze me niet even met rust laten? Moesten ze me weer voor schut zetten? Waarom geloofden ze me niet? Dachten ze dat ik compleet gestoord was of zo?

"Laat me nou toch een met rust! Als jullie me de hele tijd voor schut zetten, waarom hangen jullie dan niet gelijk een poster op met alle blunders die ik heb gemaakt?!!" riep ik kwaad uit. Ik stond snel op en rende weg. Konden ze me dan nooit geloven?

"Mel! Wacht!" riep Nick me nog na maar ik rende stug door. Half struikelend kwam ik bij de koetsen aan. Als ik instapte dan zouden ze bij me komen zitten, maar er lag wel meer dan een halve meter sneeuw op de weg terug naar Zweinstein! Ik overwoog de keuzes tegen elkaar op, zelf lopen won. Ik rende naar de diepe sneeuw en liep er zo snel als ik kon doorheen. Het ging moeizaam en sloom.

"Mel! Ben je gek geworden? Je gaat doodvriezen daar zo!" Wat kon Nick overdrijven zeg! Dacht ik en liep stug door. Ik zakte minstens tot halverwege mijn bovenbeen in de sneeuw en het was niet makkelijk om mijn benen erdoor voort te bewegen.

"Mel! Doe niet zo! Wat is er in godsnaam met je aan de hand?! Zeg dan wat!" riep Jack en zo te horen raakte hij geïrriteerd. Net goed!

"Mel! We bedoelden het helemaal niet zo! Kom nou terug! Als je zo terug gaat dan duurt het uren voordat je terug bent. Doe nou niet zo dom en ga met een koetsje." Hier, daar ging hij weer! 'Doe nou niet zo dom!' Doe zelf nou niet zo achterlijk gestoord man! Dacht ik kwaad. De tranen brandden vreselijk achter mijn ogen, maar ze mochten er niet langs. Ik was niet zielig, ik was niet laf, ik was niet gek en al helemaal niet dom en ziek! Ik wilde gewoon niet meer met hen praten! Nooit meer! Misschien moest ik andere vrienden zoeken. Misschien totaal andere vrienden, vrienden die me wel begrepen. Maar geen enkele zwadderaar zou me begrijpen, ik moest iemand hebben die ook rare dingen mee maakte! Nee, niemand maakte dingen mee zoals ik ze had meegemaakt. Ik wilde weten of Nick en Jack me volgde of in een koetsje zaten, maar ik zou niet achterom kijken. Dan dachten ze misschien dat ik terug wilde.

"Mel, kom er nou gewoon bij in. Het heeft geen zin om zo te blijven doen," zei opeens een stem naast me en ik schrok op. Ik hoefde niet meer achterom te kijken, ze reden in een koets naast me. "Het is ijskoud, je tenen vriezen straks dood."

"ACH ROT TOCH OP!! HEB JE NIET DOOR DAT IK HELEMAAL NIET BIJ JULLIE IN HET KOETSJE WIL ZITTEN?!!! LAAT ME NOU TOCH GEWOON EENS MET RUST MAN!!" schreeuwde ik buiten mijn zinnen uit. Ik kon me niet meer inhouden en maaide met mijn hand door de lucht. Ik trof, maar daar was ik niet blij mee. Ik had Nick op zijn wang geslagen en hij zag er geschrokken uit. Terwijl ik mijn uitbarsting ophief en even naar ze keek kon ik de tranen niet meer binnen houden. Er rolde een traan over mijn wangen en voor ze er nog meer konden zien draaide ik me om en liep verwoed een andere kant op, weg van hen.

"Mel…" hoorde ik Jack nog zwak zeggen maar verder kwam hij niet. De koets zou niet stoppen en uitstappen kon niet. Ze zouden dus verder moeten zonder mij. Ongeveer honderd meter verwijderd van de koets draaide ik me om naar de koets en keek ze boos na met schokkerige schouders. Mijn tenen waren ijsklompjes, in ieder geval, ik voelde ze niet echt meer. Mijn broek was eerst nog nat maar nu was het al aan het bevriezen. Ik trok mijn mantel dichter om me heen. Het begon ook nog eens te sneeuwen, had ik weer! Ik voelde hoe mijn tranen bevroren. Het was minstens –10ºC en ik stond een beetje stil daar in de sneeuw, die tot halverwege mijn bovenbenen kwamen.

Ik was nu al een halfuur door de sneeuw aan het ploeteren en ik was helemaal bevroren. Mijn haar was in plaats van rood, wit. Mijn mantel ook en mijn handen waren blauw, evenals mijn lippen. Mijn sjaal was bevroren en gaf geen warmte meer en het sneeuwde en waaide hard. Waarom was ik zo dom geweest? Iedereen was nu al ik het kasteel, er kwamen geen koetsen meer langs waar ik bij in kon klimmen. Als ik zo door ging had ik het gevoel dat ik het kasteel niet eens zou halen! Dat zou niet zo mooi zijn. Ik pakte met moeite mijn toverstok en probeerde me een spreuk te herinneren die me niet meer bevroren maakte. Helaas kon ik niet bedenken en gebruikte maar een hete lucht spreuk om me een beetje te verwarmen. Dit deed echter super pijn en stopte er gelijk mee.

Na nog een half uur ploeteren zag ik het kasteel. Eindelijk!! Ik rustte even wat om het laatste stukje nog door te gaan en bleef dus even staan.

Het was ongeveer half zeven en dus al donker. Iedereen was waarschijnlijk al aan het eten. Ik was ondertussen erg gaan nadenken. Over Potter, over Draco, Nick, Jack, Patty, mijn Meester en hem. Ik wist niet meer of ik nou wel redelijk was geweest tegen Nick en Jack. En of Draco me nog steeds leuk vond en wat Patty wel niet allemaal zou zeggen als ze me nu zag. Ze zou helemaal uit haar dak gaan als ze hoort wat ik allemaal deed! Ik begon ook steeds meer na te denken over mijn Meester, wie was hij? Waarom hielp hij mij? Was ik de enige die hem meester noemde? En misschien had hij ook wel wat met mijn Meester… Potter was een apart geval. Ik wist niet meer hoe ik tegen hem moest doen. Hij was tenslotte verre familie, had me gered van Sneep zijn straffen, deed nooit wat terug als ik hem pestte. Hoe moest ik hem nu nog aankijken? En als het straks allemaal weer goed was met mijn vrienden en ze hem uitschelden, hoe moest ik dan doen?

De sneeuw zakte en ik kwam weer op het 'droge' land aan. Vermoeid slofte ik door de poort en liep stil terug naar de LL-kamer van Zwadderich. Niemand mocht me zien. Met mijn capuchon op en in de schaduw liep ik door de kerkers en glipte de LL-kamer in. Met een zucht plofte ik neer op bed en viel bijna gelijk in slaap, de pijn niet te hoeven voelen.

----------------

Heey mensen!!

Heel erg bedankt voor jullie reacties!

Het is lang geleden, dat weet ik! Het spijt me heel erg maar ik heb het zo druk :

Ik hoop dat dit stuk het weer goed maakt!

Kusjes Noeks!!


	15. Chapter 15

Hoofdstuk 15

Ik werd alweer na een half uurtje wakker. Ik rilde van de kou, het was niet echt warm in hartje winter in de kelder van Zweinstein. Ze moesten het hier toch maar eens wat aangenamer maken.

Ik zag dat mijn broek en mijn mantel de oorzaak waren. Ze waren nog steeds bevroren en begonnen nu te ontdooien waardoor de ijskoude broekspijpen op mijn huid lagen. Mijn huid was net warmer aan het worden en het brandde ontzettend, ik verbrandde levend! Mijn handen tintelde heel erg en ik kon met moeite mijn mantel uit doen en de knopen van mijn broek open maken. Het uittrekken van de broek was nog moeilijker en het deed ook veel pijn toen het over mijn ijsbenen heen schuurde. Mijn tenen deden het aller meeste pijn! Ze waren helemaal paars van de kou en tintelden en gloeiden ontzettend! Ik wilde het versnellen zodat ik minder pijn leed, of heel even meer pijn. Ik pakte mijn stok en sprak een hete lucht spreuk uit. Ik moest mijn tanden op elkaar zetten om tegen de pijn te kunnen. Na vijf minuten erge pijn lijden, die steeds erger werd, was het ergste achter de rug. Ik trok mijn pyjama aan en een extra dikken trui en wollen sokken. Al snel viel ik in slaap en sliep nu wel door.

"Mel, wakker worden. Het is al best laat," zei een zachte stem bij mij oor en vermoeid deed ik mijn ogen open. Ik wilde me omdraaien maar ik was zo stijf als een plank en alles deed pijn. Ik kreunde en bleef toch maar stil liggen.

"Mel… gaat het wel?" vroeg Patty bezorgd.

"Hmm… ik ben zo stijf als een plank en heb overal pijn. Nee, het gaat niet," kreunde ik en duwde mezelf toch maar omhoog, om weer te kreunen van de pijn.

"Ik heb gehoord van gister…" zei ze voorzichtig.

"Ow…" zei ik. 's Ochtends was niet de beste tijd om over dat soort dingen te praten, dan was ik nogal snel geïrriteerd.

"Is dat alles wat je zegt? Je hebt je wel een beetje overdreven gedragen hoor!" zei Patty en barstte los in een urenlange preek over, naja, van alles.

"Ze wilden je alleen maar helpen! Ik bedoel, het is niet normaal als je mensen ziet die er niet zijn! En jij reageert alsof je een tiener bent die tegen haar ouders tekeer gaat! Je kan best wat respect tonen voor ze! Ze zijn bezorgd om je en geven om je! Je kon wel dood vriezen in die sneeuw! Denk eens wat helder na! En dan sla je Nick ook zomaar! Wat ben jij de laatste tijd allemaal aan het doen? Iedereen wil je helpen en jij keurt iedere hulp af!" Ik draaide met mijn ogen terwijl Patty hysterisch aan het roepen was wat ik wel niet allemaal nog van plan was en gebaarde ook steeds wild met haar armen en ik moest uitkijken dat ik er geen voor mijn hoofd kreeg.

"Patty, ik probeer te leven," merkte ik droog op toen ze vroeg wat ik nou wilde bereiken. Ze keek me met een vreemd gezicht aan.

"Leven? Hoe leef jij dan wel niet?"

"Nou, adem halen enzo weet je wel. Maar ik kan niet leven als iedereen steeds zo bezorgd is om mij en me helemaal geen ruimte geeft om iets fout te doen." Patty keek me aan met een je-spreekt-chinees-praat-normaal-blik aan.

"Oh… maar we zitten toch niet zo erg op je lip? Of… zien wij dat allemaal verkeerd?"

"Nou, als je geluisterd had naar mijn verhaal,"

"Je hebt je verhaal nog niet verteld."

"Laat me het dan vertellen!"

"Ga je gang, ik heb je toch niet tegen gehouden?"

"Nee hoor," zei ik sarcastisch. Ik vertelde haar dat ik helemaal gek werd omdat ze steeds maar zeiden dat ik nog ziek was en dat ze me helemaal niet wilde geloven. En ook dat, toen ik even niet oplette en tegen die lantarenpaal aanliep, Jack me voor een gek uitmaakte en voor schut zette.

"Oh… ik snap je best, maar dat van die jongen klinkt best ongeloofwaardig hoor."

"Dat weet ik, maar het is echt waar!"

"Oké, oké. Ik geloof je."

"Natuurlijk niet, wie gelooft er nou zo'n dom verhaal?"

"Oh… kom op zeg! Je verzint het toch niet?" Ik schudde mijn hoofd. "Dan geloof ik je."

"Bedankt, maar praat er maar niet meer over tegen de anderen." Ze knikte en met veel moeite ging ik douchen. Eerst natuurlijk de badkamer onderzoekend op spinnen!

"Patty, kappen!" siste ik terwijl ze me onder het eten de hele tijd in mijn zij aan het prikken was. "Heb je problemen ofzo?!" siste ik daarna. Patty trok een wenkbrauw op.

"Ja… nou, ik niet maar jij wel."

"Huh?! Hoezo heb ik problemen?!"

"Nou… een heleboel zelfs."

"Wat is jou probleem?! Ik heb helemaal geen problemen," zei ik en keek met opgetrokken wenkbrauwen naar haar.

"Ten eerste, Potter zit de hele tijd freaky naar je te kijken… is er iets gebeurd wat ik niet weet?"

"Nee, ga door met het volgende punt graag."

"Nick en Jack gaan straks naar je toe komen om te vragen wat er gister was en…"

"Oh hemel!! Wat moet ik zeggen? Ow sorry… ga door met het volgende punt."

"Draco… je moet het nu echt eens bijleggen. Je weet dat het allemaal leugens waren en je hebt geen reden meer om boos op hem te zijn. Je wilt toch ook dat-"

"Dat we weer vrienden worden, ja. Maar het is zo moeilijk!"

"Ja, ik snap het. Maar morgen is de laatste dag van de vakantie en ik zou het fijn vinden als we dan me z'n allen bij elkaar zouden zijn, zonder ruzie."

Ik dacht na. Ze had wel gelijk, ik zou het ook fijn vinden als we weer bij elkaar zouden zijn.

"Ik moet even alleen zijn," zei ik en liep weg. Ik liep naar de kerkers en stopte bij de bekende muur.

"Mercurius," zei ik en de muur schoof opzij. Ik glipte door de opening. "Vulcanus," zei ik en de muur schoof weer dicht. Snel liep ik verder door de aardedonkere gang. Ik ontweek uitstekende stenen en al snel waren mijn ogen aan de donkerte gewend. Ik ging een hoek om en liep nu door een bredere gang. Tot ik weer tegen een muur stuitte.

Met mijn hand tastte ik naar een ingedeukte steen, een opzij en daarna een omhoog. Die steen drukte ik in en de muur verschoof dertig cm. Ik glipte er weer langs en de muur sloot zich weer. Ik kwam bij een trap en na vijf minuten lopen kwam ik weer bij een gang die me leidde naar nóg een muur, maar deze ging open zodra mijn hand er in aanraking mee kwam.

Ik liep naar het midden van de blauwverlichte kamer en maakte een buiging.

"Ah, Mel. Daar ben je eindelijk," zei de vriendelijke stem van mijn meester.

"Ja, u had me verwacht?" vroeg ik een beetje verbaasd.

"Natuurlijk, al maanden geleden wist ik dat je vandaag zou komen. Je weet toch dat ik alles weet." Ik knikte. "Nou, vertel me waarom je bent gekomen."

"Dat weet u al."

"Ik wil het van jou horen."

"Nou, kijk… ik heb ruzie met mijn vrienden. En Patty zegt dat ik het goed moet maken en ik weet ook wel dat ik dat moet doen, maar ergens voelt het fout. Waarom moet ik mijn excuses aanbieden terwijl zij geen moeite hebben gedaan om mij te begrijpen?"

"Dat is een goed punt. Maar kijk naar de werkelijkheid. Ze weten niet waarom jij zo boos bent op hen."

"Patty weet het, waarom heeft zij het niet verteld?"

"Ze wilt dat jij het doet. Ze wilt zich niet mengen tussen jou problemen en ruzies. Vertrouw me, jij moet je ze het gaan vertellen en het weer goed maken."

"Waarom ik?!" zei ik opstandig.

"Heb ik je ooit op de verkeerde weg gezet? Ik heb je altijd beschermd, zo hebben we elkaar ook ontmoet. Ik heb het beste voor je." Ik dacht na en ging in kleermakerszit zitten op de grond. Ik dacht terug aan de dag dat ik hem voor het eerst zag en ontmoette.

_Ik was erg opstandig vroeger. Ik kende alle regels en ik vond dat regels er waren om overtreden te worden. Dus liep ik, als 11 jarig eersteklassertje Mel, om 00.00 uur 's avonds door het verboden bos. Ik vond het altijd erg spannend en fijn om alleen in het bos te zijn. Het leek zoveel op het bos naast mijn huis, waar ik onderdak en veiligheid zocht als mijn ouders weer eens bezig waren._

_Dit was alleen een bos dat veel gevaarlijker was. Het zat vol duistere wezens en er was de roddel gaande dat er een duistere schim rondsloop die eenhoorns doodde en het bloed dronk. Daardoor bleef je langer leven of zo iets in die richting, had ik gehoord. Ik was doodsnieuwsgierig en wilde dat wezen heel graag waarnemen met mijn eigen ogen. Als ik dan dood zou gaan was er toch niemand die me zou missen. Ik had er Draco Malfidus over horen praten. Hij moest een avond met Potter het woud in om erachter te komen wat het was. Hij was heel snel weggegaan toen hij het wezen had gezien. Verschrikkelijk was het volgens hem, dat was des te meer reden voor mij om het te zien._

_Opeens werd de lucht ijzig koud en de zuurstof leek te verminderen in mijn omgeving. Ik probeerde diep adem te halen maar dat lukt voor geen kant. Ik werd nu toch wel een beetje bang en zocht naar mijn toverstok, maar die kon ik niet vinden! Ik had hem achtergelaten in de slaapzaal!!_

_Ik was ongewapend en kon moeilijk adem halen. Snel rennen kon ik daardoor ook niet want dan had ik veel zuurstof nodig, die er niet was. En toen zag ik het._

_Een dood zilver dier, een eenhoorn, lag dood op de grond. En hing een gedaante overheen gehuld in een zwarte cape. Ik snakte naar adem, het wezen was het bloed van de eenhoorn aan het drinken! _

_Ik had het wezen gevonden, maar nu ik ongewapend was wilde ik opeens heel snel weg. Het wezen merkte mij op en keek omhoog. Ik zag twee rode ogen, dat was het enige wat ik zag. Mijn hart bonsde in mijn keel en in mijn hoofd. Steeds opnieuw naar adem snakkend keek ik naar het wezen dat nu langzaam op mij afkwam. Het siste en het deed pijn aan mijn oren. Verwoed drukte ik mijn handen tegen mijn oren, maar het hielp niet! Het kwam gevaarlijk op mij af en ik dacht dat mijn laatste uur had geslagen. Ik kon niet achteruit lopen, ik was versteend._

_In mijn gedachten schreeuwde ik om hulp, maar er kwam geen geluid uit mijn keel. Ik kon mijn mond zelfs niet opendoen, helemaal niets, alleen maar bang vooruit kijken met mijn handen op mijn oren._

_Het sloop over de grond, leek wel te zweven. Ik wist niet hoe mijn benen me nog staande konden houden, ik was zo bang. Hij stond een meter van me vandaan en ik wilde mijn ogen sluiten, maar iets zei me dat ik dat niet moest doen. Het was laf als je de dood niet in de ogen durfde te kijken. Dat hoorde ik altijd van mijn vader._

_Opeens schoot er een paarse straal voor de gedaante langs. Ik schrok en de gedaante ook. Hij stapte achteruit en er kwam een ander wezen met een heel donkerblauwe cape, het moest een tovenaar zijn want hij had een toverstok, tussen ons in staan. Na nog wat paarse stralen hebben afgeschoten voor de voeten van het wezen, als het voeten had dan, ging het wezen weg en draaide degene in de donkerblauw cape zich naar mij._

_Vol verbazing en zo nieuwsgierig als ik was, vergat ik mijn angst en ook het gevaar dat hij misschien ook wel gevaarlijk was. Ik keek hem met grote ogen aan, maar ik zag zijn gezicht niet._

"_Hoe deed u dat?!" vroeg ik ongelovig. "Was u niet bang? Kunt u mij dat ook leren? Wie bent u? Waar komt u vandaan? Zit u ook op Zweinstein? Of woont u hier in het bos? Bent u de koning van het bos? Wat was dat wezen?" Ik schoot wel duizend vragen op de persoon af maar het enige wat hij deed was glimlachen._

"_Ga terug naar het kasteel, we zullen elkaar vaker zien." Had hij gezegd. Alleen dat! Ik wilde meer weten maar ik vroeg niet verder. Ik deed wat hij had gezegd en ging terug._

Dat was de eerste keer dat ik mijn meester had ontmoet. De tweede keer verliep anders.

Een paar dagen na het voorval in het bos liep ik ergens te dralen door de kerkers van het kasteel. Ik was nu niet meer naar het bos gegaan, in plaats daarvan liep ik nu 's avonds door het kasteel om geheime gangen te zoeken. Ik had al een aantal geheime gangen ontdekt.

Ik liep een gang in die erg donker was. Ik deed een lichtje aan met mijn stok en zag dat ik voor een muur stond. Ik onderzocht de muur, zelfs op de kleinste dingetjes lette ik. Toen zag ik, heel klein, dat er 'mercurius' op de muur was geschreven. Ik gleed er met mijn vinger over en er kwam een tekstje.

'Zeg het en ga langs. Vuclanus zou de muur weer dicht doen.' Stond erop geschreven. Ik fronste mijn voorhoofd en keek even bedenkelijk naar de muur. Ik was te nieuwsgierig om het niet te doen, maar wat kon erachter zitten? Ik zei: "Mercurius" en de muur ging dertig cm geluidloos opzij. Met mijn stok boven mijn hoofd glipte ik erlangs en zei: "Vulcanus." De muur schoof achter me dicht en ik stond in een gang. Met nog steeds een lichtje aan mijn stok liep ik voorzichtig en behoedzaam door de smalle lage gang. Volgens mijn berekeningen zat ik ergens onder de LL-kamer van Zwadderich, dus ik moest stil zijn. Ik ging een hoek om en kwam in een bredere gang. Deze liep ik helemaal uit totdat ik weer bij een muur kwam. Ik tastte met mijn hand over der muur naar knopjes, maar vreemd genoeg werd mijn hand naar een steen getrokken. Één opzij en twee omhoog van een ingedeukte steen. Ik drukte de steen in waar mijn hand naar toe was getrokken en de muur verschoof weer dertig cm. Ik liep langs de muur, die zichzelf sloot, en kwam bij een trap en ging die af. Na vijf minuten trap af, stukje rechtdoor en weer trap af te hebben gelopen kwam ik weer bij een gang. Deze was breder en hoger dan de voorgaande.

Waar bracht dit me in hemelsnaam heen?! Ik keek onderzoekend om me heen en bleef even aan het begin van de gang staan, goed oplettend of iemand me volgde en of in de gaten hield.

Toen ik er zeker van was dat er niemand was liep ik verder. Aan het eind van deze gang, je raad het al! Was er wéér een muur!! Deze ging echter open zodra mijn hand er in aanraking mee kwam. Achter de muur lag een ruimte. Het was een soort kamer en hij werd verlicht door fakkels met blauw licht.

Ik stond verwonderd om me as te draaien toen ik midden in de kamer was gaan staan. De muren waren kaal met een blauwe gloed. Op een of andere manier voelde ik me vertrouwd in deze ruimte en had het gevoel dat ik hier vaker zou komen. Ik keek naar de grond en zag dat hij van marmer was, maar hij maakte geen geluid als je erop liep.

"Ik zei toch dat we elkaar weer zouden zien," hoorde ik een stem zeggen met een geamuseerd toontje. Ik schrok me wezenloos en terwijl ik een gilletje slaakte sprong ik dertig cm de lucht in!

"_Wat?! Wie is daar?!" vroeg ik geschrokken en draaide op een reuzensnelheid rondjes om mijn eigen as, in de hoop iemand te zien, maar ik werd er alleen maar misselijk en duizelig van._

"_Je hoeft niet zo te schrikken, dat deed je de eerste keer ook niet." De stem was aangenaam._

"_Eerste keer? Ik ken je niet eens! Ik heb je nooit gezien! Weet niet eens of je een man of een vrouw of een weet ik wat bent!"_

"_Rustig, ik heb je van dat vage ding in het bos gered, weet je nog?"_

"_Was jij dat?!" vroeg ik ongelovig en ik hoorde een gemompel. "Ow, sorry…. Ik had u niet herkend," zei ik een beetje beschaamd en begon te blozen._

"_Geeft niet. Maar heb ik het goed, als jij graag wilt leren hoe ik hem weg dreef?"_

"_Ja!! Alstublieft! Mag ik dat?! Ik heb er alles voor over!" zei ik enthousiast. "Ik heb toch niets te verliezen…" mompelde ik erachteraan._

"_Iedereen heeft wat te verliezen, ik vraag daarom ook niet veel. Allen dat je mijn leerling zult worden en mij meester zal noemen; dat je dit absoluut geheim houdt voor iedereen; en dat je mij vertrouwt. Gaat dat lukken?"_

"_Maar natuurlijk…. Meester" voegde ik en nog met een grijns aan toe. "Maar als ik u wil zien, moet ik dan hierheen komen? En als u mij wilt zien?"_

"_Deze plek, hier blijf ik altijd. Als ik jou wil spreken voel je dat vanzelf aan."_

"_Kan niemand anders deze plek vinden?"_

"_Nee, deze gang heeft speciale… hoe moet je dat zeggen? De muren reageren alleen op jou en mij. Als er iemand anders komt werkt het wachtwoord niet en de muren schuiven tegen elkaar aan."_

"_Wow… dat is stoer!"_

"Ja, heel indrukwekkend. Maar ik denk dat het tijd is om te gaan, later is er tijd voor vragen." Ik knikte, zei hem gedag en ging dezelfde weg terug als ik gekomen was.

-------------------

Heey! Jah eindelijk weer een stukje!

Ik hoop dat jullie het leuk vinden!

Bedankt voor jullie lieve reacties!!

Kusjes!


	16. Chapter 16 & 17

Hoofdstuk 16

"Het spijt me dat ik aan uw gedachte heb getwijfeld. Dat was fout, ik zal er niet meer aan twijfelen."

"Daar ben ik blij mee, nou ik zal maar snel beginnen." Ik zuchtte wanhopig en knikte. Ik hoorde hem grinniken en liep terug naar de gangen van het kasteel.

De dag verliep rustig, ik was aan het denken over hoe ik het goed kon maken. Ik ging die avond vroeg slapen want de volgende dag hadden weer school.

We begonnen de maandag met toverdranken! Het was niet echt een fijne ochtend, een blokuur nog wel!

Ik moest van Sneep naast Draco zitten, dat was niet heel makkelijk. We moesten een drank maken per tweetal. Normaal was ik goed in toverdranken, maar vandaag had ik mijn dag niet.

"Let op! Gebruik de drakentraan heel zorgvuldig, als je ook maar iets teveel hebt ontploft je drank en dan mag je alles opruimen en aan het eind van de dag ketels komen schoonmaken, zonder magie!" zei Sneep chagrijnig en ik grinnikte onschuldig. Het ging goed, heel goed, totdat we de drakentraan erin moesten doen. Ik had natte vettige handen, maar dat hinderde me niet echt. Ik pakte het flesje en haalde de dop ervan af.

"Voorzichtig Mel, ik heb geen zin om een douche te krijgen," zei Draco en ik moest weer grinniken. Drakentraan kon ervoor zorgen dat je een hele overstroming kreeg, of een soort vulkaanuitbarsting of een vloedgolf en dan kon er wel honderd keer het aantal liter dat er in de ketel zat, uitkomen. Nou, dat wilde je niet op je geweten hebben!

"Voorzichtig juffrouw Hanley!" riep er opeens een stem bij mijn oor en ik maakte een sprongetje van schrik en, ja je raad het al! Ik liet het flesje vallen. Niet naast mijn ketel, maar in mijn ketel!!

Sneep, Draco en ik keken met grote ogen naar het flesje dat in slowmotion in mijn ketel viel. De drank begon te borrelen en ik keek eerst naar Draco, hij keek geschrokken naar de drank. Daarna keek ik naar Sneep, zijn gezicht stond op onweer.

"HAD IK NIET GEZECHT DAT U VOORZICHTIG MOEST DOEN!!" bulderde hij woedend.

"HALLO!! U BEGON BIJ MIJN OOR TE SCHREEUWEN! GEEF MIJ DAN MAAR DE SCHULD! NATUURLIJK SCHRIK ME EEN ONGELUK ALS ER EEN LERAAR IN MIJN OOR STAAT TE SCHREEUWEN DAT IK VOORZICHTIG MOET ZIJN!!" schreeuwde ik terug. Het was er al uit voordat ik er erg in had.

"ALLEBEI NABLIJVEN JULLIE! VANMIDDAG HALF 4! EN-" maar zijn stem werd weggeblazen door de stem van Draco.

"ZOEK DEKKING!!!!" riep hij hard en nog geen twee seconden later kwam er een soort vulkaanuitbarsting uit mijn ketel. De hele drank ging over mij en Draco heen die nog niet onder de tafel was gekropen. Het ging niet alleen over mij, maar over alle leerlingen in de klas. Ik hoorde een aantal meisjes luid gillen, waaronder Patty.

Na minstens vijf minuten een uitbarsting over me heen te hebben gehad stopte het. Het lokaal lag blanco en iedereen was doorweekt. De tassen waren ook helemaal doorweekt en alle papieren die op het bureau van Sneep lagen, waren aan het varen door de klas.

Ik wist niet hoe ik moest reageren, alles was helemaal vies en nat. Gelukkig ging de bel en het tweede uur was afgelopen. Mopperend en super boos pakte iedereen zijn tas, gooide hem eerst leeg, en liep weg. Ik kreeg veel boze blikken op mij af gestuurd.

"Mel! Wat heb je gedaan?! Ik ben helemaal doorweekt en mijn strafwerk is onleesbaar geworden!" jammerde Jack en ik keek hem vernietigend aan.

"Sneep die stond in mijn oor te schreeuwen ja! Zou jij niet schrikken?! En zeur niet, ik en Draco hebben het meeste opgevangen, alle troep die erin zat," zei ik en haalde een kikkerpootje uit mijn haar die nog niet helemaal was opgelost.

"Nu moeten we vanavond ketels schoonmaken!" zei Draco die zich dat nu pas realiseerde.

"Goh, daar was ik nog niet achtergekomen!" zei ik sarcastisch.

Vies kwamen we aan bij Verzorging van Fabeldieren en alle Huffelpuffers keken ons walgend aan.

"Wat sta je nou te kijken! Heb ik iets van je aan ofzo?!" snauwde ik een meisje af die naar me stond te kijken.

"Mel, blijf eens staan," zei Draco en verbaasd bleef ik staan.

"Waarom?" vroeg ik en hij liep naar me toe. Het leek wel alsof hij was vergeten hoe boos ik op hem was geweest en dat ik nog niet eens mijn excuus aan had geboden. Ik voelde dat hij iets uit mijn haar haalde en wilde weten was het was.

"Wat is het?"

"Een stukje peen," zei hij grinnikend en duwde iets in mijn hand. Ik keek ernaar en slaakte een kreet.

"Gadverdamme!!!" schreeuwde ik keihard. Het was geen stukje peen, maar iets heel vies. Ik kon niet precies plaatste wat het was, maar het was het smerigste wat ik ooit had gezien!

"Draco!!"

"Wat?!"

"Ik krijg je nog wel!!" schreeuwde ik en daarna rende ik naar de LL-kamer om me grondig schoon te maken en mijn haar te wassen.

Ik kwam die les niet mee terug en deed pas weer mee na de pauze. De hele dag wierp ik boze blikken naar Draco, maar hij negeerde ze totaal.

Om half vier gingen we naar Sneep zijn kantoor. Hij was niet wat je zegt bepaald vrolijk, hij was eerder in staat om iemand te vermoorden, leek wel!

"Zo, zijn jullie daar eindelijk," zei hij.

"Ja, we hadden toch afgesproken samen iets te gaan doen?" zei ik terwijl ik het vuil onder mijn nagels uit pulkte.

"Mel, nu even geen spelletjes," siste Draco en stootte me aan. Ik keek hem boos aan maar hield verder mijn mond.

"Ik doe maar alsof ik dat niet gehoord had. Daar staan de ketels die op jullie wachten," zei Sneep nijdig en we keken naar achteren. Mijn mond viel open, en stonden minstens veertig ketels!!

"Eeuhm.. professor…. Waarmee moeten we het schoonmaken?" vroeg Draco twijfelend.

"In de bezemkast staan was je nodig hebt. Een emmer, zeepsop en twee doekjes," zei Sneep. "Ga het zelf maar halen," zei hij nog en ik keek hem verbaasd aan.

We renden naar de bezemkast en terwijl Draco zou voorkomen dat de deur dicht zou vallen, ging ik op zoek.

"De emmer, doekjes en… waar is de zeepsop? Hij hoort hier middenin te staan."

"Niet, achteraan."

"Niet waar! Jij bent hier nog nooit geweest!"

"Vaak genoeg! Het staat achterin!" zei hij maar ik bleef koppig doorzoeken in het midden. Draco zuchtte geïrriteerd en liep naar binnen, naar achteren. Hij duwde wat spullen opzij.

"Hier zie je wel!" zei hij en duwde liet me de zeepsop zien.

"Oké, jij had gelijk. Kom we gaan terug," zei ik en draaide me om. Drie meter voor me zag ik dat de deur dichtviel en rende ernaar toe.

"Nee!! Niet dichtvallen!!" riep ik en wilde de deur openduwen door er tegen aan te lopen voor hij in het slot zat. Helaas ging hij net in het slot voor dat ik de deur bereikte en knalde daardoor hard tegen de deur aan. Ik viel hard achterover op de grond en slaakte een gil. Ik krabbelde snel overeind en begon aan de deur te sjorren.

"Hij gaat niet open! Heb jij je stok bij je?" vroeg ik aan Draco maar hij schudde zijn hoofd. "Shit!! We zitten opgesloten!"

"Dat was niet gebeurd als jij wat sneller had gereageerd," zei Draco.

"Wat?! Jij reageerde niet eens!! En als jij niet hierin was gelopen dan kon hij niet eens dichtvallen!!"

"Ja hoor! Als jij naar mij had geluisterd dan kon ik daar nog steeds staan!"

"Jij komt hier nooit!! Ik tegenstelling tot jou ben ik hier een miljoen keer geweest!"

"Wat heeft dat ermee te maken?"

"Eerst stond dat spul hier op deze plank!!"

"Het heeft altijd hier gestaan!!" Ik draaide mijn rug naar hem toe. Waarom moesten we nou weer ruzie krijgen? Ik wilde niet nog eens ruzie. Ik wilde ook mijn meesters adviezen volgen, maar zo lukte dat niet!

Fijn, we zatten nu in de bezemkast opgesloten en niemand kwam ons eruit halen. Ik dacht dat Sneep dacht dat we er vandoor waren gegaan en de andere dachten dat we zoet bij Sneep zaten. We zaten hier nu al een half uur en ik had geen woord meer gewisseld met Draco.

Er was al weer een uur verstreken, anderhalf uur zat ik nu in de bezemkast. Uit verveling had ik hem helemaal geordend en grondig schoon gemaakt. Ik had nog steeds niets tegen Draco gezegd. Hij zat me alleen maar aan te kijken alsof ik gestoord was geworden toen ik uit verveling de kast ging schoonmaken. Vilder kwam toch wel, om zijn kantoortje te stoffen, even naar de bezemkast?

Al drie ratten. Nu zag ik de vierde. Twee uur verstreken en nog geen enig teken. Mijn boosheid was weggegaan en ik wilde weer met hem praten. Alleen lukte het me niet. Hij had een zin tegen me gezegd, dat was toen ik iemand hoorde lopen. Ik ging bonzen op de deur en riep diegene.

"Het heeft geen zin, Patty sloot hier ooit iemand op en heeft een geluidsdichte spreuk erover uitgesproken. Ze horen je niet." Had hij gezegd en ik had hem woedend aangekeken. Ik heb daarna niet meer geprobeerd om iemand te roepen.

Ik raapte mijn moed bij elkaar, intussen al twee en een half uur voorbij.

"Het spijt me dat ik boos was," zei ik. Hij keek me een beetje verbaasd aan, maar zei niets. Waarom zei hij niets? Een opgelaten stilte.

"En het spijt me ook dat ik zo gemeen heb gedaan deze vakantie," zei ik daarna. "Ik had gehoord dat je met Sandra ging en dat geloofde ik. Ik was boos en verdrietig omdat ik jou wilde geloven wat je had gezegd toen ik op de ziekenzaal lag, maar dat deed ik niet. Ik geloofde de roddels. Het spijt me vreselijk," zei ik. Alles rolde eruit. Over hoe ik me had gevoeld en hoe boos en jaloers ik was geworden. Waarom ik zo raar deed op de gang en ik hem ontweek.

"Ik had helemaal geen afspraak met Thomas, ik wilde jullie niet samen zien. Ik kon het niet. Ik voelde me in de steek gelaten en vaak huilde ik 's avonds," zei ik en hij keek me ontzet aan. Ik keek hem niet aan, ik durfde het niet.

"Ik denk ook dat ik gek ben geworden, in Zweinsveld zag ik geesten ofzo. Ik zag een jongen van ongeveer 24 met bruine krullen en vreemde ogen. Hij bleef me maar aanstaren en ik kon mijn blik niet van hem afwenden. Nick en Jack zagen hem niet, maar ik weet zeker dat ik hem heb gezien. Hij achtervolgde me, de hele terugweg. Jack en Nick denken dat het de bijverschijnselen van de hersenschudding waren, maar dat was het niet. Niemand wil me geloven, alleen Patty… zegt ze. Maar ik geloof haar niet. Ze is niet zo iemand die dat soort dingen gelooft."

"Wat heb jij het druk gehad deze vakantie," merkte hij droog op.

"Ik heb de vakantie verpest, voor iedereen… ook voor jou."

"Nee ik, jij hebt het niet verpest. Ik wil niet zeggen dat het een leuke vakantie was, maar dat lag ook aan mijzelf. Ik heb niet de moed gehad om naar je toe te gaan en te vragen wat er was," zei hij en er was weer een stilte. Ik zag dat hij was aangedaan door mijn verhaal.

"Ik had geen leuke vakantie, nee. Ik heb de hele vakantie gepiekerd over waarom jij zo deed enzo. Ik wist niets van die roddel en iedereen keek me opeens vreemd aan. Sandra wilde me vaak zoenen en als dat haar dan lukte moest ik behoorlijk mijn best doen om niet te kotsen. Ik voelde me eenzaam. Ik heb vaak achter je aan willen gaan, maar ik was bang dat ik je alleen maar nog bozer zou maken. Ik heb me de hele vakantie leeg gevoeld en ik was ontzettend geschrokken toen ik hoorde dat je in de ziekenzaal lag. En wat ik toen zei, dat is echt niet gelogen. En het geldt nog steeds…" zei hij en ik schrok. Had hij zich echt zo rot gevoeld? Had hij nog gevoelens voor me, ook nadat ik hem zo oneerlijk behandeld had? Wist hij niets over de roddels?

"D-dat wist ik helemaal niet. Ik wist niet dat het je zo'n pijn deed. Het is nooit mijn bedoeling geweest je zo erg te kwetsen en pijn te doen. Als ik mijn gezonde verstand niet was verloren, dan had ik die roddels niet geloofd," zei ik en hij lachte schaapachtig.

Het was half zeven en opeens, eindelijk, ging de deur open. Door het felle licht zag ik niet goed wie het was, maar al snel waren mijn ogen gewend aan het licht. Harry Potter had de deur open gedaan. Ik was zo blij dat de deur open was dat ik gelijk naar buiten rende.

"Frisse lucht!! Eindelijk!! Ow dankjewel Harry!!" riep ik blij en sprong door de gang. Harry en Draco keken me verbaasd aan.

"Eeuh… Mel, is dit niet een beetje overdreven?" vroeg Draco voorzichtig en ik stopte met het maken van mijn radslagen.

"Overdreven?! Helemaal niet!! We hebben daar twee en een half uur vast gezeten!! En dan krijg we ook nog eens van Sneep op ons dak omdat hij denkt dat we zijn weg gelopen!! Nee, ik denk dat ik niet overdreven doe. Trouwens Harry Potter, hoe hebt je ons kunnen vinden?"

"Euhm.. eeuh.. de kaart. Jullie stonden erop en wel twee en een half uur in dit hok. Ik dacht al dat jullie waren opgesloten."

"Ow, in ieder geval heel erg bedankt!! Vilder zou wel blij zijn, zijn hele hok is opgeruimd." Draco grinnikte en trok me mee. "Zeg moet jij geen bedankt zeggen?" vroeg ik Draco op een moederlijke toon en hij keek me aan alsof ik gek was.

"Hij is geen familie van mij hoor, hij is mijn vijand. Het is al erg genoeg dat ik ben bevrijd door de vijand," fluisterde hij en ik keek hem hooghartig aan.

"Ik zal het maar een keer door de vingers zien. Trouwens, ik kreeg er wel genoeg van om met jou in een hok te zitten," zei ik plagerig.

"Ow, is dat zo?!"

"Ja!" zei ik en rende snel weg, hij rende lachend achter me aan. "Aaah!! Hij wil me vermoorden!! Help me! Help me!!" gilde ik lachend en rende zo hard ik kon door naar de grote zaal. Hij haalde me natuurlijk met gemak in en ik was gedoemd om een kieteldood te krijgen.

"Aaah!! Stop!! Please!! Sto-op, I-ik k-kan e-er ni-iet me-er te-gen!" zei ik buitenadem en gierend van het lachen.

"Oké, maar alleen als je me belooft nooit meer van die roddels te geloven," zei hij op serieuze toon. Ik keek hem aan en glimlachte.

"Natuurlijk geloof ik die niet meer!! Ik heb mijn lesje wel geleerd!" zei ik lachen en samen liepen we verder naar grote zaal.

We gingen aan de tafel van Zwadderich zitten. We waren gezellig aan het praten toen Patty eraan kwam lopen.

"Hebben jullie het weer bijgelegd?" vroeg ze met een stralende blik.

"Ja, gelukkig wel," zei ik lachend en met z'n drieën lachten we en aten verder. Toen ik bijna klaar was kwam professor Anderling met een strakke blik op ons aflopen.

"Jufvrouw Hanley, meekomen," zei ze en ik keek haar verbaasd aan.

"Waarom?"

"U moet nu naar Perkamentus. Kom mee," zei ze en behoedzaam stond ik op.

"Ik zie jullie wel weer in de leerlingenkamer," zei ik tegen Patty en Draco en ze knikte. Anderling liep stevig door en ik kon haar met moeite bijhouden.

"Professor, wat is er aan de hand?"

"Dat zie je straks wel."

"Waar slaat dit op?!" vroeg ik terwijl ik stil bleef staan.

"Meekomen, nu!" zei ze op gebiedende toon en ik rende op een drafje achter haar aan. We liepen door de gangen en stonden uiteindelijk stil voor de stenen waterspuwer.

"Hangoren," zei ze en ik keek haar verbaasd aan. Ik wist dat het een wachtwoord moest zijn, maar wat waren 'Hangoren' in hemelsnaam?

De stenenwaterspuwer ging opzij en er verscheen een trap. We gingen op de trap staan die ons omhoog bracht.

Anderling klopte op de deur en Perkamentus zei dat we binnen mochten komen en we gingen naar binnen.

"Ah, Mel… er is bezoek voor je," zei hij en hij stapte opzij.

Mijn adem stokte. Mijn gedachtes draaiden 100. Wat deed zij hier? Waarom was zij hier? Hoe kwam ze hier? Waarom was ze hier binnengekomen? Hoe was ze binnengekomen? Dit kon gewoon niet! Het was onmogelijk!

"Mam?" zei ik zacht en met een trillende stem. Vol verbazing keek ik de vrouw aan.

----------------

Heey!!

SORRY!!! Het duurde veel te lang voordat ik dit stuk heb gepost! Maar ik heb het ook echt zo vreselijk druk! Echt niet normaal, maar! Ik zal iets doen voor jullie, ik plak namelijk gelijk het volgende stuk eraan. Zo weer goed?

Nog even leesplezier!!

----------------

Hoofdstuk 17

Ik wilde me omdraaien en heel hard weg rennen. Ik wilde schreeuwen dat ze gevaarlijk was en Voldemort diende. Dat ze me al die tijd had mishandeld. Dat ze…

Maar ik deed niets. Ik keek haar alleen met hele grote ogen aan. Er was waarschijnlijk veel angst uit te lezen, ik was ook super bang!

Mijn knieën knikten en het leek wel alsof ik elk moment in elkaar kon zakken. Perkamentus leidde me naar een stoel en ik ging zitten, mijn ogen nog steeds op de vrouw, die ik ooit als een moeder zag, gericht.

Langzaam begon ik weer adem te halen.

"Als je hier bent om me mee naar huis te nemen, dan ben je hier voor niets. Ik ga nooit meer naar huis," zei ik vastberaden. "En ook al ben je mijn moeder, ik zie je niet als mijn moeder."

"Mel, ik dacht al dat je Marsja Hanley zou herkennen. Ze is hier niet om jou mee naar huis te nemen, dat is namelijk onmogelijk."

"Huh?! Hoezo is dat onmogelijk?" vroeg ik verward en Perkamentus ging zitten aan zijn bureau. Anderling was intussen weer weg gegaan en had ons achter gelaten.

"Marsja kan niet meer naar haar huis. Ze heeft ruzie met je vader en is ondergedoken."

"Maar… hoe… wat… wie… hé?!!" riep ik verbaad en verward uit.

"Weet je nog, aan het eind van de vakantie toen je met Nick je spullen kwam helen? We kregen toen ruzie en jij had mij geslagen?" Ik knikte. "Nou, ik begon toen na te denken over alles en langzaam drong het allemaal tot me door. Ik had jou mishandeld, ik werd zo ongeveer bezeten door je vader, ik diende hem. Ik heb ruzie gekregen met Marcus en het ging lange tijd niet goed. Ik probeerde je vader er van te overtuigen dat wat we hadden gedaan fout was. Hij begon me te slaan en ik kon niet winnen. Uiteindelijk heb ik gezegd dat ik bij hem weg zou gaan en hij zei dat hij me zou opzoeken en vermoorden. Hij vervloekte me maar ik kon net de Vloek des Doods ontwijken. Ik heb gedaan alsof ik dood was, hij ging weg en is niet meer terug gekomen. Hij denkt dat ik dood ben. Ik heb lang rond gezworven en ben tot de conclusie gekomen dat ik moest onderduiken. Ik ben hierheen gegaan, in de hoop dat Perkamentus me zou helpen," zei Marsja en ik was helemaal stil geworden. Ik had eindelijk gevoel in mijn moeders geest gebracht!

"Voor zolang je moeder moet onderduiken, heb ik onderdak gevonden."

"Maar, hoe weet u nou of ze dit niet speelt?" vroeg ik.

"Daar hebben wij onze manieren voor. Je moeder heeft zich aangesloten bij de Orde die tegen Voldemort strijd. Nu wil ik weten aan welke kant jij staat. Ik niet neem aan dat jij je moeders voorgaande keuze hebt genomen, omdat je door haar bent mishandeld. Maar ik wil weten of jij te vertrouwen bent en informatie geheim kan houden die Voldemort absoluut niet mag weten." Hoe kon ik hier antwoord op geven? Ik was neutraal.

"Ik ben neutraal, maar ik kan wel geheimen bewaren," zei ik en Perkamentus knikte.

"Je moeder verblijft op het Grimboudplein nummer twaalf, dat is ook het hoofdkwartier van onze Orde. Dit is volstrekt geheime informatie, maar ik neem aan dat jij wilt weten waar je een brief naar kan sturen als jij je moeder wilt spreken, of zien. Houd er trouwens wel rekening mee, dat je brief onderschept kan worden en zeg dit ook maar niet tegen je vrienden. Het moet je duidelijk zijn dat je moeder dood is tegenover Voldemort. Als je wilt schrijven gebruik dan een codenaam."

"Wat moet ik dan tegen ze zeggen? Professor Anderling haalde me nogal bruut weg bij Draco en Patty."

"Zeg maar dat ik even wilde praten over hoe het met je ging, van die hersenschudding aan het begin van de vakantie. En als je toch wel wat over je moeder wilt zeggen, zeg dan dat je het bericht heb gekregen dat ze is vermoord, het maakt niet echt uit als je zegt door wie. Je kan zeggen dat het door Voldemort zelf kwam, of je vader of iemand anders."

"Oké, zal ik doen. Ik zal niets zeggen en alles geheim houden. Kan ik nu gaan?" vroeg ik met een moeilijke ongemakkelijke blik op mijn moeder die stil in een stoel zat. Hij knikte en net toen ik de deur uit wilde lopen zei hij nog wat.

"Oja, wilt U voortaan wat voorzichtiger met de drakentraan doen? Het is niet al te aangenaam om Serverus de hele dag boos door het kasteel te hebben," zei hij glimlachend en ik knikte vriendelijk. Hoe wist hij daar nou weer van?! En hoe moest ik nou weer gaan spelen dat mijn moeder dood was terwijl ik haar net springlevend in een stoel zag zitten?!

Snel liep ik terug naar de LL-kamer. Daar aangekomen werd ik natuurlijk bestookt met vragen.

"Wat was er? Waarom moest je naar onze dreuzelvriend?" vroeg Patty.

"Nou, hij wilde weten of ik nog last had van die hersenschudding en hij had wat vervelend nieuws."

"En dat nieuws was…." Vroeg Nick.

"Nou…. Mijn moeder is vermoord," zei ik en ze keken me geschrokken aan. Als ze straks gingen vragen door wie, wat ze geheid gingen doen, wat moest ik dan zeggen? Door Marcus omdat ze ruzie hadden; door Marcus omdat ze een opdracht fout had gedaan en hij had opdracht gekregen van Voldemort; door Voldemort zelf; of door een andere dooddoender in opdracht van Voldemort; of van iemand van de andere kant?

"Door wie? En waarom dan?" vroeg Jack tactloos. Hij kreeg boze blikken van de andere toegeworpen, maar gaf ook boze blikken terug.

"Door Marcus, haar man. Ze had iets verkeerd gedaan en toen kreeg Marcus opdracht van Voldemort haar te vermoorden," zei ik bitter en als ik aan de echte waarheid dacht, kwamen er toch tranen in mijn ogen.

"WAAT!!! Zijn die stelletje imbecielen nou helemaal gek geworden?!!!" riep Nick verontwaardigd uit. "Het is zeker dat ik me nooit aansluit bij die bende!" snoof hij en ik grinnikte.

"Bedankt voor de medeleven, maar wil je je dan bij Potter aansluiten?"

"Ow, sorry. Nou… kan ik niet neutraal blijven?" vroeg hij en ik glimlachte.

"Als je in Scandinavië gaat wonen misschien, maar als je hier blijft wonen en je sluit je niet aan bij hem dan wordt je automatisch gezien als een vijand van Voldemort."

"Ow, nou ja… dan ben ik maar een vijand," zei hij en het bleef stil. Ik keek naar Draco, hij zag er niet erg al te blij uit nu dat onderwerp aanbod kwam. Ik wist maar al te goed in wat voor een situatie hij zich bevond. Zijn vader was een groot voorbeeld van Draco, alleen was hij wel de beste dooddoener die ik ooit ben tegengekomen. Hij werkt op het ministerie en toch ook voor Voldemort, hij is nog niet opgepakt. Draco wilde zich vroeger altijd zijn vader achterna, maar nu hij al die berichten in de krant las over al die onschuldige mensen die dood gingen wist hij het niet meer. Zonder dat ik er helemaal bij nadacht pakte ik zijn hand en gaf er een kneepje in. Hij keek me aan met een blik die ik niet kon plaatsen, dat gebeurde wel vaker.

"Laten we ophouden met dit onderwerp. Ik vind het absoluut niet leuk," zei Lucas en ik knikte instemmend.

"Arme honnepon, vind je dit niet leuk?" zei Patty op een suikerzoet stemmetje zodat iedereen in de lach schoot, eveneens Lucas. "Ik troost je wel." Ging Patty verder terwijl ze een zoen op de lippen van Lucas plakte.

We hadden een erg gezellige avond, maar ik was er niet echt bij met mijn gedachten. Langzaam liep de leerlingenkamer leeg en om elf uur gingen Patty, Lucas, Nick en Jack ook naar bed. Ik had niet eens in de gaten dat ze welterusten zeiden!

"Mel, is je moeder echt vermoord?" vroeg Draco opeens. Ik schrok van de vraag.

"Ja, daar zou ik niet over liegen," zei ik een beetje bits. "Sorry," zei ik gelijk erna.

"Het geeft niet," zei hij en sloeg en arm om me heen. Ik legde mijn hoofd tegen zijn schouder.

"Wat is er met mij? Ik ben de hele tijd onwijs emotioneel… ik ben mezelf niet meer, geloof ik."

"Ik denk dat dat komt omdat je de pubertijd begint kwijt te raken."

"Of hij begint nu pas bij mij."

"Kan ook," zei hij nadenkend en ik lachte.

"Ben je moe?" vroeg ik.

"Ik? Nee, ik denk het niet."

"Hoe kun je dat nou niet weten?"

"Ik weet het niet."

"Oké, serieus… ik verklaar jou voor gek," zei ik en hij grinnikte.

"Ik ben niet de enige die gek is."

"Wie nog meer dan?"

"Genoeg mensen en een daarvan zit naast me."

"Hoe durf je! Maar ja, je hebt denk ik wel gelijk."

"Ik heb altijd gelijk. Ik bedoel, wie gaat er nou twee uur door een pak sneeuw lopen van één meter hoog?"

"Ik, ik had er een goede reden voor hoor!"

"Je was bijna dood gevroren."

"Nou en, iets op tegen?"

"Ja."

"Wat dan?"

"Dan was ik je kwijt."

"Hmm.. zit wat in."

"Natuurlijk, ik heb altijd gelijk. Weet je nog?"

"Behalve als je niet gelijk hebt."

"Dat heb ik nooit. Ik heb twee regels."

"Wat is de eerste?"

"Ik heb altijd gelijk."

"Ken ik al, wat is de tweede?"

"Als ik het niet heb, kijk dan naar regel één."

"Dat is wel een goede. Alleen iemand die zo gek is als jij kan dat bedenken."

"Dan zou jij het ook moeten kunnen bedenken."

"Hmm… twee gekken, past wel hé?"

"Ja, klinkt wel. Klikt het ook?"

"Ik denk het wel."

"Dat is mooi… waar praten we eigenlijk over?"

"Over twee gekken die hier nu op de bank zitten voor de openhaard en die nu een gesprek aan het voeren zijn over twee gekken hier nu op de bank zitten voor de openhaard en-" ik onderbrak Draco's zin door hem een kusje op zijn wang te geven.

"Welterusten, ik ben wel moe. Ik ga slapen, jij ook?" vroeg ik.

"Die nu hun gesprek eindigen en ik krijg een nachtkusje van het enige meisje waar ik een nachtkusje van wil krijgen. Ja, ik ga ook naar bed," zei Draco en ik voelde dat ik rood begon te worden.

"Zou je geen nachtkusje willen van Sandra?"

"Ik kijk wel uit! Nee, alleen maar van jou," zei hij en hij kwam dichterbij. Ik keek in zijn grijs/blauwe ogen en sloot uiteindelijk mijn eigen ogen. Ik raakte zijn lippen en voelde een warmte door mijn hele lichaam stromen, handige manier om de volgende keer te ontdooien. Het was, hoe moet ik dat zeggen? Geweldig! Het moment mocht van mij eeuwig duren, maar het duurde niet lang. Ieder moment waarvan je geniet gaat snel voorbij. De kille lucht streek weer langs mijn lippen toen die van Draco van de mijne af gingen. Het was, hoe moet ik dat zeggen? Vreselijk! De warme stroom stopte en er stroomde weer diezelfde kille bloedstroom van mijzelf door mijn aderen, niet opgewarmd.

Verlegen keek ik naar de grond, verlegen maar blij. Wauw, hij was gewoon geweldig! We zeiden elkaar goedenacht en gingen naar onze slaapzalen. Zuchtend en nagenietend liep ik dromerig de slaapzaal in en liet me op mijn bed vallen. Zeer gelukkig.

Ik kleedde me om, poetste mijn tanden en ging in bed liggen.

"Hoe was je avondje met Draco?"

"Geweldig."

"Ik heb jullie horen praten."

"Geweldig."

"Twee gekken die goed bij elkaar passen. Klopt wel. Hoe was de zoen?"

"Geweldig."

"Kan je ook nog iets anders zeggen dan 'geweldig'?!"

"Geweldig."

"Mel!!"

"Huh?! Wat is er Patty?"

"Ow laat ook maar!"

"Nee, wat wilde je zeggen?"

"Ik vroeg, hoe was de zoen?"

"Geweldig."

"Daar gaan we weer."

"Geweldig, wat?"

"Ik zei, daar gaan we weer."

"Hoezo?"

"Je zei net de hele tijd geweldig."

"Geweldig."

"Ben je getrouwd met dat woord?"

"Nee, met hem."

"Wie?"

"Draco."

"Wat?!! Echt waar? Heeft hij je ten huwelijk gevraagd?!!"

"Nee, nog niet."

"Ow, ik dacht al. Waarom ben je dan met hem getrouwd?"

"Hij wilde alleen van mij een nachtkusje, van niemand anders."

"Geweldig."

"Hé! Dat is mijn woordje!"

"Nou en? Dit is een openbaar land."

"Grrr… geweldig."

"Geweldig."

"Geweldig."

"Stop."

"Jij begon."

"Niet, jij."

"Nietes."

"Welles."

"Nietes."

"Stop."

"Jij begon."

"Ja, is waar."

"Niet."

"Wil je alsjeblieft je mond houden?"

"Weet ik niet."

"Wat heeft hij met je gedaan?!"

"Wie?"

"Draco!!"

"Niets, alleen een nachtzoentje gegeven."

"Mijn god!"

"Waar?"

"Grr… Het lijkt wel of hij je gehypnotiseerd heeft!"

"Nou en, zolang het maar positief is vind ik het niet erg."

"Jezus!"

"Ja?"

"Hou op."

"Met wat?"

"Met dit!"

"Moet ik dood?"

"Wie heeft dat gezegd?"

"Ik moest stoppen met ademen."

"Oww.." kreunde Patty en ik grinnikte. Ik had opeens heel veel zin om haar te irriteren. Niets kon mij op dit moment nog irriteren dus..

"Ik ga slapen."

"Ja! Doe dat!! Welterusten Mel."

"Trusten Patty."

--------------

Ik hoop dat jullie dit leuk vonden! Ik zal jullie hopelijk niet meer zo lang laten wachten!

Kusjes!


	17. Chapter 18

Hoofdstuk 18

"Draco!! wat heb jij in hemelsnaam met haar gedaan?!" krijste Patty de volgende ochtend toen ze de LL-kamer in liep. Draco keek verschrikt op en viel bijna val zijn stoel.  
"Met wie?" vroeg hij verward.  
"Met Mel natuurlijk!! Ze lijkt wel gehypnotiseerd!! Ze kon gisteravond alleen maar het woordje geweldig uitspreken!!" Draco trok een wenkbrauw op en moest onwillekeurig grinniken.  
"Daar kan ik toch niets aan doen? Zij zegt het."   
"Ow!!" Patty draaide die ochtend een beetje door, waarschijnlijk omdat ze niet echt een goede nachtrust had gehad. Het was best grappig om te zien, bij elke zucht flipte ze helemaal. Maar na een tijdje werd het wel irritant en vroeg ik een kalmeringsmiddel en een slaapmiddel aan Madame Plijster. Ik had het aan Patty gegeven en ze viel een kwartier later als een blok in slaap op de bank.   
"Mel, wat ben je toch weer gemeen," zei Jack met een glimlach.  
"Ik geef haar alleen een lange, goede nachtrust!"   
"Nou, toch vind ik het wel gemeen hoor."  
"Ik vind het aardig, lief. Het heeft z'n voordeel; we zijn van haar gekrijs af," zei Nick en zuchtte gelukkig. Ik moest lachen.  
"Lekker stel," zei ik en het bleef een tijdje stil en na een tijdje ging ik naar bed.  
De week erna verliep rustig. Ik had nog wat problemen met Sneep gehad maar verder was het goed gegaan. Ook de aantal weken erna ging het goed maar het werd wel drukker. De P.U.I.S.T.-en kwamen in zicht en iedereen was al bezig met leren.  
Draco en ik hadden niet echt veel aandacht meer aan elkaar besteed, soms dacht ik dat ik die avond gewoon had gedroomd. Ook al wist ik zeker dat dat niet zo was.   
Draco zat voorover gebogen over zijn leerwerk en was helemaal geconcentreerd. Het was weekend en ik zat ook te leren in de LL-kamer, het lukte alleen niet zo goed. Ik keek vaak naar Draco. Hij zag er zo schattig uit, die mooie blonde haren die half voor zijn ogen hingen, die blauw/grijze ogen, bleke huid, hij leek wel een engeltje. Hij was ook een engeltje, maar dat was mijn persoonlijke mening. Hij had volgens mij niet door dat ik naar hem aan het staren was, zo lief, zo schattig. De afstand, hij zat aan de tafel en ik op de bank, was groot. Dat vond ik althans, het was wel vier meter!   
Blijkbaar had hij wel doorgekregen dat ik hem aanstaarde, want hij keek op en ik kreeg oogcontact. Meteen verdronk ik in zijn blik en was voor de zoveelste keer alweer verkocht. Toen het tot me doordrong dat hij mij aankeek zette ik een glimlach op, hij gaf er een terug. Engelachtig, zo lief, zo-!  
"Mel!! Waar ben je?!!" riep een schelle harde stem door de leerlingenkamer en ik werd ruw uit mijn dromende, mooie gedachten gehaald. Ik gromde en wilde diegene die me had geroepen even duidelijk maken dat je mij niet zomaar uit mijn gedachten moest halen! Maar toen ik zag dat het Patty was, verging mijn gedachte. Zij kon het ook niet helpen dat ze soms wat onhandig en tactloos was.  
"Wat is er Patty?" vroeg ik met een geërgerde stem. Ze kwam naar me toe lopen.  
"Help me alsjeblieft! Ik snap helemaal niets van transfiguratie!!" Jammerend kwam ze naar me toe. Ik ging recht zitten en ze kwam naast me zitten en legde het boek op mijn schoot.  
"Wat snap je niet?"  
"Alles niet!"  
"Uhm… iets specifieker… hier kan ik niets mee."   
"Nou, dit stuk," zei ze en wees een alinea aan. Ik las het door en begon haar uit te leggen hoe je die beweging van de spreuk moest maken die werd beschreven.  
"Dus zo en dan zo…. En dan zo… en dan de spreuk." Ik wilde net zeggen dat ze moest kijken waar ze op richtte, maar ik was te laat. Opeens zat daar op de stoel geen Draco meer, maar een eekhoorntje.  
"Goed zo Patty, je hebt Draco omgetoverd in een eekhoorn!!"  
"Oeps…" zei ze en toen barstte we allebei in een mega lachbui uit. We hadden de slappe lach zo zwaar te pakken dat we niet meer bijkwamen. Draco, als eekhoorn, bleef verbaasd op de stoel zitten en keek ons aan.  
"Waarom lachen jullie zo?" vroeg Nick die de kamer binnen kwam en hikkend wees ik naar de eekhoorn.  
"Dat… i-i-is D-D-Dr-"  
"Hoe is die nou binnen gekomen?" vroeg hij en pakte het beestje op en wilde hem naar het raam brengen.  
"Ne-he-he!!" riep ik lachend uit en Nick keek me verbaasd aan.  
"Mag ik hem niet buiten zetten?" ik schudde wild mijn hoofd.  
"Dr-a-co," zei ik hikkend.  
"Is deze van Draco? Maar die heeft toch helemaal geen eekhoorn?" ik moest nog erger lachen en probeerde hem het boek te laten zien. Hij las de tekst en zijn ogen werden groot.   
"Whaa!!! Dit is Draco!! hoe heb je dat voor elkaar gekregen?!!" riep hij uit en liet van schrik 'Draco' vallen, die vervolgens de hele leerlingenkamer als een bezetene doorrende omdat hij bang was geworden van het geschreeuw van Nick.  
"Patty…" zei ik en was een beetje uitgelachen.  
"Hoe ga je hem nu terug toveren?" vroeg Nick met een grimas terwijl hij naar het eekhoorntje keek.   
"Uhm… zet hem maar even op de tafel," zei ik serieus en Patty was eindelijk ook opgehouden. Ik pakte mijn stok en richtte die op Draco.  
"Lacrotor," zei ik en Draco kreeg zijn normale vorm weer terug. Hij keek weer verward om zich heen en Nick zuchtte opgelucht.  
"Wat is er… iek!!!" zei hij opeens en ik keek verschrikt naar Nick. Ik barstte weer in lachen uit en viel op de grond van het lachen. Nick begon ook heel hevig te lachen en Patty ook weer.  
"Hé wat is er met mijn… iek!!!" zei Draco weer en sloeg een hand voor zijn mond en rende de leerlingenkamer uit, op weg naar de ziekenzaal.  
"Hoe…. Kon… dat… nou?" vroeg Nick buitenadem.  
"Ik… was… blijk… baar… nog… niet… helemaal… in concentratie…"  
"Nou, lekker dan."   
"Het is Patty's schuld!!" zei ik en wees naar Patty.   
"Hehe… ja. Ik keek niet waar ik mijn stok op richtte toen ik de spreuk oefende."  
"Dat is wel het stomste wat ik ooit heb gehoord! Maar hoe kon je hem terug krijgen?"  
"Had ooit eens gelezen."  
"Wat moesten we zonder jou?"  
"Niets…" zei ik grinnikend en hij rolde met zijn ogen.  
Na een tijdje kwam Draco binnen en had een ontzettend zuur gezicht.  
"Wat hadden jullie in hemelsnaam gedaan?!"  
"Sorry, Patty was een spreuk aan het oefenen en keek niet waar ze op richt," zei ik.  
"Hmm… kijk de volgende keer alsjeblieft wel. Jezus mensen, ik heb er echt knallende koppijn door," zei hij en liep chagrijnig naar boven. Patty en ik voelde ons best wel schuldig.  
"We moeten de volgende keer echt wel wat voorzichtiger doen," zei Patty.  
"Ja, arme Draco. Nu heeft hij knallende hoofdpijn," zei ik en Patty knikte. "Misschien moeten we een middeltje halen tegen hoofdpijn bij madame Plijster."  
"Ja, laten we dat doen," zei Patty en samen liepen we naar madame Plijster en kwamen weer terug met een pilletje tegen de hoofdpijn.  
"Wie gaat het brengen?" vroeg ik.  
"Doe jij maar, jij en Draco zijn eeuh… beter bevriend," zei ze, maar dat wilde ze niet zeggen. Ik haalde mijn schouders op en terwijl ik de trap af liep toverde ik een glaasje water. Het pilletje loste vrijwel gelijk op en het water zag er troebel uit. Ik liep naar de jongensslaapzaal. De deur was dicht en ik hoorde niets.  
Toen ik de deur open deed zag ik Draco op zijn bed liggen, niet direct, maar ik zag de schaduw tegen het gordijn. Ik liep zacht naar het bed en deed het gordijn open.  
"Draco? ik heb iets tegen de hoofdpijn," zei ik en eerst verroerde hij zich niet, daarna draaide hij zich om en keek me wazig aan. Ik gaf hem het glas en hij dronk het op.  
"Je voelt je echt niet goed hé?"  
"Nee, niet echt nee," zei hij met een zucht en ik streelde met de bovenkant van mijn hand langs zijn slaap en wang.  
"Je bent warm, je ziet er rood uit, je handen zijn klam… ik hoor je hart bonken, ik verzeker je dat het sneller is dan normaal."  
"Nou en, dat komt denk ik niet doordat ik ziek ben."  
"Draco, even geen grapjes. Je bent warm en dat betekend dat je-" verder kwam ik niet want Draco was gaan zitten en drukte een kus op mijn mond. Weer stroomde dat warme gevoel door me heen en ik voelde mijn bezorgdheid even verdwijnen, maar die kwam al snel weer terug.  
"Ziek, maar dat ben ik niet. Ik heb het gewoon wat warm en anders ga ik nog wel even langs de ziekenzaal."  
"Nou, ik weet het niet hoor… is het besmettelijk?"  
"Denk het niet. Waarom maak je je zo'n zorgen?"  
"Omdat ik veel om je geef natuurlijk! Wat is dat nou weer voor een vraag."  
"Vroeg ik me gewoon af," zei hij laks en haalde zijn schouders op.  
"Lekker ding… ga je morgen mee naar Zweinsveld?" vroeg ik zo nonchalant mogelijk.  
"Huh? Is dat een date?"  
"Als jij dat zo wilt zien."  
"Is goed. Gezellig met z'n tweetjes."  
"Ach hou op. Volgens mij ben je echt ziek."  
"Hoezo?"  
"Anders doe je nooit zo."   
"Ow… misschien wel. Maar de hoofdpijn is weg."  
"Beter. De hoofdpijn van mijn draakje is weg."  
"Grrr… je weet dat ik die naam haat."  
"Ja, daarom juist."  
"Wat ben jij soms toch lekker eigenwijs."  
"Ja, leuk hé?"  
"Hangt er vanaf…"  
"Wat jij wil. Nou ga jij nog maar lekker liggen, als we gaan eten haal ik je wel," zei ik grijnzend en wilde al opstaan maar werd terug getrokken.  
"Waar ga je heen?"  
"Leren in de leerlingenkamer."  
"Kan dat niet hier?"  
"Nee."   
"Waarom niet?"  
"Dan zit ik alleen maar aan jouw lippen geplakt… dan kan ik niet echt leren hé."  
"Hmm…" zei hij. Ik gaf hem een kusje en liep weg naar de leerlingenkamer. 

"AAAHHH!!!!!" ik gilde zo hard mogelijk. Met grote ogen keek ik naar het tafereel. Patty kwam haastig aan rennen.  
"Mel, wat is er? Waarom gil je zo?" vroeg ze bezorgd. Ik kon niets uitbrengen, ik had er zoveel moeite aan besteed!! Hoe kon dit gebeuren?  
"Mel, wat is er?" ik wees met mijn handen naar de grond. "Mel, ik snap het niet! Wat bedoel je?!"  
"Mijn eindwerkstuk!!!" riep ik verwoed uit. Ik had meer dan een maand gewerkt aan het eindwerkstuk voor Toverdranken. Het was heel moeilijk, maar het waren dan ook wel vijf perkamentrollen van één meter lang. En nu, nu lagen ze daar versnipperd op de grond!!  
"Je wat? Eindwerkstuk? Je bedoeld die voor… ow nee!! Sneep gaat je zo niet geloven morgen!!"  
"Wie doet nou zoiets?" jammerde ik, ik had zin om in huilen uit te barsten.  
"Het ziet ernaar uit dat dit een kat was… kijk maar naar die pootafdruk," snoof Patty en ik voelde woede opborrelen. Maar hoe moest ik weten welke kat het heeft gedaan?  
"Ik krijg hem wel!! Ik vermoord hem!! AAHH!!!!" gilde ik opeens hard toen ik naar mijn hutkoffer keek die open stond met allemaal verscheurde kleren, of in ieder geval, kleren met haken en gaatjes.  
"Wat nu wee- oow mijn god!!!" zei ze met grote ogen. Doordat ik als eerst naar mijn werkstuk had gekeken had ik niet gezien dat mijn kleren ook waren verpest. Ik snelde naar mijn koffer en bekeek de schade.  
Gelukkig lagen de oude kleding bovenop en was mijn mooie kleding onbeschadigd. Alleen een shirtje, mijn lievelings shirt nog wel, war kapot!!  
"Nee!! Niet dit shirt!! Deze had ik van Draco gekregen voor mijn verjaardag vorig jaar!!"   
"Wat zonde!! Dit is echt gewoon gemeen!"  
"Ja! Welke kat doet nou zoiets?" zei ik en keek met treurige ogen naar het resultaat.  
Met een zucht ging ik naar de leerlingenkamer en vroeg iedereen of ze een kat van mijn slaapzaal hadden zien komen. Niemand had hem, of haar, gezien.  
"Waarom gilde je zo, Mel?" vroeg Jack die op de bank zat.  
"Nou, een kat heeft heel wat kleren kapot gemaakt en mijn eindwerkstuk is naar de knoppen!!"  
"Ow, dat is balen… ga anders naar Sneep en vraag of hij nog wat aan je werkstuk kan doen."  
"Het is versnipperd…"  
"Ow, dat is niet zo best," zei hij met een zucht. Ineens schoot me iets te binnen.  
"AAAH!!!" gilde ik opnieuw.  
"Wat?!" vroeg Patty geschrokken.  
"Ik ga vandaag met Draco naar de dinges en nu heb ik geen kleding meer!!!"  
"Met wie?!"  
"Met dingetje!! Maar ik heb helemaal niets om aan te trekken!!"   
"Dingetje?! Wie is dat?"  
"Hoe heet ie ook alweer? Ach, laat maar. Maar kan ik iets van jou lenen?" vroeg ik aan Patty en ze knikte.  
We snelden naar boven, ik leende een van Patty's nieuwste truitjes, gingen weer naar beneden en wilde naar de grote zaal lopen.  
We werden alleen gehinderd door een gesprek dat ik opving tussen Sandra en wat 'vriendinnetjes'. Sandra had een kat in haar handen en die had een groen draadje om zijn poot heen.  
"Ja, ik ben mij snoeziepoezie even aangemoedigd door wat snoepjes in haar koffer te doen en een vissmaakje aan haar werkstuk te geven," zei Sandra trots en ik stopte met lopen. Sandra had dus mijn spullen vernield! Die rot bitch had het gedaan!!  
Het bloed kwam onder mijn nagels vandaan en borrelde in mijn aderen. Ik balde mijn vuisten en draaide me om.  
"Wat heb ik jou ooit aangedaan dat je dit doet?!?!" schreeuwde ik kwaad en wees met mijn vinger naar Sandra.   
"Je hebt Draco van mij af gepikt!" zei ze vals.  
"Afpikken?!! Jij hebt hem van mij afgepakt!! Hoe durf je hem maar te vragen naar dat feest?!!!!!"  
"Gewoon doen toch!!!"  
"Moet je jezelf eens horen!! DACHT JE NOU ECHT DAT HIJ JE LEUK VIND EN VOND? JE BENT ZO TRIEST ALS HET MAAR KAN ZIJN!! MET JE PRAATJES! JE HEBT ILLUSIES EN IEMAND HEEFT JE EEN TOVERSPIEGEL VOORGEHOUDEN, WANT JE BENT OERLELIJK EN JIJ DENKT NOG STEEDS DAT JE MOOI BENT!!!!" schreeuwde ik buiten zinnen.  
"Go Mel…" merkte Jack droog op.  
"Dat kwam hard aan," hoorde ik iemand anders zeggen.   
"Het is wel waar," zei weer een andere leerling.  
"HEB JE OOIT EENS NAAR JEZELF GEKEKEN?!!"  
"VAAK GENOEG OM TE WETEN DAT IK EN TIEN KEER BETER UITZIE DAN JIJ!!"  
"HOE DURF JE!!" schreeuwde Sandra en haalde met de platte hand uit. Doordat ze dat deed verloor ik mijn gezonde verstand en ramde er zo hard mogelijk op terug. Sandra liet het er niet bij zitten en trok onwijs hard aan mijn haar. Ik slaakte een gil en pakte Sandra's hand waar haar nepnagels aanzaten. Een voor een trok ik ze eraf en nu was het Sandra's beurt om te gillen.  
Woest trok Sandra haar stok en richtte die op mij.  
"Color Capillus!!" schreeuwde ze. Ik hoorde sommige meisjes kreetjes slaan en Patty riep hard.  
"Je haar is groen!!!" Ik keek naar mijn haar en dat was opeens felgroen!! Ik trok mijn stok om terug te slaan.  
"Change Clothes!!" opeens waren de kleuren van Sandra's kleren veranderd in fel geel, fel paars en bruin.  
"AAAH!! BITCH!! NU PAST MIJN OUTFIT NIET MEER!!! ClOWN!!" riep ze en in de weerspiegeling van het raam zag ik dat mijn gezicht in die van een clown was veranderd!! Ik zei heel simpel weer een spreukje en ik was weer normaal. Maar Sandra zou het zwaar te verduren krijgen.  
"Is dat alles wat je kan?!" grinnikte ik en ze keek me even verbaasd aan. Ik ontweek de volgende spreuk en liet haar struikelen. Ik liep naar haar toe, plensde een glas water in haar gezicht, haar mascara ging uitlopen! Daarna toverde ik een bak met teer en goot het over haar bloesje.   
"AAAAH!!!" gilde Sandra en ik hoorde veel kinderen kreten als "Ooh!!" en "Oeh!!" zeggen.  
"Oké, ik wed voor tien sikkels op Mel," zei Lucas handenwrijvend. Ondertussen waren allen leerlingen in een kring om ons heen komen staan en waren ons aan het toejuichen.  
"Ik wed voor vijftien sikkels op Mel!" riep Nick uit!  
"Maar Sandra kan ook gemeen zijn!" zei Lucas daarop volgend.  
"Maar Mel is sluwer!" zei Nick.  
"Go Mel, Go Mel! Je bent de beste! Je bent de beste!" riep Jack uit met een vaag cheerleader dansje.  
"Mel!! Pas alsjeblieft op voor mijn shirtje!! Het heeft me galjoenen gekost!! Kijk uit want anders meng ik me straks ook in de strijd!!" riep Patty boven het lawaai uit.  
Sandra probeerde op te staan maar gleed weer uit. Vals stond ik te kijken hoe Sandra aan het worstelen was met de teer. Ik keek even wat Jack aan het doen was en lette daardoor even niet op.  
Sandra zag haar kans en gaf me eerst een harde bitchslap in mijn gezicht, daarna trok ze super hard aan mijn haar, gaf me een knietje in mijn buik en ik klapte dubbel achterover.  
Ik greep naar mijn buik en hapte naar adem. Om me heen zag ik pijnlijke blikken van kinderen en toen ik naar Sandra keek zag ik dat ze gemeen stond te grijnzen.  
Ik vergat de pijn en stond woedend op. Met drie harde klappen in haar gezicht, die blauw begon te worden, en een arm om haar nek probeerde ik haar wurgend op de grond te krijgen. Ze trapte met haar naaldhak op mijn kleine teen, het deed ontzettend pijn! Met een spreuk zorgde ik ervoor dat de naaldhakken braken en kreeg haar daardoor makkelijker op de grond.  
"Gelukkig!! Mijn shirtje is nog heel!!" krijste Patty van blijdschap. Opeens kreeg ik een paar super scherpe nagels in mij achillespees en ik zakte van pijn door mijn benen.  
Na twee seconden stonden we echter alweer tegenover elkaar en ik wilde net een klap uitdelen, maar omdat ik opeens naar achteren werd gesleurd miste ik hem net.  
"HEE!! LAAT ME LOS!!! WIE IS DIT?!?!?! IK ZEG LAAT ME LOS!!" schreeuwde ik en toen ik een paar blonde haartjes zag wist ik al wie het was.   
"DRACO!!! HET BEGON NET LEUK TE WORDEN!!! LAAT HAAR LOS OF MET JOU EINDIGT HET OOK ZO!!!" riep opeens een hoge schelle stem, alleen niet die van Patty. En begonnen veel kinderen naar hem te schreeuwen dat hij me los moest laten, maar dat deed hij niet.  
"EN WIE NU NOG EEN WOORD ZEGT HIEROVER KRIJGT EEN MAAND LANG STRAFREGELS!! EN GA IK NAAR PROFESSOR SNEEP, HIJ ZAL HET NIET PRETTIG VINDEN!! ALS HOOFDMONITOR IS HET MIJN TAAK JULLIE IN TOOM TE HOUDEN! BLIJKBAAR KUNNEN JULLIE DAT NIET ALS IK TWEE SECONDEN WEG BEN!! STILTE NU!!" schreeuwde Draco opeens boven de menigte uit. Iedereen was opeens stil.  
"Wat staan jullie hier nu nog?! Ga weg!! De leerlingenkamer moet helemaal leeg zijn! Alleen de zevende jaars blijven hier!!" zei hij.  
"Jullie hebben het gehoord! Hup doorlopen! Jij daar! Vieroog! Move!!" riep Patty en stuurde langzaam de kinderen weg.  
"HO!! WACHT EVEN!! IK HEB GEWONNEN!! EERST WIL IK MIJN GELD HEBBEN!! IK ZEI TOCH DAT HET GELIJK ZOU BLIJVEN!!" riep een derde jaars jochie. Lucas wilde al zuur zijn geld inleveren tot hij werd onderbroken.  
"ER WORDT HELEMAAL GEEN GELD GEGEVEN, NOG EVEN EN JIJ KRIJGT HEEL LANG STRAFWERK!!" bulderde Draco woest.  
"Dank je Draco, je bent een echte vriend," zei Lucas met een klopje op Draco's schouder, maar hij stopte gelijk toen hij Draco's blik zag.

"Mel wat was jij in hemelsnaam aan het doen?!" zei Draco boos en toen de leerlingenkamer weer rustig was. Geïrriteerd onderbrak ik mijn moordgebaren naar Sandra en keek hem aan met een ik-was-druk-bezig-waarom-onderbreek-je-me-als-ik-bezig-ben-met-Sandra-een-moordgebaar-aan-het-sturen-ben-blik.   
"Dat zag je toch?!" zei ik bitchie… ik had nog steeds het vechtgevoel in mijn aderen.  
"Ja, maar waarom deed je dat en wie begon er."  
"Zij begon! Ze heeft mijn werkstuk vernield, mijn kleding en in het speciaal dat truitje van jou en als je het verder zelf niet kan bedenken dan vertel ik het ook niet."  
"Dat heb ik helemaal niet gedaan!!" riep Sandra kwaad uit.  
"Echt wel!! Lieg niet! Of wil je nog een keer te maken krijgen met mijn vuist!!"   
"Kom maar op dom wicht!" riep ze.  
"Wingardium Leviosa!" zei ik en een stoel stuurde ik regelrecht op Sandra af.  
"Mel!! Stop hiermee!" riep Draco terwijl Jack naar de trappen rende en hard schreeuwde:  
"HÉ MENSEN!! HET GEVECHT IS NOG NIET VOORBIJ!! BERNARD!! HET ZIET ERNAAR UIT DAT JE JE GELD NIET KRIJGT!!" Patty snelde naar de trappen om vervolgens Jack met een moordlustig poging ervan af te duwen, dit lukt niet, maar schreeuwde toen tegen de leerlingen die weer aan kwamen stormen:  
"LEUKE GRAPJES MAAK JE JACK!! SORRY MENSEN!! LEERLINGENKAMER IS VERBODEN TERREIN EN HET IS ALLANG OVER… BERNARD JE KRIJGT JE GELD ZO SNEL MOGELIJK VAN JACK!!"  
Ondertussen had Draco de toverstokken van mij en Sandra afgenomen en waren wij weer bezig elkaar moordgebaren aan het toe te sturen.  
"Sandra en Mel… willen jullie nu even stoppen met moordpogingen te bedenken en moordgebaren naar elkaar toe te zenden? Ik wil je even onder vier ogen spreken, Mel," zei hij en het leek wel alsof hij teleurgesteld was, waarschijnlijk niet. Zwijgend volgde ik hem en allerlei vreemde scenario's spookte door mijn hoofd. Straks zou hij zeggen dat hij me zou gaan verlaten voor Sandra en dat ze al een gezin waren begonnen.

**_Draco:_**

Geërgerd werd ik wakker door een hoop geschreeuw boven. Mokkend ging ik mijn bed uit en vervloekte de kinderen die daar zo hard aan het schreeuwen waren.  
Ik trok mijn gewone kleren aan en bedacht me dat ik deze dag met Mel naar Zweinsveld zou gaan.  
Ik liep de trap op en het geluid werd steeds harder.  
"Hé! Kunnen jullie niet wat stiller zijn?!" riep ik al voor ik boven was. Toen ik boven was zag ik een grote menigte staan die luid juichte.  
"Wat is hier aan de hand?" vroeg ik aan de eerste kinderen.  
"Stil!!" kreeg ik van vier kinderen terug.  
"Wat?! Wat is hier aan de hand?!"  
"Oohw!!! Dat moet pijn doen!!"   
"Wat? Wat moet pijn doen?! Ik wil antwoord!!" Ik schudde een leerling door elkaar.  
"Stil nou!! Ik kan het niet volgen!!"   
"Wat niet volgen?"  
"Het gevecht natuurlijk!!! Stil nou!! Ik wil het volgen!! Ooohw!!!" Zuchtend zocht ik Nick, die zou het wel weten. Ik zag Jack staan die een vaag cheerleaderdansje deed. Ik duwde iedereen die in mijn weg stond opzij zodat ik naar Jack toe kon.  
"Jack? Wat ben je aan het doen? En wat gebeurd hier allemaal?!"  
"Hé Draco!! Stil eens. Het gevecht wordt net leuk! Heb je al ingezet? Op wie?"  
"Wie zijn er aan het vechten en waarom hebben jullie ze niet tegengehouden?!!"  
"Mel en Sandra natuurlijk!! Nou omdat je die niet durft tegen te houden!! Voor wie ben jij?! Ik heb 15 sikkels ingezet op Mel!"  
"Gelukkig!! Mijn shirtje is nog heel!!" krijste Patty opeens erboven uit. Opeens drong het tot me door. Mel en Sandra waren aan het vechten!!   
"Mel en Sandra?!! Mel en Sandra?!!" riep ik uit.  
"Ja, wie denk jij nou?!! Sinterklaas en de Kerstamen?! En nu stil!! Mel heeft net een paar nagels van Sandra in haar achillespees gekregen en ze zakt nu door haar knieën!!!" Ik haastte me door de menigte heen. Hoe kon dit zomaar gebeuren? Mel kreeg nagels in haar achillespees? Dat moet pijn doen!  
Boos duwde ik een aantal leerlingen aan de kant die me boos aankeken.  
"Hé! Malfidus!! Je staat in mijn gezichtveld!! Aan de kant jij!!" riep iemand en boos keek ik achterom.  
"Pas op of ik vervloek je!" gromde ik. Ik had me naar voren weten te krijgen en zag dat Mel en Sandra weer waren opgestaan. Sandra zag er vreselijk uit, een blauwe wang en kleding voor smerige troep. Mel had knal groen haar en haar wangen waren ook blauw. Sandra's hakken waren gebroken en ik zag een bos groen haar op de grond liggen. Bij Sandra was de mascara ook nog eens heel erg uitgelopen, bij Mel kon ik het niet goed zien want ze stond met haar rug naar me toe.  
Ik was ontzetten boos en wilde de twee meiden het liefst zo vervloeken dat ze nooit meer durfde te vechten! Maar ik hield me in en vlak voordat Mel Sandra nog een mep wilde geven pakte ik haar arm en trok haar naar achteren.  
"Ben je nou helemaal geschift!" siste ik, wetend dat ze het niet zou horen. Boos liep ik weg, Mel meesleurend, en kreeg een aantal –heleboel!- opmerkingen en bedreigingen naar mijn hoofd.  
Buiten zinnen schreeuwde ik dingen tegen de leerlingen en terwijl de leerlingenkamer langzaam leeg liep dacht ik na over wat er zojuist was gebeurd. Hoe kon Mel zich zo onvolwassen gedragen? Waarom deed ze dit? Zou ze zich altijd onvolwassen blijven gedragen? Ook als we nog eens ooit iets zouden krijgen? Dat zou kleine kans zijn… nee, ik moet niet op de zaak vooruit gaan lopen.  
Ik keek naar Mel die witheet van woede naar Sandra wees en toen met haar hand langs haar keel ging; met een vuist in haar andere hand slaand; weer naar Sandra wijzen en dan voordoen hoe ze haar in mootjes zou hakken en in de prullenbak zou gooien of in de toverketel. Ik keek naar Sandra die even wilde, woeste gebaren terug maakte.  
Ik probeerde een normaal gesprek uit haar te krijgen, maar dat ging heel moeilijk. Er werden zelfs nog met stoelen gegooid en uiteindelijk zag ik in dat ik er niet veel aan kon doen als ik hier nog met haar zou praten. Ik maakte Mel duidelijk, en de anderen, dat ik Mel onder vier ogen wilde spreken. Ik keek haar teleurgesteld en verwijtend aan en liep toen op weg naar mijn slaapzaal, ik kon niet naar die van haar, en ze volgde zwijgend.


	18. Chapter 19

Hoofdstuk 19

Zwijgend liep ik de trap af achter Draco aan. Hopend dat hij zo meteen zou vertellen dat hij nog steeds van me hield en… nee, ik moet niet overdrijven! Het is niet alsof kleine Julio en Fernando onderweg zijn… ik dacht weer teveel aan die soapseries die altijd op het heksenkanaal kwamen. Draco opende de deur van zijn slaapzaal en liet me naar binnen. Het leek wel alsof er werd verwacht dat ik zou willen uitbreken, of dat ik een gevangene was! Waardom deed hij zo super serieus?!  
Hij sloot de deur achter zich en met een verwijtende blik keek hij naar mij. De vragen brandde op mijn tong en ik kon het niet langer voor me houden.  
"Waarom doe je alsof dit een wereldramp is? Waarom doe je zo verwijtend? Ik bedoel heb ik zoveel fout gedaan…" dat laatste ging steeds langzamer toen ik zijn teleurgestelde blik zag. Ik keek naar de grond, ik schaamde me maar ik werd niet rood.  
"Waarom ik zo doe? Heb je enig idee wat je zelf hebt gedaan? Jullie waren aan het vechten! En niet zo'n beetje ook. Snap je het dan niet? Het is mijn taak het hier in orde te houden, maar als jij met stoelen gaat gooien lukt dat toch niet!" riep hij wat verwoed uit. Ik schrok een beetje van zijn uitbarsting.  
"Je hoeft niet zo lullig te doen tegen mij… ik… zij… ze heeft expres mijn kleding en eindwerkstuk kapot gemaakt en toen ik vroeg waarom ze dat had gedaan zei ze omdat ik jou van haar had afgepakt… zij begon met me slaan, ik moest me toch verdedigen? Ik kon me toch niet in elkaar laten slaan door haar?!! Ik verdedigde mijn eer! Je weet toch wel wat dat is?! Mijn reputatie!! Hoe zou jij het vinden als Potter al jou kleding had vernield? En Griffel er nog eens overheen kotste? En…" mijn ogen werden vochtig, waarom begreep hij me niet? Waarom deed hij zo?  
Ik voelde me eenzaam, alsof iedereen tegen me was gekeerd. Leeg, alleen maar omdat het, omdat hij boos was en me niet begreep… niet wilde!  
Ik stond op en wilde weglopen. Draco pakte mijn arm en hield me tegen. Ik keek hem boos en verdrietig aan… maar hij keek niet boos noch verwijtend. Hoe keek hij? Ik kon de blik echt niet plaatsen.  
Hij veegde met zijn duim zacht het bloed weg dat van mijn lip kwam.   
"Mel, ik begrijp je woede en.."  
"Dat doe je niet! Anders ben je niet zo teleurgesteld in mij."  
"En ik hoop dat je ook kunt begrijpen dat ik niet zo wil reageren, maar ik moet. Jullie maakten zoveel lawaai dat Sneep zo kon komen kijken… hij zou mij verantwoordelijk stellen. En weet je wel wat je allemaal kon oplopen? Je had wel iets kunnen breken, of gewond kunnen raken of… we hadden niet naar de ziekenzaal kunnen gaan omdat je dan vragen krijgt enzo. Ik wil me geen zorgen maken om iets dat voorkomen kan worden. En…" ik draaide mijn hoofd af. Ik wist dat hij gelijk had, maar ik wilde dat ik gelijk had. Hij kwam weer met zijn hand naar me toe, maar raakte nu mijn wang aan. Ik had een grote blauwe plek op mijn wang.  
"Doet dit pijn?" vroeg hij terwijl hij met zijn warme hand over mijn wang gleed. Ik zette mijn tanden op elkaar en er kwamen weer nieuwe tranen in mijn oog, het deed ontzettend pijn. Ik schudde mijn hoofd. Ik weet niet waarom, maar ik wilde niet dat hij wist dat het pijn deed.  
"Je kan eerlijk tegen mij zijn hoor. Ik zie het als je pijn hebt," zei hij en ik ontweek zijn ogen. Zijn hand gleed naar mijn nek en hij stapte wat dichterbij. Ik moest hem wel aankijken.  
Hij had geen verontwaardigde blik of andere negatieve blik. Zijn ogen waren zacht en vriendelijk... echt typisch… het was nu geen tijd voor sarcastische opmerkingen, hij kwam dichterbij!  
Automatisch ging ik dichter naar hem toe en ik stond nu tegen hem aan. Vond hij me dan toch nog leuk? Ik voelde zijn adem lang mijn lippen gaan en nu streken zijn lippen langs de mijne… en toen….  
"Eeuhm… gaan jullie nog naar.. ow, ik zie dat jullie bezig zijn… laat me jullie niet gestoord hebben," zei de stem van Jack en de deur sloot weer. Ik voelde het bloed naar mijn hoofd stijgen. En ik beet op mijn lip, au… dat deed pijn.  
"Trek je er niets van aan, hij is niet zo tactvol…" zei Draco met een zachte stem en nu streken zijn lippen niet alleen langs die van mij. Ik drukte mijn lippen iets steviger op die van hem. Ik verkende de streek en gleed daarna met mijn tong over zijn lippen. Hij opende zijn mond een klein stukje, net genoeg om door te kunnen.  
Het was een fijn moment. Ik vergat al mijn zorgen en negeerde mijn lip die begon te bloeden.

"Ik zal een nieuw shirtje voor je kopen, oké?" zei hij en ik giechelde. Ik was veranderd van een meisje dat net met iemand gevochten had, naar een verlegen giechel meisje dat met een jongen zat te flirten… alleen was ik niet echt verlegen.  
"Zo, wat ga je de volgende keer doen als zei weer iets naars zegt..?"  
"Eeuhm… haar weer slaan?" zei ik met een grijns op mijn gezicht en Draco lachte.  
"Ik wilde dat ik dat kon… maar nee."  
"Nee, ik haal jou erbij. Kijken of ze dan nog zo'n grote bek heeft… zo goed pappie?"  
"Heel goed! Jij bent een snelle leerling."  
"Ooh!! Ik een leerling van jou? Dan kan je me net zogoed je minnares noemen!!"  
"Sorry schat… jij bent mijn wijze vriendinnetje… zo goed?"  
"Vriendin, perfect," zei ik lachend. Met een arm om mijn schouder liepen we terug naar de leerlingenkamer waar ondertussen al weer wat kinderen zaten.  
"Zo wat hebben jullie gedaan? Samen geslapen of zo?" vroeg Jack die zijn boek weg legde.  
"Nee, was het maar zo."   
"Zo zo Mel, wat bedoel je daarmee?"  
"Niets hoor…"   
"Mel Malfidus!!" riep Patty opeens door de leerlingenkamer.   
"Huh? Waar haal je dat vandaan Patty? Oow.. Patty Potter!!"  
"Patty wie?" vroeg Lucas geschokt.   
"Patty Potter… ze droomde eens dat ze ging trouwens met Potter.. en toen werd ze gillend wakker," zei met een gemene glimlach en Patty keek me nors aan. "Sorry Pat," zei ik daarna.   
"Zeg het is al half zeven en ik begin honger te krijgen," zei Nick en Jack knikte hevig. Ik grinnikte en knikte. We liepen naar de grote zaal en ik werd overal nagestaard, ik wist alleen niet waarom. Ik zag Harry Potter lopen en hij zag mij. Het leek wel alsof hij lichtelijk in shock was toen hij mij zag want hij bleef verbaasd staan kijken. Zijn vriend Wezel staarde me ook aan, maar in plaats van te blijven staan liep hij gewoon door en knalde daardoor tegen een deur op.  
"Eeuhm, waarom kijkt iedereen zo naar me?" vroeg ik zacht aan Patty en ze keek me aan. Haar ogen werden groot.   
"Patty? Wat is er?"  
"Je haar is nog groen!!!" zei Patty met grote ogen. Ik schrok me rot! Ik pakte een pluk haar en het was inderdaad nog steeds fel groen.  
"AAAHH!!!" gilde ik hard en rende als een gek naar de toilet. Intussen was het hele kasteel waarschijnlijk in rep en roer door mijn gil en dachten ze dat er iets vreselijks was gebeurd.  
"Hé Mel waar ga je, o mijn god… dat hadden we over het hoofd gezien," zei Nick en wreef met zijn hand in zijn nek.  
Na mezelf te hebben opgesloten in de toilet kwam ik er na een kwartiertje weer uit. Mijn haar was weer de oude en mijn gezicht minder bebloed. Toen ik de grote zaal binnen liep probeerde ik ongezien naar de tafel van Zwadderich te gaan. Maar het verliep helaas iets anders. Ik werd de hele tijd aangestaard en er werd veel naar me gewezen. Ze hadden het waarschijnlijk over mijn groene haar of over mijn gevecht met Sandra. Toen ik aan de tafel van Zwadderich zat hoorde ik plotseling een stem:  
"LUCAS IK KRIJG NOG GELD VAN JE!!!!!" Met een vreemde blik keek ik Lucas aan.   
"VERGEET HET MAAR BERNARD! HET WERD ONDERBROKEN DUS NIEMAND HAD GEWONNEN!!! JE KRIJGT HET NIET!!" schreeuwde Lucas terug en keek daarna vragend naar mij.  
"Hoezo ben je Bernard geld schuldig?" vroeg ik terwijl ik al een vaag vermoede had waar dit over ging.   
Snel propte Lucas allemaal voedsel in zijn mond om niet te antwoorden op mijn vraag. Hij hoopte dat we het voorval met Bernard zouden vergeten maar het ging nogal moeilijk omdat Bernard en zijn vriendjes Lucas opwachtte na het eten.  
"Bernard… ik heb al gezegd dat je geen geld van mij krijgt. Daar blijf ik bij," zei Lucas.  
"Nou dat is dan jammer voor jou, want een afspraak is een afspraak," zei Bernard nors.  
"Zeg, waar gaan dit over?" vroeg ik nieuwsgierig. Ik had eigenlijk al een idee, hij moest alleen nog bevestigd worden.  
"Toen jij met Sandra eeuhm.. jeweetwel had…. Toen heeft hij een pool opgericht.. en ik heb op jou gestemd natuurlijk. Maar Draco zegt dat er geen geld wordt gegeven dus…"   
"Ow… nou Bernard… dat lijkt me toch duidelijk, niet?"   
"Hij heeft een afspraak gemaakt."  
"Nou kijk, persoonlijk vind ik dat je afspraken na moet komen. Vooral als je die met een meisje hebt, maar dit is maar een dom weddenschapje en vind ik dat hij zijn afspraak niet hoeft na te komen. Hierbij komt ook nog dat Draco heeft gezegd dat het niet gebeurt," zei ik op zo'n vriendelijk mogelijke toon.  
"Alsnog, ik vind van wel!" zei Bernard koppig en ik begon mijn geduld een beetje te verliezen, het werd gewoon irritant!  
"Nou luister jij, klein snotjong. Hij geeft helemaal niets aan jou en als je er nog een woord over zegt dat kunnen ze nog een pool maken, maar dan niet tussen mij en Sandra, maar tussen jou en mij! Duidelijk?!" zei ik dreigend, dit moest toch wel doorkomen?  
Hij knikte wat bangachtig en met en gebaar met mijn hoofd vluchtte hij als het ware weg. Nick floot.  
"Zo, het is er dus toch nog niet helemaal uit?" zei hij met een grijns.   
"Wat dacht jij nou?"  
"Niets hoor…. Maar zeg eens, hoe ga je dat doen met dat werkstuk?"  
"Ik heb geen idee, Sneep zou me niet geloven. En ik heb nu echt geen tijd meer om een nieuwe te maken! Ik heb al mijn tijd nodig voor het leren van de P.U.I.S.T. examens!"  
"Ow, dat komt ook nog steeds dichterbij… ik zie er echt tegen op," jammerde Jack en Lucas gaf hem een klap op zijn schouder.  
"Het komt wel goed," zei hij en grinnikte. "Hoop ik."  
"Zeg, waar is Draco eigenlijk?" vroeg ik terwijl ik een rondje draaide.  
"Ik weet het niet. Misschien is hij weer weg, ergens heen," zei Patty maar dat zou hij tegen ons hebben gezegd.  
"Ik weet het niet, dat zou hij zeggen. Ik heb er geen prettig gevoel over," zei ik met een zachte stem.  
Er kwamen opeens vreselijke beelden en gedachten in me op. Draco die nog witter dan wit ergens op de grond lag, zonder hartslag; Draco die krampachtig om hulp vroeg en helemaal onder het bloed en levensbedreigende wonden zat; Draco die er met een ander meisje vandoor ging; Draco die op weg was naar Jeweetwel om te vertellen dat hij zich bij hen aansloot en vervolgens onschuldige mensen aan het vermoorden en martelen was; Draco die nu gemarteld werd…. Mijn maag maakte een vreselijke salto en ik kon het nog maar net binnenhouden.   
"Sorry jongens, ik voel me opeens helemaal niet lekker meer," zei ik en voor mijn maag weer een salto maakte rende ik naar de wc en vloog alles wat ik net had gegeten in de toilet.  
"Mel! Meisje! Gaat het wel?" vroeg de bezorgde stem van Patty die me was gevolgd.   
"Waar lijkt het op?!" snauwde ik.  
"Domme vraag van mij. Hoe komt het zo opeens?"  
"Ik dacht aan allemaal vreselijke dingen die er allemaal met Draco konden gebeuren. Echt vreselijk, ik bespaard je ze." En terwijl ik weer dacht aan de dingen ging ik weer over mijn nek.  
"Wat naar, nou in ieder geval een troost. Dat spul heeft smaak, want het heeft onze afdelingskleur," zei ze alsof ze dacht dat dat echt zo was, dat dacht ze volgens mij ook.   
"Pat, dat betekent dat er dus niets meer in mijn maag zit… ik spuug gal hier zo."  
"Ow, dat is minder prettig voor je."   
"Sarcastisch?"  
"Nee! Natuurlijk niet!"  
"Mooi, want anders was de volgende beurt over je nieuwe schoenen!"  
"Ik hou mijn mond."  
"Dat is je geraden," zei ik depressief. Ik stond langzaam op en liep naar de wastafel.  
Mijn gezicht zag behoorlijk wit en mijn ogen stonden rood en dof. Ik voelde ook opeens een overweldigende vermoeidheid door me heen stromen en ik leunde met trillende armen op de randen van de was tafel. Mijn benen trilden en ik begon opeens te zweetten.  
"Mel, misschien kun je beter even in bed gaan liggen," zei Patty voorzichtig en ik knikte.  
Ze ondersteunde me naar de leerlingenkamer van Zwadderich en ik voelde me draaierig en zweverig.  
Wat was dit allemaal? Hoe kon dit opeens zo opkomen?  
Nick, Jack en Lucas keken bezorgd toe hoe Patty mij naar de bank loodste. De kamer draaide om me heen en ik werd en misselijk en nog draaieriger van.  
"Laat de kamer stoppen met draaien, alsjeblieft," zei ik bijna onhoorbaar.  
"Sluit je ogen, dan stopt het," zei een fluisterende stem.  
"Maar dan zie ik die beelden weer."  
"Dat weet je niet, alleen als je het probeert."  
"Dat durf ik niet. Ik ben er bang voor."   
"Over win je grootste angst," zei de stem weer en ik sloot mijn ogen.  
Meteen kwam een beeld naar boven. Draco zijn gezicht zag ik, hij glimlachte. Ik glimlachte terug. Het gezicht ging naar achteren en langzaam zag ik zijn hele lichaam. Hij lag op bosgrond. Langzaam veranderde zijn blik en hij sloot zijn ogen. Zijn gezicht vertrok van pijn en er verscheen overal bloed en wonden. Hij haalde schokkerig adem, hij lag op sterven.  
Mijn glimlach verdween en ik haalde scherp adem. Mijn ogen schoten open en ik keek bang om me heen. Ik zocht hem, waar was hij?! Waar was hij?!!  
Er was niemand, ik lag ook niet meer op de bank. Ik lag in het bos. Bang stond ik op en rende in het wilde weg ergens heen.  
Het was donker en ik kon alleen maar bomen zien. Takken vlogen in mijn gezicht en ik probeerde ze verwoed weg te halen.  
Opeens bleef ik staan. Ik slot mijn ogen en mijn gedachten gingen naar een plek, een openplek. In het midden zag ik iemand liggen. Ik opende mijn ogen weer en maakte rechtsomkeert.  
Op mijn snelst volgde ik de weg die mijn gedachten ook had gevolgd. Takken zwiepte weer in mijn gezicht, maar het hinderde me niet. Ik bleef staan aan de rand van de openplek, er lag iemand in het midden.  
Als een sneltrein snelde ik me ernaartoe. Het kon me niet schelen wat er zou gebeuren, maar mijn gevoel zei dat het niet veel goeds was. Twee meter voor de persoon stopte ik en keek op de persoon neer.  
Ik snakte naar adem en kneep mijn ogen stijf dicht.  
"Dit is niet echt! Dit is niet echt!" zei ik tegen mezelf, maar toen ik mijn ogen weer open deed lag hij er nog steeds.   
Ik deed een paar stappen achteruit, alsof dat alles goed kon maken. Maar dat deed het niet. Het lot was hard, veel te hard!  
Hij kreunde en met een schok besefte ik dat hij dringend hulp nodig had!   
Ik liep weer naar hem toen en knielde naast hem neer. Hij was bleek en zat onder de wonden. Het bloed was door zijn gewaad heen gegaan en er lag een plas bloed op de grond. Hij haalde schokkerig adem en kreunde.  
Er kwamen gelijk tranen op wellen. Ze rolde langs mijn wangen en drupte op zijn gewaad. Ik legde mijn hand op zijn voorhoofd en ging met mijn gezicht boven zijn gezicht hangen. Hij keek dof uit zijn ogen, maar ik wist zeker dat hij mij zag. Ik wist het zeker!  
Mijn tranen kwamen nu op zijn wangen en ik pakte met mijn andere hand zijn hand vast.  
"Hoe kan dit? Hoe kon dit gebeuren? Wat hebben ze met je gedaan?" vroeg ik zacht en snikte hartverscheurend.  
"Draco, zeg wat! Alsjeblieft!" Ik smeekte hem. Hij zuchtte nog een keer en haalde toen niet meer in.  
"Draco!!" riep ik en begon vreselijk te huilen. Ik legde mijn hoofd op zijn borst en kneep mijn ogen stijf dicht.  
Opeens na een vreselijke gil schoot ik overeind en mijn ogen gingen wijd open gesperd.

-----------------------------

Heey mensen!!

Weer een nieuw stukje!!

Snel genoeg?

Ik hoop dat jullie het leuk vonden, laat het me weten!!

Kusjes Noeks!


	19. Chapter 20

Hoofdstuk 20

Bang keek ik om me heen, maar mijn hoofd lag niet meer op Draco's borst. Ik was in de leerlingenkamer en zat op de bank. Maar ik had echt een gil gehoord! Een echte, levens echte gil! Hij kwam uit het bos, hij klonk bang!  
Ik zette de gedachten van de gil van me af en de eerste gedachten die ik weer had was: waar is Draco? Ik moest weten of hij alweer terug was.  
Snel en stil liep ik naar de jongensslaapzaal. Ik opende de deur en keek naar binnen, ik zag niets. Het was te donker om iets te zien.  
"Draco? Ben jij dat?" vroeg een stem en dat was voor mij genoeg om te weten dat hij er niet was. Ik antwoordde niet en sloot de deur.  
Ik kreeg een heel naar gevoel, wat nou als mijn nachtmerrie echt was? Wat nou als die gil….   
Verschrikt bleef ik staan, het moest wel! Ik zou nooit wakker worden door een gil van iemand anders, dacht ik. Ik voelde in mijn zak of mijn stok erin zat, hij zat erin. Zo snel ik kon rende ik weg, weg uit de leerlingenkamer, weg uit de kerkers, op weg naar de toren van Griffoendor.  
"Alsjeblieft! Wilt u Harry Potter voor me halen?! Het is heel dringend!" vroeg ik smekend aan de dikke dame. Ze keek me vuil aan.  
"Ik ken jou niet. Ik weet alleen dat je in Zwadderich zit. Potter heeft niets met zwadderaars dus waarom zou ik hem roepen? En je hebt me ook nog eens wakker gemaakt!"  
"PLEASE!!! Het gaat om mensenlevens!!" riep ik bijna uit en ze keek me nu geschokt aan.  
"Eeuhm… Bettie, wil jij even naar binnen gaan om te kijken waar die Potter zich-"  
"Hoeft al niet meer, ik was niet in de leerlingenkamer," zei een stem achter me en ik maakte een sprongetje van schrik. Ik draaide me om en zag Potter staan.  
"Harry!!" riep ik, waarom zei ik zijn voornaam?! "Je moet me helpen!"  
"Waarmee?"  
"Ik moet even je kaart zien. Draco is al sinds vanmiddag weg en ik heb echt een heel slecht gevoel hier over!" Hij keek naar mijn gezicht en twijfelde.  
"Heeft hij dat gedaan?" vroeg hij en wees naar mijn blauwe plekken.  
"Nee, natuurlijk niet. Hij voorkwam juist dat ik er niet nog meer bij kreeg."  
"Ow, waardoor is het gebeurd?"  
"Bitchfight. Maar wil je alsjeblieft kijken waar Draco is? Ik smeek je, alsjeblieft." Ik zei het zeer snel en mijn stem trilde van angst. Hij keek me zo, zo vreemd aan.  
Maar uiteindelijk haalde hij toch de sluipwegwijzer uit zijn gewaad en vouwde hem open. Ik keek op de kaart en zocht krampachtig de naam Draco Malfidus. Ik vond hem niet, of toch wel. Ik zag hem aan de rand van het bos staan en toen was hij weg.  
"Daar," ik wees naar de rand van de kaart en het bos. "Daar stond hij, hij liep er net in!"  
"Weet je het zeker? Ik zag hem niet."  
"Heel zeker," zei ik en rende naar de trap.  
"Moet ik mee gaan?" vroeg Potter nog maar ik schudde mijn hoofd.  
Half struikelend en dwars door geesten heen rennend, –koud!!- rende ik naar buiten. Viel eerst nog van de laatste treden af en kwam in het gras terecht maar dat deerde niet.  
"Draco?!!" riep ik over het terrein, maar niemand reageerde. Hij was weg en ik had me nog zo gehaast!  
"Verdomme Draco!! Waar ben je?!!" riep ik mezelf aanmoedigend. Ik was bang. Ik ging dan wel vaker het bos in 's nachts, maar nu was er veel meer aan de hand. Ik raapte al mijn moed bij elkaar en ging het bos in. Ik liep behoedzaam, niet dat ik snel kon lopen want ik was net hard gevallen. Ik ontweek takken en andere dingen die in mijn gezicht konden gaan zitten en maakte zo min mogelijk geluid.  
Het was in het begin van het bos akelig stil, maar hoe verder ik het bos in kwam hoe meer geluid er was. Opeens hoorde ik een zacht gegil. Het voelde niet goed, het was een gegil vol pijn. Ik kon alleen niet horen van wie. Misschien was het wel van Draco!  
Onbewust begon ik sneller te lopen in de richting van het gegil. Ik lette niet echt meer op de takken en het gekraak onder mijn voeten. Het gegil werd steeds luider, dat betekende dat ik dichterbij kwam.  
Het stopte. Ik hoorde alleen nog gekreun en een paar plopjes. Voor mijn neus was het heel dicht begroeid en met moeite kwam ik door de takken heen.  
Ik stond aan de rand van een klein, open plekje. In het midden lag iemand, hij kreunde.  
Ik rende naar de persoon toe en viel op mijn knieën naast hem.  
"Draco! Wat is er gebeurd?" vroeg ik bang. Hij lag daar, op de grond. Hij was degene die gilde en kreunde. Hij had geen wonden, zoals in mijn droom, maar zijn ogen stonden dof en bij iedere beweging die hij maakte vertrok zijn gezicht van de pijn. Hij trilde helemaal.  
"Wie heeft dit gedaan? Waarom was je opeens weg? Waarom zeg je niets? Ik was zo bezorgd! Dat ben ik nog steeds, maar waarom zei je niet wat je ging doen? Wat ging je doen? Wat is er gebeurd?" De woordenstroom kwam zonder dat ik het helemaal door had over mijn lippen. Hij had zo'n pijn, hij lag er hopeloos bij. Een traan rolde over mijn wangen, het was zo verschrikkelijk moeilijk om hem zo te zien liggen.   
"Ssshhht…. Mel," begon hij. "Je moet hier weg. Ze komen terug." Hij moest erg zijn best doen om te praten.  
"Nee! Ik laat jou niet alleen achter," zei ik beslist.  
"Mel, je kan niets doen. Het was mijn eigen keuze. Ze komen straks terug,"   
"Draco, zeg niet dat ik je hier moet achter laten. Ik laat je niet alleen. Ik wil het niet, ik kan het niet."  
"Mel, ga iemand halen… snel. Ik wil dat je veilig bent. Maak je over mij geen zorgen," zei hij. Hij haalde scherp adem en heel zwaar. Tranen stroomde nu langs mijn wangen.  
"Ik kom terug, ik kom terug en neem hulp mee. Ze nemen jou ook niet van mij af," zei ik zacht en gaf hem een kus.  
"Ga, snel," zei hij en met knikkende knieën stond ik op en rende terug van waar ik vandaan kwam.  
Niet veel later hoorde ik weer een snerpende gil, de tranen wilde nu echt niet meer ophouden.

"Kanariepietjes, smekkies in alle smaken, chocoladekikkers… shit wat was het wachtwoord nou!!" Ik schopte tegen de stenen waterspuwer aan om vervolgens door de gang te hinkelen met mijn handen om mijn tenen. Ik dacht diep na.   
"Hangoren!" riep ik opeens uit en de waterspuwer draaide rond en er verscheen een trap.  
Snel ging ik op de trap staan die me omhoog bracht en bonsde hard op de deur van het kantoor.  
Het was dan wel half twee 's nachts, maar hij moest wakker worden!!   
"Professor Perkamentus!! Professor Perkamentus!! Laat me erin!! Alstublieft!" riep ik hard om vervolgens voorover door de deur te tuimelen.  
"Jufvrouw Hanley, wat brengt u zo paniekerig midden in de nacht hier bij mijn kantoor?" vroeg Perkamentus bezorgd terwijl hij me hielp met opstaan.  
"Professor… Draco," ik hijgde als een bezetene door het rennen. "Draco ligt in het… bos. Hij heeft dringend hulp nodig! Hij is aangevallen door… ik denk… dinges… Jeweetwel."  
De professor keek me verschrikt aan en toverde toen een stoel voor zijn bureau.  
"Ga eens zitten," zei hij en ik keek hem vreemd aan. Hoe kon hij zo rustig doen terwijl Draco bijna dood ging?!!  
"Professor! Draco heeft hulp nodig! Hij is er slecht aan toe! Hij gaat dood!" zei ik.  
"Jufvrouw Hanley, weet u zeker dat u niet gedroomd heeft?"  
"Hallucineren?!!! Wat denkt u wel!! Vraag het aan Potter! Hij heeft me gezien! Draco is aangevallen door dooddoeners en ligt in het bos!! En u denkt dat ik een nachtmerrie had?!" riep ik verwoed uit. Wat dacht die oude gek wel niet?!!  
"Rustig, weet meneer Potter dat u naar het bos ging?" Ik knikte heftig. "En waarom ging u naar het bos? Ik neem niet aan dat hij een berichtje heeft achter gelaten of een uiltje heeft gestuurd."  
"Ik zag het op… ik hoorde een gil en ik had een vreemd gevoel. Ik had ook een droom… en Draco lag niet in zijn bed en…"  
"Rustig, nogmaals." Er viel een rood/gouden veer op het bureau en de ogen van de professor gingen ernstig staan. "Ik geloof je. Leid me naar de plek waar hij is," zei hij en opgelucht stond ik op. Meteen verging het opgeluchte gevoel me weer, want ik moest hem de weg wijzen en misschien was daar… ik schudde mijn hoofd en liep zo snel mogelijk naar beneden.  
In de hal stonden professor Anderling, Sneep en Herends in de gang. Iel, ik had een hekel aan Herends.  
Rennend ging ik ze voor naar het bos en liep snel en licht naar de openplek toe. Een stukje ervoor hield Perkamentus me tegen. We hoorden stemmen en een zacht gekreun. Dat was Draco.  
Weer wilde ik er naar toe rennen, maar nu hield Sneep me tegen.  
"Jij blijft hier. Minerva, zorg jij voor de jongen en neem je haar dan mee?" zei Perkamentus fluisterend en Anderling knikte.  
Sneep gluurde door de takken heen en mompelde "paralist" en een rode straal kwam uit zijn toverstok die zijn doel trok, een dooddoener.  
Ik kon niet meer zien, ik hoorde alleen geschreeuw en plotseling zat ik professor Anderling de struiken door komen met een zwevend iemand voor zich, Draco.  
"Kom mee," zei ze en ik kwam achter de boom vandaan en kreeg de schok van mijn leven! Er miste nog maar net een groene straal mijn hoofd! Als ik nog iets langer achter de boom had gestaan, dan was ik dood geweest.  
Verschrikt keek Anderling op. Ze kon niet veel doen omdat ze met haar stok Draco zwevende hield.  
"Doe iets!" riep ze en kon nog maar net de volgende rode straal ontwijken.  
Ik stond als bevroren aan de grond, wat moest ik doen?  
Ik pakte mijn stok stevig vast en draaide me om. Er kwam een lange man met een masker en een zwarte cape aanlopen. Ik trilde, hij was zo groot, zo breed, zo gevaarlijk!   
Hij bracht zijn stok omhoog en lachte kil. Ik kreeg rillingen over mijn rug en besefte opeens dat ik helemaal niet tegen hem durfde te vechten! Ik had alleen geen keus, ik moest mezelf verdedigen.  
Nog voor hij een spreuk kon noemen bracht ik mijn stok in gereedheid.   
"Expilliarmus!!" riep hij, maar ik was hem te snel af.   
"Protegro!!" gilde ik en de spreuk kaatste terug. Hij had er niet op gerekend en de spreuk trof zijn buik. Hij vloog met een gil achterover.  
"Paralist!" riep ik er nog achterna en hij was verlamd. Ik haalde opgelucht adem en voelde een hand op mijn schouder.  
"Goed gedaan, kom nu," zei een zachte stem en professor Anderling trok me mee.  
Ik had nooit geweten dat ze dit hele stuk voluit zou kunnen rennen, maar dat kon ze dus wel. Goede conditie dus.

Toen we op het terrein waren liet ze Draco zakken en toverde een brancard tevoorschijn. Draco werd erop gelegd en met een noodvaart ging de brancard het kasteel in, naar de ziekenzaal.  
"Jufvrouw Hanley, wilt u meekomen naar mijn kantoor," zei Anderling en ik knikte.  
"Zou ik zo nog even langs mogen bij hem?"  
"Ik weet het niet. Hangt van de situatie af," zei ze en liep daarna met een stevige pas naar haar kantoor. Ik moest bijna rennen om het bij te houden.  
We gingen naar binnen en ik moest gaan zitten. Anderling ging tegenover mij zitten en toverde thee tevoorschijn.  
"Hier, drink wat. Tegen de schok," zei ze en ik nam het aan. Langzaam, met kleine slokjes, dronk ik het op.  
"Ik wil graag weten hoe je wist dat hij daar lag. Wil je me dat vertellen?" Ik knikte.  
"Nou, vanmiddag was Draco opeens weg. Patty zei dat hij misschien wel ergens heen moest, maar dat zou hij gezegd hebben. Ik kreeg opeens allemaal vreselijke beelden van Draco en ik werd ziek. Ik moest overgeven, begon te zweetten, trilde helemaal en was onwijs moe.  
Ik was toen op de bank in slaap gevallen en toen kreeg ik een droom dat ik in het bos wakker werd en toen liep ik op mijn gevoel af, naar de openplek met Draco. Ik zag Draco daar, hij zag er alleen niet uit. Hij had overal bloed en levensbedreigende wonden. Hij stierf vlak voor mij.  
Opeens hoorde ik een gil en ik schoot overeind. Ik was weer in de leerlingenkamer.  
Ik had een vreselijk gevoel en was gaan kijken of Draco er al was. Hij was er niet dus toen ben ik uit het raam gaan kijken, in de hoop dat ik iets zag. Ik zag een lichtje het bos in verdwijnen en toen ben ik erachteraan gegaan.  
Ik vond Draco in het bos, er was niemand maar hij zei dat ze terug kwamen. Ik moest weg gaan, dat ben ik ook gegaan en toen ben ik naar Perkamentus gegaan. De rest weet u," beëindigde ik mijn verhaal.  
"Ja, heeft u wel eerder van dit soort dromen gehad?"  
"Nooit. Maar ik ben altijd bang hiervoor geweest en door die gedachtes droomde ik er waarschijnlijk van. Maar, het komt toch wel goed?" vroeg ik met trillende stem.  
"Dat kan ik je niet vertellen. Hij was buiten bewustzijn en ze hebben hem, vermoed ik, lang onder de cruciatusvloek gehouden."  
"Maar… waarom hebben ze hem gekozen? Het is gewoon niet eerlijk, hij deed niets verkeerd."  
"Het leven is oneerlijk. Ik kan je niet vertellen waarom. Ik denk dat Perkamentus morgen met je verder wilt praten. Het lijkt me nu het beste dat je gaat slapen en morgen maar een dagje overslaat," zei ze en ik knikte vermoeid.  
Ik liep terug door de gangen van Zweinstein. Ik liep langs de ziekenzaal, er brandde licht. Ik zag Madam Plijster heen en weer lopen.  
Ik liep naar binnen.  
"Madam Plijster?" vroeg ik en ze draaide zich om.  
"Wat is er?"  
"Ik wilde weten of u al wist of het goed kwam," vroeg ik stotterend. Ik was zo moe en verward.  
"Hij is nu stabiel. Ik denk wel dat hij er bovenop komt maar het is niet 100 zeker. Hij is maar net op tijd weg gehaald."  
"Zou ik even naar hem toe mogen?"  
"Als je denkt dat je het aankunt." Ik knikte en liep met knikkende knieën naar het gordijn. Ik raapte mijn moed bij elkaar en schoof het gordijn een stukje opzij zodat ik erlangs kon.  
Draco lag er stil bij. Zijn borst ging heel langzaam omhoog en weer naar beneden. Het gaf met een rustig gevoel hoe hij erbij lag. Alsof hij sliep. Ik liep ernaar toe en raakte zijn hand aan. Hij was niet koud, gelukkig.   
"Draco, wat is er gebeurd?" vroeg ik fluisteren. Hij reageerde niet. "Draco, laat me niet alleen. Je mag niet weg gaan. Ik kom elke dag kijken, vertel je hoe het was. Maar alsjeblieft, ga niet weg." Er rolde weer een traan over mijn wangen, maar deze kon ook wel eens van vermoeidheid zijn.  
Met een kusje op zijn lippen ging ik weg.  
Vermoeid liep ik terug naar de kerkers. Ik zei het wachtwoord en ging de leerlingenkamer binnen. Ik krabbelde een briefje voor Patty, dat ze me die ochtend niet wakker moest maken en dat ze maar gewoon naar les moest gaan zonder mij. Ik legde het op haar nachtkasje en ging toen vervolgens moe in bed liggen.  
Waarom moest al het ongeluk mijn toch overkomen? Eerst mijn ouders, dan ook nog dat met Draco net nu het weer goed gaat tussen ons. Misschien raakte ik hem kwijt. Voor eeuwig. Nooit meer een zoen van hem. Ik zou het mezelf nooit vergeven. Ik was weg gegaan zonder hem. Waarom ging hij überhaupt naar het bos. Naar Jeweetwel. Hij wist dat het gevaarlijk was, maar zijn vader… zijn vader zit aan die zijde, ze zouden hem toch nooit dood willen hebben? Ik bedoel, zijn vader… die liet hem toch niet sterven?  
Wat was dat toch voor een achterlijke man?! Marten Asmodom Vilijn, ik had ooit die naam gelezen. Het was Jeweetwels echte naam.  
Ik zou hem wreken. Wrak nemen op hem. Ik haatte hem! Hij gebruikte mensen als slaven! Hoe kon hij zo zijn?  
Maar ik kon hem niet wreken, alleen Harry Potter zou dat kunnen doen.  
Vanaf nu zou ik nooit meer iets voor die stomme zwarte kant doen! Ik ben hun vijand. Maar of ik nu wel aan de kant van Potter wilde? Met deze zware gedachtes ging ik slapen.

-----------------

Leuk? Ik hoop het!! Bedankt voor jullie reacties!! Kusjes Noeks!


	20. Chapter 21

Hoofdstuk 21

Met een schok kwam ik overeind. Ik sloeg mijn benen snel over de rand en trok het gordijn open.

"Waah!!" gilde ik toen ik, recht tegenover mij, een gezicht zag.

"Waah!!" gilde eveneens het gezicht recht tegenover mij, maar dan zonder geluid. Toen ik zag wie het was slaakte ik een zucht van verlichting. Ik keek recht in mijn eigen spiegelbeeld.

"Mel?! Ben jij dan?!" hoorde ik iemand bezorgd roepen. Wie kon dat nou zijn? Ik kwam er al snel achter want Patty kwam de slaapzaal in.

"Hé Mel, ik- hoe gaat het met je?" vroeg ze en even had ik geen idee waarom ze zo bezorgd was. Tot het hele gebeuren van die nacht door mijn hoofd heen spookte.

"Ja, het gaat wel. Ik ben alleen wat… nou ja, geschrokken."

"Wat geschrokken? Is dat niet een beetje zacht uitgedrukt?" vroeg ze voorzichtig en ik glimlachte zonder vreugde.

"Een beetje? Een beetje erg bedoel je. Toen… toen-" ik kon niet ver komen want ik barstte in snikken uit.

"Hé, rustig maar. Kom, neem even een lekkere warme douche en kleed je aan. Daarna kunnen we even bij hem gaan kijken." Ik knikte en veegde ruw mijn tranen weg. Patty was erg begripvol en behulpzaam, ik schatte dat ze een dagje had vrij genomen om mij te helpen. Wat lief.

Na een heerlijke douche en me aangekleed te hebben was het tijd voor de lunch. We liepen richting de grote zaal en begonnen te eten. Nick, Jack en Lucas waren in geen velden te zien. Maar goed ook, want ik had even helemaal geen zin in de 'leuke' opmerkingen van Jack, een overbezorgde Nick of een Lucas die alleen maar knikte bij elk woord dat ik zei. Gewoon even alleen met Patty.

"Patty, als we naar hem toe gaan… dan wil ik je daarna wel vertellen wat er is gebeurd. Als je dat graag wilt weten," zei ik en schepte wat rond in mijn bakje yoghurt.

"Dat hoeft niet hoor, doe het maar als jij er klaar voor bent," zei ze en ik keek haar dankbaar aan. Hoe kwam het dat ze nu zo goed kon zijn als een goede moeder? Tenminste iemand die me kent! Het lijkt wel alsof ze… hoe moet je dat zeggen? Wat volwassener is geworden! Nou ja, laat ook maar. Ik word gek, dat merk je al.

We liepen na dat we ons eten op hadden naar de ziekenzaal. Ik zag madam Plijster al opkijken toen we de ziekenzaal binnen liepen, ze kwam op ons af.

"Jufvrouw Hanley, u had ik al verwacht. Voor dat u naar de heer Malfidus gaat moet ik even wat mededelen. Hij heeft een zware nacht achter de rug, hij nog een aantal keren naar beneden gegaan. Maar desondanks is hij nu wakker-"

"Is hij wakker?! Echt waar?!!!" riep ik uit, ik kon mijn oren niet geloven.

"Ja, maar hij is nog erg zwak en als het maar een beetje te druk is dan kan hij weer weg zakken. Dus doe alstublieft rustig en voorzichtig, want ik neem niet aan dat u weer een slaaploze nacht wilt hebben," zei ze strenger dan daarvoor. Ik knikte braaf en moest me heel erg inhouden om niet naar het bed van Draco te stuiteren.

Iedere stap die ik dichterbij zette was een kwelling van onwetendheid. Ik wilde hem zo graag zien, zo graag weten hoe het met hem ging, antwoord op alle vragen die ik die nacht ook gesteld had. Maar ik moest me inhouden.

"Rustig Mel, als je te druk wordt dan zakt hij weg. Je hebt madam Plijster gehoord," zei Patty maar je kon duidelijk aan haar stem horen dat die ook heel blij was en het gevoel om door het hele kasteel heen te gaan huppelen ook moest onderdrukken.

Langzaam schoof ik het gordijn opzij. Daar lag hij. Stil, met zijn ogen dicht, rustige ademhaling en alles ontspannen. Tot twee seconden na dat ik het gordijn opzij had gedaan, toen opende hij zijn ogen en bij het zien van mij kreeg hij een glimlach.

Ik beet op mijn lip om niet te gaan janken van blijdschap dat hij niet dood was. Ik beet zo hard dat ik het zoette bloed proefde en er dus wel degelijk tranen verschenen.

Ik liep naar hem toe en boog me over hem heen, om hem te omhelzen wat dus maar half lukte. Ik kon het gewoon echt niet meer houden, ik begon nu gewoon te snikken… te janken!!

Ik was op de rand van het bed gaan zitten en lag met mijn hoofd op zijn borst te snikken. Hij streelde met zijn hand door mijn haar, hij was dus gelukkig niet verlamd!

"Hé, rustig maar. Wat is er nou?" fluisterde hij. Ik schudde alleen maar mijn hoofd en klampte me krampachtig vast aan zijn shirt.

"Ik leef nog, rustig maar. Het komt goed. Kom, droog je tranen." Hij fluisterde nog allemaal lieve woordje is mijn oor maar ik bleef hem vast houden.

"Waarom ging je het bos in en riskeerde je je leven voor dat?" fluisterde ik terug. Opeens had ik door waarom hij het bos in was gegaan en waarom hij zo was toegetakeld.

"Had ja gezegd, dat zat je nu in de les, gezellig met mij."

"Als ik dat had gedaan zat ik nu in de les, maar niet gezellig met jou. Dan was ik je kwijt. Dan kon ik me ook meteen aangeven en mijn leven geven aan de dementors."

"Nee, ik was bij je gebleven," zei ik, maar ik wist dat ik nu loog.

"Nee, dat had je niet. Ook al is de liefde zo sterk, je had me verafschuwd."

"Je hebt je leven gegeven om bij mij te blijven? Maar als je dood ging, dan bleef je alsnog niet bij mij!" zei ik verwoed, een beetje verontwaardigd en boos.

"Liever dat dan te leven als slaaf en jij die me dan verafschuwd. Dat had ik waarschijnlijk ook niet overleefd."

"Toch kan ik je niet geloven," besloot ik en drukte vervolgens mijn gezicht steviger tegen zijn borst aan en snoof zijn geur op. Hij stonk.

"Probeer het toch maar," zei hij en grinnikte. Hij hield er al snel mee op, want het deed pijn als hij lachte.

"Jufvrouw Hanley. U moet nu weg. De heer Malfidus heeft zijn rust nodig en u bent al veel te lang bij hem." Madam Plijster kwam naar ons toe lopen en keek afkeurend naar de manier waarop ik bij Draco lag.

"Maar, ik ben hier nog geeneens een kwartiertje."

"Het bezoek mag ook maar meestal vijf minuten blijven."

"Wat?! Nou mooi niet dat ik weg ga!!" zei ik bits en draaide mijn hoofd weg van haar. Ik keek Draco aan en grijnsde. Hij grijnsde terug.

"Je kunt nog eens wat van me leren," zei hij grijnzend.

"Ik? Leren van jou? Laat me niet lachen! Jij leert nog eens wat van mij!" zei ik en kroop wat omhoog zodat ik hem een zoen kon geven.

"Jufvrouw Hanley! U gaat nu weg, anders ga ik persoonlijk naar professor Sneep, die heeft vast nog wel hulp nodig bij het maken van de genezende dranken of bij het schoonmaken van ketels." Ik keek haar met een vernietigende blik aan, ze mocht mij echt niet!

"Goed, goed. Ik ga al weg. Laat me dan even afscheid nemen," zei ik boos en zelfvoldaan liep madam Plijster weg.

"Ow, ik haat dat mens!" gromde ik en Draco streelde met zijn hand door mijn haar.

"Ik ook, maar als we haar vervloeken hebben we geen zuster meer op school. We moeten eerst voor een nieuwe zorgen."

"Ja, laten we alvast beginnen met zoeken," zei ik somber en Draco grinnikte kort. Ik gaf hem een uitgebreide zoen en vertrok toen weer naar de leerlingenkamer.

"Werd je na tien minuten al weer weg gestuurd?!" vroeg Jack verbaasd en ik knikte.

"Hoe wilt dat mens dat haar patiënten zich ooit vermaken? Straks gaan ze nog dood aan verveling!" zei Lucas droog en Patty grinnikte.

"Ik heb geen idee, wat ik wel heb besloten is dat ik een nieuwe zuster ga zoeken zodat we deze tante kunnen lozen," zei ik.

"Je hebt helemaal gelijk, kom laten we alvast beginnen met de posters maken. We kunnen ze dan ophangen in Zweinsveld!" riep Patty uit.

"Ik denk alleen niet dat het gaat lukken. We worden dan gelijk van school geschopt," zei Nick met een verveeld gezicht.

"Hé, wat jammer nou. Ach ja, we zijn toch bijna klaar," zei Lucas.

Na verder nog een gezellige dag te hebben gehad viel ik uitgeput in slaap. Ik had niet veel gedaan, maar wat ik had gedaan was vermoeiend geweest.

Toen ik die ochtend wakker werd, veel te vroeg naar mijn gevoel, was ik nog steeds zeer moe. Het was acht uur, een normale tijd, maar het leek wel vijf uur in de morgen.

Het was vandaag woensdag, eerste twee uur VTZK. Ik had er echt heel erg veel zin in, niet dus. Ow, wat had ik een bloed hekel aan die man! Herends, bij de naam al ging ik over mijn nek. En dat allemaal door die ene les waarbij hij over mijn opvoedding begon! Hoe durf die smeerlap!

Aan de andere kant, een nieuwe dag, een nieuwe tijd met Draco. Jezus, ik kon echt geen dag meer zonder hem! Hoe moest dat nou na school? Ik zou het in mijn eentje nog geen maand volhouden! Ten eerste zou ik gek worden omdat ik Draco dan niet meer zag en ten tweede zouden Jewetwel en zijn volgelingen me waarschijnlijk zo snel mogelijk dood willen hebben! Ik moest ook echt voor onderdak gaan zorgen! Ik kon niet terug naar mijn huis, mijn vader vermoordde me gelijk, of nou ja, Marcus.

Mel schei toch eens uit met dat denken van je! Zei een kwade stem in mijn hoofd. Dat waren zorgen voor later! Ik moet me nu concentreren op de P.U.I.S.T. examens. Examens!! Ow mijn god! Die zijn er ook nog! En over een maand hebben we het eerste examen al!! Dit gaat niet goed, dit kan niet goed aflopen! Ik zak, ik moet nog en jaar! Ik… Mel!!

Ik plensde een lading koud water in mijn gezicht. Als ik nog even zo door ging zouden mijn hersens ontploffen van oververhitheid! Ik moest gewoon even relaxen, even rustig aan doen en een rooster maken voor wat ik nog allemaal moest doen. Hadden we vandaag Sneep? Als dat zo was dat was ik dood. Dan zou ik het eind van het schooljaar niet eens halen.

Snel kleedde ik me aan, niet in mijn tas durvend te kijken om te zien of ik toverdranken bij me had. Ik liep naar beneden en zag dat Jack ook net wakker was.

"We hebben vandaag geen toverdranken, je hebt geluk." Was het eerste wat hij tegen me zei. Mijn hart maakte een sprongetje. Ik sprong zelf ook een gat in de lucht en omhelsde hem van blijdschap.

Was dat maar waar. Integendeel. Het eerste wat hij ie morgen tegen mij zei was:

"Goede morgen, lekker geslapen?" En een dagelijks ochtendpraatje kwam opgang. Tot hij plotseling tijdens het eten zei dat we toverdranken hadden.

"Hoe ga je eigenlijk Sneep overtuigen van wat er met je werkstuk is gebeurd?" prompt verslikte ik me in mijn pompoensap.

"Wat?! Hebben we vandaag Sneep?!" riep ik iets te hard uit waardoor Sneep mij vanachter de oppertafel vreemd aankeek.

"Euh… ja. Als je op je rooster had gekeken dan had je me nu niet besproeid met pompoensap," zei hij wat nors nadat ik mijn pompoensap had uitgesproeid over hem.

"Sorry," zei ik schamend en keek vervolgens weer heel serieus. "Nee, dit overleef ik niet! Mijn wereld stort in! Ik ga al dood voordat ik van school af ben! Je mag me absoluut niet alleen laten bij hem! Je moet bij me blijven!!"

"Euh, Mel? Gaat alles wel goed?" vroeg hij en keek me onderzoekend aan. Ik legde mijn hoofd neer op tafel en zuchtte hysterisch en wanhopig.

"Wat denk je? Sneep mag me niet, of anders gezegd, hij haat me. Ik heb een vloedgolf veroorzaakt in de klas, ben niet op komen dagen bij het nablijven, heb vervolgens alleen nog maar U's wat hij hoogst irritant vindt! En dan moet hij het maar pikken als ik zeg 'sorry ik heb geen werkstuk, want mijn werkstuk van vijf perkament rollen van één meter lang waar ik en maand aan heb gewerkt heeft Sandra verschrompeld.' Denk je dat hij dat goed keurt?"

"Nou, misschien," zei hij met een heel klein stemmetje en ik sloeg mijn ogen ten hemel. Please God! Help me!

Het was vijf voor negen, tijd om naar de eerste twee uur VTZK te beginnen. Ik hield zo van woensdag, niet dus. Ik bedoel, VTZK twee uur lang met Griffoendor; Toverdranken met een Sneep en Griffoendor; bezwering met het kleinste irritantste mannetje op aarde en dan ook kruidenkunde van een vrouw die compleet gek van planten was. Nou, beter kon het toch niet worden!

Mokkend liep ik naar de klas.

"Kunnen we niet spijbelen?"

"Nee." Was het strakke antwoord van Nick.

"Kunnen we niet doen alsof we ziek zijn?"

"Is dat niet hetzelfde als spijbelen?"

"We kunnen nu nog weg rennen, hij heeft ons nog niet gezien! Kom rennen! Ren voor je leven!"

"Komt ook op hetzelfde neer."

"Jemig, wat ben jij ontiegelijk saai zeg! Wat heb jij vandaag?"

"Mel, de tentamens komen eraan. Ik wil graag aan alles voldoen."

"Dat doe je toch al! Een les is toch niet zo erg?!"

"Twee lessen."

"Damn! Kom op zeg! Patty, wil jij weg? Samen met mij?"

"Spijbelen?" Ik knikte heftig. "Sorry, ik wil geen strafwerk."

"Jullie zijn allemaal hetzelfde! Allemaal even saai! Wat moet ik nou met jullie?!" riep ik uit en mokkend ging ik aan mijn tafel zitten.

"Echt niet Patty?" Ze schudde haar hoofd. "Ik geef het op. Jullie doen maar met me wat jullie willen, ik ben geheel van jullie."

"Doe niet zo dramatisch. Hé moet je Potter eens zien! Het lijkt wel alsof hij dagen niet geslapen heeft!" zei Patty opeens en ik keek op. Hij zag er niet best uit.

Hij keek dof uit zijn ogen en had flinke wallen. Hij slofte naar zijn plek en bleef de hele les lang voor zich uit staren. Hij antwoordde niet als iemand iets tegen hem zei, maar liep nog wel met Griffel en Wezel door de school.

"Hoi Draco, voel je je al beter?" zei ik vrolijk toen ik de ziekenzaal binnen kwam. Het was nu al weer een week verder en Draco was behoorlijk opgeknapt. Het was snel door de school gegaan wat er gebeurd was met Draco en ongeveer de helft van de zwadderaars verafschuwde hem omdat hij het duistere teken had geweigerd. Hij was helemaal niet populair meer en ik had al heel wat gemene opmerkingen naar mijn hoofd geregen en ik was Draco niet eens!

Ik liep naar zijn bed en zag dat er niemand in lag. Na een tijdje naar het bed te hebben gestaard, kwam ik tot conclusie dat er niemand in lag.

"Madam Plijster? Waar is Draco?" vroeg ik twijfelend toen ik bij haar kantoortje kwam. Ergens was ik bang dat het opeens helemaal achteruit was gegaan.

"Hij is ontslagen. Hij hoort nu in de leerlingenkamer te zitten, of buiten, of ergens anders in het kasteel," zei ze vrolijk en ik voelde een grote opluchting en een last van mijn schouders glijden. Hij was weer beter!

"Draco? Ben je hier?!" riep ik hard over het school terrein. Geen antwoord. Nergens een glimp van een blonde kop. Hij moest in de leerlingenkamer zijn.

Terwijl ik richting de leerlingenkamer liep, kreeg ik een raar gevoel in mijn hoofd. Het was geen pijn en was niet onprettig, maar evenmin prettig. Het was het teken van mijn meester, alleen als hij me dringend wilde spreken deed hij dit.

Waarom? En waarom nu? Net nu Draco genezen is! Ow, als ik soms eens durfde te zeggen tegen hem wat ik dacht, dan vond ik mezelf een stuk dapperder. Hij gaf me geen angst, maar toch de angst dat hij mijn meester niet meer wilde zijn zorgde ervoor dat ik me altijd beleefd en net gedroeg.

"Mercurius," zei ik en de bekende muur schoof dertig cm open en ik volgde de bekende weg. Geen geluid, geen licht, alles precies wetend waar het stond.

Ik legde mijn hand op de muur en die ging vanzelf open. De ruimte was weer gevuld met blauw licht.

Snel liep ik naar het midden toe en boog door mijn knieën.

"Ik ben zo snel gekomen als ik kon."

"Dat zien ik, je had in je haast de muur vergeten te sluiten."

"Ow, sorry," zei ik beschaamd en hij grinnikte.

"Ik heb hem voor je gesloten."

"Dank u."

"Geen dank hoor, maar over op de zaken."

"Waarom moest ik zo snel komen?" Met een vreemd gevoel in mijn maag wachtte ik op antwoord. Ergens had ik het gevoel dat dit heel serieus was.

-----------------------------------------

Merry Christmas and a Happy New Year!!!

Alsjeblieft!

Weer een nieuw stukje!

Ik hoop dat jullie het leuk vinden! Laat het me weten!!

Kusjes Noeks!


	21. Chapter 22

Hoofdstuk 22

"Ik zal snel zijn, je moet kiezen," zei hij met de nadruk op kiezen. Ik wachtte even om te kijken of hij verder ging, maar dat deed hij niet.

"Kiezen tussen wat?" vroeg ik aarzelend.

"Of je, je aansluit bij Voldemort of niet."

"Waarom? Ik bedoel, we zijn toch neutraal?" vroeg ik verbaasd, ik was nogal overvallen door de vraag.

"Ja, dat zijn we nog wel. Maar dat kunnen we niet blijven."

"Maar waarom dan niet? Ik snap het niet."

"Het gevecht komt dichterbij. Het is te riskant om neutraal te blijven, dan krijgen we te maken met allebei de partijen. Het is van groot belang voor je toekomst, Mel. Je moet een keuze maken. Als je je bij hem aansluit, wordt er verwacht dat je en van deze dagen contact met hem opneemt. Zo niet, wacht dan af en kijk wat de toekomst je brengt. Als je het niet doet, moet je je ook voorbereiden op wat er gaat gebeuren, hij zal je komen opzoeken en misschien krijg je wel een confrontatie met hem. Ik kan het allemaal niet zeggen."

"Maar, blijf ik u zien? Blijft u mijn meester? Ondanks alles?"

"Ligt eraan hoe de toekomst zich uitpakt. Maar voor nu, ik wil dat je hierover gaat nadenken en mij je antwoord laat weten."

"Als het goed is weet u die al."

"Nee," ik knipperde een paar keer met mijn ogen. Hoe kon hij dat nou niet weten? "Deze toekomst heeft twee wegen."

"Maar hoe," ik maakte mijn zin niet af. Ik was te verbaasd om ook maar iets te doen.

"Maak je keuze, slaap er wat nachten over. Kom daarna naar mij toe," zei hij. Ik knikte langzaam en traag liep ik weg, terug naar de gangen van Zweinstein.

Een keuze maken. Wat hield dat in? Moest ik het teken laten zetten? Nee, nooit! Maar dan zat ik automatisch bij de andere kant. Draco had zijn keuze al gemaakt, kijk wat er is gebeurd! Maar van hem werd verwacht dat hij zich aansloot, van mij niet.

Draco! Hij was terug! Hij was ontslagen uit de ziekenzaal!

Langzaam maar zeker kreeg ik weer een glimlach op mijn gezicht en ik begon te rennen naar de leerlingenkamer.

Snel ging ik de trap af en kwam uit in de leerlingenkamer. Ik hoorde alleen wat vage geluiden uit de leerlingenkamer komen. Ik keek naar binnen. Het was erg rustig, er waren nog maar twee mensen.

Toen ik naar die mensen keek barstte ik in lachen uit. Draco stond me met een hulpeloos gezicht aan te kijken terwijl Patty hem hartelijk omhelsde en alsmaar zei dat ze blij was dat hij niet dood was en dat ze ook zo blij was dat hij weer met hen kon eten en dat hij beter was en nog meer dingen.

"Help me!" zei hij geluidloos en het enige wat ik kon doen wat lachend naar hem blijven kijken.

"Patty, ik denk dat hij nou wel weet dat je het fijn vindt dat hij weer beter is. Straks moet hij misschien weer naar de ziekenzaal, maar dan niet vanwege zaken, maar vanwege adem tekort," zei ik op zo'n vriendelijke en rustig mogelijke toon. Patty keek om.

"Denk je?" Ik knikte en ze liet hem los uit haar greep. "Oké dan," zei ze en glimlachte naar Draco. "Ik denk dat ik dan maar eeuhm… even naar eeuhm… buiten ga!" zei Patty snel een smoes verzinnend om weg te gaan.

"Ik wil deze euh… speciale… speciale gelegenheid natuurlijk niet storen! Jullie… tja hoe moet ik dat zeggen… verdienen wel even de tijd met z'n tweetjes. Nou eeuh… doe maar wat je wilt, ik ben weg!" zei ze en weg was ze. Ik keek haar met opgetrokken wenkbrauwen na, haalde mijn schouders op en wendde me tot Draco.

Grijnzend keek ik hem aan, wat hij deed was alleen maar glimlachen. Het was een tijdje stil, beide even niet in staat iets te zeggen.

"Zo, dus jij bent eindelijk van de ziekenzaal af," zei ik. Het was meer een conclusie dan een vraag.

"Ja, dat ben ik. Anders zou ik hier nu niet staan en zou ik jou hier nu geen zoen geven," zei hij en trok me dichterbij.

Genietend van het moment waarop hij zijn lippen op de mijne plantte, verdwenen mijn zorgen over wat mijn meester had gezegd. Wie kon er nou aan kiezen denken als Draco ontslagen was van de ziekenzaal? Ik niet dus.

Draco:

Na dat ik eindelijk weg mocht van de ziekenzaal werd ik als eerst plat geknuffeld door Patty. Gelukkig redde Mel me van dat mens, ze was wel aardig hoor.

Na de volgende zoenscène met Mel, kreeg ik te horen dat ik me na het eten bij onze dreuzelvriend moest meldden. Dat was nou echt het laatste waar ik zin in had, naar Perkamentus.

Ik had mijn eten op en stond op om op weg naar Perkamentus te gaan.

"Waar ga je heen, Draco?" vroeg Patty, een beetje ongelegen!

"Naar onze dreuzelvriend."

"Naar Perkie! Wat gezellig! Doe hem de groeten," zei Patty vrolijk en een voor een keken ik, Mel, Lucas, Jack en Nick haar aan.

"Patty, wat heb je gedronken?" vroeg Jack met een vaag gezicht.

"Ik? Ik heb niets gedronken."

"Echt wel, je zei net Perkie en je zei ook dat Draco hem de groeten moest doen," ging Mel verder.

"Owja? Ow, daar weet ik niets van," zei ze en nu keken we als het kon, nog vreemder.

"Misschien moet je straks maar even langs de ziekenzaal, volgens mij ben je een beetje in de war. De stress van de examens stijgt iets te ver omhoog," zei ik en draaide me om en liep weg.

Patty was echt een beetje gestoord geworden. Waardoor kwam dat? Ach, wat kon het mij ook schelen? Niets, precies.

Ik liep snel door de gangen, op weg naar het kantoor van Perkamentus. Ik wilde er zo snel mogelijk zijn zodat ik eerder weg kon, hoe eerder, hoe beter.

Ik stond stil voor de waterspuwer, wat was het wachtwoord ook al weer?

"Owja, hangoren," zei ik en de stenen waterspuwer bewoog omhoog en snel ging ik op de trap staan die me automatisch naar boven bracht.

Ik begon me af te vragen waarom ik naar Perkamentus moest komen. Waarschijnlijk voor het geval van ruim een week geleden. Ik was echter niet van plan om ook maar iets los te laten over het voorval met Jeweetwel.

Ik klopte zacht op de deur.

"Binnen," hoorde ik iemand zeggen en ik duwde de deur open. Ik zag Perkamentus achter zijn bureau zitten en hij keek me met twinkelende ogen aan, ik haatte die blik in zijn ogen, altijd zo vrolijk!

"Ah, jongheer Malfidus! Ga zitten," zei hij en wees naar een stoel die voor zijn bureau stond. Ongemakkelijk ging ik zitten. Een naar voorgevoel bekroop me.

"Waarom wilde u me spreken, professor?" vroeg ik.

"Ik wil dat je me vertelt wat er is gebeurd, hoe het is gebeurd en waarom het is gebeurd."

Ik wist het. Ik wist dat hij dit ging vragen, maar ik gaf geen antwoord. Fragmenten schoten voorbij.

"_Waar is Draco?" vroeg Mel terwijl ze om zich heen keek._

"_Ik weet het niet, hij is vast weg gegaan. Misschien moest hij wat dingen regelen" zei Patty._

"_Maar dat zou hij gezegd hebben," zei Mel. Ik was toen de hoek om gegaan om me de rest van de avond niet meer te vertonen._

"Draco? Zeg eens iets," zei Perkamentus, maar ik keek nog steeds strak voor me uit het raam. Niet van plan om maar iets te zeggen. Ik was het zogenaamd vergeten, wat ik helemaal niet was.

_De hele avond sloot ik me op, voorbereidend op de avond. Wat ik zou gaan zeggen, wat me te wachten stond. Ik had mijn keuze niet lang geleden gemaakt. Toen ik hoorde over Mels moeder had ik een besluit genomen. Het kon en zal mijn leven kosten, tenzij er een wonder gebeurde, maar het was het waard. Ik ging liever dood dat een slaaf zonder eigen leven en vrienden te zijn._

_De dood zelf was het probleem niet, alleen de manier waarop en hoe ik dood ging. Voldemort zou niet bepaald blij zijn met mijn keuze._

"Draco, zou je antwoord kunnen geven?" vroeg Perkamentus met een zucht maar nog steeds reageerde ik niet.

_Die gil. Nu wist ik zeker dat ze er waren. Langzaam en vermoeid klom ik uit mijn schuilplaats. Ik was bang voor wat er ging komen, maar dat liet ik niet zien. Mijn ogen stonden koud en ik had maar één doel: hem vertellen wat ik wilde._

_Absoluut niet snel liep ik naar de rand van het bos, daar bleef ik vijf seconden staan en liep het bos in._

_Het was pikdonker, ik kon niets zien. Gelukkig had ik mijn stok en kon die zorgen voor wat licht. De zenuwen stroomden door mijn lichaam, het was echt niet normaal! Ik was nog nooit zo bang en zenuwachtig geweest. Ik kreeg de hele tijd rillingen door me heen en mijn nekharen gingen overeind staan._

_Eindelijk kwam ik bij de plek. De open plek die heel dicht begroeid was aan de zijkant. Niemand zou me hier vinden, ik wist zeker dat ik verloren was. Maar toch was er geen haar op mijn hoofd die eraan dacht om rechtsomkeert te maken._

_Ik duwde de planten opzij en trof aan wat ik had verwacht. Eer kring mensen in zwarte gewaden en een masker, hier zit mijn vader bij, dacht ik bedroefd._

_Mijn vader_

_Ik had hem altijd gezien als mijn voorbeeld; de man in wiens voetstappen ik zou treden; de man die mij opvoedde tot een echte Malfidus; de man die zeer bedroefd zou zijn na wat ik te zeggen had; de man die gestraft zou worden voor mijn keuze; de man die eigenlijk een moordenaar was…_

_Ik slikte een prop weg, daar mocht ik niet aan denken. Ik moest nu aan mijn eigen toekomst denken en niet die van mijn vader. Ergens hoopte ik dat hij niet al te bedroefd zou zijn, dat mijn moeder hem ervan kon overtuigen dat dit was wat ik wilde. Ook al was mijn moeder een raar mens af en toe, ze hield van haar gezin._

"Draco, als je wilt dat wij je helpen moet je ons vertellen wat er is gebeurd. Anders kunnen wij je niet helpen," zei Perkamentus met een zucht, maar nog steeds reageerde ik niet. Ik hoorde hem niet eens! Ik zat vast in mijn geheugen.

_Ik haalde diep adem en schoof de takken verder opzij, ik stapte de open weide in. Alle dooddoeners keken naar mij, ze volgde iedere pas, iedere beweging, iedere ademhaling._

_Ik voelde me niet op mijn gemak toen ik de kring binnen liep. Er stond een lange man met een bleke huid en bloedrode ogen; Voldemort._

_Ik huiverde bij het zien van de man, van hem. Hij zag er afschuwelijk eng uit en angstaanjagend niet te vergeten._

"_Jongheer Malfidus, Draco Lucius Claudius Malfidus, zoon van Lucius Claudius Malfidus. Je bent gekomen om mij, ons, jouw keuze te vertellen._

_Ik en vele andere hopen uiteraard dat je ons kunt verblijden met een nieuwkomer._

_Sluit jij jezelf bij ons aan? Dat zou uiteraard de goede en beste keuze zijn, wat is je antwoordt?" Voldemorts stem was ijzig, hoog, koud en kil. Mijn nekharen gingen opnieuw overeind staan bij elk woord wat hij uitsprak._

_Ik keek de groep rond. Ik was bang, erg bang, maar dat kon je op geen enkele mogelijkheid ontdekken. Één iemand zou kunnen weten hoe ik me voelde, de enige persoon die mijn hart deed kloppen, het ook kon voelen, die ene persoon waar ik dit voor deed en die ene persoon zou mij hoogstwaarschijnlijk nooit meer levend zien hierna._

_Weer kreeg ik en brok in mijn keel. Ik had geen afscheid kunnen nemen, ze wist niet waar ik was, ze was vast hartstikke ongerust en ik kon haar nooit meer zeggen dat het me speet. Dat het me speet van alle slechte dingen die ik tegen haar gezegd of gedaan had._

_Ik keek weer naar de man recht voor me, hij grijnsde gemeen. Mijn blik werd strak en vermande me._

"_Nee," zei ik zacht maar duidelijk. De grijns van Voldemort verdween en zijn ogen gingen van kil naar nog killer._

"_Wat?!" siste hij en weer kreeg ik kippenvel._

"_Mijn antwoord is nee. Ik sluit me niet bij je aan." Er ging een hevige schok door de groep._

"_Verrader, hier zal je voor boeten! Crucio!" siste hij en mijn ogen werden groot._

_Opeens schoot er een helse pijn door mij heen. Mijn ogen sperde zich wijd open en mijn pupillen werden groot. Het leek wel alsof mijn botten stukje voor stukje werden verbrijzeld, versplinterd, terwijl ik verbrand werd._

_De pijn was onnatuurlijk erg. Vreselijk. Afschuwelijk._

_Ik knalde tegen de grond en begon hevig te stuiptrekken terwijl ik gilde. Ik gilde vol pijn, vol verdriet, een dodende gil._

_Het duurde eeuwen, het stopte maar niet, het wilde niet stoppen. De pijn, de pijn van versplinterde botten en verbrandde huid, mijn stembanden gilde zich kapot en mijn hart die overuren moest maken met een stekende pijn. Eeuwen, vele eeuwen lang, leek het._

_Toen stopte het. De pijn van verbrijzelde botten en verbrandde huid was verdwenen, maar ik hield er een andere pijn aan over._

_Ik hijgde zwaar en moeizaam, mijn hart bonkte in mijn keel en mijn hoofd deed verschrikkelijk pijn. Bij elke ademhaling verkrampte ik van de pijn, omdat mijn borstkast daardoor bewoog. Ik hoorde een stem, ergens vaag en ver weg._

_Hij zei dat ik me nog kon bedenken en dat hij terug kwam om mijn antwoord nog eens aan te horen._

_Even dacht ik dat ik gered was, maar toen het tot me doordrong dat ze terug kwamen wist ik dat ik het nog eens moest doormaken._

_Ik hoorde voetstappen en ik opende mijn ogen. Er viel iemand naast mij neer, het was Mel. Ik was zo blij haar te zien, maar ik kon niets doen. Het enige wat ik deed was trillen._

"_Draco! Wat is er gebeurd?!" vroeg ze. Haar stem trilde en haar ogen sloegen doodsangst uit. Ze begon me allemaal vragen te stellen die me voorbij gingen. Ze huilde, er rolde een traan over haar wangen die op mijn hand terecht kwam._

"_Ssshhht…. Mel," begon ik. Het deed zo'n pijn om te praten, maar ik moest haar waarschuwen. Voor haar had ik het over, voor haar had ik dit gedaan._

_Ze stopte met vragen stellen._

"_Je moet hier weg. Ze komen terug," zei ik met de grootste moeite, maar ze schudde haar hoofd._

"_Nee! Ik laat jou niet alleen achter," zei ze beslist. Ik weet niet meer hoe ik haar verder had kunnen overtuigen dat ze terug moest gaan. Wat ik nog wel weet is dat ze beloofde terug te komen met hulp. Daarna gaf ze me een kus, een zachte, liefdevolle, verdrietvolle, eerlijke en waarheidvolle kus. Ik genoot van het moment waarop zij haar lippen op de mijne drukte en de tranen van haar mijn wangen en lippen deden glimmem. Het duurde veel te kort, maar ik wist dat ze weg moest, hulp halen._

_Nadat ze vertrokken was kwam Voldemort weer en vertelde ik hem opnieuw dat mijn antwoord nee was. En opnieuw schoot de helse pijn weer door mij heen, alleen deze keer veel langer, net zolang tot ik in een zwart gat belandde. Een zwart gat waar ik niets zag, hoorde, voelde of rook. Helemaal niets._

"Draco!" zei een bezorgde stem en ik keek geschrokken voor me. Ik keek recht in de twee bezorgde ogen van Perkamentus. Ik zweette en voelde me klam. Het leek alsof ik net uit een sauna was gestapt en de frisse lucht tegemoet kwam.

Het was duidelijk dat ik helemaal in mijn herinnering was opgegaan en de buitenwereld was vergeten.

"Draco? Hoe voel je je?" vroeg Perkamentus nu met een rustige stem en ik keek hem hoofdschuddend aan. Ik kon niets uitbrengen, dat wilde ik ook niet.

"Ik neem aan dat je het niet wilt vertellen, ik wil alleen dat je, je mouw even opstroopt en daarna kan je gaan."

Ik keek hem verbaasd en verontwaardigd aan, ik moest mijn mouw opstropen? Dacht hij dat ik gek was?

"Ik weet dat het jouw zaken zijn, maar het is van groot belang en ik zou het graag zo vriendelijk mogelijk afhandelen."

Vriendelijk, was dwingen vriendelijk? Ik keek hem bedachtzaam aan, hij knikte, maar toch wist ik dat hij niet verwachtte dat ik het zou doen.

Langzaam begon ik mijn mouw op te stropen en zag dat Perkamentus met enige verbazing toe keek. Toen mijn mouw helemaal was opgestroopt was, was er niets te zien. Als Perkamentus verbaasd was, liet hij het niet merken.

Snel deed ik mijn mouw weer omlaag, stond op en verliet zo snel mogelijk het kantoor.

Mel:

Waar bleef hij nou? Hij was al sinds het avondeten weg en het was nu een paar minuten voor negen! Het duurde toch geen drie uur zo'n bezoekje aan 'Perkie' zoals Patty hem noemde. Ze was echt in een vreemde bui vanavond. Ze zei nooit dingen als "doe de groeten aan Perkie" en het dan ook nog weten.

De zevende jaars mochten dan wel tot tien uur door de gangen lopen, maar dat verklaarde nog niet waarom Draco nog steeds weg was!

In al die jaren dat ik op Zweinstein zat, had niemand van Zwadderich het langer dan een uur bij 'Perkie' uitgehouden, Draco zou het record breken!

Dit was belachelijk, ik draai door.

"Ik ga even een wandelingetje maken" zei ik tegen Patty en ze knikte. Ik stond op en liep de kerkergangen in. Na een paar gangen doorgelopen te hebben kwam ik uit de kerkers en begon te dralen door de gangen boven de grond.

Soms had je van die dagen dat je het liefst door een zo stil mogelijke ruimte/omgeving wilde lopen, gewoon om je gedachten te ordenen en op rust te komen. Maar het kasteel was dan niet de beste keus.

Ik keek om me heen, niemand, mooi. Ik draaide een kandelaar, die aan de muur hing, een kwartslag en een stukje muur ging open als een deur. Snel glipte ik door de opening en duwde de muur weer dicht. Hij kon ook anders dicht maar daar had ik nu geen zin in. Dit was een van de verborgen gangen die ergens heen leidde. Deze deur leidde regelrecht naar de zijkant van het kasteel buiten.

Ik snoof de heerlijke geur van het bos op en ging liggen in het gras. Ik sloot mijn ogen en begon een liedje te neuriën, dat uitliep tot zacht zingen.

De stille geluiden om mij heen, een zacht avondbriesje en een heldere lucht maakte mijn avond, waarop Draco niet verscheen, weer goed.

Na een tijdje liep ik terug naar binnen en liep richting de trappen die naar de kerkers leidde. Het was half tien en de enige mensen die ik mogelijk tegen kon komen waren leraren en zevende jaars.

Ik had verwacht niemand tegen te komen, maar ik kwam wel iemand tegen. Voor mij liep een jongen met warrig haar en een bril. Zijn schouders en hoofd hingen naar beneden en hij zag er absoluut slecht en oververmoeid uit.

"Potter?" zei ik aarzelend en de jongen keek op. Ik schrok van zijn uitstraling. Hij had wallen en zijn ogen stonden dof. Wat was er met hem aan de hand? Ik liep naar hem toe.

"Wat is er?" vroeg ik en je kon wat bezorgdheid in mijn stem horen.

"Niets," zei hij en wilde weg lopen, maar ik hield hem tegen.

"Wel, je ziet er vreselijk uit; je negeert alles en iedereen, zelfs je beste vrienden; je cijfers zijn omlaag gegaan en je zwerft laat door de gangen. Er is wat aan de hand, ik ben niet dom hoor."

"Kijk, je hebt gelijk. Er is inderdaad iets, maar dat is niets waarbij jij je mee hoeft te bemoeien. Dit is iets tussen mij en-" hij stokte in zijn zin en keek me duister aan. "Een moordenaar," siste hij, draaide zich om en liep weg.

"Vrienden zijn er om je te steunen en te helpen, niet om genegeerd en afgekat te worden, Potter! Denk daar maar eens aan!" riep ik hem achterna. Die jongen had echt serieus een probleem.

Toen ik aankwam in de leerlingenkamer zat Draco daar op de bank.

"Draco! Ik heb op je gewacht! Je was wel drie uur bij die dreuzelvriend!" zei ik en ging bij hem op schoot zitten, met mijn gezicht naar hem toe.

"Sorry, hij wilde het hebben over die avond en zo. Heeft het echt drie uur geduurd? Dat is lang!" zei hij verbaasd.

"Ja, dat is zeker lang. Nu is bijna een hele avond naar de knoppen."

"Bijna, maar ik kan het nog goed maken, nietwaar?"

"Ja, kan… denk ik," zei ik twijfelend en deed alsof ik diep nadacht.

Draco trok me aar zich toe, pakte mijn kin tussen duim en wijsvinger en zoende me teder. Tijdens het zoentje glimlachte ik en sloeg mijn armen rond zijn nek. Het zoentje ging over naar een zoen en telkens had ik weer het gevoel dat het de eerste keer was.

Aangezien het vrijdag was hadden we het laat gemaakt. Ik weet niet meer wat ik allemaal had gedaan, maar wat ik wel weet was dat ik de volgende ochtend wakker werd in Draco's bed en met bonkende koppijn.

Ik schrok wel toen ik wakker werd en de eerste vraag die in me opkwam was of ik wel iets aan had! Gelukkig had ik mijn lingerie aan, de volgende vraag was moeilijker:

Wat had ik allemaal uitgespookt?!


	22. Chapter 23

OOh! Ik heb te lang niet gepost!!

SORRY!!! Maar ik had het ook zo druk! Allemaal feestjes en tentamen week en weet ik het wat!

Maar hier een stuk!

Ik hoop dat het leuk is!

Kusjes Noeks!

Hoofdstuk 23

"Hmm… wat is er gister gebeurd? Ik heb hoofdpijn!" hoorde ik uit een bed naast me komen, volgens mij was het Jack. Hij schoof zijn gordijn opzij en stapte uit bed, hij had alleen een bokser aan!!

"Aah! Een meisje op onze slaapzaal!! Ow, jij bent het maar…" zei hij toen hij mij zag. "Weet jij wat er is gebeurd?"

"Nee, ik snap ook niet waarom ik hier heb geslapen… naast iemand, genaamd Draco Malfidus, met… ik weet niet eens of hij iets aan heeft!!" zei ik geschrokken. Straks had hij niets aan! Wat was er dan gebeurd? Wat had hij, ik, allemaal gedaan?

"Vast wel, hij slaapt altijd in een bokser," zei Jack sussend

"Ja maar, ik slaap niet altijd in een bh en, een string!! Damn! Jack draai je om!" De derde hartaanval die ik kreeg deze morgen! Ik pakte snel mijn broek en hield hem voor me.

"Rustig, denk je dat ik nog nooit zoiets gezien heb ofzo? Je bent deze zomer nog komen logeren, weet je nog?"

"Ow ja… dat is waar," zei ik en liet mijn broek weer vallen en ging weer op het bed van Draco liggen. "Maar toen had ik nog geen vriend!" zei ik beseffend en sloeg snel weer de dekens over me heen.

Draco kreunde en draaide zich om, zodat hij met zijn gezicht naar ons keek en waarbij hij me uit zijn bed stootte. Met een gil viel ik uit zijn bed en kwam mokkend weer recht op en ging moeizaam weer op het bed liggen.

"Damn Draco, kan je je niet eens normaal omdraaien ofzo…" mopperde ik. Draco deed zijn ene oog langzaam open en daarna de andere. Toen gingen ze allebei weer dicht en twee seconden daarna schoten ze allebei weer open. Draco keek een beetje geschrokken toen hij mij naast zich zag liggen, in bh en string, en nog wel in zijn bed! Hij knipperde een paar keer, maar toen hij tot de conclusie kwam dat ik echt was, hield hij op.

"Wat… wat doe jij hier… in mijn bed… in je, je lingerie?" vroeg hij met grote ogen. Jack grinnikte en kwam naar ons toe gelopen.

"Nou, eigenlijk heeft ze de hele nacht bij mij gelegen. Maar om te voorkomen dat je kwaad zou worden is ze net snel naast jou gaan liggen," zei Jack serieus en Draco's ogen werden als het kon nog groter.

"Waat?! De hele nacht?" Jack knikte. "Naast jou?" Jack knikte weer. "En jij denk dat ik dat niet erg vind?" En nu schudde Jack zijn hoofd. Het was niet makkelijk om mijn lach te verbergen en serieus te blijven.

"De hele nacht? Zo?" piepte Draco. Ik keek Jack aan en begon te lachen.

"Natuurlijk niet slimmerd! Wat denk jij nou! Ik heb de hele nacht gewoon naast jou gelegen!" riep ik uit en bukte naar hem toe en gaf hem een kusje op zijn voorhoofd.

"Huh? Niet?" vroeg Draco nou verward.

"Nee! Natuurlijk niet joh! Jij bent niet echt snel van begrip vanochtend zeg!" zei Jack, hij stond op en liep naar de badkamer.

"Ik dacht echt dat het waar was, je weet niet wat je gisteravond allemaal kon doen. Ik herinner me nu weer waarom je hier ligt in plaats van in je eigen bed."

"Oh, en waarom dan wel? Even tussendoor, je hebt toch wel een bokser aan hé?"

"Ja, gelukkig wel. Nou gisteravond hadden we het nogal laat gemaakt. De anderen waren al naar bed, behalve Jack, en we hebben behoorlijk wat gedronken, vooral jij. Je kon niet eens meer op je eigen benen staan! Dus toen besloot ik maar om je in mijn bed te laten slapen voor het geval dat…"

"Je bent echt lief!" zei ik en keek hem met mijn meest lieve blik aan.

"Weet ik, weet ik."

"Ik wist dat je dat ging zeggen," zei ik en hij grinnikte. Hij gleed met zijn hand over mijn wang, mijn nek, mijn schouder, mijn arm en eindigde op mijn buik en liet zijn hand daar liggen. Zijn hand was warm, waardoor mijn haren overeind gingen staan. Ik voelde me vreemd daardoor, alsof… ik weet niet. Het voelde zwaar aan op mijn buik, maar dat hinderde niet. De kriebels in mijn buik kwamen op, de eerste keer dat ik ze ooit gevoeld had. Waarom had ik die?

Daarna gleed zijn hand over mijn borst, via mijn hals weer naar mijn wang. Hij had blijkbaar gemerkt dat ik het vreemd vond. Maar toch legde ik mijn hand op zijn hand, glimlachte en ging via zijn arm naast zijn borst waar ik mijn hand plat tegen legde. Ik wist niet waarom ik het deed, maar het voelde gewoon goed. Alsof het hoorde. Ik volgde zijn hartkloppingen, ze waren rustig, in tegenstelling tot de mijne die als een gek tekeer ging. Ik vond het spannend, maar waarom? Het was toch gewoon, vertrouwd?

Hetduurde allemaal even maar daarna trok ik de dekens helemaal over me heen en nestelde me tegen hem aan. Hij sloeg een arm beschermend over me heen en legde zijn hoofd op mijn schouder.

Het lag heerlijk! Ik had wel de hele dag zo kunnen blijven liggen en genieten van de 'echte liefde' die rond ons hing. Maar aangezien het al half twaalf was, besloot Draco om er maar eens uit te gaan.

"Ik denk dat we er maar eens uit moesten gaan. Ik moet nog douchen," hij douchte dus blijkbaar liever dan naast mij liggen! "En jij ook," ik stonk blijkbaar. "En ik heb honger." Daar kon ik niets voor bedenken, ik had namelijk ook honger. Ik mompelde wat onverstaanbaars en Draco maakte zich van me los om vervolgens naar de douches te gaan. Ik bleef nog even liggen en stond daarna toch maar op en liep naar de andere douche.

"Mel! Waar ben jij geweest vannacht?" vroeg Patty toen ik na het ontbijt, of nou ja… lunch, in de leerlingenkamer aan mijn huiswerk begon.

"Bij Draco."

"Wat?!" riep ze geschrokken uit.

"Bij Draco," herhaalde ik.

"Bij hem in bed? In één bed? Samen? Samen in één bed? Bij elkaar? Je bedoelt samen geslapen? Of hebben jullie wel geslapen? Waarom? In één bed? Mag dat?"

"Ja, en we hebben geslapen. Ik was zo dronken dat ik niet in staat was naar mijn slaapzaal te gaan dus toen heeft hij me aar mee genomen naar zijn bed. Ik kon niet staan op mijn eigen benen dus moest ik die van Draco gebruiken. Maar die konden dus niet naar onze slaapzaal."

"Dat is lief, maar wat had je aan?"

"Mijn linge- zeg je denkt toch niet dat ik gek ben ofzo?!"

"Nee hoor, je lingerie? Bh én string? Mooi… maar je weet maar nooit."

"Nee, precies. Maar ik had alleen een string aan."

"Waat?! Pardon!!"

"Geintje."

"Woow! Je liet me even schrikken!"

"Ik liet Jack vanmorgen schrikken. Hij schrok toen hij mij zag."

"Echt iets voor hem."

"Ja inderdaad." Het gesprek liep dood en dus pakte ik mijn huiswerk, de twee opstellen van Toverdranken en Transfiguratie.

Nadat ik het ene opstel af had, moest ik naar de bieb om informatie te zoeken voor het andere opstel. Ik zei Patty gedag en liep richting de bieb, maar toen ik op de gang was kreeg ik het dringende gevoel naar buiten te gaan.

Het was grauw en regenachtig, er waren dus geen kinderen buiten. Ik liep een stukje en ging langs het meer staan. Ik staarde enkele seconden in het water, waarna ik een grote schok kreeg. Mijn gezicht kleurde langzaam wit en dat was ook zichtbaar in het water. De angst zou groter zijn als ik me om zou draaien, nu was het slechts een weerspiegeling en als ik geluk had, een illusie.

Langzaam, heel langzaam draaide ik me om en kwam tot de conclusie dat het een weerspiegeling was, geen illusie. Recht voor mij stond een jongeman van ongeveer 24 jaar, bruine krullen en vreemd gekleurde ogen. Het was precies dezelfde persoon die mij had gevolgd in Zweinsveld!

Ik staarde enkele seconden naar hem, hij glimlachte.

"Dit kan niet," mompelde ik. "Je kan hier niet zijn, je hoort dood te zijn! Waarom ben je hier? Wat doe je hier? Dit is jouw school niet meer, er is ook geen plek meer voor jou in mijn leven! Ik had je verbannen! Ik was je vergeten! Je scheurt nu wéér alle oude wonden open! Ze genezen niet snel, hoor je! Je kan het ook niet meer goed maken! Hoor je! Het kan niet meer!!" Ik begon zacht, maar ik eindigde schreeuwend. Ik draaide me om en wilde weg rennen. Weg rennen van de persoon die ik lang geleden al uit mijn leven had verbannen. De persoon die alle oude wonden weer open scheurde en niet al te fijn. De persoon van wie ik gehouden had, wie me had laten zitten, me had bedrogen en de persoon die ik nu haatte. De persoon die… de enige persoon die me ooit had begrepen, toen. Maar hij was na zijn belooft niet meer terug gekomen, nooit meer iets van zich laten horen en ik was verscheurd geweest. Ik was helemaal kapot gegaan vanbinnen waardoor ik ziek werd, geestelijk. Maar ik had me erover heen gezet, met hulp van mijn vrienden. Ik had hem verbannen… en nu kwam hij terug. Hoe durfde hij!

"Liz, je weet dat het niet kon." Hij was de enige persoon die me noemde bij mijn tweede naam, Lizzy. Niemand wist van die naam, behalve mijn moeder, vader… en hij, die ik altijd had vertrouwd, tot toen. Hij noemde me altijd Liz of Sizzy. Ik had een hekel gekregen aan die namen, dat was zijn schuld. Ik stroopte mijn mouw op en liet hem mijn arm zien, waar de meeste lidtekens zaten van alle ledematen van mijn lichaam.

"Kijk eens, kijk eens wat ze gedaan hebben, totaal geruïneerd!!" zei ik zacht maar de woede overheerste mijn stem. De woede overheerste niet alleen mijn stem, maar mijn hele lichaam. Mijn bloed kookte en in mijn ogen stond zowat een vuur, mijn blik stond op onweer. Zijn glimlach was al een tijdje geleden verdwenen, nu stond zijn gezicht hopeloos van spijt en verdriet, maar toch hard… zoals ik hem altijd had gekend.

"Het spijt me. Het spijt me zo vreselijk erg, meer dan ik kan zeggen. Hoe kan ik het goedmaken?" Had ik niet gezegd dat hij het niet kon goedmaken? Vroeg ik me af in mijn gedachten, maar zei het niet hardop. In plaats daarvan reageerde ik niet op zijn vraag.

"Marsja is van gedachten veranderd, ze is weg gelopen en speelt dat ze dood is," zei ik bits en koel. Ik had nog steeds een hekel aan de vrouw die eigenlijk mijn moeder was.

"Heeft Marcus geprobeerd haar te vermoorden?" Ik knikte zwijgzaam. "In opdracht?" Weer knikte ik, maar hield mijn mond dicht. Hij zuchtte.

"Je kunt het me niet vergeven, niet?" Ik schudde bijna gelijk mijn hoofd. "Kan je me geen nieuwe kans geven? Het spijt me echt."

"Ik weet nou wel dat het je spijt," zei ik minachtend en keek hem kil aan. "Al die brieven die ik heb gestuurd, vragend voor hulp. Nooit heb ik antwoord gekregen. Nooit heb ik meer wat van je gehoord. Ik dacht dat je dood was, verdwenen. Ik heb nachten om je gehuild, nooit heeft iemand iets over je gehoord uit mijn mond. Nooit. Iedereen denkt dat ik enig kind ben. En voor hen mag dat zo blijven."

"Sizzy, ik-"

"Noem me niet zo! Je hebt het recht niet dat te doen!" schreeuwde ik, tranen prikte ik mijn ogen, maar geen haar op mijn hoofd dacht eraan er ook maar één te laten vloeien!

"Ik weet het allemaal niet meer… ik was radeloos, ik ben radeloos! Ik heb altijd van je gehouden en doe dat nog steeds! Ik heb gehuild om de brieven, weken lang! Dat ik je niet kón helpen, hoe graag ik het ook wilde! Maar ik moest je het beste geven wat ik je kón geven!"

"En jij noemt dit het beste? Ik ben al die jaren mishandeld! Ik werd vervloekt met de ergste vloeken die jij je kan bedenken! Ik heb elke avond kreunend op de vloer gelegen, gedacht of ik nog wel een bed nodig had omdat ik toch elke avond op de grond lag met vreselijke pijn dat ik niet eens kon lopen! Niet eens kruipen! Me hoogstens omdraaien! En zelfs dat nam al mijn kracht en inspannen in beslag dat ik daarna alleen nog maar mijn ogen kon sluiten en hopen dat ik dood ging! Ja! Dood ging! En jij noemt dat het beste?! Ben je gestoord geworden?!" riep ik hysterisch uit.

"Dát is een beter leven dan die je gekregen had als ik je weg had gehaald," zei hij stijfjes en ik kon mijn oren niet geloven. Ik had zo vaak gewenst dat ik dood was, misschien was dát wel het beste voor me geweest, de dood.

"Ow, dus jij vindt mishandeld worden een prima leven," zei ik sceptisch en zo koel mogelijk.

"Dan dat van mij, ja Sizzy! Mishandeld worden is als je het mij vraagt beter dan het zelf te moeten doen! Je wilt niet weten hoe vaak ik heb gebeden tot de goden dat ik de persoon was die onder mijn voeten lag!" zei hij, eerst hard en fel, daarna zacht en neerslachtig.

Ik had het gevoel dat mijn hart een paar slagen oversloeg. Daarna voelde ik mijn hart opeens hevig in mij slaap kloppen. Mijn adem stokte en ik kreeg rillingen over mijn hele lijf. Mijn ogen verstarden en ik deed wat stappen naar achteren. Ik werd duizelig en alles begon te draaien. Ik probeerde zo goed als mogelijk overeind te blijven staan en toen hij me te hulp kwam schieten, sloeg ik zijn armen weg. Ik wilde geen hulp van, van een dooddoener!

Dit kon niet. Dit kon gewoon niet waar zijn! Dat was onmogelijk! Maar het was waar, ik zag het in zijn ogen.

Hij moest zeggen dat het niet waar was en stoppen met me voor de gek houden! Hij moest het gewoon doen! Maar, waarom duurde het dan zo lang?

"Het spijt me echt. Ik wilde dat ze me gewoon vermoord hadden, zodat ik niet gedwongen kon worden. Maar ik was bang, bang voor de dood. Ik weet niet waarom ik me overgaf… het was echt de grootste fout die ik ooit in mijn leven heb gemaakt en ook nog zal maken," zei hij zacht, waarom was de wereld zo ingewikkeld? Ik wilde hem omhelzen, troosten, zeggen dat ik dat ook had gedaan, al had ik dan gelogen… maar ik was boos op hem, kwaad! Waarom had hij zich overgegeven? Waarom heeft hij geen einde aan zijn leven gemaakt toen hij zulke erge dingen moest doen? Maar de brandenste vraag was; had hij ook gedood?

Ik durfde het niet te vragen, maar ik moest het weten. Het zou mijn oordeel over zijn tweede vast leggen. Hoe moeilijk het ook was, hoeveel spijt hij ook had, als hij iemand had vermoord wilde ik hem nooit meer zien.

"Heb je, heb je ook… m-mensen v-ver-vermoord?" vroeg ik met trillende stem. Waarom kon ik mijn stem niet onder controle krijgen? Het klonk zo zwak dat trillerige gedoe! Maar ik kon er niets aan doen, ik was gewoon bang voor het antwoord!

Hij keek me enige tijd wezenloos aan, alsof hij moest bedenken wat het betekende. Na enkele minuten schudde hij zijn hoofd. Het leek wel alsof er een last van mijn schouders viel, maar hij was er nog niet helemaal vanaf, hij hing aan een dun draadje. Waarom moest hij zo lang nadenken over deze vraag? Verzweeg hij wat?

Ik keek hem onderzoekend aan, maar zijn houding verraadde niets.

Net toen ik het wilde vragen, hoorde ik iemand roepen.

"Mel? Ben je hier?" geschrokken keek ik om, waarom moest iemand me uitgerekend nu zoeken?

Ik keerde me weer terug naar de plek waas hij stond, maar hij stond er niet meer. Hoe kon dat nou? Hij kon toch niet in twee seconden weg zijn? Je kan helemaal niet verdwijnselen hier!

"Mel, daar ben je! Wat doe je hier? Ik dacht dat je in de bieb zou zijn?!" zei Patty, maar toen ik niet reageerde of omkeek, draaide ze me om.

"Mel, wat is er? Je kijkt alsof je een spook hebt gezien," zei ze. Dat heb ik ook gezien, dacht ik maar zei het niet hard op. Ik schudde mijn hoofd en plakte een fake glimlach op mijn mond.

"Er is niets, ik had gewoon zin in wat frisse lucht," zei ik luchtig. "Waarom zocht je me?"

"Omdat eeuh, wat was het ook alweer? Naja, ik kom er straks wel weer op. Ga je mee?"

"Waarheen?"

"Naar de leerlingenkamer natuurlijk."

"Nee, ik moet nog een opstel maken in de bieb."

"Ow, welke?"

"Transfiguratie."

"Owja, dat was mijn vraag!"

"Wat?"

"Of je me ermee wilde helpen… ik werd zojuist helemaal gek."

"Was je al… maar oké, is goed hoor. Ga je mee dan?"

"Ja, zei Patty en ik liep achter haar aan richting de bieb.

"Mel! Heb jij Nick gezien? Of jij Patty?" vroeg Jack met een bezorgd gezicht toen we in de leerlingenkamer aankwamen.

"Nee, hoezo?" vroeg ik verbaasd.

"Hij is verdwenen!"

"Pardon?!"

"Ja! Luc en ik hebben overal gezocht, maar hij is nergens!"

"Hoe kan dat nou?!"

"Misschien is hij in het bos," opperde Patty, maar Jack schudde zijn hoofd.

"Dan zou hij wel heel erg diep moeten zijn, want daar hebben we ook gekeken."

"Maar het bos is erg groot hoor! Hij kan makkelijk ergens zijn waar je niet gekeken hebt."

"Ja duh! Tuurlijk is hij ergens waar we niet gekeken hebben! Anders hadden we hem wel gevonden!" zei Jack en Patty leek even uit het veld geslagen te zijn.

"Ik bedoel dat je heus niet overal gekeken hebt!" zei Patty daarna kattig terug.

"Maar ik zei toch dat-"

"Waar maken jullie je toch zo druk om? Hij komt wel weer boven water. We gaan ons pas zorgen maken als hij morgenavond er nog steeds niet is. Trouwens, ik heb honger. Laten we gaan eten," zei ik en Jack keek me nijdig aan, had hij problemen ofzo? Of zocht hij ze?

"Wat sta je me nou nijdig aan te kijken? Ik heb toch zeker niets verkeerd gedaan!" zei ik wat kattig, hij irriteerde me met zijn blik.

"Je weet niet wat er aan de hand is hé?" zei hij opeens met een vreemde toon.

"Natuurlijk weet ik niet wat er aan de hand is als niemand mij iets vertelt!"

"En je hebt zeker ook de avondprofeet niet gelezen."

"Nee…" zei ik en nu begon ik toch wat gespannen te worden. Wat was er zo serieus?

Hij draaide zich om en griste een avondprofeet van tafel. Het viel me nu pas op dat het akelig stil was in de leerlingenkamer. Jack duwde een artikel onder mijn neus. Toen mijn ogen over het artikel gleden, schokte mijn adem.

_Brute moord op Lond_

_Zaterdag 14 april_

_Na een plotselinge moord op Marsja Natalie Hanley zijn ook mr. en mrs. Lond op brute wijze vermoord._

_Het schijnt dat William Nick Lond en Anna Rosa Lond zich tegen hun heer, Hij Die Niet Genoemd Mag Worden, hadden gekeerd en net zolang onder de cruciatusvloek zijn gehouden tot ze stierven. William Nick Lond en Anna Rosa Lond hebben twee kinderen op Zweinstein:Nick William Lond, die in het laatste jaar zit, en Rosa Anna Lond, die in haar derde jaar zit. Het…_

Ik stopte met lezen, het was me duidelijk. Het was vreselijk, Nick en Rosa's ouders zijn dood, vermoord, en nu is Nick verdwenen. Misschien zat Voldemort nu achter Nick en Rosa aan!

Ik kon nog steeds niet geloven dat Nick verdwenen was, dat hij niet ergens op Zweinstein was waar hij alleen was en verdriet had om zijn ouders. En Rosa, hoe was het haar afgegaan?

"Waar is Rosa? Is ze nog op school?" vroeg ik aan Jack maar hij schudde zijn hoofd. Ondertussen griste Patty de krant uit mijn handen en begon hem zwaar ademend te lezen.

"Ik weet het niet, ik heb niet aan haar gedacht," zei Jack schuldbewust. Ik draaide me om en rende zo snel mogelijk de kerkers uit. Rosa zat in Huffelpuf en was een lief en aardig meisje. Ik moest en zou haar vinden. Ik moest gewoon weten of ze er nog was en hoe het met haar ging en of ze het al wist, waarschijnlijk wel.

Met een noodvaart rende ik naar de gangen waar ook ergens de keuken was. Ik wist niet waar de ingang was van de leerlingenkamer van Huffelpuf en al helemaal niet het wachtwoord, maar het moest hier zo ongeveer zijn. Ik moest maar gewoon geluk hebben en iemand tegen het lijf lopen. Ik had beter naar de grote zaal kunnen gaan om daar een Huffelpuffer aan te spreken en te eisen dat hij me binnen liet, maar ik had geluk. Er kwam een jongen om de hoek en kende hem vaag. Hij zat in mijn jaar en heette iets van Ernst.

"Hé! Jij daar, Ernst toch?" riep ik en de jongen keek op en knikte. Ik liep snel naar hem toe.

"Kom jij van jullie leerlingenkamer? Weet je of Rosa Lond er ook is?" vroeg ik zonder op antwoord te wachten.

"Eeeuh… zij is toch dat meisje met die lange blonde haren?" Ik knikte. "Ja, zij was daar. Maar ze was niet echt vrolijk… ze zat te huilen."

"Logisch, haar ouders zijn net vermoord. Kan je me naar haar toe brengen?" Hij keek me geschokt aan en knikte snel. Hij liep, rende bijna, terug naar de hoek en bleef staan voor een groot schilderij met een chagrijnige, oude man erop. Hij mompelde iets en het portret zwaaide open.

"Bedankt!" zei ik en haastig ging ik naar binnen.

Ik had geen oog voor het eruit zag, alleen maar dat het erg geel en zwart was. Ik zocht naar een meisje met lang blond haar in tranen, dat ik altijd als een soort van zusje had beschouwd.

Ik vond haar op de bank in de armen van een vriendin van haar. Ze was lijkbleek en haar wangen glommen van de tranen. Mijn hart brak, figuurlijk, toen ik haar zo zag zitten en het lukte me bijna niet haar naam uit te spreken.

"Rosa," zei ik schor en met trillende stem en ik liep naar haar toe. Ze keek op en kreeg meteen nog meer tranen.

"Mel! Ik kan hem nergens vinden! Zeg me dat je weet waar hij is!" zei ze hysterisch en stortte zich vervolgens in mijn armen.

"Ik- ik weet het ook niet. Jack en Lucas hebben overal gezocht, maar hij is nergens," zei ik nog steeds schor en trillerig en streek door haar haren.

"Nee! Hij mag niet weg zijn, dat mag niet en kan gewoon niet! Ik, ik-" ze kon niet meer verder praten. Ze hield mijn shirt stevig vast en drukte zichzelf zo erg tegen me aan dat ik moeite had met mijn evenwicht te houden.

"Ssssshht maar, we zullen hem wel vinden… heus. We dwingen Perkamentus niet te stoppen met zoeken voor dat hij Nick heeft gevonden. Ssssht maar, het komt goed," zei ik, maar ik besefte heel goed dat als ze hem hadden, hij er geweest was. Dat het niet meer goed zou komen en waar moest Rosa dan heen? Zonder broer, ouders, familie die haar op wilde vangen.

Haar familie was een zware aanhanger van de duistere kant en omdat Rosa's ouders ertegen waren gekeerd, weigerde ze waarschijnlijk haar op te nemen in hun gezin.

Één ding was zeker, ik zou haar niet aan haar lot overlaten zoals hij bij mij had gedaan.

Langzaam werd ze wat rustiger en snikte alleen nog maar.

"Kom, ga even mee," zei ik en ging overeind staan.

"Waarheen dan?"

"Even naar mijn leerlingenkamer om met Draco, Lucas en Jack te praten. We zijn allemaal net zo bezorgd en geschrokken als jij," zei ik vriendelijk en ze knikte. Met knikkende knieën stond ze op en ik vroeg me af of ze nog wel kon lopen. Maar dat ging nog, al moest ik haar wel ondersteunen.

Samen liepen we naar de leerlingenkamer van Zwadderich en troffen daar een geshockeerde Patty, Draco, Lucas en Jack aan, die allemaal, stuk voor stuk, in het niets kijkend naar het vuur starend. Als ik geen zorgen had of vrolijk was, had ik in een deuk gelegen bij het zien van dit tafereel. Maar nu lag het anders.

"We hebben Sneep al ingelicht," zei Jack plotseling en ik schrok een beetje.

"Ow oké, dat is goed," zei ik met een trillende stem. Draco keek om en gebaarde me dat ik moest komen zitten.

"Sneep zei dat Perkamentus al wist van de verdwijning van Nick en dat hij gelijk een bericht aan het ministerie heeft gezonden dat ze hem onmiddellijk moesten gaan zoeken," zei Jack daarna.

"Maar waarom hadden ze dat ons niet verteld?" vroeg ik verontwaardigd. Jack haalde zijn schouders op.

Er was zoveel om boos op te worden, dat als ik me hier nog druk om ging maken ik barstende koppijn zou krijgen en dat was nog het laatste wat ik wilde.

Ik voelde me verscheurd vanbinnen. De gedachten dat Nick dood was bleef maar in mijn hoofd rond spoken.

Met nog steeds een arm om Rosa heen, kroop ik tegen Draco aan. Het beeld van toen hij bijna dood was kwam ook weer bovendrijven. Nee, dat beeld moest weg, verdwijnen, weg voor goed.

Ik maakte me zorgen om Rosa, zou ze het aankunnen? Ik dacht aan de littekens op mijn polsen van de zelfmoordpogingen die ik deed toen ik erachter kwam dat hij me in de steek had gelaten. Ze waren altijd mislukt omdat tekens iemand me vond. Zelfs toen ik in de Noordertoren en in de bezemkast mijn polsen had open gesneden, werd ik nog wakker in de ziekenzaal. Ik had keer op keer de ziekenzaal vervloekt omdat het me in leven hield.

Ik had Madam Plijster altijd gesmeekt het niet tegen mijn vrienden te zeggen, tegen niemand. En ze hield zich altijd aan haar woord. Het leek wel of ze een zwak voor me had omdat ik het zo moeilijk had en dood wilde.

Pas toen Nick het ontdekte door mijn littekens en helemaal door het lint was gegaan, stopte ik. Ook Jack en Lucas vonden het vreselijk wat ik had gedaan en bleven maar vragen waarom, maar ik had het ze nooit verteld. Ik was bang dat ze domme en stomme dingen gingen doen, zoals ik deed.

Het was intussen al half negen en het leek me een beter idee dat Rosa wat vroeg moest gaan slapen, dat kon ze wel gebruiken.

"Rosa, het lijkt me beter dat je nu gaat slapen. We kunnen niet echt veel doen nu," zei ik en ze knikte. "Moet ik meelopen?" En weer knikte ze. Samen stonden we op en liepen naar haar leerlingenkamer waar haar vriendin haar opving en begeleidde naar haar slaapzaal.

Ik sliep die avond heel onrustig. We hadden die avond tot laat gepraat en uiteindelijk viel ik om. Mijn droom ging de hele tijd over Nick en over Rosa.

Toen ik die ochtend wakker werd en na een stomende douche naar beneden ging, kreeg ik te horen waar ik bang voor was.

Niemand was in de leerlingenkamer, alleen Thomas.

"Ow Mel, ik moest van Patty zeggen dat je gelijk naar de ziekenzaal moest komen. Er is iets met een ene Rosa."


	23. Chapter 24

Hoofdstuk 24

Ik was even stil tot ik de hele wereld bij elkaar begon te vloeken en snel naar de ziekenzaal ging. Ik wist niet eens of het bezoekuur was, maar ik ging gewoon naar binnen.

"Jufvrouw Hanley, het is op dit moment geen-" begon Madam Plijster maar ik kapte haar zin af.

"Maakt niet uit," zei ik en ik liep naar het bed van Rosa. "Wat is er gebeurd?" vroeg ik maar ze reageerde niet en keek me ook niet aan. Om haar linkerpols zat een stevig verband en met een schok besefte ik dat ze zelfmoord had willen plegen. Ik probeerde haar blik op te vangen, maar ze keek me expres niet aan. Ik voelde me schuldig, al wist ik niet waarom.

"Waarom deed je dat?" Boos draaide ze haar hoofd en ik zag dat haar ogen vol tranen zaten.

"Waarom denk je?!"

"Rosa, ik weet hoe het voelt om alleen te zijn. Maar met zelfmoord doe je iedereen verdriet aan, het is niet goed."

"Hoe weet jij nou hoe het voelt?! Jij hebt je ouders en waarschijnlijk je broer niet verloren!" zei ze bits. Ik deed mijn mouwen van mijn gewaad omhoog en daar kwamen minstens 5 littekens op iedere pols te zien. Rosa keek er zwijgend naar.

"Ik heb in mijn derde jaar ongeveer tien keer zelfmoord geprobeerd te plegen, maar telkens werd ik weer wakker op de ziekenzaal. Elke keer was ik weer boos op mezelf dat het niet gelukt was, elke keer vervloekte ik mezelf én de ziekenzaal. En natuurlijk niet te vergeten, de personen die me gevonden hadden. Pas toen Nick erachter kwam en helemaal door het lint ging, stopte ik ermee."

"Waarom vertel je me dit?" vroeg ze verbitterd.

"Omdat Nick niet had gewild dat je het deed en er is nog altijd hoop dat hij niet dood is. En ook al is hij dood, hij zou niet willen dat je door zelfmoord dood gaat. Het is iets waar hij fel op tegen is en ook, nu je in deze situatie zit, het niet goed zou keuren." Rosa bleef zwijgen, maar ik wist nu zeker dat ze wist dat ik gelijk had. "Ik ga nu, ik heb honger, maar ik kom vanmiddag nog wel," zei ik en weer knikte ze, ze was niet echt spraakzaam.

Ik stond op en liep naar de grote zaal waar Draco, Patty, Lucas en Jack zaten. Jack zwaaide uitbundig naar me om te laten zien waar ze zaten, maar ik had ze al gezien.

"MEL!! WAT HEEFT ZE GEDAAN? ZE WILDE HET NIET ZEGGEN TEGEN ONS!!" krijste Patty door de hele zaal en de eerstejaars die naast haar zat viel van schrik achterover van de bank af. Geërgerd keken een aantal kinderen naar Patty, maar die zwaaide arrogant naar ze terug.

"ZELFMOORD GEPLEEGD!" riep ik terug en vervolgens keken alle kinderen naar mij. Snel liep ik naar de tafel en ging tegenover Patty zitten.

"OOW!! WAAROM VERTELT ZE HET JOU WEL EN MIJ NIET?!!" riep ze hard terug.

"Patty, ik zit tegenover je. Je hoeft niet zo te schreeuwen," zei ik droogjes. De eerstejaars die naast Patty zat klom weer overeind en keek Patty dom en schaapachtig aan.

"Dat wist ik wel…" zei Patty en lachte onschuldig. Jack keek Patty aan en legde zijn hand tegen haar voorhoofd aan.

"Hmm… je bent niet ziek, wat heb je geslikt?" vroeg Jack.

"Het is alleen mislukt," zei ik rustig tegen Patty.

"Ow, is dat iets goeds of iets slechts?" ondanks dit over iets serieus ging, kon ik niet voorkomen dat ik zacht moest lachen door de über domme vraag van Patty.

"Patty! Wat is dat nou weer voor een vraag?!" vroeg Jack opeens geschokt.

"Nou, kijk als iets mislukt dan-" begon Patty, maar Jack kapte haar zin af.

"Als iemand niet slaagt in zijn zelfmoord poging, is dat natuurlijk goed! Dat is toch een belachelijke vraag?!"

"Rustig Jack, mijn schat kan er ook niets aan doen dat ze soms wat rare buien heeft," zei Lucas en sloeg beschermend een arm om Patty heen.

"Inderdaad. Ik kan soms wat rare dingen doen… wat zei je?!" zei Patty en keek verontwaardigd naar Lucas.

"Niets hoor!" zei hij snel en voor ze nog iets kon zeggen zoende hij haar en liet Patty wegvaren naar de droomwereld.

"Moet je zien," zei Jack opeens met een zucht en liet de ochtendprofeet zien, die net was aangekomen. Ik pakte de krant aan en op de voorkant stond een grote foto van Nick. Een onbehaaglijk gevoel bekroop me en ik kreeg kost neigingen.

_Vermist: Nick William Lond._

_Zondag 15 april._

_De jongen Nick William Lond is sinds gister middag vermist geraakt. Nadat hij te horen kregen dat zijn ouders vermoord waren, was hij nergens mee te bekennen._

Na de eerste zinnen kon ik het niet meer voor elkaar krijgen om nog maar verder te lezen. Een schuldgevoel kroop ook omhoog, al wist ik niet waarom. Was het zo dat, omdat mijn moeder was overgelopen, ze haar hadden gevolgd en daardoor vermoord zijn? Ik had al die tijd mijn moeder proberen over te halen, was het dan mijn schuld dat ze dood waren?

Nee, zo mag ik niet denken. Het was hun eigen keuze, het had niets met mij te maken. Toch?

Ik voelde tranen opwellen, maar ik zou ze absoluut niet vrijlaten hier in de grote zaal. Ik zou zwak worden als ik nu ook al in het openbaar zou huilen!

Ik voelde ook weer een andere Mel opkomen. De Mel die ik ook had gehad, een tijdje terug. Ik had hem toen weg geduwd, met veel moeite, maar het was me gelukt! Ik had er zo veel voor gedaan om die stomme overdosis emoties weg te krijgen! En nu kwam het weer terug.

"Lieverd, hij is nou al twee weken weg, geen enig spoor! Accepteer nou-"

"Noem me niet zo! En nee! Ik zal niet accepteren dat hij dood is!! Ik weet zeker dat hij leeft!!" schreeuwde ik met overslaande stem naar Draco.

Ik stond naast de bank, waar ik net uit opgesprongen was, in de leerlingenkamer met de avondprofeet in mijn handen. Het bericht van dat Nick nog steeds vermist was, werd ook steeds minder belangrijker. Het stond niet eens meer op de voorpagina!

Iedereen had de hoop opgegeven en geaccepteerd dat hij er niet meer was, maar ik wilde dat niet. Rosa en ik waren de enige personen van de hele school die niet wilde geloven dat hij er niet meer was.

Ik zat elke avond met de krant in mijn handen naar het bericht van Nick te staren, alsof hij daardoor terug zou komen. Draco had hopeloos toegekeken hoe ik elke avond meer en meer wegkwijnde, maar dat kon me op dit moment helemaal niets meer schelen. Het enige wat ik wilde was Nick terug.

"Mel-" begon Draco hopeloos.

"IK ZEI NEE!! EN JIJ HEBT NIET HET RECHT OM TE ZEGGEN WAT IK WEL EN NIET MOET GELOVEN!!"

"Nee, dat is waar, maar-"

"DOE HET DAN OOK NIET!!"

"Mel!!"

"Laat me met rust!"

"We willen je alleen maar helpen," zei Lucas rustig. Het bezorgde me rillingen, dit was iets dat Nick zou zeggen en wat hij vaak had gezegd ook.

"Alsjeblieft, zeg dat niet," fluisterde ik. "Ik hoef geen hulp, helemaal geen," zei ik daarna harder en bits.

Lucas en Draco keken me wat verslagen aan. Draco ook met een gekwetste uitdrukking, maar als hij zou weten hoe erg hij mij zou kwetsen met het zeggen van dat ik het moest geloven… zou hij niet zo gekeken hebben.

"Mel," begon Draco rustig, maar ik kapte hem af.

"Nee, ik wil het niet," zei ik luid.

"Luister!!" zei hij hard en met een toon waar je gewoon niet tegen in kon gaan. Ik keek hem geschrokken aan maar dat negeerde hij. "Ik weet dat het moeilijk is om het te geloven, maar bedenk eens dat jij niet de enige bent die verdriet heeft. Iedereen heeft erge verdriet! Je bent wanhopig geworden, omdat je niet wilt geloven dat hij dood is! Kijk wat die wanhoop je aan doet! Je eet amper; maakt geen huiswerk meer, je hebt minstens 5 onvoldoendes gehaald; je slaapt niet goed; je ziet er slecht uit én je maakt ons allemaal nog bezorgder dan we al zijn! Je moet ermee ophouden en het gewoon accepteren. Het is nog maar zo'n kleine kans dat hij leeft," zei Draco.

"Waarom gaat iedereen dood? Ik kan het niet aan als iedereen dood gaat. Ze verlaten me allemaal," zei ik zacht. Mijn knieën knikte en ik zou snel genoeg door mijn knieën zakken. Daar gebeurde het al, met een harde knal kwam ik met mijn knieën op de grond en even vertrok mijn gezicht van de pijn die door mijn knieën heen schoot. Gelijk toen Draco me zag vallen liep hij naar me toe, maar was net te laat om me op te vangen.

Draco sloeg zijn armen rond mijn middel en hees me met gemak op. Hij zette me neer op de bank, die was leeg net als de leerlingenkamer. Iedereen was als een haas weg gevlucht toen ik uit barstte.

"Mensen?" herhaalde Lucas opeens. "Waarom mensen? Wie nog meer dan?" geschokt keek ik Lucas aan, had ik ook nog mijn mond voorbij gepraat! Draco keek even verbaasd van Lucas naar mij.

"Mel, is er iets dat je voor ons verborgen houd?" Lucas keek me dringend aan.

"Nee, echt niet. Ik versprak me gewoon," hakkelde ik zacht en ontweek Lucas' ogen.

"Heeft dit iets te maken met die ene keer in Zweinsveld, waar Ni- Jack me over vertelde?" Weer keek ik hem geschrokken aan, hoe komt hij daar nou opeens bij?!

"Nee! Ik zei toch al dat ik me versprak!" zei ik. Het was bedoeld dat het er duidelijk en luid uitkwam, maar het kwam er alleen maar zeer zacht, schor en moeizaam uit.

Lucas zuchtte, hopelijk had hij door dat er gewoon niet met me te praten viel… nu.

Patty en Jack kwamen binnen, allebei enigszins vermoeid.

"Hoe was het strafwerk?" vroeg Lucas die een arm om Patty heen sloeg en haar een kus op haar voorhoofd gaf.

"Vermoeiend. Damn! Wat heeft Sneep de laatste tijd met strafwerk zeg, zelfs ons geeft hij strafwerk! Mel, wat is er met jou aan de hand?" vroeg ze opeens bezorgd toen ze mij zag zitten.

"Mel is net los gebarsten. Ze is helemaal op en heeft nodig slaap nodig," zei Draco beslist en wat luchtig en keek me niet aan, maar ik verroerde me niet. Was hij boos?

"Kom op Mel, ik zal je helpen naar de slaapzaal," zei Patty en trok me overeind en ondersteunde me terwijl ik naar de slaapzaal strompelde. Daar aangekomen liet ik me op het bed vallen en met een simpele spreuk had Patty mijn kleding omgewisseld voor slaapkleding. Ze legde de deken over me heen en zei nog wat tegen me voor ze weg ging, maar ik hoorde het niet. Ik keek naar het plafond van mijn hemelbed en dacht aan niets. Onbewust begonnen er een paar druppels tranen uit mijn ooghoeken naar het kussen te glijden. Ik wist dat Draco gelijk had en begon eindelijk in te zien dat het hopeloos was. Ik accepteerde dat Nick er niet meer was. Dit was de eerste keer dat ik huilde sinds hij weg was.

Een walm van schuldgevoel en spijt overviel me. Ik had zo gemeen tegen Draco gedaan de afgelopen anderhalve week, terwijl hij gewoon de hele tijd gelijk had. Ik had tegen hem geschreeuwd dat hij me geen lieverd meer moest noemen, waarom? Ik was toch nog wel…? Nog steeds…? Ik kon toch niet…? Waarom had ik dat gezegd?

Ik begon nu ook te snikken en alle tranen die ik had opgehouden de laatste paar weken kwamen naar buiten. Van Hem, van Rosa, van Nick, van mezelf, van Draco. Ik moest hem zeggen dat ik het niet zo bedoeld had, maar hoe? Ik kon nu toch niet zomaar naar beneden strompelen en hem om de nek vliegen? Hij was ook boos op mij, denk ik, maar zeker wist ik het niet. Ik had geen direct oogcontact gehad en hij kon zijn emoties altijd heel goed verbergen, het was heel moeilijk om te zien wat hij voelt.

Mijn gedachten gingen willekeurig naar Potter. Hij had nooit zijn emoties kunnen verbergen. Hij had ook nooit kunnen liegen, je zag het meteen als er iets was. Nee, ik moest niet meer aan hem denken.

Zonder te beseffen wat ik deed, duwde ik me van het bed en begon te strompelen naar de deur. Ik duwde hem open en strompelde verder, de trap op, naar de leerlingenkamer waar het stil was, op het zachte gemompel van de vier na.

Bovenaan de trap bleef ik even staan en haalde diep adem. Tot rust komen, dat moest ik. Dit was waanzin, ik kon nog weg, ze hadden me nog niet gezien. Omkeren, nu! Maar mijn voeten deden iets heel anders dan ik wilde. Ik liep stil en langzaam de schaduw uit, naar hun toe. Het gemompel stierf weg en ze keken we zwijgend aan. Mijn tranen waren opgedroogd, maar mijn ogen waren rood en dik van de tranen en ik had hoofdpijn van het wanhopige denken.

Ik kon enigszins verbazing ontdekken en er hing een gespannen stilte, maar Draco keek me wat afstotelijk aan. Hij was blijkbaar gekwetst door mijn uitval en de zin die ik als eerst tegen hem zei. Hoe kon ik ook zo stom zijn omdat te zeggen? Nu dacht hij vast dat ik niet meer van hem hield, waarom had ik niet nagedacht?! Ik ben ook zo een stom en dom kind, eigenlijk verdiende hij mij helemaal niet. Hij verdiende iemand die nadacht voor ze iets zei, ja, nadacht, en niet zomaar klakkeloos iets zei en hem daarbij vaak kwetsen en vervolgens komen met allemaal verontschuldigingen. Wat konden die verontschuldigingen nou doen? Het goed maken? Je had het mooi wel gezegd!

Ik keek ze weer aan en mijn blik bleef hangen op Draco, hij keek me nog steeds afstotelijk aan. Kom op Mel, even flink zijn! Je kan het wel!

Ik haalde nog een keer adem, dat was ik bijna vergeten te doen al die tijd. En toen, ik draaide me om en mijn voeten begonnen weer naar de trap te lopen. Verdomme Mel!! Draai je om! Wees niet zo zwak!! Wees niet zo een lafaard! Draai je om en maak je excuses! Het kan nog!! Ik schreeuwde in gedachten naar mezelf dat ik het moest doen, maar mijn voeten wilde niet stoppen met lopen, ze bleven maar doorlopen! Waarom leefde ik toch als ik niets goed kon doen? Waarom bestond ik?!

Iemand zuchtte en ik stopte, maar omdraaien, ho maar! Mijn voeten vertikte dat wel, evenals een ander lichaamsdeel. Ik had mezelf niet meer onder controle! Help! Ik werd gek!!

"Ik dacht dat je, je excuses kwam maken."

"Lucas!" hoorde ik Patty daar achteraan sissend, maar net iets te hard. Waarschijnlijk keek Lucas nu met opgetrokken wenkbrauwen naar Patty die hem dan op haar beurt een boze blik gaf. Jack zat geamuseerd naar het tweetal te kijken en Draco verveeld.

Toen ik dat hoorden bleef ik nog even staan, liet mijn hoofd en schouders hangen, daarna liep ik heel langzaam weg. Zonder ook maar een woord uit te spreken, zonder ook maar een stap verkeerd te zetten, kijkend naar de stenen onder mijn voeten, starend. Wat had ik toch in mijn hoofd gehaald? Ik kwam hier ook om excuses te maken, maar dan liep ik toch weer weg zonder een woord uit te spreken! Wat was er met me aan de hand? Ik haatte mezelf. Ik haatte de zwakke Mel die altijd op het meest ongunstige moment boven kwam. Ik haatte mijn leven. Ik haatte alles dat me in de steek liet en me zo maakte zoals ik nu was. Waarom ik? Waarom kon ik geen gewoon meisje zijn, met gewone ouders, met gewone vrienden, met een gewoon leven. Waarom kon ik dat niet zijn?

Het lot, ik haatte het, het meest van alles. Het lot had bepaald wat er met me zou gebeuren. Het lot had bepaald dat Nick dood was. Het lot had- had alles bepaald wat ik me kon bedenken! Vreselijk. Ik haatte het lot, dus ik haatte alles. Het beste was, als ik weg zou zijn. Dat zou niet egoïstisch zijn, want het zou voor iedereen beter zijn. Ik bracht iedereen alleen maar last toe, iedereen. Met mijn stomme hoofd, met mijn stomme uitdrukkingen, met mijn stomme uitspraken, ik was gewoon een en al stom.

Ik minachtte mezelf, het klonk raar, maar ik haatte mezelf. Als ik vroeger niet gewoon de vloek had uitgesproken, hoefde ik dit niet mee te maken. Waarom was ik zo dom om het met een mesje te doen, alsof ik snel genoeg kon doodbloeden in dit kasteel. Alsof niemand me zou vinden. Ik was stom, toen al. En ik was het alleen maar meer geworden.

In mijn droom rende ik door een eindeloze tunnel. De tunnel wilde maar niet ophouden. Wanhopig rende ik maar door en door, opgejaagd door alle stomme dingen die ik de laatste tijd gedaan had. Ik had het gevoel dat ik het beste af was in de dood, maar dat ik niet dood kon gaan, nooit.

Het was een vreselijk gevoel, het eeuwenlange gevoel van wanhoop die dicht bij krankzinnigheid lag.

Badend in mijn eigen zweet werd ik wakker. Mijn haren plakte aan mijn gezicht en mijn rug en borst was nat, mijn shirt kleefde eraan. Een zwaar gevoel bekroop me en ik moest de nijging om te kotsen onderdrukken. Ik was misselijk, bij iedere beweging die ik maakte, maakte mijn maag een salto. Ik moest naar de badkamer.

Moeizaam kroop ik uit bed. Rillend en klam van het zweet, maar toch had ik het koud ondanks alles gloeide. Steken schoten door mijn hoofd en mijn hart klopte in mijn slaap.

Toen ik naast mijn bed stond zakte ik bijna door mijn benen, ik was absoluut niet in staat naar de badkamer te lopen. Ik was ziek. Waar zijn die slaappillen? Dacht ik koortsachtig en zakte naast mijn hutkoffer neer om mijn beautycase eruit te vissen en daar mijn slaappillen uit te halen. Toen ik ze gevonden had pakte ik mijn flesje water en slikte de pillen door, een stuk of drie. Daarna voelde ik duizeligheid opkomen en ging weer op mijn bed liggen. Al snel was ik weg, geen last van angstwekkende en krankzinnige dromen. Geen last van iets, alleen maar duisternis.


	24. Chapter 25

Hoofdstuk 25

"Mel!! Nou heb je toch wel lang genoeg geslapen!! Nou mag je wel eens opstaan!" ergens ver weg klonk een schrille stem, stomme stem laat me slapen! Opeens voelde ik dat mijn wang wat warm werd, maar dat was een lekker gevoel. De stem kwam dichterbij, maar ik negeerde hem. Ik begon ongewild wat heen en weer te schudden in mijn bed, werd ik nou heen en weer geschud? De stem klonk nu harder, het haalde me uit mijn slaap. Ik wilde dat de stem ophield, meestal doet hij dat wel als je hem negeert toch? Opeens werd het koud, daardoor werd ik echt wakker. Ik had twee seconden mijn ogen open toen ik de grond recht voor me zag en er hard op knalde.

"Aaah!!" ik gilde en was gelijk klaarwakker, ik lag naast mijn bed. Ik keek naar mijn bed en zag over de rand het hoofd van Patty komen, ze keek me schuldbewust aan.

"Ik wist niet hoe ik je anders wakker kon maken…" zei ze met een klein stemmetje. Mijn gezicht ging van slaperig naar onweer.

"PATTY!!!!" krijste ik hard en schoot omhoog, om vervolgens de pijn die door mijn rug schoot te negeren. Patty begon gillend weg te rennen en met een kussen in mijn hand begon ik achter haar aan te rennen. Dat ging alleen niet zo makkelijk want mijn benen waren nog moe van het slapen.

"Ik was al wakker!! Waarom duwde je me van het bed als ik al wakker was!" riep ik naar haar terwijl we achter elkaar rondjes renden door de slaapzaal heen

"Omdat ik dacht dat je nog sliep!" gilde ze terug.

Na een tijdje smeekte ze om genade aangezien ik haar te pakken had en haar aan het slaan was met een kussen.

"Stop!! Please!!! Vergeef me!! Ik ben nog te jong om te sterven!!" riep ze uit en grinnikend stopte ik en gooide het kussen terug naar mijn bed.

"Je maakt me nooit meer wakker op zo'n manier!"

"Nee, zal ik niet doen mama." Ik keek haar grommend aan. "Sorry!" zei ze haastig en grinnikte. Ik liep naar mijn hutkoffer en pakte een handdoek en mijn kleding en liep naar de douche.

Toen ik klaar was met douchen en ik in de spiegel mijn haar goed deed en mijn make-up en de nodige dingen, zag ik dat mijn ene wang roder was dan de andere en dat ik een blauwe plek had op mijn schouder. Waarvan kon dat nou zijn?

"Hé Pat, weet jij waarom mijn wang rood is en ik een blauwe plek op mijn schouder heb?!" riep ik naar haar, ze zat op haar bed.

"Eeeuh… ja… dat weet ik wel," zei ze met een achterdochtig stemmetje.

"En…?"

"Nou eeuh, toen ik je wakker maakte en je niet wakker wilde worden heb ik eeuh… je een tikje op je wang gegeven en je een klein beetje heen en weer geschud…"

"Een tikje?!! Mijn hele wang is rood! Naja, geeft niet. Welke vakken hebben we straks?"

"Eeuh.. niets."

"Hoezo? We hebben toch les?!"

"Nou, we hadden. Het is al half 6 hoor… ik had je maar laten slapen."

"Waat?!! Ach ja, shit happens… maar, ik had toch een rare droom vannacht!" zei ik en dacht terug aan de droom. Ik liep naar Patty toe en ging bij haar op het bed zitten.

"Vertel."

"Nou, dat ik helemaal flipte om iets en dat ik heel gemeen deed tegen Draco en jullie… en toen werd ik door jou hierheen gebracht en toen ik hier was drong alles pas tot me door en ging ik weer terug om mijn excuus aan te bieden, maar het lukte niet! Het wilde niet lukken! Ik wilde het zeggen, maar toen draaide ik me om en liep weg!" Er bleef even een gespannen stilte "Patty? Zeg dan wat!"

"Eeuh, ik weet niet wat…"

"Nou, iets van: dat is echt een rare vreemde droom!"

"Nou, het was geen droom… Mel." Ik keek haar even verbaasd aan.

"Wat zei je?"

"Dat, dat wat je net zei geen-"

"Ja, dat heb ik gehoord. Maar… hoe… wat… wie… hé?!! Je bedoeld dat… dat ik dat echt deed?!"

"Ja, als het geen droom is, dan is het meestal echt, niet?"

"Patty!" gilde ik uit. "Op dit moment heb ik geen zin in grapjes. Dit-"

Plotseling werd ik onderbroken door een hard rommelend geluid. Patty dook op de grond en met haar handen om haar hoofd heen geslagen keek ze me vanaf de grond aan. Daar ging het geluid weer. Langzaam keek ik naar mijn maag en besefte op dat moment dat ik heel lang niet meer gegeten had. Ik liep naar de deur en zag Patty nog trillend op de grond liggen.

"Patty, dat was mijn maag," mompelde ik droog.

"Was dat jouw maag? Het leek eerder op een enorm monster of een gebouw dat instortte."

"Juist…"

Terwijl we naar de grote zaal liepen bleef Patty maar doorvertellen over hoe eng ze mijn maag vond. Maar ik luisterde niet. Het enige wat ik nodig had was voedsel en zo snel mogelijk.

Eenmaal aangekomen in de grote zaal liepen mijn voeten automatisch naar de tafel van Zwadderich. Daar zag ik de jongens zitten en zo te zien waren ze druk in gesprek. Ik zag dat Jack even naar me keek en zwaaide naar hem, maar hij keek snel de andere kant op. Opeens hielden de jongens op met praten.

"Hallo!" riep ik opgewekt, maar geen van allen reageerden.

"Halloeeeee! Iemand thuis?"

Ik zwaaide even met mijn hand voor Draco's ogen, maar hij reageerde niet. Hij leek wel een standbeeld.

"Dan niet," mompelde ik en laadde zoveel voedsel op mijn bord, dat het net een muur leek. Ik zag dat Patty me raar aankeek, maar dat kon me niets schelen. Ik had honger!

Ondertussen probeerde ik oogcontact te vinden met Draco, iets wat dus niet lukte. Pas toen mijn bord leeg was, ving ik zijn blik.

"Moet je niet iets zeggen?" vroeg hij boos met een ijskoude blik.

"Waar heb je het over?" vroeg ik verbaasd. Ondertussen keek ik verlekkerd naar een stuk kwarttaart.

"Als je dat niet weet, nou dan vertel ik het je ook niet!" zei Draco kwaad en hij keek demonstratief de andere kant op.

"Draco, wat is jouw probleem? Wil je niet reageren? Ook goed! Jack wat is zijn probleem!?" zei ik snel.

Ik keek Jack onderzoekend aan en zag dat zijn blik bleef hangen op een kwarktaart. Aha! Dat was zijn lievelingstoetje.

"Jaaack," zei ik verleidelijk. "Wat staat daar? Is dat nou kwarktaart? Zal ik het eens pakken?" Ik rekte me uit en pakte de hele taart en ging er expres mee voor Jack's ogen. Ik pakte mijn vork en stak deze langzaam in de taart. Langzaam bracht ik het naar mijn mond. "MMM, wat is dit lekker zeg. Jack wil je ook?" Ik ging met mijn vork langs zijn ogen en zag dat hij het moeilijk had. Hij begon te zweten en zijn ogen bewogen op topsnelheid. Langzaam bracht ik mijn vork naar zijn mond.

"AHHHH!!! Ik kan hier niet meer tegen!" riep hij uit en hij graaide met zijn hand naar een stuk kwarktaart dat hij vervolgens zo snel mogelijk in zijn mond propte. "Mmm, taart," bracht hij uit, nadat hij een enorm stuk kwarktaart had doorgeslikt.

"Jack!" siste Draco boos en wierp Jack boze blikken toe. Alleen leek Jack dit niet te merken, hij had alleen maar oog voor zijn kwarktaart.

"Jack lieffie?" Vroeg Patty lief. "Mag ik een stuk kwarktaart?" Patty ontweek Lucas' gekwetste blik.

"Neee!!" schreeuwde Jack boos. "Kwarktaart mij!" zei hij terwijl hij zijn kwarktaart een eind van Patty vandaan hield en hem beschermde alsof het een tere baby was. "Vind je ook niet kwarktaart? He liefje?"

Ik keek Patty raar aan en vroeg me af of Jack altijd zo raar deed.

Tien minuten (en tientallen pogingen om Jack weg te trekken uit de grote zaal) later, waren we op weg naar de leerlingenkamer. Het was heel lastig om Jack weg te krijgen uit de grote zaal want hij was maar opzoek naar meer kwarktaart. Maar het was ons wel gelukt. Draco en Lucas hadden geen zin om ons te helpen om Jack weg te krijgen uit de grote zaal en gingen alvast naar de leerlingenkamer, dus liepen we met z'n drieën door de gangen. Dit was het perfecte moment om Jack te vragen wat Draco dwarszat.

"Jack, wat was er nou met Draco?" vroeg ik zo nonchalant mogelijk. Hij keek me aan en onderdrukte een snik. Hij was dus nog steeds aan het treuren over het feit dat hij nu geen kwarktaart binnen handbereik had.

"Hij-"

"Weetje Jack," Onderbrak Patty hem. "Je hebt nog steeds kwarktaart op je gezicht. Van wie heb je leren eten?"

"Kwarktaart," mompelde Jack blij en peuzelde de laatste resten kwarktaart gulzig op. "Owjah, Draco vond je gedrag van gisteravond heel vreemd."

"Gisteravond?"

"Ja dat hele ik-kom-de-trap-af-en-ik-kijk-jullie-aan-en-zeg-niets-en-loop-de-trap-weer-op gedrag."

"Ja maar dat was een droom. Ik was aan het slapen!" zei ik verontwaardigd.

"Dat was dus duidelijk echt. Als dat niet echt was, dan.. dan.. Uhm wat wilde ik ook alweer zeggen?" zZei Patty luid.

Jack negeerde Patty en ging weer verder met zijn verhaal. "En natuurlijk mogen we jouw gedrag niet vergeten toen Draco je wilde helpen met het vergeten van Nick." Mijn maag kromp even ineen bij het horen van die naam. Ik probeerde het te vergeten en dacht snel aan iets anders.

"Oké, misschien was ik niet heel erg aardig tegen hem, maar waarom moet het nou van mijn kant komen?"

Patty opende haar mond en deed hem met een verwarde uitdrukking op haar gezicht weer dicht.

"Nou, dan niet," zei Jack toen we in de leerlingenkamer waren.

Ik ging in een zetel tegenover Draco zitten, maar Draco keek me boos aan en ging toen aan de andere kant van de leerlingenkamer zitten.

"OOK GOED!" schreeuwde ik Draco na en ging demonstratief zo ver mogelijk van Draco af zitten.

Lucas volgde Draco's voorbeeld en ging naast hem zitten. Patty twijfelde even waar ze moest gaan zitten, maar besloot toch maar naast mij te gaan zitten. Jack ging eerst naast de jongens zitten en werd zo vuil aangekeken dat hij snel naast Patty en mij ging zitten.

"Waarom kijken ze zo vuil? Wat heb je misdaan?" vroeg Patty toen Jack zijn zetel naar ons toe schoof.

"Oh, ik wilde niet met ze mee doen met het negeer Mel spelletje."

"Waarom niet?"

"Ik koos voor kwarktaart."

De rest van de avond verliep langzaam en kon ik me niet concentreren. Ik probeerde me op mijn huiswerk te storten maar mijn blik dwaalde steeds af naar Draco. Probeerde ik niet aan Draco te denken, dacht ik aan gisteravond. Maar de gedachte aan gisteravond gaf me hoofdpijn en dan probeerde ik me weer op mijn huiswerk te storten.

Na uren had ik er echt helemaal genoeg van en ging naar bed. Maar al gauw had ik spijt van mijn beslissing. Ik kon maar niet in slaap komen omdat ik de hele tijd aan Draco dacht en als ik dan in slaap viel was dat maar voor vijf minuten. Om het halfuur stompte ik in mijn kussen om het vorm te geven in de hoop dat ik dan beter kon slapen, maar ik wist dat het toch geen zin had. Als ik mijn ogen sloot kwamen er beelden voorbij van mijn gedrag tegen Draco. Tegen tweeën viel ik eindelijk in slaap. Ik droomde dat Draco het met me uitmaakte omdat ik zo gemeen tegen hem was geweest en dat Sandra een betere vriendin voor hem was. Ze zouden gaan trouwen en Sandra was al zwanger. Met een gesmoorde gil werd ik wakker. Ik keek op mijn horloge en zag dat het al zes uur was. Ik legde mijn hoofd weer op mijn kussen maar wist dat ik niet meer kon slapen. Met mijn ogen op het plafond gericht dacht ik na over die droom en kwam tot de conclusie dat ik fout zat. Draco was zo lief voor me en ik behandelde hem als vuil. Hoe moest ik het goed maken?

Ik had geen zin om mijn hersens te pijnigen en besloot me maar aan te kleden om vervolgens te gaan ontbijten. Onderweg naar de grote zaal besprak ik met Patty hoe ik het goed moest maken met Draco.

"Misschien moet je gewoon zeggen dat het je spijt."

"Misschien wel," zei ik peinzend.

Toen we in de grote zaal waren stokte mijn adem. Daar zat hij, zijn blonde haar als de stralende zon in de zomer. Nu moest ik het wel doen. Mijn voeten voelde loodzwaar aan bij elke stap die ik in zijn richting zette. Toen ik achter hem stond schraapte ik mijn keel.

"Draco?"

"Ja," antwoordde hij nors.

Ik slaakte een diepe zucht. "Het spijt me echt heel erg."

Hij keek me even aan en er verscheen een geïrriteerde blik op zijn gezicht. "Zal wel Mel!"

"Ma-" voordat ik mijn zin kon afmaken beende hij de grote zaal uit.

Verdrietig zakte ik op de bank tegenover Jack. Ik had plotseling geen honger meer. Naast me hadden Patty en Lucas een soort van ruzie. Lucas was boos op Patty omdat ze gisteravond lieffie tegen Jack zei. Patty was op haar beurt weer boos op Lucas omdat hij me negeerde en hij zich, volgens haar, aanstelde.

"Kom we gaan," zei een zachte stem in mijn oor. Het was Thomas.

Samen met Jack liepen we terug naar de leerlingnkamer.

"Wat doe ik nou fout? Waarom wil Draco me niet geloven? Hoe moet ik hem laten zien dat ik het echt meen?" vroeg ik aan ze.

Ze keken me beiden aan en dachten diep na.

"Wat nou," zei Jack langzaam. "Als je het romantisch doet?" Ik keek Jack aan, zei hij nou net romantisch? Het woord dat hij nooit zou zeggen, zwoer hij een keer.

"Maar wat dan? Ik weet het echt niet meer… ik- oowh als ik hem in handen krijg dan vermorzel in die gast!" Mijn verdriet sloeg om in woede, ik had speciaal voor hem mijn trots aan de kant gezet en hij waardeerde het gewoon niet!! Wat was dat nou voor een vriend?!

"Misschien moet je de astronomietoren voor vanavond huren," zei Thomas peinzend en ik en Jack keken hem geschokt aan.

"Hallo! Ik wil nog even maagd blijven jah!"

"Nee, nee! Zo bedoel ik het niet! Je kan daar nog veel meer dingen doen."

"Zoals…?" vroeg ik achterdochtig, ik was echt niet van plan om nou al rare dingen te gaan doen!

"Een etentje."

"Een etentje…?" vroeg ik minachtend.

"Ja!! Een etentje!!" riep Jack uit.

"Een etentje… een etentje… ja, misschien wel een goed idee. Maar hoe?"

"Nou, wij helpen je. En als Lucas zijn hersens weer heeft geordend, ook," zei Thomas en Jack knikte hevig.

"Eeuh.. oké… waar beginnen we?" zei ik en Thomas dacht even na.

"Jack, ren naar de Astronomietoren en reserveer hem voor vanavond," zei hij gebiedend en Jack ging kaarsrecht staan en zette zijn vingertoppen tegen zijn hoofd.

"Yes Sir!" zei hij en renden vervolgens weg. Zou hij het op dit tempo wel halen voor vanavond?

"En wij?" vroeg ik met een schuin hoofd.

"Wij? Wij gaan wachten op Patty en Lucas," zei hij en twee minuten later liepen Patty en Lucas hevig in discussie de zaal uit.

"Je moet je niet zo aanstellen! Ik wilde alleen maar een stukje taart en dat zou ik sowieso niet krijgen als ik zei: 'Hé mens, geef mij die kwarktaart. Ik wil het ook!' dan zou ik toch nooit een stukje kunnen krijgen?! Ik moest het daarom maar aardig vragen."

"En jij noemt 'Jack, lieffie' alleen een beetje aardig?!" zei Lucas als weerwoord met een perfect geïmiteerd zoet hoog stemmetje van Patty.

"Nou als jij het anders wilt zien, doe je best. En wat ik ook echt vreselijk aanstellerig vond, was dat van dat ik-negeer-Mel-spelletje. Waar heeft ze dat aan verdiend?!"

"Aan gisteravond."

"Ze wist niet eens dat ze het deed!"

"Als je me toch alleen maar een aansteller vind, waarom maak je het dan niet meteen uit."

"Nee! Lucas doe niet zo vreselijk gestoord!"

"Hoezo doe ik nou weer gestoord?! Jij bent degene die alleen maar zit te katten!"

"Lucas! Ik wil jou en niemand anders! Maar je hoeft je niet te gedragen als een baby! Ik lijk je moeder wel!"

"Wie zegt dat je dat niet bent?"

"Wat?!"

"Je gedraagt je ook als mijn moeder! Zeg ik hoef geen vriendin die mijn moeder speelt!"

"Als ik dat niet doe was je nou allang van school getrapt!"

"Dus jij denkt dat ik niet eens voor mezelf kan zorgen?!!"

"AAAH!! Jij bent ook zo… zo…!!"

"Ja?! Wat ben ik?!" vroeg Lucas uitdagend en Patty stapte dreigend dichter bij hem. Het leek even of ze hem een klap wilde geven, maar ze zoende hem!! Wat deed dat kind nou!! Ze zoent hem!! Zoenen! Is ze gek!

"Ze zoent hem! Is ze wel goed bij haar hoofd?!" vroeg ik zacht aan Thomas die zijn armen over elkaar sloeg.

"Eind goed, al goed."

"Eind….?"

"Eeuh.. ik bedoel, eeuh.. ach ja, laat maar."


	25. Chapter 26

Hoofdstuk 26

"Oké, dus jij, Lucas, lokt Draco naar de Astronomietoren," zei Thomas en Lucas knikte.

"Maar hoe moet ik dat doen dan? Ik bedoel, hij gaat echt niet met mij mee als ik zeg dat we naar de Astronomietoren gaan."

"Je verzint maar wat. Jack, jij hebt de Astronomietoren geregeld?"

"Ja, na veel moeite. Hij was al gereserveerd maar ik heb die mensen gevonden en gezegd dat het en kwestie van leven of-"

"Mooi, Patty, Mel en Jack, volg mij naar de Astronomietoren. Wij gaan hem versieren," zei Thomas en we stonden op.

"Ja baas," mopperde Jack en ik ging hard op zijn tenen staan. "Auw!! Waar is dat nou weer voor nodig?!!"

"Sorry!" zei ik met een onschuldig gezicht en hij keek chagrijnig voor zich uit.

Het was intussen al half zeven, dus we moesten snel zijn.

Aangekomen in de Astronomie toren begonnen we gelijk. Mel, Jack jullie doen het menu en regelen dat voor vanavond. Patty, wij gaan hem versieren." We knikte en ik trok Jack mee naar buiten en toverde een bank zodat we voor de deur konden gaan zitten en niemand erin konden laten.

"Oké, het menu," zei ik en haalde perkament en een veer uit mijn tas.

"Ja, ik weet wel wat hij lekker vind! Hij wil vast groente soep vooraf, daarna patat met biefstuk en sla en als toetje eeuhm… griesmeelpudding!"

"He, ik wil helemaal geen griesmeelpudding!"

"Maar, wat dan?" vroeg Jack.

"Ik wil kwarktaart," zei ik en Jacks blik veranderde meteen.

"Mag ik ook mee eten!! Please!! Ik wil ook mee eten!! Kwarktaart mij! Mijn kwarktaart!! Jullie mogen hem niet!!"

"Jack, ik vind dat ook lekker en we zullen hem goed behandelen."

"Oh, maar-"

"Niet zo egoïstisch jij, nou kom, we moeten naar de keuken."

"Oké, oké." We stonden op en liepen naar de keuken.

"Zeg Mel, hoe kom je aan die rode plek op je wang?"

"Patty heeft me geslagen."

"Ow, oké," zei hij verder liep hij zwijgend mee.

Toen we bij het schilderij aankwamen van de fruitschaal, kietelde ik de peer en er kwam een handvat tevoorschijn. Ik trok het luik open en we stapte snel naar binnen.

Meteen kwamen er tien huiselven op ons af en boden ons allemaal lekkers aan, maar geen kwarktaart. Jack zocht met zijn ogen naar die kwark, maar kwam toen triest tot de conclusie dat hij er niet was.

"Eeuhm, ik had een vraag."

"Vraag maar Mevrouw," antwoordde een van die griezelige beestjes. Iel, ik kreeg er rillingen van.

"Nou, ik heb vanavond een verassing voor een vriend van mij in de Astronomietoren en-"

"Wat is uw bestelling?" vroeg de huiself dwars door mijn zin heen en ik keek even verontwaardigd naar het beestje.

"Eeuhm, groente soep vooraf; patat, biefstuk en sla als hoofdgerecht; en kwarktaart als toetje." Jack wilde protesteren maar ik legde hem het zwijgen op door hem een klap te geven op zijn rug.

"Kom in orde mevrouw," zei de huiself en hij was weg. Wat een onaardig beest!

"Kom, laten we gaan. Ik krijg hier de kriebels van die beestjes," zei ik zacht tegen Jack en sleurde hem mee, met moeite want hij had net kwarktaart ontdekt.

"Wat nou als het mis gaat?!" riep ik uit. Ik was vreselijk zenuwachtig, Draco kon ieder moment komen en ik was er nog helemaal niet op voorbereid. Ik was de hele tijd aan het bewegen terwijl Patty een poging deed mijn haar goed te doen.

"Kan je even stil zitten, ik probeer je haar te doen," zei Patty en probeerde de klitten uit mijn haar te halen.

"Auw! Dat doet pijn."

"Nou en, wie mooi wil zijn moet pijn lijden." Ik zuchtte, wat nou als het mis ging?

"Als ik niets weet te zeggen? Wat dan? Of wat als hij het niet accepteert?"

"Dat doet hij wel, anders is hij je niet waard. Zo klaar. Wil je even opstaan?" Ik stond op en Patty keek me nauwkeurig.

"Oké, ik ga weg. Blijf rustig, Draco komt zo waarschijnlijk. Zeg gewoon oprecht dat het je spijt, oké?" ik knikte en wilde vervolgens op mijn nagels bijten. "Niet op je nagels bijten!" zei ze geschokt en sloeg mijn hand weg.

"Oowh!! Ik kan hier gewoon niet tegen!"

"Jawel, gewoon rustig blijven. Ik ga nu, doei en veel succes en plezier," zei ze en liep vervolgens weg.

Ik ging nerveus op een bank in de hoek zitten en begon de kamer te bekijken. Het was romantisch ingericht, gordijnen, overal kaarsjes, netjes gedekte tafel, leren donkerblauwe bank waar ik nu op zat en je had er nog een buiten, waar het magisch verwarmd was zodat je naar de sterren kon kijken. Simpel, maar romantisch.

Er klonken voetstappen, shit! Daar was hij al.

"Ga nou maar naar binnen, er is iets dat je echt moet zien. Pas als je het begrijpt-"

"Wat begrijpt?!! Ik kan toch niets begrijpen als ik niet weet wat ik moet begrijpen!!"

"Rustig, je weet wel wat je moet begrijpen. Nou kom op, naar binnen jij," zei de stem van Lucas en ik zag dat hij Draco binnen duwde. "En je komt pas terug als je het begrijpt!" zei Lucas nog en sloot de deur voor Draco's neus.

Ik stond op en liep naar het midden, zachtjes. Hij had me nog niet gezien, want hij stond met zijn rug naar me toe.

"Verdomme Lucas, ik krijg je wel, ik wurg je," mompelde hij maar toen ik mijn keel schraapte werd hij stil. Ik zag dat hij zuchtte en toen hij zich omdraaide kreeg hij een verveelde uitdrukking op zijn gezicht.

"Ow, jij bent het. Nou wat nu weer?" vroeg hij verveeld en ik vergat even wat ik van plan was, had hij het dan niet gezien? Ik draaide even aan het ringetje om mijn vinger, ik had het ooit dit jaar van hem gehad. Zou hij dat nog weten? Hij had er ook een, iets van verbondenheid ofzo.

"Ik wilde zeggen, het spijt me dat ik gisteravond zo rot tegen je deed en om het goed te maken heb ik een etentje geregeld," zei ik. Hehe, dat was eruit. Ik vond het moeilijk om toe te geven dat ik fout zat, daarvoor moest ik al mijn trotsheid opzij zetten. Zou hij het weer afwijzen?

Hij keek me even aan en keek toen naar de tafel. Vervolgens zette hij een arrogant gezicht op en keek minachtend naar de tafel en toen naar mij.

"Een etentje, is dat alles? Kon je niet iets beters verzinnen?" zei hij op arrogante kille toon. Ik keek hem even verbaasd aan.

"Huh? Maar, wat… ik…"

"Spreken is moeilijk, niet?" zei hij daarna gemeen en dat was de druppel. Mijn verdriet sloeg om in woede en dan niet een klein beetje. Mijn woede was minstens drie keer zo groot als mijn verdriet!!

"Weet je Malfidus!!! Ik walg van je!! In jouw ogen kan ik niets goed doen!!! Ik zeg sorry, regel een etentje en jij doet alsof het niets is!! Je doet alsof ik vies vuil ben, maar even voor de duidelijkheid, JIJ BENT VIES VUIL!!" schreeuwde ik de longen uit mijn lijf en Draco keek me enigszins geschokt aan. Ik trok de ring van mijn vinger en stapte naar hem toe.

"Je bent niets minder dan een arrogante klootzak, je bent net als Sandra. Misschien moet je haar toch maar als vriendin nemen als je mij toch niet waardeert. Je bent mij niet waard, hoor je, je bent me niet waard!" zei ik kil en kwaad. Ik gooide de ring op de grond en je hoorde het neervallen. Draco keek me aan zonder emotie en ik keek hem aan met kille en woeste ogen. Het volgende moment kwam mijn hand tegen zijn wang en rende ik weg, maar waarheen? De eerste deur die ik zag was naar buiten. Ik deed hem open en rende de trap af.

Het was een kilometers lange trap, leek het, en ergens midden in zakte ik in elkaar. Al mijn verdriet om Nick kwam ineens ook naar boven en alles sleurde me mee naar, naar wat eigenlijk?

Ik viel op mijn knieën en viel opzij tegen de muur aan die me tegen hield. Mijn hoofd kwam in contact met de muur, hij was koud, ijzig koud. Het gaf me rillingen, maar die merkte ik maar nauwelijks.

Ik begon te tranen, maar niet te huilen. Waren mijn tranen dan nog niet op? Het was maar goed dat ik geen geluid maakte, dat zou misschien wel iemand aantrekken. Ik wilde echt niet dat iemand me zo zag, en al helemaal niet in tranen. Dat zou echt niet bij mijn karakter passen die ze kennen. Ik haatte mezelf, ook nu, nu de zwakke Mel weer naar boven kwam. Wat had ik fout gedaan? Waarom huilde ik zo snel? Ik was gewoon zwak geworden! Maar ik kon er niets aan doen, hoe kon ik weer sterk worden? Zo sterk als ik vroeger was? Zo vrolijk, zo blij, zonder zorgen. Nee, die tijd was voorbij. Er was nu alleen nog maar een tijd van serieus, verdriet en zorgen. Niet meer vrolijk door de school rennen, niet meer vrolijk tikkertje spelen op het terrein, niet meer stiekem het bos in. Nee, het was voorbij.

Ik haatte ouder worden, ik wilde voor eeuwig jong blijven. Jong zonder zorgen. Maar het leven was hard, het leven was een straf. Wat had ik fout gedaan?

Allemaal nare gedachtes beslopen me en omhelsde me. Ze hielden me zo bezig dat ik niet hoorde dat er iemand aan kwam. Pas toen de voetstappen heel dichtbij waren, hoorde ik ze.

Geschrokken keek ik op, wie was dat? Ik kon niet achterhalen of ze van boven kwamen of van beneden. Ruw veegde ik mijn tranen weg en stond op. Auw! Ik was hard neer gekomen op mijn knieën en nu deden ze erg pijn bij het opstaan. Dat zal zo wel weg trekken, toch? De voetstappen werden luider, shit! Ik moest weg, maar mijn knieën waren nog niet in staat om verder van de trappen te lopen!

Intussen vond ik uit dat de voetstappen van beneden kwamen, het was dus niet Draco. Wie dan wel? Ik keek om mijn horloge, dubbel shit!! Het was kwart over tien!! Straks was het Vilder!

Ik dacht er niet bij na, maar ik rende zo snel mogelijk en zacht naar boven. Mijn knieën protesteerde heftig, maar ik moest even doorzetten. Ik rende door de deur en zag dat Draco nog in het midden van de kamer stond, precies waar ik hem had achtergelaten.

Hij leek niets te horen, beter. Zo stil ik kon kroop ik achter de bank en wachtte af.

Ik hoorde voetstappen en een miauw, het was dus Vilder. Hij kwam de kamer binnen en keek verbaasd toen hij Draco zag.

"Hé! Wat doe jij hier nog?! Dat wordt strafwerk, jongen," zei Vilder grijnzend en in zijn handen wrijvend.

'Hik,' shit, nu, precies nu, kreeg ik de hik. 'Hik' verdomme! Rothik! Mevrouw Norks bleek het gehoord te hebben, maar ze deed niets anders dan kijken.

Draco was terug gekomen uit zijn trance en keek geschrokken naar Vilder en toen naar zijn horloge. Zijn ogen werden groot toen hij ontdekte dat het kwart over tien was, te laat dus.

"Maar… maar…" begon hij.

"Geen gemaar, jongen. Wij gaan leuk een werkje voor je uitzoeken," zei Vilder wenkte hem mee.

"Maar Mel is hier ook," zei Draco toen gevaarlijk rustig.

Wat?! Wat was hij aan het doen?! Wie dacht hij wel niet wie hij was?!! De koning van de jungle?!! Verrader! Het was gewoon een vieze verrader!!

Van woede sprong ik achter de bank vandaan, wat ik eigenlijk beter niet had kunnen doen, want dan had ik geen strafwerk gekregen.

"Verrader!! Vieze verrader!! Hoe durf je!! Je bent zo…! 'hik' Je lijkt precies op je vader!! Allebei smerige verraders!! Je verraad toch niet zo maar een vriendin! Een vriendin die nu je vriendin niet meer zal zijn!! Nooit!! Ik pieker er niet over om jou ooit nog eens aan te kijken weet je dat?!! Je bent zo'n arrogante klo- 'hik' otzak!!" Ik schreeuwde voor de tweede keer die dag de longen uit mijn lijf. Mijn hoofd liep rood aan van woede en mijn hart klopte in mijn keel. Vilder stond verbaasd te kijken en Draco liep ook rood aan.

"Moet je jezelf horen!! Jij zegt dat ik een arrogante klootzak ben, maar je wil niet weten hoe arrogant je zelf bent!! Je accepteert geen hulp als iemand die aanbiedt en aardig afslaan, ho maar!! Het woord aardig ken jij niet eens!! Je bent veel te trots om ook maar even aan iemand anders te denken!!!"

"IK HEB MEER MEEGEMAAKT DAN JIJ OOIT ZULT MEEMAKEN!! JIJ BENT GEWOON TE DOM OM TE SNAPPEN DAT ALS IK AL MIJN AANDACHT AAN IEMAND ANDERS ZOU GEVEN IK ZELF KAPOT ZOU GAAN!! EN WAAROM ZOU IK MIJN A- 'hik' AANDACHT AAN IEMAND GEVEN ALS DIEGENE OOK GEEN ENE MOEITE DOET MIJ TE STEUENEN EN ME ALLEEN MAAR PROBEERD TE OVERTUIGEN DAT MIJN ALLERBESTE VRIEND DOOD IS!!

JIJ WEET NIET EENS WAT HET WOORD EER BETEKEND!! JIJ KAN JE GEWOON NIET AAN BELOFTES 'hik' HOUDEN!! 'hik'" Ik begon weer te hikken en Draco zag dat als een kostelijk vermaakt en begon vals te lachen.

"Het woord eer zegt mij heel wat meer dan jou! Jij stelt je onwijs aan, Nick is dood en daar kan niets aan veranderd worden. Je doet alsof je zielig bent, maar iedereen zou dan zielig moeten zijn!! Je kan gaan zitten kniezen en smeken of hij terug komt, maar dat komt hij niet!! Nooit meer!! Net als alle andere die dood zijn!! DOOD JA!! HIJ IS DOOD!!"

"WAT BEN JIJ-"

"GENOEG!!" bulderde Vilder opeens hard en mevrouw Norks maakte een sprongetje van schrik, evenals Draco en ik. "Wat is dit?!! Ik zei dat jullie strafwerk hebben! En daarmee uit!! En nu meekomen, anders kunnen maar gelijk van school af!!" bulderde hij iets minder hard verder en beende weg. Geschrokken keek ik Vilder na.

"Tong verloren, Hanley?" zei Malfidus ijzig en ik keek hem kil aan.

"Ik maak geen woorden meer vuil aan zo'n zielig persoontje als jij, dat zou verspilling van tijd zijn," zei ik kil en liep toen met grote passen achter Vilder aan.

Ik voelde me kwaad en had de nijging om te huilen. Ik voelde me ook rot, zo rot als een verrotte appel. Wat haatte ik deze tijd van mijn leven, niets was meer leuk.

Eerst had ik me uitgesloofd om het goed met hem te maken, daar had hij minachtend naar gekeken en gevraagd of ik niets beters kon verzinnen. Toen had hij me verraden aan Vilder en vervolgens had hij gezegd dat ik me aanstelde over Nick!! En dat noemde zich een vriend!! Mooi niet dus, hij zou nooit meer mijn vriend worden, hij was te ver gegaan. 'Hik'


	26. Chapter 27

Hoofdstuk 27

Ik was diep in gedachten verzonken voordat ik door had dat we plotseling voor een lokaal gestopt waren. Hu? Ik herkende het hier niet. Ik keek uitgebreid om me heen en toen drong het tot me door. Dit, dit, dit was het lokaal van Herends!!!

Paniekerig keek ik om me heen, konden we niet vluchten of zo?

Naast me stond Malfidus, mr. Coolheid himself. Grrr, wat had ik daar toch een hekel aan.

De deur van het lokaal ging open, trauma!! Daar stond Herends, in zijn pyjama!! Als dit niet zo'n stomme situatie was, lag ik nu in een deuk en zou niet meer bijkomen. Maar nu was het anders, ik had ruzie, was betrapt en kreeg strafwerk bij mijn favoriete leraar, niet dus!!

"Professor Herends, deze kinderen waren na tienen nog in de Astronomietoren en hebben het hele kasteel bij elkaar geschreeuwd," zei Vilder grijnzend en mevrouw Norks streek langs mijn been.

Ik kreeg er de rillingen van en schopte de kat weg. Met een luid gekrijs schoot Norks door de gang en ik grinnikte goedkeuren.

Met een zijdelinkse blik keek ik naar Malfidus. Hij stond er hooghartig bij, alsof hij te goed was voor dit. Ik kon hem niet uitstaan! Het liefst wilde ik hem haten, maar van binnen wist ik dat ik dat niet kon. Ik wilde hem wurgen, in de grond trappen, hem in stukjes knippen, doen alsof hij een beuker was, doen alsof hij een mug was, hem vierendelen, hem in mijn ketel laten verdrinken!! Nee, arme ketel… maar dat kon ik allemaal niet doen, dan zou ik gelijk van school getrapt worden.

"Mevrouw Hanley en Meneer Malfidus, wat een aangename verrassing," zei Herends spottend. "Na tienen nog rond zwerven op de gangen? Ik vraag me af hoe dat nou zou komen. Hebben jullie ooit gehoord van een klok of een horloge? Vast niet." Terwijl Herends aan het praten was, vernauwde mijn ogen. Die man was zo gemeen en vervelend dat het me niets zou verbazen als hij familie zou zijn van Voldemort.

Stiekem keek ik naar Draco, ik bedoel Malfidus, om te zien wat voor een uitdrukking hij nu op zijn gezicht had. Maar het enige wat ik zag was nog steeds die stomme, verveelde, hooghartige blik.

"Professor, wat wilt u met ze doen?" vroeg Vilder. Ik keek hem giftig aan en wenste dat hij vast geketend werd in de leerlingenkamer van Ravenklauw of Huffelpuf.

"Daar moet ik nog even over nadenken, maar als ze morgenavond om acht uur bij mijn lokaal zijn dan merken ze het wel. Net een hele leuke verrassing."

"Dat is dan geregeld, meekomen nu. Jullie moeten naar jullie leerlingenkamer." Vilder pakte me bij mijn gewaad en sleurde me mee. Hij was kennelijk boos over het feit dat ik die achterlijke kat van hem eens gaf wat ze verdiende.

"Weet je," begon ik toen Malfidus en ik in de lege leerlingenkamer stonden. "Dit is allemaal jouw schuld! Als jij je grote mond een kon houden was dit allemaal niet gebeurd!"

"Oh, tuurlijk! Dit is allemaal mijn schuld!! Als jij dat domme etentje niet had gepland, was dit niet gebeurd. Nu moet ik mijn vrijdagavond op offeren!"

"Dom etentje?! Ik wilde het goedmaken idioot! Het was niet eens mijn idee! Ik had je moeten laten stikken in een stuk kwarktaart! Of nee, ik had je vanaf het begin al moeten dumpen! Ik wist dat dit ging gebeuren, je ziet mij gewoon als een hobby! Nou, die 'mooie' tijd is nu voorbij, ik ben je hobby niet meer! Zoek maar iemand anders!!"

Boos stampend liep ik naar mijn slaapzaal. Voordat ik bij mijn slaapzaal was schreeuwde ik nog, "ik haat je Malfidus!!" Boos stampend liep ik verder naar mijn bed en schopte mijn schoenen door de kamer.

"En? Was het leuk?" vroeg Patty die uit de badkamer kwam.

Stil en boos zat ik de volgende ochtend dood te gaan aan de Zwadderichtafel.

"Mel, alles komt goed, dat weet ik zeker," zei Jack.

"Denk je dat nou echt?"

"Nee, eigenlijk niet. Maar ik moet toch wat zeggen," zei hij simpel en hij klopte even op mijn rug. Zijn ogen zochten de tafel af voor koffie. Zonder koffie kan hij niet functioneren.

Eindelijk vond hij de koffiekan, maar helaas was hij leeg.

"Huh? Het is leeg! Waarom is het leeg?!"

"Uh, ik heb het leeg gemaakt. Er zat nog maar een klein beetje in," zei een piepstemmetje, afkomstig van een tweedejaars.

"Wat zeg je?!!"

"Nou, ik hé-"

"Dat snap ik wel!" snauwde Jack. "Hoe haal je het in je hoofd om mijn koffie op te drinken! Stom egoïstisch kind! Denk eens na!" schreeuwde Jack boos.

Het meisje en haar vriendinnen keken Jack angstig aan. Het was eigenlijk wel een leuk gezicht, maar Jack was wel heel hard bezig.

"Jack," begon ik zachtjes. "Er is vast nog wel meer koffie."

"Nee!! Die is er niet!! Ik wil en moet koffie!!" Het meisje begon met haar onderlip te trillen en plotseling stroomde er allemaal tranen langs haar wangen en rende ze zo snel als ze kon, met haar vriendinnen achter haar aan, de grote zaal uit, naar de toiletten.

"Was dat niet een beetje… hard?" zei ik terwijl ik mijn grijns probeerde te onderdrukken. Eerste en tweede jaars waren ook zo dom.

"Nee." Hij boog over de tafel naar de oude plek van het meisje, pakte haar kopje koffie en nam een slok. "Hmm, koffie. Is ouder zijn niet geweldig?" Eerst keek ik hem wat verafschuwd aan, maar door die opmerking hield ik het niet meer en barstte in lachen uit. Eindelijk voelde ik me wat minder boos.

Ik hield gelijk op met lachen toen ik dacht aan de avond ervoor.

"Het is allemaal jouw schuld," zei ik toen weer boos tegen Jack.

"Waarom dat nou weer?!"

"Jij vond het etentje een goed idee!"

"Wat?! Thomas stelde het voor!"

"Ja, maar jij stemde ermee in."

"Jij ook."

"Alleen omdat jij het een goed idee vond!"

"Als ik van de Noordertoren af spring, doe jij dat dan ook?"

"Nou…" ik begon fel, maar toen ik erachter kwam dat ik geen weerwoord had, zweeg ik.

"Antwoord, graag."

"Eeeuh… dat heeft er niets mee te maken!!"

"Nou en, het is hetzelfde principe."

Pissig en boos liep ik naar Verzorging van Fabeldieren en ging daar kwaad mokkend zitten.

Gisteren had ik Patty grondig duidelijk gemaakt, dat als iemand kwaad stampend van een date afkwam, het meestal niet goed is gegaan. In het begin had ik haar alleen maar giftig aangekeken en kon alleen maar super kwaad de woorden Malfidus, klootzak, strafwerk en Herends mompelen.

Na een tijdje had ik het verhaal verteld en Patty was hevig geshockeerd.

"Jufvrouw Hanley, wilt u even opletten." De ijzige stem van Sneep sneed door de lucht. Dit was het derde uur en we hadden toverdranken, bah!

Ik had Draco de hele dag al genegeerd of hem arrogante, hooghartige blikken toegeworpen. Hij besteedde bijna geen aandacht aan mij en als hij het toevallig zag keek hij mij zo arrogant mogelijk aan, maar ik keek dwars door zijn schild heen. Hij voelde zich vast en zeker niets meer dan onzeker en slecht. Niet dat ik me bijzonder vrolijk voelde, maar ik had niet het gevoel dat ik iets verkeerd had gedaan en dat maakte me zo dat ik nog gewoon kon lachen om Jack, Patty en Lucas.

Draco negeerde Lucas ook, maar Jack en Patty zei hij nog wel eens wat tegen. Hij liep voornamelijk alleen over de gangen en keek iedereen super arrogant en minachtend aan.

"Sorry, professor," zei ik en concentreerde me weer op mijn drank. Het was een moeilijk drank, bijna niet te maken zonder concentratie, vandaar ook dat mijn drank er donkerbruin uitzag in plaats van gifgroen.

"Wat heb ik verkeerd gedaan? Ik deed alles volgens het recept!" zei Patty nukkig, haar drank was fel roze. Ik kon het niet laten om te grinniken.

"Je hebt er teveel eeuh… teveel dinges in gedaan," zei ik, ik wilde ook eens slim lijken!

"Teveel dinges? Wat is dinges?" vroeg Patty met opgetrokken wenkbrauwen.

"Weet ik veel, ik wilde gewoon even slim lijken. Maar hé, niet getreurd… mijn drank is ook mislukt."

"Wauw, wat een troost," zei Patty mistroostig. Volgens mij was ze wat chagrijnig.

"Jack, Patty is depri! Wat moet ik doen om haar op te vrolijken?" zei ik terwijl ik naar achteren leunde en mijn hoofd naar achteren bewoog om zo Jack omstekop aan te kijken.

"Weet ik veel, verzin wat grappigs… zeg, hoeveel dingetjes van dit moet je erin doen?" zei hij en hield een flesje omhoog.

"Nou, van je vrienden moet je het hebben… kijk op het bord of in je boek, daar staat het."

"Geen zin in."

"Jammer dan…"

"Jufvrouw Hanley! Wilt u nu recht gaan zitten? Wilt u zo vriendelijk zijn om mij te vertellen waarom u niet verder gaat met uw eeuh…" Sneep keek in mijn ketel en trok een vies gezicht.

"Met mijn drank?" maakte ik zijn zin vragend af.

"Nou, ik wilde eigenlijk monsterlijke creatie zeggen, maar als u dat een drank noemt…" zei Sneep met opgetrokken hoofd.

"Ja, ik vond zelf ook al dat het mislukt was, daarom ging ik maar niet verder weet u… straks veroorzaak ik weer een vloedgolf. En om eerlijk te zijn vond ik het saai."

"Saai? U kunt natuurlijk ook opnieuw beginnen."

"Maar daar heb ik te weinig tijd voor, sorry meneer… ik maak het wel als huiswerk." Sneep snoof en liep met opgeheven kin verder door het lokaal.

"Goedzo Draco, deze drank ziet er perfect uit. Het ziet ernaar uit dat je weer een van de beste bent, zoals altijd."

"Een van? Ik ben de beste," zei Draco arrogant en ik draaide me om, om naar hem te kijken. Draco keek naar Sneep met een zelfverzekerde en arrogante grijns, een gemene grijns en plots begon mijn bloed te koken van woede. Woedend draaide ik me weer om en keek boos voor me uit.

Ze bleef ik de hele les verder nog zitten en was als eerste de klas uit, de les duurde nog maar tien minuten.

Pauze, eindelijk!! Wat was het fijn om geen gezeur meer aan mijn hoofd te hebben van al die leraren! Maar straks kwam het ergste nog, Herends. Ik kreeg al kotsneigingen van het idee.

Draco was echt vreselijk arrogant de klas uit gegaan, met zo'n gemene zelfvoldane grijns en was zo ook nog eens aan de tafel van Zwadderich gaan zitten. Ooeh, ik kon hem wel wurgen!

"Mel, waarom kijk je nou opeens, zo heel opeens, zo boos? Heb ik iets verkeerd gedaan of heeft Jack iets gedaan wat gemeen was of…" Patty viel wat stil.

"Malfidus, hij is zo, zo… waarom heb ik dat nooit eerder in hem gezien?"

"Omdat hij eeuh… nog nooit eerder zo tegen je heeft gedaan! Ja! Dat is het! Je moet het gewoon weer goed maken en dan doet hij niet meer zo!" Ik keek haar aan met een vernietigende blik.

"Wat denk je dat ik probeerde met dat etentje? Precies ja en daar werd het alleen maar erger van, hij moet zelf maar komen."

"Oh ja, dat is waar ook."

"Patty!! Doe even niet alsof je dom bent!! Ik ben al niet vrolijk, alsjeblieft," zei ik en Patty keek me beledigd aan.

"Nou ja! Je hoeft je frustratie niet op mij af te reageren!"

"Dat doen vriendinnen als ze boos zijn."

"Ow, dus ik mag dat ook bij jou doen?"

"Ja, als je boos bent."

"Ow, oké, dat onthoud ik!"

"Fijn."

"Oké, genoeg gechagrijnd! Op naar VTZK!"

"NEE!! Niet dat!! Ik wil niet naar hem!!" riep ik uit met overslaande stem en klampte me vast aan de tafel. Met veel moeite trok Patty me mee.

"Kom… nou… meehee!! De examens… komen… eraan! Je moet… goed… leren!" Met grootse moeite, Jack kwam Patty een handje helpen, werd ik uiteindelijk meegesleept naar het VTZK-lokaal.

Ik zat in het lokaal en had al wel tig gemene grijnzen van Herends gekregen. Ik was terneergeslagen het lokaal binnen gekomen en hij had zich gelijk bij me geroepen samen met Draco.

"Trouble in paradise? Zijn er problemen met de relatie? Ik hoop het niet want jullie gaan vanavond, om acht uur hier, leuk samen werken aan een leuke strafopdracht. Neem je stok niet mee, dat is niet nodig."

"Maar meneer, om acht uur heb ik zwerkbaltraining, kan het niet later?" vroeg Draco, hij had dan helemaal geen zwerkbaltraining!!

"Nee, jammer dan. Je moet het maar afzeggen of verplaatsen, ik dacht dat je aanvoerder was, niet?" Draco keek hem met een vuile blik aan, ha! Lekker voor hem!

Boos liep ik terug naar mijn plaats, trouble in paradise! Nou ja!

"Oké, ik heb dus absoluut geen zin om Herends ook maar het genoegen te geven om ons te zien ruziën!! Hoe moeten we dat aanpakken?!" Ik liep wanhopig door de leerlingenkamer die avond.

"Gewoon niet doen dus, schat," antwoordde Jack.

"Ja maar," ik zweeg, de uitspraak van Jack leek verdacht veel op die van Nick. Ik dacht gelijk aan hem en kreeg meteen een brok in mijn keel. Dit weekend mochten we naar Zweinsveld, het eerste Zweinsveld zonder hem, zonder Nick.

Ik duwde de gedachte aan hem weg, ik had nu andere zorgen.

"Dit moet je niet tegen mij zeggen, maar tegen hem daar," zei Jack en wees naar Draco die aan zijn huiswerk zat.

"Maar lieverd, ik spreek niet tegen hem," zei ik lief en extra luid zodat Draco het goed kon horen. Vanuit mijn ooghoek keek ik naar hem, hij had het wel gehoord want hij nam net een slok en verslikte zich behoorlijk.

"Als het ooit nog goed moet komen tussen jullie, is dat in ieder geval niet de komende paar jaar als het zo doorgaat… dat was gemeen, maar eeuhm… het is vijf voor acht, ik denk dat je maar beter kan gaan."

"Wat?! vijf voor acht al?! Kon je niet wat eerder zeggen dat ik moest gaan, nu kom ik ook nog te laat!! Ow, als ik die gast ooit in handen krijg en ik hem zou kunnen laten omkomen, doe ik dat!!" zei ik en bleef staan, wat had hij ook al weer gezegd? Moest ik nou een stok meenemen? Nee, volgens mij niet. Ik wierp nog een blik naar Draco, maar hij was weg.

"Waar is die nou-"

"Al weg, ga nou maar snel!" zei Jack en ik rende snel weg.

Ik rende snel door de gangen, naar het VTZK-lokaal. Misschien een beetje te snel want toen ik de hoek om ging botste ik hard tegen iemand aan en viel op de grond.

"Kan je niet uitkijken!" zei ik nors en keek op. Draco stond me met opgetrokken wenkbrauwen aan en kijken.

"Nu val je alweer voor me, jij weet ook niet wat je wilt hé. Jij was degene die tegen mij aan liep, maar blijkbaar heb je nogal last van je korte termijngeheugen," zei hij schamper en ik gromde, eikel.

"Jij stond in de weg, en nou aan de kant ik kom te laat bij Herends."

"Hé wat toevallig nou, daar moet ik ook heen!" zei Draco geforceerd verbaasd.

"Ja, zo toevallig. Door jou moet ik er nu heen."

"Door mij? Jij sprong zelf achter de bank vandaan hoor, ik heb niet gezegd dat je dat moest doen."

"Nee, maar jij verschool je niet! Jij bleef als een zombie in de kamer staan, hoe dom kan je zijn?!"

"Blijkbaar behoorlijk dom, om achter de bank vandaan te springen terwijl je weet dat je dan gestraft wordt… dat is niet echt wat je noemt, slim."

"Hij had me toch wel gevonden, verrader!" zei ik fel en duwde hem aan de kant, dat niet lukte (hij was veel te sterk!) en nog eens achterover viel.

"Moet ik je nu opvangen of zo? Of heb je last van je voeten? Sta je niet zo stabiel als een normaal mens of kunnen je benen je gewicht niet houden?"

Boos, nee kwaad, keek ik hem aan en stond zo snel mogelijk op en liep weg. Wat was er mis met mijn gewicht? Was ik te zwaar? Of was ik te dik? Dat kwam eigenlijk op hetzelfde neer, maar was het zo?

Ik klopte op de deur en hij ging open. Ik stapte naar binnen en kreeg het plotseling erg koud, dat kwam vast doordat Herends in het lokaal was.

"Zo, het is… drie minuten over acht, je bent te laat."

"Sorry meneer, ik werd opgehouden," verontschuldigde ik me. Ik keek het lokaal rond, hé!! Hou kon dat nou?! Draco zat al op een stoel! En ik was toch echt zeker langs hem gegaan!

"Hoe kom jij nou hier?! Ik was langs je gegaan!" zei ik verbaasd.

"Gewoon, lopend."

"Maar-"

"Erg interessant, miss Hanley, maar de weg hier naartoe kunnen jullie later wel bespreken. Nou, ik heb een leuke opdracht voor jullie verzonnen!"

"En dat mag zijn?" vroeg Draco, nep geïnteresseerd.

"Ik heb hier een dreuzelvoorwerp en dat gaan jullie uit elkaar halen en weer in elkaar zetten, plus er een opstel over schrijven."

"Iel!! Wat is dat?!?! Ik ga dat echt niet met mijn handen aanraken!! Dan worden ze vies!! Je denkt toch niet dat ik zo'n vies, dom, stom, rot, irritant dreuzelvoorwerpje met vage knopjes ga aanraken?!" riep ik uit met een walgend gezicht toen ik een langwerpig rechthoekje zag van plastic met rubberen knopjes erop.

"U denkt toch niet dat ik gestoord ben, hé? Ik wil veel doen, maar dit gaat echt té ver. Ik ga niets doen met dreuzeldingen en daar heb ik een reden om, ik haat ze. Als ik dreuzeltje wil spelen ga ik wel met Griffel om. Straks ga ik nog op die Wezel lijken…" Zei Draco en ik moest moeite doen om niet in lachen uit te barstten.

"Nou, ik dacht het dus wel, dit is een afstandsbediening. Ik zou het even voordoen," zei Herends en haalde een paar dingen uit de la, een ijzeren staafje met een plastic handvat, een ijzeren kniptang, een ijzeren staaf met een bonk ijzer eraan en een heel klein kniptangetje met een rubberen handvatje.

"Dit," hij hield de ijzeren staaf omhoog met de ijzeren bonk. "Is een hamer, hiermee hoor je op dingen te slaan."

"Hé! Daar kan ik een schedel mee laten splijten! Mag ik het op jou uitproberen?" vroeg ik aan Draco.

"Nee, liever niet. Ik leef graag nog even."

"Hé, dat is jammer."

"Oké, en dit," hij hield het dunnere ijzeren staafje omhoog met het plastichandvat. "Is een schroevendraaier-"

"Hé! Als ik dat tegen je borst aan zet en er dan een flinke duw tegen geef, gaat hij dwars door je heen! Mag ik dat dan bij je uitproberen?!"

"Nee, liever ook niet."

"Eeuhm, dit is bedoeld om schroeven ergens uit te draaien, niet om iemand mee te vermoorden. En dit," nu hield hij de tangen omhoog. "Zijn tangen, om-"

"Iemand hand ermee af te hakken, hersens via de neusgaten eruit te halen of een tand uit iemands mond te trekken. Ja, ja, dat weet ik al. Dat mag ik zeker ook niet proberen?" vroeg ik met puppyoogjes, maar Draco schudde zijn hoofd en ik zag gewoon dat hij moeite moest doen om niet te lachen.

"Nee, om spijkers ergens uit te halen en dat soort dingen."

"Oh, niet om iemand te vermoorden?"

"Nee."

"Heeft iemand het ooit eens geprobeerd?"

"Vast wel," zei Herends verveelt.

"Wie zou het doen dan?"

"Ik denk dat Wezel het wel zou doen, die man doet alles voor een dreuzelvoorwerp," zei Draco geamuseerd.

"Zelfs zijn hoofd splijten?!" vroeg ik ongelovig en hij knikte. "Wooow… die man is gek!"

"Dat zijn alle Wezels."

"Ja, zo is het wel weer mooi. Ik wil dat jullie zelf uitzoeken waarmee je dit doet en dat het af is, als het niet af is komen jullie een ander keer terug."

"Waaat?!?! Bent u wel lekker?!"

"Ja, helemaal fit."

"Het was niet de bedoeling dat u daar antwoordt op gaf, hoor," zei ik spottend en Draco grinnikte. We kruisten elkaar ogen en Draco's ogen stond geamuseerd, mijn ogen eerder walgend om het idee dat ik een dreuzelvoorwerp moest gaat bestuderen!

Met tegenzin reikte ik mijn hand uit naar de afstandsblabla en pakte het op met mijn wijsvinger en duim, ik hield het zo ver mogelijk van me vandaan! Daarna pakte ik de hamer met twee vingers, alleen liet ik het gelijk weer vallen omdat het veel te zwaar was voor twee vingers. Het viel op de grond en kwam op mijn teen terecht.

"AAAAUW!!!! VERDOMME!! ROT DING!! VERVLOEKT, IRRITANT, ZWAAR…" Ik vloekte de hele wereld bij elkaar terwijl ik de afstandblabla liet vallen en met twee handen naar mijn teen greep en hinkelend door het lokaal heen ging. Draco keek pijnlijk toe.

"Dit was de aller, aller, aller stomste, meest onnodige, vreselijkste strafopdracht ooit!! En auw…. Mijn teen is helemaal blauw en bloed volgens mij vreselijk," zei ik klagend en hinkte terug naar de leerlingenkamer. Het ging niet erg snel en Draco bleef bij elke hoek ongeduldig wachten.

"Dat heb je nu al wel drie keer gezegd. Ik vond het ook onnodig en stom, maar niet iedereen hoeft te weten dat wij strafwerk hebben gekregen. Zeg, schiet eens op! Ik heb geen zin om uren te doen over de weg terug."

"Help me dan! Ik kan echt niet op die ene teen staan nadat die hamer ofzo erop is gevallen."

"Je loopt ook niet op je teen, maar op je voet."

"Dat doet ook pijn."

"Oow…"

"Help me dan," zei ik en bleef stil staan. Ik keek hem verwachtingsvol aan, maar hij maakte geen beweging. Boos strompelde ik weer door.

Opeens kwam hij naar me toe en pakte mijn arm. Ik was even bang dat hij me mee zou trekken, maar toen deed hij die om zijn nek en sloeg zijn eigen arm om mijn middel, de andere arm bij mijn knieholte en tilde me met een zwaai op.

"Draco!!" gilde ik geschrokken en ik hoorden hem grinniken. "Wat ben je aan het doen!"

"Je helpen, wat anders."


	27. Chapter 28

Hoofdstuk 28

Patty:

"Wanneer zullen ze terug komen? Ik wil werkelijk alle sappige details!" zei ik en zat handenwrijvend op de stoel heen en weer te schuiven. Ik zat met Jack en Lucas nog in de leerlingenkamer, als enige. Het was al twaalf uur!!

"Ik weet het niet, maar ik ga naar bed. Welterusten schat," zei Lucas en ik gaf hem een nachtzoentje en hij liep naar boven. Jack en ik keken elkaar even aan en begonnen toen weer gespannen met heen en weer lopen door de kamer.

"Wat doen we nou als ze kwaad binnen komen, of hard schreeuwend?" vroeg Jack en ik dacht na.

"Eeuhm, dan verstoppen we ons achter het gordijn."

"Oké, en als ze nou super verliefd binnenkomen? Elkaar zoenend enzo?"

"Eeuh.. dat zal vast wel niet."

"Nee, denk het ook niet," zei Jack en opeens hoorde we geluid. We bleven stokstijf staan.

"Was dat verliefd, of woedend?" fluisterde Jack maar ik haalde mijn schouders op. Ik deed mijn handen achter mijn oren om meer geluid op te vangen, het leek wel alsof ze in een serieus gesprek zaten!

"We moeten ons verstoppen!" zei Jack snel en ik knikte. Ik pakte Jack bij zijn arm en verschool me achter de sta-lamp. Ik zag ze binnen komen, Mel werd getild door Draco! Draco zette haar nee op de bank, zodat ze ons misschien zou kunnen zien en ging zelf met zijn rug naar ons toe zitten.

"Denk je dat ze ons gezien hebben?" fluisterde ik.

"Nee, ik denk het niet. We staan ook achter zo'n brede lamp," zei Jack, maar ik merkte de sarcasme niet.

"Mooi, wat heb ik toch weer een goede schuilplaats gevonden," zei ik trots en ik hoorde Jack zuchtten.

"We moeten weg, ze moeten dit moment voor zichzelf hebben."

"Ja, is goed," antwoordde ik.

"We kunnen tijgeren over de grond en dan snel de trap op."

"Tijgeren?! Ik ben geen griffoendor! We doen het als een slang!"

"Pat, een tijger is niet het symbool van de griffies.. dat is een leeuw."

"Ow, maar dat is hetzelfde. Kom, we doen het als een slang," siste ik en ik ging op de grond liggen en schuifelde naar de trap.

Opeens greep Jack mijn voet en ik versteende gelijk. We hielden onze adem in en voorzichtig kwam Jack naast me.

"Denk je dat ze ons gezien hebben?" vroeg ik vanuit mijn mondhoek.

"Nee, ik denk het niet. Laten we snel verder gaan," zei Jack vanuit zijn mondhoek terug en snel ging ik naar de trap. Zo dicht mogelijk tegen de trap aan klommen we omhoog, maar ik gleed uit en tuimelde naar benenden. Tijdens mijn val trok ik Jack mee, maar gelukkig waren we niet helemaal naar beneden gevallen.

"Wat was dat?" hoorde ik de stem van Draco zeggen, ik hield weer mijn adem in.

"Ow, niets hoor… Patty is vast tegen Sandra aan 't gillen. Waarschijnlijk hebben ze, zoals gewoonlijk, ruzie," hoorde ik Mel zeggen en ik blies mijn adem uit. Jack keek me boos aan en ik haalde onschuldig mijn schouders op.

"Ow, dus dat is dat gegil dat ik vaak vanuit jullie slaapzaal hoor komen. Ik dacht altijd dat er een moord werd gepleegd ofzo."

"Daar lijkt het vaak op, maar Sandra legt altijd het loodje," zei Mel onverschillig.

"Ow, dan geeft het niet. Haar kunnen we wel missen," zei Draco en toen kon ik niet meer verder luisteren want ik kreeg een duw van Jack en ging verder naar boven.

Uiteindelijk plofte ik in de slaapzaal van de jongens op een bed.

"Hehe, dat was me wat zeg!" zei ik en ging languit op het bed liggen. "Hé, wat voelt dit bed bobbelig aan…" opeens hoorde ik wat gekreun en kwam ik erachter dat ik boven op Lucas was gaan liggen. Snel sprong ik op en sloeg mijn handen voor mijn mond.

"Ow sorry schat, ik had je niet gezien!"

"Geeft niet hoor," kreunde Lucas en ging rechtop zitten, wauw… wat had hij een gespierde buik zeg!

Mel:

Alsof ik niet gezien had dat ze achter de lamp stonden, als een slang naar de trap kropen en ze van de trap afvielen… zelfs een blinde zou ze nog kunnen zien! Ik had Draco de andere kant laten opkijken, anders had hij ze zo erg van kant gemaakt dat ze door de grond zakte van schaamte!

Ik zat op de bank, met mijn rug tegen de zijkant en Draco zat ook op de bank, schuin, zodat we elkaar goed konden zien. Het was een tijdje stil. Ik wilde het goed maken, het uitpraten, alleen ik wist niet hoe ik moest beginnen.

"Draco… waarom, waarom reageerde je zo raar op dat etentje?" vroeg ik wat onzeker. Ik durfde hem niet aan te kijken, ik wilde niet weten wat het antwoord was, maar toch ook weer wel.

"Omdat," hij zuchtte en zocht blijkbaar naar een goede verklaring. "Omdat ik je wilde kwetsen."

"Maar, waarom? Ik probeerde het goed te maken."

"Ja, maar ik was nog steeds echt boos en, weet je… je had me die avond echt heel erg gekwetst toen ik je wilde helpen. Ik was denk ik niet helemaal helder en wilde niet dat je er makkelijk vanaf zou komen."

"Je kwetste me erg, ja. Ik vond het vreselijk dat je zo reageerde, dat je niet besefte hoeveel moeite het mij kostte om zoiets te doen. Ik ben trots, en die trots zet je niet makkelijk opzij. En toen je zo reageerde, was ik gewoon zo gekwetst en boos dat ik hele, maar dan ook hele nare dingen heb gezegd."

"Zoals dat ik geen haar beter was dan Sandra? Of dat ik beter toch bij Sandra zou passen omdat we allebei even dom en arrogant zijn?" Ik knikte. "Dat vond ik nog niet eens het ergste." Ik keek hem verbaasd aan.

"Wat dan wel?" vroeg ik.

"Dat je het uitmaakte, dat je zei dat jij je vergist had in mij." Ik keek naar de grond, die stenen waren toch zo interessant gelegd!

"Ik… het spijt me. Ik wist niet, ik was boos en… ik kon er niet tegen dat je me zo kwetste en… het deed echt heel pijn."

"Het was fout van me, dat weet ik. En ik weet niet hoe ik moet zeggen hoe erg het me spijt. Ik heb er zo'n spijt van dat ik zo heb gereageerd en dat ik zo bot over Nick gepraat heb, alsof het me niets kon schelen."

"Maar dat deed het wel, toch?"

"Deed? Dat doet het nog steeds. Ik ben er echt kapot van, helemaal stuk. Het is zo anders zonder hem," zei hij en haalde van frustratie zijn handen door zijn haar. Ik schoof naar hem toe en legde mijn armen om zijn schouders en hij legde zijn hoofd tegen mijn schouder. Het zag er niet uit, dit zou eerder andersom moeten, vond ik, maar dat kon me niet schelen. Iedereen heeft het recht om getroost te worden, maakt niet uit hoe.

"Maar, er is nog hoop. Zijn lichaam is nog steeds niet gevonden, dus hij kan nog in leven zijn. Ook al is dat een heel kleine kans." Draco zuchtte, hij had blijkbaar de hoop al opgegeven, maar ik niet. En tot zijn lichaam gevonden zou worden, zou ik nog hoop houden.

Het was moeilijk wakker worden. Ik was laat gaan slapen en had ook nog eens niet goed kunnen slapen. Ondanks dat ik en Draco het hadden bijgelegd, voelde ik me beroerd. Het kwam vast door dat stomme dreuzel afstandsdingesding. Dat ding maakte mijn hele lichaam van slag!

Ik stapte uit bed en liep naar de badkamer. Na de kerst keek ik altijd goed rond of er geen ongedierte in de badkamer was, zo ja… dan vluchtte ik voor mijn leven! Zo nee, dan had ik geluk en kon ik gewoon mijn gang gaan.

Er was gelukkig geen beest te zien in de badkamer en kon ik dus gewoon douchen en het nodige aan mijn uiterlijk doen.

Vandaag zouden we naar Zweinsveld gaan. Ik had er toch best wel zin in, even wat afleiding, hoopte ik.

"Goewdwen mwo- orgwen," zei Patty gapend en slaapdronken.

"Goedemorgen," zei ik terug.

"Hoe ging je strafwerk gister? Wat moest je doen?"

"Een dreuzel-voorwerp in en uit elkaar halen en er een opstel over schrijven, echt dom."

"En hoe ging het gister met Draco negeren? Je bent laat terug gekomen."

"Alsof ik jullie niet zag achter die lamp en over de grond kruipend," grinnikte ik en Patty liep rood aan.

"Ik wilde jullie avond niet verpesten."

"Nee, het was aardig bedoeld en het heeft mijn avond alleen wat grappiger gemaakt."

"Hebben jullie het nou bijgelegd?"

"Ja, gelukkig wel."

"En… waarom had hij nou zo gereageerd?"

"Gaat je niets aan," zei ik en stak mijn tong uit.

"Dan niet…" zei Patty schouderophalend en ging een douche in.

Ik liep naar mijn bed en keek in de kast ernaast voor mijn kleding. Het werd vandaag best warm, misschien kon ik dan eindelijk die witte plooirok weer eens aan!

Ik dook mijn kast in en doorzocht alle stapeltjes met rokjes, zo'n stuk of vijf stapeltjes. Uiteindelijk had ik hem gevonden, onderop op het laatste stapeltje! Daarna ging ik naar het volgende plankje om een passend shirtje te vinden.

Uiteindelijk had ik mijn witte plooirok aan, een lichtroze shirtje met blote schouders en er stond met grijze letters 'I'll never forget' en had daaronder witte slippertjes met een hakje. Ik wachtte even op Patty en daarna liepen we samen naar beneden en naar de grote zaal om te eten.

"Mel, ga je straks mee naar Zweinsveld?" vroeg Lucas die al aan de tafel zat.

"Ja, waarom ook niet… wie gaan er allemaal mee?"

"Eeuhm.. wij met z'n vijven."

"Is goed," zei ik terwijl ik een toast in mijn mond stopte.

Later die ochtend liepen we over het gazon naar Zweinsveld. Het was heerlijk weer, blauwe lucht, lekker zonnetje, rond de twintig graden, precies goed. Het enige wat ontbrak was Nick, zijn lieve gezicht, zijn lieve ogen, zijn lieve mond… daar mocht ik niet aan denken!

"Heerlijk weer, vinden jullie niet?" vroeg ik om mijn gedachten af te lijden.

"Ja, maar dat heb je drie minuten geleden ook al gezegd," zei Draco en grinnikte.

"Ow, eeuhm… vergeten," zei ik en mijn wangen werden een beetje rood.

"Geeft niet hoor, ik heb ook zo vaak last van mijn korte termijngeheugen," zei Patty en sloeg een arm door de mijne. "Wij gaan lekker eens wat kleding en schoenen en snoepjes en sieraden.. ow nee, die mogen zij voor ons kopen," zei Patty en wees naar de jongens achter, ik grinnikte. Lucas en Draco keken verbaasd naar ons en Jack ging er grijnzend tussen staan.

"Lang leven het vrijgezel zijn. Nou kom op, twintig galjoenen kunnen jullie toch wel missen?" zei hij vrolijk en gaf ze een klap op de schouder. Draco's gezicht betrok en Lucas moest baar adem happen.

"Natuurlijk, die jongens zijn rijk genoeg," zei Patty en deed alsof twintig galjoenen helemaal niets was. Lachend liepen Patty en ik, gearmd, weer verder en kwamen aan in Zweinsveld.

"Oow! Die wil ik hebben! Dat shirtje is het echt zó erg!" riep Patty uit en snel gingen we de winkel binnen en sleurde de vermoeide jongens weer een winkel binnen.

"Weet je wat, als jullie nou weer kleren gaan passen, dan gaan wij alvast een ijsje eten," zei Jack met een zucht en ik knikte.

"Is goed, waar zien we jullie?"

"Eeuhm.. bij de ijssalon."

"Oké, tot zo! Ow en Draco, wil je deze tas even meenemen?" vroeg ik en gaf hem mijn zwaarste tas, vol met allemaal spulletjes plus schoenen en kleding. Hij pakte het met tegenzin aan en viel bijna om van het gewicht, hij had blijkbaar niet verwacht dat het zo zwaar was. Lachend draaide ik me om en volgde Patty die heftig in alle kleding rekken zocht.

"Ik ben echt zo blij dat, dat shirtje was afgeprijsd! Nu kon ik hem toch kopen en heb ik nog genoeg geld over voor een ijsje!" zei Patty blij.

"Ja, ik ben ook blij dat ik dat ene shirtje toch gekocht heb."

"Ja man! Het staat je hartstikke goed! Draco zou gaan kwijlen als hij je daarin zag."

"Ach, hou op zeg! Hij zou jaloers worden op Lucas omdat al die kleding bij jou zo goed staat! Je bent echt heel mooi slank, ik wilde dat ik dat was!"

"Zeur niet. Je wilt toch niet zeggen dat je dik bent hé! Na die weken waarin je super weinig gegeten hebt! Je was al slank, nu ben je eigenlijk gewoon mager. Je ziet er eigenlijk een stuk vrolijker en beter uit dan een week geleden."

"Dank je. Maar-" we liepen langs een stuk bos en ik hoorde geritsel.

"Wat is er?" vroeg Patty.

"Stil eens, ik hoorde wat."

"Wat dan?" vroeg Patty en we draaide ons om. Weer hoorde ik dat geritsel en ik werd nieuwsgierig.

"Laten we eens gaan kijken," stelde Patty voor en ik knikte. We liepen op het bosje af waar het geritsel vandaan kwam. Toch wel voor de zekerheid pakte ik mijn stok in mijn hand, voor het geval dat.

"Het komt daar vandaan," zei ik en wees naar een bosje met rode besjes.

"Volgens mij ook, kijk, het beweegt!" zei ze verbaasd.

"Ja, lijkt me logisch. Als iets ritselt beweegt er meestal ook wat, niet?"

"Eeuh.. ja, als jij het zegt."

"Ik zeg het."

"Oké. Nou, laten we eens gaan kijken wat het is," zei Patty en ik knikte.

Langzaam schoof ik het bosje opzij en zag wat erachter zat.

"Aaah! Wat lief!! Echt zó schattig!" zei Patty met een hoog stemmetje en ik keek met een glimlach toe hoe Patty het kleine vosje oppakte en aaide.

"Hij moet vast zijn moeder zijn kwijt geraakt of achtergelaten zijn," zei ik en ze knikte.

"Zou ik hem meenemen?"

"Kan, je kan hem ook naar de dierenwinkel brengen."

"Nee! Dat is zielig! Straks koopt Sandra hem!"

"Riskant, maar ja, doe ermee wat je wilt."

"Ik neem hem mee, hij ziet er hongerig uit."

"Dan geef je hem wat te eten."

"Ja, dat ga ik doen. Kom, we gaan weer," zei ze en ik knikte.

Het vosje stribbelde niet tegen. Toen Patty hem had opgepakt bleef hij rustig liggen en legde zijn hoofdje op haar arm, met zijn oogjes gesloten. Hij zag er zwak uit, ik wist niet zeker of hij de volgende morgen wel zou redden.

Toen we weg liepen voelde ik me vreemd, alsof we iets waren vergeten. Ik keek om, maar zag niets, of toch wel. Ik bleef staan en keek nog even goed in het bos en toen zag ik het.

Er kwam iemand uit het bos lopen. Of nou ja, lopen, meer strompelen.

"Patty, Patty! Stop even."

"Wat is er aan de hand?"

"Er is daar iemand, hij komt uit het bos."

"Ow ja, hij ziet er niet best uit, hij strompelt als een manke pinguïn!"

"Erg grappig. Kom, laten we hem helpen."

"Weet je dat wel zeker?"

"Ja, we kunnen hem toch moeilijk aan zijn lot overlaten, niet?"

"Nee, je hebt gelijk," zei Patty en we liepen terug naar het bos. Patty had nog steeds het vosje in haar armen, maar die oogjes waren nu open en keken gespannen naar het gestalte in het bos.

Opeens viel er een lichtstraal tussen de bomen door en viel op de persoon. Ik zag hem, hij was jong, niet ouder dan 18 en zag er gehavend uit. Opeens snakte ik naar adem terwijl ik alles liet vallen.

"Mel, wat is- oh mijn god!" zei Patty met grote ogen.

"Nick!!" riep ik uit.


	28. Chapter 29

Hoofdstuk 29

"Ik droom, dit kan niet, alleen in dromen, dus ik droom," zei ik herhaaldelijk tegen mezelf terwijl ik naar het persoontje in het bos keek, dat langzaam onze kant op kwam.

"Mel! Je droomt niet!! Nick is daar echt en we moeten hem helpen!" zei Patty hysterisch en schudde me hevig door elkaar.

"Nick!!" gilde ik weer, dit had zeker heel Zweinsveld moeten horen! Ik gooide mijn tassen neer en rende naar Nick toe. Zonder erbij na te denken of hij überhaupt sterk genoeg was om nog langer op zijn benen te staan, sloeg ik mijn armen om zijn nek en hing zo gezegd aan hem.

Nick was nogal geschrokken door mijn plotseling actie en stond er even bij zonder iets te ondernemen. Na een paar seconden sloeg hij ook zijn armen om mij heen en drukte me steviger tegen hem aan.

"Nick, waar was je al die tijd?!" fluisterde ik zacht en alle emoties van de afgelopen twee weken kwamen weer boven. Tranen prikte achter mijn ogen, maar nu niet van verdriet, maar van vreugde.

"Ik was zó ongerust. Ik heb nachten gehuild en iedereen had de moed al opgegeven dat je terug kwam! Er is zoveel gebeurd. Wie heeft je meegenomen? Wat is er gebeurd? Wat heb je gedaan? Waar was je? Hoe kom je zo zwak?" Ik vuurde in één keer alle vragen op hem af en na een tijdje verzwakte zijn greep en duwde hij me een klein beetje van zich af.

Mijn ogen waren rood en nat van het tranen. Ik keek snel even achterom en zag nog net Patty weg rennen, ze was vast de andere aan het halen.

Ik keek Nick aan en veegde mijn tranen weg en mijn ogen droog. Hij leek iets te willen zeggen, maar het lukt hem niet.

"Je moet naar de ziekenzaal! Je kan zo niet door gaan," zei ik maar hij schudde zijn hoofd.

"Nee, dat wil ik niet-" begon hij schor, maar werd onderbroken.

"NICK!!!" ik schrok me rot en draaide me bliksemsnel om. Er kwamen drie jongens aangestormd, een met zwart haar (voor op!), een met bruin haar (daarachter!) en als laatste eentje met witte haren. Ik ging snel achter Nick staan om en niet omver gelopen te worden en te voorkomen dat hij achterover zou vallen, als dit wel gebeurde dan had hij tenminste een zachte landing.

Vlak voor Nicks neus stopte Jack en omhelsde hem alsof zijn leven er vanaf hing, wow!

"Hum hum…. Eeuh, Jack… dat Nick leeft en niet dood is, betekend niet dat jij hem hoeft te vermoorden," zei Lucas voorzichtig. Jack keek op en keek toen weer naar Nick, die zo langzamerhand paars aan begon te lopen.

"Oh.. sorry man!" zei hij geschrokken en Nick grinnikte.

"Hé, waar zat jij de hele tijd?! We zijn zó vreselijk ongerust geweest!" zei Lucas en omhelsde Nick kort.

"Welkom terug, blij dat je er weer bent," zei Draco en straalde van geluk, ook hij gaf Nick een omhelzing.

"Ik, euhm… laten we even wat gaan drinken. Mijn keel is uitgedroogd! Ik heb vandaag en vannacht helemaal niets gegeten of gedronken," zei hij en we knikte meteen. Patty was aan de rand van het bos blijven staan, als een volwassen vrouw die wacht tot haar kinderen hun vader hebben begroet. Aan het idee al, zou ze dan toch serieus kunnen zijn?

"Nick, ik ben echt zo blij je te zien, ik heb je vreselijk gemist!" zei Patty zodra we bij haar waren en omhelsde hem ook.

Lucas en Draco hielpen Nick naar de Drie Bezemstelen. Patty, Jack en ik liepen erachter. Ik zag veel kinderen kijken en kreetjes slaken. Ik zag Lindsey en Sandra lopen, Lindsey kwam gelijk op ons af, ondanks Sandra haar wilde tegenhouden.

"Nick!!" riep ze en begon spontaan te huilen. Ze liep naar hem toe en sloeg haar armen om zijn nek, zij had het waarschijnlijk ook erg moeilijk gehad. Lucas en Draco lieten Nick even los en Nick hield Lindsey stevig vast.

Ik sloot mijn ogen, dit was een heerlijk moment. Het fijnste moment van mijn leven! Nick was terug, leven en wel, niets kon vandaag meer stuk. Terwijl ik genoot van het moment sloot ik alle gehoor af, om even wat rust te vinden, maar dit was niet goed.

Toen ik mijn ogen opende en mijn oren weer open deed, was het een hel om me heen. Alle mensen rende van hot naar her en iedereen gilde. Spreuken vlogen in het rond en raakte me nauwelijks.

Als verdoofd en verlamd stond ik op het plein, iedereen was weg. Nick, Jack, Draco, Lucas, Patty, Lindsey… ze waren allemaal weg. Ik zag mensen ik zwarte gewaden en maskers, dooddoeners. Waarom waren ze hier? Waarom deden ze dit? Zochten ze iemand?

Opeens, nadat een groene straal vlak langs me scheerde, werd ik weg getrokken. Degene die me weg trok deed het niet ruw en hard, maar teder en zacht. Ik wist meteen dat het geen dooddoener was, dus zonder diegene aan te kijken liet ik me meevoeren. Ik was nog steeds verdoofd door wat er in die twee seconden was veranderd. Die twee seconden dat ik mijn gezicht en oren had afgesloten.

Ik werd een steegje in getrokken en tegen de muur geduwd en gehouden. Nu pas keek ik naar degene die me had mee getrokken.

"Waarom zijn ze er? Wat doen ze hier Draco?" fluisterde ik.

"Ik weet het niet, maar ik denk dat Nick is ontsnapt en ze achter hem aan zijn."

"Oh mijn god nee! Waar is hij?!" zei ik paniekerig.

"Ssshtt… hij staat daar, ze hebben hem nog niet gevonden. Hij staat met Lindsey en Jack, Lucas en Patty staan daar vijf meter verderop."

"Nee, ze kunnen hem makkelijk vinden!"

"We kunnen niets doen. Je weet dat ze ook naar ons op zoek zijn."

"Nee, hij mag nu niet dood gaan! Hij moet nog zoveel vertellen!" zei ik bijna jankend en Draco sloeg beschermend en troostend zijn armen om me heen.

Niemand had ons tot nu toe gezien, het leek erop dat ze weg gingen. Het werd rustiger en toen was het dood stil. Ik keek voorzichtig om de hoek en wilde verder gaan, ik dacht dat het veilig was. Maar Draco trok me snel terug.

"Nee! Er zitten daar nog dooddoeners, ze wachten tot iemand tevoorschijn komt. Dit is een val," siste hij en ik keek hem bang aan. Ik keek nog even en zag dat Lindsey uit haar schuilplaats kwam. Nee! Dit mocht niet! Dat mocht ze niet doen! Als ze dat deed zal Nick achter haar aankomen!

Ik wilde Draco nog waarschuwen of tenminste iets naar Lindsey schreeuwen terwijl mijn hersenen overuren maakten en ik diep van binnen hysterisch begon te worden. Helaas gingen de daarop volgende gebeurtenissen te snel. Ik hoorde gegil en draaide me om. Ik hoorde Nick nog roepen dat ze weg moest gaan, maar dat deed ze niet. De dooddoeners kwamen uit hun schuilplaats en schoten verschillende spreuken af. Één spreuk, met een fel groene straal, ging recht op Lindsey af. Ze leek versteend en keek met grote ogen hoe die dichter bij kwam. Net voordat de spreuk haar wilde raken, duwde Nick haar opzij en werd er zelf door geraakt. Vol in zijn borst. Nick viel en bleef roerloos liggen.

Ik gilde. Ik gilde zo hard als ik nog nooit had gedaan. Tranen vloeide opeens, alsof er een brandslang openstond, over mijn wangen. Dit kon niet, niet nu ik hem net weer terug had. Nee, het was een nachtmerrie! Maar alles was realiteit, de echte harde waarheid.

Ik voelde me leeg, in een keer was ik helemaal leeg gezogen. Niets kon dit verlies nog goed maken, niets.

Draco was ook totaal versteend en ik zag tranen in zijn ogen glinsteren. Dit vond ik nog erger en ik begon vreselijk te huilen en liet me tegen de muur knallen en op de grond zakken. Met mijn hoofd in mijn handen verborgen huilde ik en snikte ik hartverscheurend. Ik draaide mijn gezicht en keer weer naar het hoopje mens op de grond. Ik moest en zou naar hem toe.

Ik had niet door dat ik was opgestaan, het leek alsof mijn voeten me de weg wezen. Versuft liep ik naar Nick toe, niet wetend dat ik het slagveld betrad. Draco riep me nog na maar ik hoorde hem niet. Ik hoorde eigenlijk niets. Ik hoorde niet dat er naast me iemand gillend op de grond viel en ik hoorde al helemaal niets van wat Patty en Jack naar me gilde.

Bij Nick aangekomen liet ik me op de grond vallen en tranen drupten op zijn levenloze lichaam. Het levenloze lichaam van een ooit zo levendige jongen. Achter mij hoorde ik voetstappen. Eerst dacht ik dat ze van Draco waren, maar bedacht me dat Draco's voetstappen niet zo zwaar waren. Overmand door woede en verdriet gleed mijn hand in mijn zak, opzoek naar mijn stok. Mijn stok gloeide bij de aanraking. In een snelle beweging trok ik mijn stok en keek ik woedend naar Nick's moordenaar. Mijn mond ging open om allerlei vervloekingen uit te spreken, maar bij het zien van die bekende glimmende ogen achter het masker verstijfde ik weer. Nee, nee hij mocht het niet zijn. Dit kon gewoon niet. Opeens gilde ik keihard en wilde weg rennen. Rennen voor mijn leven, zo hard ik kon. Mijn woede was ik angst overgeslagen, doodsangst!

Ik wilde me omdraaien, maar dat kon niet, ik zat tegen het lichaam van Nick aan! Ik zat in de val!! Ondanks dat ik niet ver zou komen, stond ik op en rende weg, maar ver kwam ik niet. Een helse pijn schoot door me heen, maar het was niet de pijn van een crusiatus-vloek. Nee, deze vloek was nog veel erger.

Ik schreeuwde het uit van de pijn en struikelde over mijn eigen voeten. Mijn hoofd kwam met een enorme knal tegen de grond.

Angst overviel me. Waarom gebruikte hij juist die spreuk? Ik keek naar mijn armen, al mijn littekens waren in een keer opengesprongen en het bloed gutste eruit. Binnen no time waren mijn mouwen doorweekt. Mijn broek begon ook rood te kleuren en ik voelde het bloed langs mijn slaap sijpelen, van de val net. Mijn handen lagen open door de val en mijn blik begon wazig te worden. Ik zag een donker gedaante op me afkomen en het enige wat ik nog hoorde waren de zware bonken van de voeten die op de grond neerkwamen, snelle bonken ergens anders vandaan en het kloppen van mijn hart. Ik begon misselijk te worden en merkte dat ik weg ging. Zou dit mijn einde zijn? Zou hier mijn leven eindigen? Zou ik deze keer niet gered worden? Of zou ik toch nog in die ziekenzaal wakker worden? Als ik nu mijn ogen sloot, zou ik het antwoord te weten krijgen. Ik zou, of zo weer mijn ogen openen, of Nick weer zien, in het paradijs, zoals iedereen het noemde. Oh wat verlangde ik daarnaar, het paradijs. Het perfecte leven, zonder verdriet, alleen maar liefde. En ik zou daar wachten totdat mijn andere vrienden me kwamen vergezellen.

Mijn hoofd raakte de koude stenen en ik voelde dat ze nat waren. Het laatste wat ik voelde was dat ik opgetild werd en omgedraaid, zodat ik op mijn rug lag. Alsof ik oprees naar het paradijs, dit was mijn einde, toch?


	29. Chapter 30

Hoofdstuk 30

Pijn, overal, alsof ik overreden was en daarna van een berg was afgegooid. Een fel licht scheen in mijn ogen, of was het nou mijn hoofd? Net als ik aan het licht gewend was, werd het donker. En als ik net aan het donker was gewend, werd het weer licht. Ik kreeg er knallende hoofdpijn van.

Uiteindelijk kwam ik tot de conclusie dat mijn ogen gesloten waren en dat het in mijn hoofd zat. Wanhopig probeerde ik, keer op keer, om mijn ogen open te doen. Ik moest en zou mijn ogen open doen! Maar het lukte niet. Iedere ademhaling deed pijn, iedere gedachte deed pijn, was ik nu in het paradijs? Want als het zo was, wilde ik maar snel weer terug!

Ik concentreerde me met alle macht die ik nog had op mijn ogen. Ze moesten open! Het moest gewoon! Het leek wel alsof mijn oogleden met lijm waren dicht geplakt! Nou jah!

Vermoeidheid overviel me en ik zonk weer terug in het diepe gat, waar ik elke keer weer uit probeerde te komen.

Nog eens! Weer concentreerde ik me met alle macht op mijn oogleden, ze moesten en zouden open gaan! Ik begon al meer kracht te voelen en langzaam begonnen mijn gehoorzenuwen weer te werken. Gelukkig, ik was niet doof.

Ik zakte weer terug, het enige wat ik kon was vage geluiden horen, die steeds sterker werden.

"Hoe is het met haar?"

"Ze is in een betere positie dan een week geleden. Ze is over het ergste heen, ze heeft veel bloed verloren maar gelukkig heeft ze het overleefd en zal ze hopelijk, als alles goed gaat, snel wakker worden."

"Oh god zij dank! Ik was zo bang dat ze het niet zou halen."

"Er is altijd nog een kleine kans dat ze het niet redt, ze ijlt vaak."

"Oh, maar de kans is groter dat ze het wel redt…?"

"Zeker."

"Mel, ik weet dat je me kunt horen. Je moet me gewoon horen. Waarom luisterde je niet toen ik je riep? Je had hem toch niet kunnen redden en je hebt ons alleen maar meer pijn gedaan. Ik dacht dat je dood ging, maar dat ga je niet. Dat mag niet. Ik weet niet wat ik zonder jou moet doen. Word alsjeblieft wakker, het is zo eenzaam zonder jou."

"Ik had vandaag een rot dag. Herends is er niet aardiger op geworden en houdt er helemaal geen rekening mee dat we iemand die erg dierbaar was zijn verloren.

Ik haat die man, ik haat het echt heel erg.

Heel Zwadderich heeft een rot humeur en is in de rouw. Het verlies van Nick valt iedereen zwaar en alle leraren houden rekening met ons, behalve Herends! Zelfs Sneep geeft minder op en is aardiger geworden!!" De persoon die dit zei zuchtte. "Ik mis je Mel, ik mis je glimlach, je stem, je beweging, je ogen, je neusje, je lippen, je zachte handen, je lichaamswarmte. Ik mis je helemaal en ik wilde dat dit nooit gebeurd was. Ik voel me leeg nu jij er niet bent om me op te vrolijken en te vermaken.

Verdomme, waarom wordt je nou niet wakker, ik kan gewoon niet zonder jou! Ik kan gewoon niet zeggen hoeveel je voor me betekent en… en… word alsjeblieft wakker!"

Ik voelde iets op mijn hand, langzaam begonnen mijn zenuwen weer te werken. Daarna voelde ik iets op mijn lippen en er viel iets op mijn wang. Iets van water ofzo. Het droop van mijn wang en toen werd het weg geveegd.

Ik wilde nu niets meer dan wakker worden, niets weerhield me ervan om mijn ogen te openen en alles weer te zien. Het leek alsof ik heel lang onder water had gezeten en eindelijk boven was, dat ik eindelijk normaal kon ademen!

Mijn oogleden begonnen te trillen en vielen weer dicht. Nog eens. Ze begonnen weer te trillen en ik kreeg ze half open. Ik schrok zo van wat ik aantrof dat mijn ogen gelijk weer dicht vielen.

Toen ik ze daarna probeerde open te doen, gingen ze helemaal open, maar mijn zicht was wazig. Het duurde minstens een paar minuten eer ik alles weer wat scherp zag.

Ik voelde me super slecht. Alsof ik was overreden en al mijn botten voelde gebroken aan. Ik was misselijk en mijn buik deed pijn. Bij iedere ademhaling ging er een steek door mijn borst heen, ik herinnerde dat ik ooit mijn ribben eens had gebroken met een lelijke val van de trap, Marcus had me geduwd.

Marcus, de dader van al dit. Ik was als de dood voor hem, maar toch haatte ik hem meer dan ooit!! Hoe kon hij?! Nick had hem helemaal niets gedaan! Nick deed niemand iets! En toch had Marcus hem vermoord!! Die vuile vieze-

"Mel?!" vroeg iemand en ik kon de klank niet plaatsten. Ik keek naar waar de stem vandaan kwam, het was Draco. Ik keek hem met grote moeite aan, mijn hoofd draaien deed vreselijk pijn!

Hij zat op de rand van het bed en keek me met grote ogen aan. Ik probeerde tevergeefs te glimlachen. Ik was zo blij om hem weer te zien, ik kon gewoon niet zeggen hoe blij ik was.

Draco's hand gleed over mijn wang, het leek wel of hij wilde kijken of ik echt was! Daarna boog hij zich over mij heen en drukte, heel zacht zodat ik geen last kreeg, zijn lippen op de mijne. Ik vond het heerlijk! Ik wilde mijn armen om zijn hals heen slaan en hem dichter tegen me aan trekken, maar ik kon alleen nog maar mijn vingers bewegen. Weer voelde ik iets nats over mijn wang glijden en kwam tot de conclusie dat het een traan van Draco was.

Met heel veel moeite kreeg ik mijn arm wat omhoog en legde die op zijn been, hij zat nog steeds op de rand van mijn bed. En toen hij weer overeind kwam, legde hij zijn hand op die van mij en kneep er zacht in.

Ik zag duidelijk dat hij maar moeilijk kon geloven dat ik wakker was. Ik zag hem stralen van blijdschap en hij lachte terwijl er nog een traan uit zijn oog kwam. Ik had hem nog nooit zien huilen en al helemaal niet van geluk.

"Je… je bent wakker," zei hij schor en veegde ruw de traan van zijn wang. Het glimlachen ging me nu opeens heel wat gemakkelijker af. Ik probeerde wat te zeggen, maar er kwam niet meer uit dan een luchtstroom. Mijn keel voelde ontzettend pijnlijk aan en ik vroeg me af of die ooit nog eens goed ging aan voelen, laat staan dat ik ooit nog eens kon praten!

"Ik ga een heler halen, ik kom zo terug," zei Draco en stond op. Hij gaf me nog een zachte kus en ging toen de deur uit. Ik wilde niet dat hij weg ging! Ik wilde geen stomme heler om me heen! Ik- ik lag in het St. Holisto! Bedacht ik me opeens en draaide met mijn ogen rond door de kamer. Hij was wit, een en al wit.

Na een paar minuten kwam een heler binnen, maar Draco niet. Ik fronste mijn wenkbrauwen en wilde mijn mond open doen om te vragen waar hij was.

"Rustig maar miss Hanley, meneer Malfidus is even een brief aan het sturen naar het schoolhoofd en uw vrienden," zei de heler vriendelijk. Ze was niet groot maar wel mollig, ze zag er heel vriendelijk uit.

"Zo, ik neem aan dat jij je beter heb gevoeld. Het is niet fijn om net wakker te worden uit een tja, hoe zal ik het zeggen? Het was niet echt een coma in ieder geval," zei ze en liep naar me toe. Ze legde haar hand op mijn voorhoofd.

"Hmm.. je heb in ieder geval geen koorts meer. Zo, ik denk dat je dit beter even kan opdrinken. Het zal moeizaam gaan, het is vreselijk smerig en het gaat pijn doen, maar als je het op hebt voel je je na tien minuten een stuk beter en niet meer zo overreden en zou je misschien al weer wat kunnen praten," zei ze. Zo'n toekomst zag er beter uit dan dit heden, hoe vies ik het ook vond, ik zal het moeten drinken. Ze hield de beker voor mijn mond en langzaam opende ik die en ze schonk een klein scheutje naar binnen. Slikken deed super pijn, maar het moest maar. Toen ik het had doorgeslikt kwam al mijn kots naar boven en ik had erge moeite met het binnen houden. Het was zo vreselijk smerig!! Zo ging het tot de beker leeg was, iel!

"Mooi, straks voel je je al beter. Doet je keel al minder pijn?" vroeg ze en ik gaf antwoord met een vaag gemurmel.

"Ik denk dat over niet al te korte tijd je vrienden wel zullen komen, ze waren amper bij je weg te slaan, en vooral meneer Malfidus. Uiteindelijk heeft meneer Perkamentus ze terug gestuurd want ze bleven hier dag en nacht zitten! Ze werden er nogal chagrijnig en moe van. Je kunt dus wel verwachten dat ze zo snel mogelijk komen als ze de brief hebben gelezen en dan wordt het hier een drukke boel."

"Oké," zei ik zacht, het lukte!! Ik kon weer praten!! Ik voelde me ook beter, pijnen verdwenen deels en mijn keel voelde minder droog aan.

"Je voelt al een stuk beter, is het niet? Mooi, je botbreuken zul je nog wel voelen, maar ze zijn alweer geheeld. Je had erg veel bloed verloren, maar goed dat meneer Lupos net op tijd kwam en de spreuk wist om het te stoppen," zei ze en ik verslikte me toen ik hoorde dat ik gered was door Lupos!! De wolf!!

"Párdon!!" riep ik uit, waar ik gelijk spijt van had want mijn keel begon weer pijnlijker te worden.

"Rustig, rustig, je moet je niet zo opwinden."

"Pardon, wat zei u nou over wie me redde?"

"Meneer Lupos. Aardige en goede man. Hij heeft de dooddoener uitgeschakeld en jou dood voorkomen."

"Oh, weet u zeker dat we het over dezelfde Lupos hebben?"

"Eeuh… ik ken geen andere Lupos dan die vroeger bij mij op school zat. Hij was een goede vriend van James Potter en Sirius Zwarts. Arme stakker, zijn beste vrienden zijn vermoord en de andere vriend is overgelopen. Was heeft die man veel te verduren volgens mij, maar er is alweer een lichtpuntje in zijn leven. Oh ik heb al veel te veel verteld. Hebben wij het over dezelfde?"

"Ja, helaas wel ja," zei ik en met een gezicht als een oorwurm.

"Nou, ik kom straks weer even kijken," zei ze en ze ging weg. Waarom had hij me gered?! Die enge wolf!!

Ik bleef een tijdje mokken over het feit dat ik door iemand was gered die ik altijd had gehaat. Ik had ondertussen gezien dat ik een hele doos met bonbons gekregen had van iemand, ik had zo het gevoel dat ik die van Lupos had gekregen, gezien het kaartje wat erbij zat.

Na enige tijd kwam Draco weer terug en leek een stuk vrolijker dan toen hij weg ging.

"Ik heb de anderen geschreven, ze komen zo snel ze kunnen. Voel je je al beter?"

"Ja, door dat drankje." Mijn stem werd steeds sterker en beter, ik kon nu al langere zinnetjes zeggen!

"Je praat al, ik ben echt blij dat je weer wakker bent. Het was zo leeg zonder jou. Ik… ik heb gewoon geen woorden voor hoeveel je voor me betekend," zei hij en ging weer op de rand van mijn bed zitten en streelde mijn hand. Een warm gevoel trok door me heen, een gevoel van dat ik iemand had. Ik voelde me op een één of andere manier gelukkig. Ik was iemand kwijt, maar toch voelde ik me gelukkig. Ik wist dat Nick in het paradijs was, dat hij was gestorven omdat hij Lindsey redde van die afschuwelijke groene straal. Ik hoopte dat ik er altijd zo over zou denken, maar mij kennende zou dat wel niet zo zijn.

Ik glimlachte zwakjes naar Draco.

"Van wie heb ik die chocolaatjes?" vroeg ik, maar voor de zekerheid.

"Lupos, je weet wel… die wolf."

"Ja, weet ik. Hij heeft die spreuk gestopt, nietwaar?"

"Ja…" zei hij en zijn gezicht betrok.

"Zijn ze vergiftigd? Waarom heeft hij ze gegeven?"

"Nee, ze zijn niet vergiftigd… dan had hij je net zo goed leeg kunnen laten lopen. Hij zegt dat je je daar beter van gaat voelen."

"Oh, maar ik hoef ze niet. Neem jij ze maar."

"Nee, geen trek," zei Draco en zuchtte.

"MEL!!! Eindelijk ben je wakker!! We hebben je zó gemist!!" riep opeens een stem vanachter de deur en het volgende moment vloog de deur open en schrok Draco zo dat hij van het bed viel en ik schrok zo dat ik bijna weer in een coma belandde.

Patty rende rechtstreeks op me af, alleen jammer of juist gelukkig had ze Draco niet gezien waardoor ze plat op de grond belandde en niet op mij.

"Pat, kijk nou toch uit! Ik zei toch dat je rustig aan moest doen! Gaat het?" zei Lucas bezorgd en liep vlug naar haar toe en hield haar overeind. Jack hielp Draco overeind en werd toen ruw opzij geduwd door Patty.

Patty ging naast me staan en sloeg heel voorzichtig haar armen om mijn hoofd en legde haar hoofd naast de mijne.

"Ik ben zo blij dat je niet dood gaat. Twee verliezen had ik niet aangekund," zei ze.

"Niemand van ons had dat aangekund," zei Lucas en kwam samen met Jack en Draco op de rand van mijn bed zitten. Na Patty omhelsden Lucas en Jack mij, alleen deed Jack dat iets te stevig waardoor ik paars aan begon te lopen en Draco snel ingreep.

We hadden heel veel gepraat en het was gezellig geworden. Jack had steeds jaloerse blikken op de bonbons geworpen, alsof het zijn kwarktaart was.

"Van wie heb je die?" vroeg hij en wees naar de bonbons.

"Van Lupos."

"Owh, weet je, ik proef ze wel even voor je, voor als ze zijn vergiftigd," zei hij en ik grinnikte, auw, dat deed pijn. Jack pakte gretig een bonbon uit het doosje en at hem snel op.

"Hmm… heewrlijwk!" zei hij blij met volle mond. "Weet je, ik heb hem niet goed geproefd, ik denk dat ik er nog eentje nodig heb," zei hij daarna en we moesten lachen, auw, alweer!

"Je mag ze hebben hoor Jack," zei ik en hij propte snel alles in zijn mond.

"Jack, daar wordt je wel dik van hé!" zei Patty waarschuwend bij het laatste bonbonnetje. Jack keek geschrokken naar Patty en toen naar de bonbon. Hij haalde zijn schouders op en stopte de bonbon snel in zijn mond.

Jammer dat ze weg moesten, maar ze zouden de volgende dag weer komen. Ik was behoorlijk uitgeput van hun bezoekje, of nou ja… bezoek. Vlak nadat ze weg waren viel ik als een blok in slaap en werd die dag niet meer wakker, wat niet vreemd was want ze gingen pas om tien uur weg.

Toen ik die volgende dag wakker werd was het twee uur 's middags.

"Oh, je bent wakker! Gelukkig, ik dacht even dat je weer niet wakker zou worden!"

"Hoe bedoeld u wéér niet wakker worden?" vroeg ik, had ik dan zolang geslapen?

"Nou, gister was je niet wakker geworden."

"Hé?!"

"Ja, gister heb je de hele dag geslapen. Het komt zeker omdat dat bezoekje wat vermoeiend was, denk ik."

"Oh, ja, ik denk het ook. Ik was erg moe," zei ik en wilde het slaap uit mijn ogen wrijven, wat wonder boven wonder lukte! Wel wat krakkemikkig natuurlijk, maar het lukte.

"Dat extra nachtje heeft ook veel nut gehad zie ik, lukt het je al om wat rechter te zitten?" vroeg de kleine, mollige heler en ik keek haar onzeker aan. "Je kunt het wel, kom, ik help je wel even," zei ze en liep naar me toe.

Ik probeerde mijn buikspieren aan te spannen, maar dat deed nog erg pijn. Ik plaatste mijn handen naast me en probeerde me op te duwen, het lukt een flink stuk en met de hulp van de heler kwam ik overeind.

Ik werd wat duizelig en het werd even zwart voor mijn ogen waardoor ik weer bijna terug viel in de kussens. Het ademhalen ging ook wat moeilijker, maar daarmee paste ik me snel aan.

"Een van je vrienden heeft gister je schoolboeken meegenomen en een gewoon leesboek. Hij zei dat de examens eraan kwamen en dat je wel kon leren in de tijd dat je hier bent."

"Oh…" zei ik wat minder blij. Gatver, ik had echt geen zin in leren! Maar het moest wel, wilde ik dit jaar niet over doen.

"Ik voel me vies, ik wil douchen," zei ik, het was echt zo. Ik stonk, vond ik, en mijn haar was vet en…

"Dat kan je niet, je bent nog niet sterk genoeg om uit bed te komen. Maar wees gerust, je bent schoon. Met een spreuk maken we iedere patiënt hier schoon zonder dat die het merkt. Je stinkt dus niet."

"Oh, maar toch vind ik het geen fijn gevoel. Is er trouwens nog iemand speciaal gekomen?"

"Eeuhm.. ja! Er was gister nog een meisje bij je vrienden, Rosa volgens mij. En er waren nog drie kinderen apart gekomen. Volgens mij was één ervan Harry Potter."

"Harry Potter?!!!" zei ik verbaasd en wat geschrokken, wat moest die hier?!


	30. Chapter 31

Hoofdstuk 31

Wat moest de 'o zo beroemde Harry Potter' bij mijn bijna sterfbed? Familiereünie? Bezorgdheid? Ach, laat me niet lachen. En zijn vrienden dan? Misschien had die Griffel hem hierheen gesleept omdat ik toch behoorde tot zijn familie en vond ze dat hij me moest komen opzoeken. Maar misschien vond hij me we leuk, of wilde hij zijn verdriet om Nick met me delen.

Ik kreeg spontaan lachneigingen van de ideeën in mijn hoofd, Potter mij leuk vinden!

"Heeft hij ook gezegd waarom hij hier was, mevrouw?" vroeg ik beleefd. Ik mocht niet lachen, want dat deed pijn.

"Och, noem me geen mevrouw. Noem me maar Lidia."

"Eeuh… oké Lidia, maar je hebt nog geen antwoord gegeven op mijn vraag."

"Ja, eeuhm… hij wilde het hebben over bepaalde dooddoeners, of je nog iemand had herkend. Hij is niet de enige die daarvoor is gekomen."

"Oh, wie nog meer dan?"

"Verscheidene schouwers die uit willen zoeken door wie meneer Lond is vermoord. Oh, sorry als ik je nu weer van streek maak, ik had gehoord dat je een hechte band met hem had."

"Ja, hij was mijn beste vriend. Hij wist alles van me, zelfs meer dan ik zelf wist, denk ik! Maar nu is hij op een betere plek, daar geloof ik in."

"Blijf dat ook maar geloven, ik zeg het ook telkens weer tegen mezelf als er hier in het St. Holisto mensen dood gaan die ik heb verzorgd."

"De dood is vreselijk, maar op een keer zie je ze allemaal weer terug."

"Ja, op een keer. Maar voorlopig nog niet, hoor. Jij blijft nog even leven."

"Ja, ik denk het ook," zei ik met een somber gezicht. Wat had het leven eigenlijk allemaal nog voor een zin? Nick dood, Pa dood, Ma speelt dood, Marcus is een dooddoener… Draco vindt vast wel iemand die meer waard is voor hem, Patty en Lucas zijn gelukkig samen en Jack heeft zijn vrijgezellen leven, dat vindt hij veel te leuk. Rosa krijgt een waarschijnlijk een peetmoeder en peetvader en zal daarmee vast ook weer gelukkig worden, ik was dus helemaal niet nodig in deze wereld.

"Ik weet wat je denkt, Mel… mag ik je zo noemen?" Ik knikte verbaasd. "Je moet niet denken dat je niet meer nodig bent in deze wereld, want iedereen is nodig. Denk maar aan je vrienden, wil je ze nog meer laten lijden? En je moeder, die door jou is overgestapt, wil je haar zoveel pijn doen?" Nee, dat wilde ik niet. Ik wilde iedereen niet nog verdrietiger maken dan ze al waren.

"Nee, dat is niet wat ik wil. Hoe weet je eigenlijk wat ik dacht?" vroeg ik, snel naar een ander onderwerp overschakelend.

"Ik kan de gedachtes horen van mensen die dicht bij me zijn. Ik kan ze afsluiten, maar bij patiënten is het soms wel handig. Sommige patiënten zitten hele plannen te maken over hoe ze zelf dood kunnen gaan, of hoe ze eigenlijk spioneren voor Voldemort. Dat soort dingen kan ik dan aangeven. En jij, mijn kind, jij zit in een dip en moet er weer uit gehaald worden."

"Ja, zeker een dip. Maar hoe kom ik eruit?" vroeg ik en zakte verder weg in mijn kussen."

"Daar kom je zelf wel achter, als het zover is, voel je je net herboren."

"Hoe weet je dit allemaal, Lidia?"

"Ik heb veel meegemaakt, heel veel. Uiteindelijk ben ik Heler geworden omdat ik mensen wilde helpen die ook zoveel nare dingen meemaken zoals ik had gedaan. En zoals jij."

"Oh…" mijn antwoord was wat droog, maar het hielp veel. Lidia leek wel een soort goede fee die voorkomen in verhaaltjes die moeders altijd vertellen aan hun kinderen voor ze gaan slapen. Mollige, kleine, vriendelijke, aardige, goede fee die overal raad mee wist!

"Ik moet naar de wc," zei ik opeens terwijl ik helemaal niet moest.

"Dat moet je niet, geen van onze patiënten hoeven naar de wc, leuk geprobeerd."

"Hé, ik wil gewoon staan."

"Daar ben je nog niet sterk genoeg voor."

"Nou en, ik wil het gewoon proberen. Dat mag toch zeker wel?! Het is mijn lichaam en mijn keuze."

"Jij bent behoorlijk standvastig, niet?"

"Ja, dus ik wil staan."

"Als je vrienden er zijn mag je het proberen. Zij zijn sterker dan ik ben en kunnen je dan ondersteunen."

"Oké, wanneer komen ze?"

"Snel genoeg. Waarom wil je eigenlijk staan?"

"Misschien omdat mijn benen dan snel sterker worden en ik snel weer terug naar school mag, om mijn examens te maken en dan nooit meer terug te komen daar," zei ik, Zweinstein zou ik nooit meer betreden nadat ik afgestudeerd was.

"Nou, ik weet niet of het je gaat lukken. Je bent nog erg zwak en kan nog niet veel hebben, maar proberen kan altijd. Geestelijk ben je weer helemaal bij en lichamelijk gaat het ook steeds beter," zei Lidia en ik knikte instemmend. Draco moest echt even snel komen, ik wilde staan en rondlopen! Mijn billen begonnen zo langzamerhand aan te voelen als twee plankjes, ondanks de zachte bedden.

Die middag kwam Draco, alleen. Dat vond ik niet zo erg, hij zei dat de rest later zou komen en Rosa mee zouden nemen.

"Darco," begon ik toen het een tijdje stil was geweest.

"Ja?"

"Wil je me helpen?"

"Waarmee?" vroeg hij en ik ging wat moeizaam rechtop zitten, het deed nog een beetje pijn, maar daar was ik aan gewend. Hij ging staan en stak zijn hand al uit, blijkbaar wist hij dat ik wilde gaan staan.

Ik pakte zijn hand en schoof voorzichtig naar de rand van het bed. Langzaam liet ik mijn benen over de rand bungelen en pakte Draco voor de zekerheid maar bij de schouder. Heel langzaam gleed ik verder van het bed af en mijn voeten kwamen in contact met de koude, harde vloer. Een rilling ging door me heen, Draco merkte dat en pakte me voor de zekerheid bij mijn middel vast.

Toen ik mijn gewicht op mijn benen had gezet, brak het zweet me uit. Mijn knieën begonnen te trillen en mijn voeten kregen krampaanvallen. Alles werd even donker voor mijn ogen en ik voelde hoe ik mijn evenwicht begon te verliezen. Ik klampte me vast aan Draco en hij sloeg zijn armen stevig om mijn middel zodat ik niet om zou vallen.

Ik had het vreselijk benauwd en koud tegelijk, alsof ik vreselijk misselijk was. Ik ging sneller ademen om meer lucht binnen te krijgen, maar dat hield niet. Paniek! Paniek nam bezit van me en ik begon steeds jachtiger adem te halen. Mijn beeld was al weer terug, maar begon opnieuw wazig te worden, nog even en ik zou onderuit gaan!

"Rustig, Mel, luister naar me. Rustig ademhalen, als je zo paniekerig doet ga je onderuit," zei Draco en probeerde me wat rustiger te krijgen.

"Ik krijg… geen… lucht," zei ik happend naar lucht, maar het kwam niet!

"Rustig. Haal diep adem en blaas het dan weer helemaal uit. Rustig, straks krijg je nog een beroerte," zei hij met kalme stem. Hoe kon hij zo kalm zijn terwijl ik hier half dood ging?! Maar desondanks volgde ik zijn instructies op. Ik haalde diep adem en blies het daarna weer helemaal uit. Het hielp! Ik kreeg weer adem! Ik kreeg weer zuurstof!! Ik ging niet dood!

Na een tijdje ging het zweetten ook weg, maar mijn knieën bleven trillen. Voorzichtig had ik wat stappen gedaan, maar was daarna toch maar weer snel naar bed gegaan.

"Dat was serieus eng," zei ik toen ik weer in bed lag.

"Ja, trilde helemaal! Doe dat alsjeblieft niet meer voordat je sterk genoeg bent," zei Draco en ik knikte zwijgend.

Draco was al een tijdje weg, hij moest nog veel doen. Als het goed is, zouden Patty, Lucas, Jack en Rosa zo komen. Maar ze waren nog niet geweest. In de tussentijd had ik nog wat geslapen, ik was nogal uitgeput van de actie van die morgen.

"Mevroouw! Maak haar dan alsjeblieft wakker! Ik moet haar spreken!"

"Sorry meisje, ze slaapt nog."

"Ja maar, maak haar dan wakker!! En ik heet geen meisje! Ik heet Rosa! Ik wil haar spreken!"

"Welke reden heb je daarvoor?"

"Ze is mijn zus!!"

"Sorry, maar Mel Hanley heeft geen broers of zussen. Ze is enigst kind."

"Weet u, blijkbaar kent u haar niet zo goed als ik. Maar ze noemt mij altijd zusje, ook al ben ik dat niet officieel, maar zij ligt nu hier omdat ze mijn broer wilde helpen die nu dood is!!" schreeuwde een bekende stem over de gangen. Ik sliep helemaal niet, maar blijkbaar wilde Lidia me beschermen tegen een nogal opvliegerige en hypere Rosa.

"Niet zo schreeuwen kind, anders moet ik je vragen om terug te gaan naar school."

"Nee. Het maakt me niet uit wat u vraagt als u maar die deur open doet, anders doe ik het zelf wel." Ik moest lachen, Rosa wilde altijd haar zin, hoe dan ook.

"Ik hoorde geluid daar binnen! Ziet u wel! Ze is wakker! Nou, laat me naar binnen." Ik hoorde Lidia zuchtten.

"Nou, oké. Even dan. Maar doe niet zo druk want ze is nog niet zo sterk."

"Ja, ja. Ik weet heus wel dat ik niet druk moet doen hoor. Jemig, u lijkt me moeder wel."

Met een zachte klik ging de deur open. Ik keek ernaar. Rosa stond in de deuropening en keek naar me. Ik glimlachte naar haar en blij keek ze terug.

"Mel!!" riep ze uit en rende naar me toe. Met een plof kwam ze tegen mij bed aan en sloeg haar armen om me heen. "Ik ben zo blij dat je wakker bent!!"

"Rustig, ik ben ook blij dat ik nog leef, maar dan hoef je niet alsnog achter mijn Nick aan te sturen."

"Oh, sorry, het spijt me. Ik was gewoon zo blij je weer te zien," zei Rosa en liet me los en ging op de rand van mijn bed zitten.

"Ik ben ook blij dat ik jou weer zie," zei ik en bekeek haar goed. Ze had haar haar knal roze gemaakt in plaats van donker blond en haar ogen waren paars, in plaats van donker blauw.

"Wow, je hebt weer zitten spelen met je haar en ogen, zie ik. Hoe kom je toch aan die dingen?" vroeg ik. Rosa veranderde de kleur van haar haar vaak en haar ogen waren bijna elke dag wel een andere kleur!

"Nou kijk, thuis heb ik een vriendin. Een dreuzelvriendin en zij had dat dus de hele tijd. Maar ik wist dat ze een dreuzel was, dus een transformagiër kon ze niet zijn. Toen vroeg ik haar hoe ze dat deed. Nu stuurt ze mij de hele tijd haarverf en kleurlenzen, dat zijn die dingen voor je ogen."

"Ja, dat begrijp ik. Wat leuk!"

"Wil je het ook eens proberen?"

"Eeeuhm.. nee, hoeft niet hoor," zei ik, ik moest er niet aan denken dat ik dreuzelspullen op me zou smeren! Maar Rosa mocht het best doen, als ze dat leuk vond.

"Maar, Mel… ik wilde even serieus met je praten," zei Rosa en trok een serieus gezicht.

"Ja, waarover wilde je het hebben?" vroeg ik en ging rechter op zitten.

"Nou, nu mijn ouders… en Nick ook… dood is," zei ze en ik zag dat ze met moeite het woord uit kon spreken. Ze zweeg even en beet op haar lip, ik deed precies hetzelfde.

"Nou, nu heb ik geen plaats om naar toe te gaan in de vakanties en… ik heb helemaal niemand." Het was even stil. Ja, daar had ik wel over nagedacht, maar nooit echt verder op in gegaan.

"Eeuh.. ja. Daar heb ik over nagedacht. Kijk, ik heb ook geen huis, dus ik moet sowieso ook wat verzinnen. Maar," zei ik en stopte even, Rosa keek me hoopvol aan. "Ik zal je niet laten stikken. Echt niet. Ik vind een onderdak voor je waar je gelukkig bent, misschien wel bij mij. Maar op dit moment weet ik het allemaal niet zo goed."

"Oké, ik ben blij dat ik op je kan reken in ieder geval."

"Je weet toch dat je altijd op mijn kan rekenen? Jij bent immers mijn kleine zusje," zei ik en omhelsde Rosa nog eens.

"Ja en jij bent mijn grote zus!" zei ze met gesmoorde stem en omhelsde mij ook.

Het was een fijn moment totdat Patty mopperend de kamer binnen kwam. En op een stoel ging zitten en verder mopperen.

"Ook hallo Patty," zei ik en moest grinniken toen ik haar gezicht zag. Het zag eruit als dat van een oorwurm die net heeft ontdekt dat door hout heen kruipt.

"Owh! Owh, hallo," zei ze en schrok even op uit haar gedachtes.

"Hoi, waar is de rest en waarom ben je chagie?"

"Eeuhm.. de rest… de rest.. owhja!! Jack die was van zijn bezem gevallen bij de training en moest naar de ziekenzaal. Zijn neus was gebroken. En toen zei ik dat het niet zo slim was en toen flipte hij helemaal!! En nu staat Luc ook aan zijn kant en heb ik ruzie."

"Oh… en wat zei Draco? En wat bedoel je met 'het'?"

"Nou van dat het niet zo slim was om zijn neus te breken vlak voordat hij naar jou ging! En Draco vond onze ruzie onzin. Hij adviseerde Jack om naar de Ziekenzaal te gaan en ging toen weg."

"Nou, dat had ik ook gedaan. Waarom flipte Jack?"

"Weet ik veel, hij is al een paar dagen wat chagrijnig."

"Heeft hij de laatste tijd wel kwarktaart gegeten?" vroeg ik en Rosa gniffelde, ook ik had moeite met mijn lach inhouden.

"Nee, de huiselven maken geen kwarktaart in deze tijd van het jaar."

"Daar ligt het vast aan. Geef hem een lekkere kwarktaart cadeau en hij is weer blij."

"Hmm.. ik hoop 't," zei Patty en zuchtte diep.

"Oh Pat, het komt wel goed. Als je wilt ga ik wel even met Jack praten."

"Echt?"

"Ja, duhuh… maar dan moet je hem straks wel even sturen."

"Oh, oké," zei Patty en keek al wat vrolijker. Man! Ik leek wel een één of andere persoontje dat ruzies oploste!

"Maar is er onlangs het voorval nog wat gebeurd?"

"Eeuh.. nee. Behalve dat jack met vier verschillende meisjes is uitgegaan en ze allemaal na één keer heeft gedumpt, dat hij tijdens de zwerkbaltraining drie keer van zijn bezem is gevallen en dat Harry Potter een nieuwe vriendin heeft, niet veel. Ow ja! Vergeet ik nog bijna wat leuke dingen: Griffel heeft Ernst nog wat van Huffelpuf gezoend! Ze passen perfect bij elkaar, allebei even dom; Wezel heeft zijn vriendin Bellinda terug, ja, ja, alle drie iemand! En Draco kwam lijkbleek terug van jou en is nog steeds lijkbleek volgens mij, is er iets gebeurd?"

"Goh, er gebeurd wel veel als ik weg ben!"

"Ja, zeker."

"Nee, er is niets gebeurd. Behalve dat ik weer bijna dood was, maar verder niets."

"WAAT?!?!" riepen Rosa en Patty in koor en ik viel bijna uit mijn bed van schrik. Rosa greep me nog maar net vast en Patty dook op de grond zodat ik een zachte landing kreeg.

"Rustig maar hoor, ik leef nog."

"Wat was er dan gebeurd?" vroeg Rosa angstig.

"Ik wilde staan en lopen. Toen deed ik dat alleen ging het niet zo goed."

"Doe dat alsjeblieft niet meer ja!" zei Patty.

"Niet meer lopen?! Ben je gek ofzo?!"

"Niet zolang je nog niet sterk genoeg bent."

"Jezus Pat, je lijkt me ma wel."

"Echt waar? hmm… niet zo best. Naja, ik moet zo weer terug, echt veel te druk!"

"Ik ook, begin jij ook maar vast met leren Mel," zei Rosa en ik draaide met mijn ogen.

Een week nadat ze op bezoek waren geweest, er was intussen niemand geweest, was ik al veel sterker en kon ik rondjes lopen in de kamer. Ik had wel brieven gekregen ter verontschuldiging, ze hadden het veel te druk en ik was ook hard aan het studeren.

Potter was niet meer langs gekomen, vreemd.

Lidia kwam binnen met een vrolijk gezicht en een ontbijt.

"Zo Mel, hier is je ontbijt."

"Lekker, ik heb honger."

"Ik heb goed nieuws voor je."

"Oh ja? Wat dan?"

"Je mag terug naar school."

"Echt?! Ow wat geweldig!!"

"Op voorwaarde dat je elke dag naar de Ziekenzaal gaat."

"Dat zal ik doen! Dat beloof ik!" riep ik uit. Ik was zo blij en maakte sprongetjes door de kamer van geluk. Ik mocht terug!


	31. Chapter 32

Hoofdstuk 32

De volgende gebeurtenissen gingen als een waas voorbij en ik wilde zo ook liever zo snel mogelijk vergeten. Nick was begraven toen ik nog buiten bewust zijnde was. Dat kon ik wel begrijpen omdat ze een dood iemand niet lang konden laten liggen, dan zou het weg rotten. Ze hadden hem begraven op een speciale begraafplaats voor rijke tovenaarsfamilies. Nick en zijn ouders lagen in hun familietombe, bij de rest van de familie, ook al waren ze door hen buitengesloten.

Draco kwam me ophalen van het St. Holisto en we gingen gelijk door naar het kerkhof. Het was vreselijk moeilijk voor me om Nicks naam op de lijst van de gestorven familieleden te zien staan. Ik barstte bijna weer in huilen uit, bijna, maar ik liet alleen wat tranen lopen. Ik had bloemen neer gelegd bij het graf en was even gaan denken aan de leuke herinneringen. Daarna waren we terug gekeerd naar Zweinstein en was ik hartelijk terug verwelkomd bij onze afdeling.

Ik had de dagen erna vreselijk hard zitten blokken, over een week zouden de tentamens beginnen. Ook al moest ik maar 6 tentamens doen, het was ernstig zwaar! Ik moest namelijk theorie en praktijk doen, dus opgeteld 12 tentamens.

Tentamens, daar had ik al zolang ik ze had een gruwelijke hekel aan. Ze waren mijn grootste vijand.

"Hé, kom op. Leg dat boek nou eens heel even neer en ga even wat eten met mij. Je hongert jezelf helemaal uit," zei Draco zacht in mijn oor. Hij stond achter de bank erover heen gebogen en gaf me een kusje in mijn nek. Hij duwde heel zacht tegen het boek, zodat het naar beneden zakte.

"Sorry, maar ik moet echt leren, anders haal ik echt een onvoldoende!" zei ik was gestresst en licht paniekerig.

"Heus niet, je zit nou al de hele dag dit boek uit je hoofd te leren. Je hebt nog vier dagen hoor, je moet niet zo streng voor jezelf zijn."

"Ooh… dat weet ik, maar ik ben zo bang dat ik alles vergeet en dit jaar over moet doen!" zei ik en zuchtte. Ik had echt honger, maar ik moest het kennen.

"Kom, we gaan nu eerst wat eten, ik hoor je maag zelf hier knorren!" zei Draco en ging weer recht staan. Ik bloosde beschaamd, legde mijn boek weg en stond op. Samen met Draco liep ik naar de grote zaal.

Zo ging het ongeveer al drie dagen lang. Ik werd helemaal gek en zat alleen maar te leren. 's Ochtends vroeg tot 's avonds laat, met soms maar één maaltijd en maar zes uurtjes slaap. Ik was uitgeput, had wallen van hier tot Tokio, mijn haar stond alle kanten op, kortom: ik zag er niet uit. Maar uiterlijk boeide me niet in deze tijd, het ging allemaal om leren, leren en nog eens leren om te slagen.

"Je moet vannacht echt goed en lang slapen. Het leren gaat een stuk makkelijker als je goed uitgerust bent en minstens drie maaltijden per dag eet. Je bent zeker drie kilo afgevallen deze dagen!! En dan nog niet het gewicht vergeten dat je in het St. Holisto bent verloren," zei Patty die bij mij en Draco aan de tafel kwam zitten.

"Ik weet het, maar ik kan er niets aan doen," zei ik zuchtend.

"Hoe zwaar ben je nu? En hoe lang ben je nou?"

"Ik ben 1.70 meter en ik woog vanochtend 48 kilo," zei ik zuchtend. Ik was veel en veel te licht, dat had ik zelf ook al bedacht.

"Waaat?! Je bent echt véél en véél te licht!! Je moet ongeveer 60 kilo wegen!! Je weegt 12 kilo te licht!! Draco, zeg er eens wat van!" zei Patty gebiedend. Draco keek haar met één opgetrokken wenkbrauw aan.

"Denk je dat ze dat zelf al niet had bedacht? En voor als je dat niet wist, dat wist ik wel. Dus het is onnodig om het nog eens te zeggen. Ze word er alleen maar somberder van."

"Ow, ja, dat wist ik wel!" zei Patty en concentreerde zich snel op haar eten.

Ik had helemaal geen honger meer na een paar hapjes van mijn aardappelen. Ik zuchtte en liet het staan en staarde wat voor me uit. Deze laatste schoolweken had ik me aan het begin van dit jaar heel anders voorgesteld.

Die avond had Patty mijn boeken afgepakt en dat deed ze nu elke avond, zodat ik goed sliep. Ze zette ook elke avond de wekker weer op tien uur, als ik sliep, als ik hem weer op zes uur had gezet. Ze had wel gelijk, mijn humeur klaarde een klein beetje op door het goede slapen en ik nam sneller informatie in me op. Ons rooster was zo gepland dat we elke dag, van de twee weken, maar één examen hadden, behalve op de dinsdagen en dan hadden we alleen praktijk. En de praktijk en theorie was om de dag.

Maandag ochtend, we hadden vandaag theorie Transfiguratie. Iedereen was super gestresst en probeerde nog de laatste dingen het hoofd in te krijgen.

Na het ontbijt waren er allemaal aparte tafeltjes neergezet in de grote zaal en meerdere leraren zouden surveilleren. Gespannen zat ik aan een tafeltje en wenste mijn vrienden geluk. Zenuwen gierden door mijn aderen en ik werd er misselijk van. We zouden er anderhalf uur voor krijgen, het was blijkbaar groot! Opeens verschenen de antwoordenbladeren op tafel, ik schrok erg, geen twee minuten later het opgavenblad. Meteen begon iedereen de vraag te lezen en ik hoorde gelijk veren krassen op het perkament. Ik raakte lichtelijk in paniek, iedereen wist het antwoord al en ik had de vraag nog niet eens gelezen!

Ik las de eerste vraag wel drie keer over voordat ik mijn concentratie helemaal op het examen kon richten. Vraag naar vraag, ik beantwoordde ze allemaal. Ze waren moeilijk, erg moeilijk, maar Transfiguratie was een van mijn beste vakken.

Punt. De laatste punt had ik op mijn perkament gezet en ik zuchtte. Ik was ruim binnen de tijd klaar en had alle tijd om het nog eens door te kijken. Ik verbeterde nog enige antwoorden en toen riep er iemand dat we de laatste zin moesten opschrijven en het perkament moesten omkeren zodat ze het op konden halen.

Ik draaide het perkament om en het verdween. Ik zuchtte weer, dit keer diep. Ik keek om me heen, Patty draaide ook haar blad om en de rest was al opgestaan om weg te gaan. We liepen met z'n vijven de grote zaal uit, iedereen druk pratend over hoe het ging. Ik hoorde Griffel zeggen dat ze verder ging leren voor haar examen die middag, wie neemt er nou extra vakken voor de lol? Dat betekend ook extra tentamens, Griffel was echt het raarste en vervelendste modderbloedje dat ik kende. Ik irriteerde me zo erg aan haar! 'Oh ik ga naar de leerlingenkamer om nog verder te leren voor Voorspellend rekenen.'

"Hoe ging het Mel?" vroeg Draco en loodste me mee naar buiten, naar de warme zon en het gras. Nu in juni was het lekker warm en ging iedereen naar buiten.

"Goed, ik wist bijna alles, en jij?"

"Ja, ik denk wel dat ik het goed gemaakt heb," zei hij nonchalant. Met een simpele accio-spreuk liet ik mijn boeken naar me toe zweven van de volgende dag en begon met verder leren in de zon, na een uurtje rust natuurlijk.

"Draco, ik moet even met je praten," zei ik terwijl in naar Draco toe liep die aan een tafel zat te leren. Hij keek verbaasd op en deed zijn boek dicht.

"Heb ik iets verkeerd gedaan?" vroeg hij met een verbaasde stem.

"Nee," zei ik terwijl ik plaats nam tegenover hem.

"Waarover wil je dan praten?"

"Over wat er na school gaat gebeuren," zei ik wat zachter. Zijn gezicht betrok en hij keek me niet aan. Hij mompelde iets.

"Je gaat toch niet terug naar…"

"Nee, natuurlijk niet," zei hij hees.

"Je kan ook niet naar huis."

"Dat weet ik."

"Wat ga je doen dan?" vroeg ik zacht.

"Ik weet het niet… ik wil er liever niet over hebben."

"Maar, nog anderhalve week en het jaar is over," zei ik en hij bleef stil.

"Wat ga jij doen, dan?" vroeg hij na een tijdje. Ik bleef stil. Ik wist het ook niet, nog niet. Ik kon niet terug naar huis, niet naar mijn moeder, helemaal nergens heen. En dan had ik ook nog Rosa.

"Ik ga met Rosa naar de Lekke ketel en als ik dan een huis heb gevonden trekken we daarin," zei ik opeens. Ik had een besluit genomen. Ik zou me over Rosa ontfermen en een huis gaan zoeken.

"Hoe kom je dan aan het geld voor een huis?" vroeg Draco verbaasd.

"Mijn moeder was erg rijk en heeft al haar geld aan mij gegeven. Ik ben dus eigenlijk heel rijk."

"Oh, ja… natuurlijk," zei hij wat somber. Hij zag er verslagen uit, zo zielig! Ik wilde niet dat hij zich rot zou voelen!

"Maar, je bent altijd welkom… bij mij," zei ik voorzichtig en hij glimlachte licht.

"Ik zou erover denken. In ieder geval, bedankt," zei hij en het was weer stil.

Tenslotte stond ik op, gaf Draco een kus en liep naar de slaapzaal.

Vermoeid plofte ik op mijn bed neer. Er was zoveel om over te piekeren. Rosa, Draco, mijn moeder, mijn vader… zou die achter me aan komen? Zou hij me opsporen en doden? Mij en Rosa stalken? Ik kreeg al kippenvel bij het idee. Maar waar ik het me het meeste zorgen overmaakte was of Rosa wel bij me wilde wonen, of het wel zou werken. En kon ik het wel aan zoveel verantwoordelijkheid?

Opeens schoot het beeld van de jonge man met bruine krullen en vreemde ogen voor mijn ogen. Ik schoot overeind, ik kon ook bij hem terecht! Nee, niet bij hem. Hij had niets meer van zich laten horen na die ene keer. Misschien heeft moeder nog iets van hem gehoord, maar misschien ook niet. Moest ik hem een brief sturen? Werd het tijd dat ik het aan Draco zou vertellen? En de rest?

Met gepieker viel ik uiteindelijk in slaap en sliep, nou ja, niet zo fijn. Ik had een nachtmerrie over dat Marcus mij achtervolgde en me telkens probeerde te vermoorden, maar altijd ontsnapte ik net.

De volgende examens gingen goed, in het weekend was het een en al leren en nog eens leren en daarna weer examens maken. Ik praatte vaak met Rosa en ze vond het goed dat ik haar mee zou nemen.

"Rosa," begon ik.

"Ja?"

"Wat wil je liever,"

"Nee! Niet weer!!"

"Jawel."

"Nehee! Je hebt al zoveel vragen gesteld van wat ik liever wil!"

"Ja maar we moeten toch een geschikt huis vinden?!"

"Ja, natuurlijk! Maar dat kan ook nog als we in De Lekke ketel zitten."

"Ja, maar-"

"Nee! Je kan je beter in je opleiding hierna gaan verdiepen!"

"Maar ik weet helemaal niet wat ik wil!"

"Mel, ik hoorde laatst nog zeggen dat je mensen graag wilde helpen."

"Ja, maar je hebt zoveel manieren om mensen te helpen."

"Nou, de voornaamste opleidingen liggen dan toch bij Schouwer, Heler of dat gedoe met de Wik en Weeg blabla…"

"Nee, gatver! Ik wil echt niet iets met dat politieke gedoe doen hoor!"

"Nou, zou je schouwer willen worden? Met vechten enzo."

"Nee, ik heb genoeg tegenover de duistere kant gestaan. Heler lijkt me wel stoer."

"Dat is het ook! Je help mensen! Je red mensen van de dood! Je helpt mensen ook naar de dood, maar dat is een ander verhaal."

"Zou ik dat proberen? Een opleiding voor Heler?"

"Ja!! Doen doen doen!!" zei Rosa enthousiast. En zo kwam ik aan mijn opleiding.

Die dag later was ik er helemaal van overtuigd en ging naar Sneep om te vragen hoe ik in zo'n opleiding moest komen. Sneep wist het niet en verwees me door naar Anderling. Zij zei dat ze het adres van de Helers-opleiding op zou zoeken en aan me zou geven voor het eind van het jaar. Ze gaf me ook advies over hoe ik zo'n brief moest opstellen.

"Je bent er vroeg bij, jufvrouw Hanley."

"Ja, ik wil graag zo snel mogelijk geld verdienen." Gaf ik als antwoord.

Daarna begon ik gelijk met het schrijven van mij brief en zodra ik het adres kreeg van Anderling stuurde ik hem op.

"Wat is dat Mel?" vroeg Patty die over mijn schouder heen lees vlak voordat ik de brief in de envelop deed.

"Mijn inschrijf brief voor de Helers-opleiding," zei ik en Patty zette grote ogen op.

"Heb jij al een keuze gemaakt?!"

"Ja, kom op Pat, jij vind vast ook wel je goede opleiding," zei ik en gaf haar een klopje op haar schouder en liep toen naar de uil waarmee Anderling het adres had gestuurd.

De volgende dagen gingen snel. De laatste dag kreeg ik een uil terug van de Herlers-opleiding dat ik was aangenomen, omdat ik al zo vroeg was. Later kreeg ik meer informatie. Ik was helemaal in de wolken en iedereen was vreselijk blij voor me. Ik was nog blijer toen we te horen kregen dat Zwadderich de Zwerkbalcup en de meeste aantal punten had! Dat had Zwadderich de afgelopen zes jaar niet meer gehad!

Het avondmaal was heerlijk en iedereen was opgewonden! Zelf Rosa was erg blij!

Die avond bleven we zo laat mogelijk op in de leerlingenkamer en vielen uiteindelijk met z'n alle in slaap op de twee banken en Jack in de stoel.

Het was een heerlijke laatste nacht in Draco's armen. We hadden besloten dat we allebei wat tijd en ruimte nodig hadden voor ons zelf. Draco had besloten om een tijdje weg te gaan, te verdwijnen. Ik vond het vreselijk, ik begon bijna te huilen! Maar Draco zei dat het oké was en dat hij zou blijven schrijven. Ik moest hem dan terug schrijven met zijn uil, want alleen die zou hem kunnen vinden.

De volgende morgen ontbeten we met z'n allen en na dat we hadden ingepakt moesten we naar de trein. Langzaam liep ik de trappen op van de kerkers, voor de laatste keer. Ik zou hier niet meer lopen als leerling. Daarna liep ik door de hallen, voor de laatste keer keek ik om me heen. Het was echt een geweldig kasteel. Zo mooi, zo groot, dat zeven jaar lang mijn thuis was geweest en zeven jaar lang mijn enige toevlucht.

Toen we in de koetsen zaten keek ik nog een keer door het raampje, naar het grote, prachtige kasteel dat mij zoveel geluk had gebracht, dat mij zoveel had geleerd, waar ik vrienden had gekregen… en dierbaren was verloren.

"Mel, wat ben je stil," zei Draco toen we in de trein zaten. We waren alweer bijna op het King Cross Station en ik had de hele reis nog niets gezegd. Ik voelde de trein langzamer gaan en uiteindelijk stopte hij. Het viel me zwaar. Een brok steeg op in mijn keel en het lukte me niet hem weg te slikken. Wat een vreselijk gevoel, weten dat degene van wie je houdt straks weg gaat voor ik weet niet hoe lang! Tranen brandde in mijn ogen, maar ik liet ze niet gaan. Nee, ze moesten blijven waar ze waren.

Iedereen stond op en sjorde zijn hutkoffer mee naar buiten. Het station stond vol van de ouders die hun kinderen verwelkomde. Ooit had mijn moeder hier gestaan, maar die had me alleen maar kil aan gekeken en me mee gesleurd. Ik mocht geen afscheid nemen van mijn vrienden, ik moest gelijk mee. Nu was het ik, ik die iemand mee moest nemen.

Rosa ging haar vrienden uitbundig gedag zeggen en ik en Draco waren even alleen, voor zover dat kon.

"Mel, je hoeft je geen zorgen over mij te maken, echt niet. Ik beloof je dat ik terug kom."

"Maar… ik… wij… jij…" ik begon te stotteren en ik kon mijn tranen echt niet tegenhouden. Ze vloeide over mijn wangen en ik snikte.

"Ik wil niet dat je gaat, ik…"

"Rustig, ik beloof het je," zei hij en gaf me een zoen. De laatste zoen die ik in lange tijd van hem zou krijgen.

Nadat hij weg was en ik en Rosa afscheid hadden genomen van Patty, Lucas en Jack, gingen we op weg naar De Lekke ketel, ons voorlopige nieuwe huis.


	32. Chapter 33

Hoofdstuk 33

"Nee, die wil ik niet die is lelijk!!!!"

"Hoezo lelijk? Oké, wat dacht je van die andere?"

"Wat is er mis met jouw ogen? Die is spuuglelijk!!! De lelijkheid van dat huis heeft me gewoon bijna blind gemaakt! Ik wil die andere!"

"IELK! Die lijkt op een bordeel! Ik wil niet in een bordeel gaan wonen, dan slaap ik nog liever op straat!"

"Ja maar, hij is zo mooooi!"

"Echt niet hij is hartstikke lelijk! Rosa we hebben nog twee huizen waar we uit kunnen kiezen. Ik smeek het je kies een normale." Zo ging het al twee volle dagen. Ik was moe en had nodig een goed bed nodig. Ik wilde zo snel mijn eigen huis en hij moest mooi zijn, ook een handige plek en geen dolhof van kamers. Maar elk huis dat ik aanwees vond Rosa oerlelijk en anders om.

"Mm, wat dacht je van dat huis midden in de stad? Hij heeft een tuin en is bereikbaar. Dat betekend dat we leuk kunnen shoppen."

"Hij is wel leuk hé? Hij heeft inderdaad een grote tuin. Maar, hij is wel erg groot."

"Is dat erg dan? Dan heb ik genoeg ruimte voor feestjes. En logees."

"Ja, maar dan verdwaal je zo."

"Heus niet, daar wen je snel aan. Anders plakken we gewoon bordjes op de muren."

"Hmm.."

"Alsjeblieft, ik wil een huis! Dit is een mooi herenhuis midden in de stad met een grote tuin!"

"Ja, dat hebben we wel nodig voor dat beest wat jij wilt! Was het nou een kruising tussen een wolf en een grizzlybeer, of een wolf en een olifant?"

"Haha, het heet een Husisie, dacht ik. En hij is helemaal niet zo groot."

"Wacht maar tot hij honger heeft!"

"Hij is getemd!"

"Niet alle getemde dieren zijn betrouwbaar. Neem dan gelijk een wolf."

"Nee! Ik wil een Husisie!"

"Weetje wat? Ik denk dat dit ons nieuwe huis wordt."

Ik hoorde luid gejuich en plotseling vloog er iets op me af waardoor ik op de grond viel.

"Rosa ik weet dat je blij bent, maar was dat nodig?" vroeg ik nijdig aan Rosa nadat ik overeind gekrabbeld was.

"Ja! Dat was nodig! Nou, ga die brief schrijven!"

"Ooh! Wat een prachtige bank! Mel! Moet je zien!!" riep Rosa door de winkel. Ik liep naar haar toe en zag dat Rosa op gif groene bank liggen. Mijn gezicht betrok van afkeurend naar verafschuwend.

"Rosa! Dat meen je niet!!"

"Tuurlijk wel!"

"Nee! We nemen geen gif groene bank in huis!"

"Maar jij hoort te houden van de kleur groen! En hij staat zo mooi bij de kleuren!"

"Rosa, ons huis is van zachte kleuren, gebaseerd op zacht roze en zacht blauw, gif groen past daar echt niet bij! Het vloekt! Van deze kleur krijg ik een klap in mijn gezicht!"

"Nou, ik vind het wel staan!"

"Nee, absoluut nee! Ga maar een andere bank uitzoeken."

Uiteindelijk werden we het eens over de meubels die allemaal in ons huis kwamen en tevreden gingen we terug naar ons kamertje in de lekke ketel. We zouden er pas gaan wonen als alles erin zat!

Ons huis was klaar. We woonden er nu al vier dagen in en het beviel ons perfect! Draco had nog maar een keer iets van zich laten horen, dat was vlak nadat ik het huis had gekocht. Ik had mijn adres terug gestuurd, maar, nu een maand later, had ik nog niets van hem gehoord. Ik miste hem ontzettend! Maar ik liet het niet zien aan Rosa, zij had het ook heel moeilijk! Alleen het verschil was dat ik haar soms huilend in slaap moest sussen.

Ik had Rosa die ene hond beloofd, dus we gingen naar de dierenwinkel.

"Weet je zeker dat je die Hususie hond wil?"

"Husisie! Ja! Helemaal zeker! Kom!" zei ze enthousiast en we liepen naar binnen.

We vroegen aan de verkoper waar de honden waren en hij wees ons de weg. We kwamen in een gang met allemaal kooien. Langzaam liep ik langs de kooien met honden, tot ik een klein hondje zag.

"Hé, deze lijkt me wel geschikt!" zei ik en wees naar de kleine hond.

"Maar die is zo klein!"

"Maar wel lief en schat- AUW!!!" riep ik uit. Het 'schattige' hondje had hard in mijn vinger gebeten!

"Ja, heel lief en schattig," zei Rosa sarcastisch en ik keek haar vernietigend aan.

"Hé! Wat heeft deze nou?" vroeg Rosa en wees naar een hond met wit spul in zijn bek.

"Eeuhm.. ik denk schuim…" zei ik en we bogen ons wat dichter naar de hond toe. Opeens begon hij gevaarlijk te blaffen en tegen het hekje te duwen. Zijn ogen stonden wild en gevaarlijk.

"AAAAH!!!!!!" gilde Rosa en ik tegelijk en rende als gekken naar buiten. Ik hoorde nog net de verkoper iets mompelen van 'die hebben zeker binnen de kring van twee meter gestaan bij dropje'.

Toen we stopte en op adem kwamen piekerde we er niet over om nog een keer naar binnen te gaan!

"Laten we maar naar een andere winkel gaan!" zei Rosa en ik knikte.

"Oh, maar eerst wil ik een ijsje! Jij ook? Welke smaak? Citroen? Oké!" zei ik en vluchtte de winkel in. Ik ging zo snel ik kon de winkel in, aangezien ik daar verderop een persoon zag lopen die ik liever even niet tegen kwam!

"Ik wil geen citroen! Ik wil aardbeien!" riep Rosa me nog achterna en ik zwaaide als teken dat ik het gehoord had.

Toen ik in de rij stond dook Rosa ineens naast me op.

"Wat doe jij nou hier?"

"Waarom zei je niet dat Sandra verderop liep?! Ik kon nog maar net aan haar blik ontsnappen!"

"Euhm… weet ik veel ik wilde zo snel mogelijk weg. Is ze al weg?"

"Ja."

"Kom, ik wil helemaal geen ijsje. We gaan een andere dierenwinkel zoeken."

"Eeuhm… hallo," zei Rosa tegen een jongen achter de kassa die met een koptelefoon op in een tijdschrift aan het kijken was. Hij reageerde niet, blijkbaar stond de muziek zo hard dat hij Rosa niet hoorde.

"Hallo!" zei Rosa nog eens, maar weer reageerde hij niet. Het was een jongen waarvan ik schatte dat hij twintig jaar was. Hij had zwart haar en een licht bruin getinte huidskleur. Hij zag er erg aantrekkelijk uit, maar of hij nou zo bezig was met zijn werk?

Ik ging op de balie zitten, deed met een behendige zwaai mijn benen naar de andere kant en ging achter de balie staan. Geïrriteerd liep ik naar de jongen toe en trok zonder er bij na te denken het blad onder zijn neus vandaan. En gooide het ergens achter me de winkel in. Rosa grinnikte en toen ik terug keek naar de jongen was hij recht gaan staan en deed zijn koptelefoon af. Hij was een stuk groter dan mij en even begon ik te twijfelen aan mijn daad, maar ik had een toverstok!

Hij draaide zich om en zijn gezicht stond nogal boos. Hij trok zijn mond open en even leek het alsof hij wilde gaan schreeuwen.

"Als je het waagt om ook maar één lelijk woord tegen mij te spreken!" zei ik hooghartig en arrogant. Ik zag uit mijn ooghoek dat Rosa over de grond aan het rollen was van het lachen en bijna een zuurstoffles nodig had.

De jongen deed zijn mond dicht en keek me aan, was hij nou zichzelf aan het kalmeren?

"Je kan wel wat beters doen dan naar muziek luisteren en in een blaadje lezen, zoals klanten helpen. We staan hier al minstens tien minuten te wachten. Rosa Stop!" zei ik gebiedend en Rosa bracht haarzelf langzaam weer in een normale stand.

"Eeuhm.. ja. Mijn excuses," zei de jongen en ik knikte. Ik liep weer naar de balie, ging erop zitten en zwaaide mijn benen weer naar de andere kant en ging weer staan.

"Zo, waarmee kan ik jullie helpen?"

"Nou, Rosa, zij, zoekt een hond. Een puppy."

"Ja! Ik wil en Husisie of zo iets!" riep Rosa blij. De jongen keek Rosa even raar aan en herstelde zich toen.

"Sorry, maar een Husisie is geen ras. Een Husky is wel een ras, bedoel je die?"

"Ja, denk het wel. Ik zei toch of zo iets…," zei Rosa lomp en ik gaf haar een stootje met mijn elleboog.

"Nou, dan heb je geluk. Er is net een nest binnen gebracht met allemaal Huskypuppy's," zei de jongen en Rosa begon te stralen. Ik glimlachte.

"Mag ik er een uitkiezen?!" riep ze overenthousiast en de jongen knikte. Hij wenkte ons te volgen naar achter en we kwamen bij een tuintje waar in een grote cirkel van kippengaas een stuk of zes kleine schattige knuffelpuppy's speelde.

Rosa stootte me aan en gebaarde dat ik een stukje naar beneden moest zakken.

"Heb je geld omgewisseld?" fluisterde ze in mijn oor.

"Ja, duhu! Anders kunnen we toch niets kopen, slimpie!" zei ik lachend en Rosa glimlachte lomp.

"OOH!!! WAT ZIJN ZE SCHATTIG!!!!" riep ze uit en rende gelijk naar de hondjes toe. "Die wil ik!! Die ziet er het liefst uit!" zei Rosa en wees gelijk naar een hondje dat vrolijk naar haar blafte en tegen het gaas op sprong. De jonge pakte het hondje en bekeek het even goed voordat hij het aan Rosa gaf.

"Een schattige puppy met mooie oogjes voor madam met dezelfde mooie ogen," zei hij toen hij het hondje aan Rosa gaf. Rosa straalde en pakte de puppy vast en aaide het.

"Weet je, als je indruk op haar wilt maken zeg dat dan gelijk," zei Rosa afwezig en ik moest moeite doen om niet in lachen uit te barsten.

"Eeuhm.. juist," zei de jongen wat ongemakkelijk en keek wat moeilijk naar Rosa. Het hondje glipte uit haar armen en rende weg.

"Weet je, ik laat jullie wel even alleen. Beertje! Wacht op mij!" prompt was ik stil. Dat was niet de bedoeling!! Gaat ze die hond nou Beertje noemen?

"Juist, een passende naam," mompelde ik en zuchtte. De jongen grinnikte, ik keek hem aan.

"Ik zou me even voorstellen: Tony Gomez," zei hij en stak zijn hand uit.

"Mel Han- Malfidus," zei ik en schudde zijn hand.

"Mel Hanmalfidus?" vroeg hij nog even.

"Nee, Malfidus gewoon."

"Oh, oké. Waarom wilden jullie een hond, als ik vragen mag?"

"Nou, ik ben net klaar met mijn school en heb net een huis gekocht. Dus daar paste wel een hond bij, vond Rosa."

"Oh en hoe oud ben je dan? Want je ziet er niet echt eeuhm.. oud uit of zo."

"Ik ben 17, bijna 18."

"Oh oké, is zij je zusje?"

"Eeuh… soort van, moeilijk onderwerp, het is een lang en ingewikkeld verhaal."

"Oké. Waar staat het huis dat je net gekocht hebt?"

"Eeuhm… midden in de stad. Fourth street 4."

"Wow! Dat is dat grote herenhuis! Heb jij dat gekocht?!"

"Ja… ook een lang verhaal."

"Wow, dat had ik niet verwacht. Ja, daar past inderdaad een hond bij!" zei hij een beetje verdwaasd.

We stonden even zwijgend tegen over elkaar. Ik keek naar de puppy's die nog speels aan het spelen waren en glimlachte. Tony bukte en pakte nog een puppy.

"Hier, neem deze ook maar. Ze is gratis," zei hij en duwde het hondje in mijn handen.

"Maar, waarom?" vroeg ik terwijl ik het hondje vast hield dat aan me begon te snuffelen.

"Omdat ik wil dat deze hondjes een goed huis krijgen en gelukkig worden, met z'n tweeën zijn ze altijd gelukkiger dan alleen," zei hij en glimlachte charmant.

"Oh, eeuh… nou, bedankt."

"Geen dank. Zeg, zou je eens met me uit willen?" vroeg hij en ik begon te blozen.

"Eeuh… ja, oké is goed. Wanneer?" zei ik, ik begon het wat benauwd te krijgen.

"Wat vind je van vrijdag?"

"Dat is goed! Ze kan vrijdag wel! Kom Mel! Patty komt zo! We moeten op tijd thuis zijn! Hé! Twee puppy's! dat is leuk! Beertje en Wolfje!" riep Rosa opeens en begon me mee naar voren te trekken.

Tony grinnikte en begon ze af te rekenen. Rosa had twee halsbandjes en riemen erbij gelegd, een roze en een blauwe.

"Nee!!! Ik wil niet naar Italië!! Ik wil naar Spanje!" riep Rosa hard toen ik haar vertelde dat we naar Italië zouden gaan voor vakantie.

"Ik was nog niet uitgepraat! Patty, Lucas en Jack gaan ook mee."

"Dat is leuk, maar we gaan niet naar Italië!"

"Ik wil niet naar Spanje."

"En ik niet naar Italië," zei Rosa koppig. We zaten aan tafel en Jack, Lucas en Patty waren er ook.

"Ik vind Italië wel leuk, hoor," zei Lucas.

"Laten we alsjeblieft naar een ander land gaan!" kreunde Rosa.

"Ja! Laten we naar Rome gaan!" zei Patty.

"Eeuhm.. Pat, Rome is geen land maar een stad. Die ligt in Italië," zei ik.

"Oh, dan wil ik naar Italië!" zei Patty vrolijk.

"Jack! Zeg alsjeblieft dat je niet naar Italië wilt!" zei Rosa wanhopig.

"Eeuhm.. oké. Ik wil niet naar Italië," zei Jack en Rosa grijnsde.

"Waarom niet?" vroeg ik, ik wist zeker dat ik Jack kon overhalen.

"Omdat eeuh.. ik Rosa zo lief vindt!" zei hij.

"Maar Jack, wil je dan niet die hele grote Pizza's proeven? Weet je nog, aan het begin van het jaar toen we bij jou kwamen logeren… toen gingen we ook Pizza eten! Én, Italië heeft hele lekkere kwarktaart."

"Echt?"

"Ja, hele lekker kwarktaart."

"Oh, sorry Rosa, ik wil naar Italië!" zei Jack en Rosa zuchtte.

"Maar Rosa, in Italië zijn hele leuke jongens hoor!" zei Patty om haar op te vrolijken.

"Oké, oké, ik stem ermee in. Zeg, hebben jullie al gehoord van de date die Mel heeft gehad afgelopen vrijdag?!" Lucas, Jack en Patty keken verbaasd en geschokt van Rosa naar mij. Ik begon wat rood aan te lopen.

"Een… date?" vroeg Lucas wat voorzichtig.

"J-ja…" zei ik. Het kwam er nogal stoterig uit, alsof ik bang was.

"En moet je raden hoe ze zich heeft voorgesteld!" zei Rosa. Ze was boos geweest dat ik me met een valse naar had voorgesteld.

"Nou?" drong Jack aan.

"Mel Malfidus!"

"Dat meen je niet! Mel!" zei Lucas met een wat boze ondertoon in zijn stem.

"Jawel! Dat heeft ze wel gedaan!" zei Rosa fel, waarom moest ze dat nou zeggen?

"Mel! Waarom? Het is uit tussen jou en Draco en Draco is ergens ik weet niet waar! Maar om dit nou te doen!" zei Patty.

"Nou! Ik heb toch ook afleiding nodig!"

"Ja, maar toch niet zo?!"

"Weet je, hij heeft al meer dan een maand niets van zich laten horen! Hij is me gewoon vergeten! Dan mag ik hem toch ook wel vergeten?!"

"Ten eerste, hij is je niet vergeten! En ten tweede, jij bent hem niet vergeten!"

"Laat ook maar! Jullie snappen er helemaal niets van! Gun mij ook eens wat plezier ja!" riep ik hard. Ik stond kwaad op en liep boos de gangen door naar mijn eigen kamer.

Waarom moesten ze nou zo gemeen zijn? Konden ze dan niet begrijpen dat ik ook eens iets wilde?

Ik liet me neer ploffen op mijn waterbed en deed mijn handen voor mijn gezicht. Net op dat moment tikte een uil met een brief aan zijn poot tegen het raam. Ik keek op en liep naar het raam. Ik maakte de brief los en begon hem te lezen, er kwam een klein glimlachje op mijn gezicht.


	33. Chapter 34

Hoofdstuk 34

De tijd ging snel. Zeker snel.

De vakantie in Italië was geweldig, maar er was niets bijzonders gebeurd. Rosa was daarna weer naar school gegaan en had een vriend gekregen. Ik ging naar mijn opleiding als Heler, die duurde als het goed was 2 en een half jaar.

Ik heb het nog een aardig tijdje met Tony uit gehouden, maar hoe langer ik hem leerde kennen, hoe meer hij me begon te vervelen. Op ten duur begon hij te drammen. Ik was nooit verder gegaan dan zoenen, of wat flikflooien, maar hij wilde meer. Ik zei nee en toch probeerde hij me over te halen. Hij voerde me dan dronken in een discotheek, maar ik lette altijd goed op. Althans, dat had ik mijn vrienden verteld. In werkelijkheid was het anders gegaan. Hij had gemerkt dat ik nog steeds aan een ander dacht. Hij was helemaal niet opdringerig, ik had het allemaal zelf toegelaten. Hij was lief voor me en zei dat ik hem wel zou vinden, hij vond het alleen wat wreed dat ik hem alleen gebruikte om die ene persoon proberen te vergeten.

Uiteindelijk had ik het uitgemaakt. Ik had niet meer het gevoel dat ik hem leuk vond en dat ging helemaal weg toen ik een brief van Draco kreeg. Hij schreef dat hij het goed maakte, maar dat hij niet veel meer schreef omdat hij gewoon helemaal weg wilde. Ik was bang dat ik hem nooit meer zou zien, dus schreef ik terug dat hij beloofd had dat hij terug zou komen en dat ik hem heel erg miste. Hij beantwoordde de brief met dat hij zijn belofte zou nakomen en ook nog heel erg van me hield, maar daar heb ik daarna niets meer van gemerkt. Ik heb de nachten na die brief weer heel erg aan hem gedacht, ik kwam erachter dat ik nooit meer zoiets voor iemand zou voelen en dat ik hem ontiegelijk miste. Ik heb me huilend in slaap wetend te krijgen en was doodop. Patty had zich vreselijke zorgen over me gemaakt en ik ben een tijdje heel ziek geweest. Rosa is zelfs een weekje thuis geweest om voor me te zorgen, dat vond ik vreselijk lief!

3 jaar verder had ik er al weer heel wat jongen op zitten en mijn studie zat er ook op. Ik had al gesolliciteerd bij het St. Holisto en ben daar nu Heler. Rosa had een hele leuke vriend die ook in de zesde zat. Het was weer over een week zomervakantie voor hun. Na de zomer zouden ze aan hun zevende jaar beginnen, het 'zware' jaar. Als ze volwassen was dan was ik haar voogd ook niet meer, maar ik wist zeker dat ze voor geen goud bij mij uit huis zou gaan.

Ik moest een verslag schrijven over een patiënt die was overleden. Het was niet zomaar een patiënt, het was ook een schoolgenootje van me. Parvati Patil. Ze was de vriendin van Harry Potter geworden en vlak nadat ze samen op vakantie waren geweest, ontdekte we bij haar een ongeneeslijke ziekte. Ze had er af en toe last van, maar niet veel. Harry Potter had haar ten huwelijk gevraagd en vlak nadat ze getrouwd waren, een maand later, kwam ze in het St. Holist terecht en we konden helemaal niets meer voor haar doen. Ze stierf.

Ik had er vreselijk veel moeite mee, ik leidde het proces van haar en ik kon er niet tegen dat ik er niets aan kon doen dat ze dood ging. Ze had dingen aan mij verteld die ze aan niemand ander had verteld, over dat ze geen zin meer in het leven had en dat ze het opgaf. Ze was heel blij met Harry, maar ze wilde dat hij een ander had gekozen zodat hij iemand had om mee oud te worden.

"Verdomme!" riep ik uit en gooide de veer weg. Ik kon het niet. Ik kon geen verslag schrijven als ik in zo'n dip zat als nu. Er liep een traan lang mijn wangen, maar ik veegde hem bruut weg.

Ik stond op en liep naar beneden en pakte mijn jas.

"Beer! Wolf! Kom!" riep ik en twee seconden later stormde twee grote Huskyhonden naar blaffend naar beneden.

"Sssst! Jullie! Het is 10 uur 's avonds! We hebben nog buren hoor!" zei ik bestraffend en ze stopten gelijk. Ik deed de deur open en ze liepen rustig naar buiten. Het was helemaal niet koud en ik controleerde even of ik geld had. Rustig liep ik naar de hoek van de straat en stak die over. Na een klein stukje gelopen te hebben kwam ik bij de lekke ketel en ging die in.

"Hé Mel, dagelijkse drankje?" vroeg Tom. Ik was hier bekend. Ik kwam er erg vaak en vooral als even een dip had. Dan dronk ik wat en ging door naar een gezellig café in de Wegisweg.

"Ja graag! En Tom, kun je vanavond weer even op de honden letten? Ik kom ze straks wel weer ophalen hoor."

"Ja, is goed. Hier is je whisky," zei Tom en gaf me een klein glaasje met wat whisky. Ik sloeg het in een keer achterover en zuchtte.

"Dat had ik nodig."

"Is het zwaar?"

"Ja, ik moet een verslag schrijven over iemand die dood is gegaan, een bekende."

"Oh, ja, dat is moeilijk. Nog eentje dan maar?"

"Graag," zei ik en sloeg het tweede glaasje achterover. Ik kon heel wat hebben wilde ik dronken worden, dus deze twee deden me helemaal niets!

"Ik ga even de Wegisweg op."

"Dat zou ik niet zo doen."

"Hoezo niet?"

"Je hebt geen mantel aan en het is de laatste tijd wat griezelig geworden daar."

"Oh, heb jij even een lange zwarte mantel voor me met een capuchon?"

"Ja, achter. Pak hem maar en zorg dat je voor tweeën terug bent voor de honden."

"Zal ik doen!" zei ik. Ik pakte de mantel, deed de capuchon ver over mijn ogen en liep de Wegisweg op, op weg naar een van mijn favoriete cafés.

Het was erg rustig en afgelegen op de Wegisweg, heel uitzonderlijk! Maar het miezerde ook een beetje. Rustig liep ik wat steegjes door en kwam uiteindelijk bij De Flubberworm.

Het was een zwakke naam voor dit café. Er waren regelmatig vechtpartijen, maar die liepen bijna nooit uit de hand. In ieder geval had ik dat nog nooit meegemaakt.

Ik duwde de deur open en het eerste wat ik zag was een vechtpartij, maar niet zomaar een vechtpartij. Er stonden drie grote jongens tegenover een andere (grote) jongen, of nou ja, die ene jongen lag op de grond en de drie waren op hem in aan het schoppen.

Ik kende de drie 'grote' jongens wel, ze waren 25 jaar, groot, stevig, lelijk, arrogant en heetten Simon, Brutus en August. Ze waren erg berucht en niemand durfde tegen hen in te gaan, ik had nooit met ze te maken en als ik dat wel had, dan liet ik geen angst blijken en deed alsof ze me niks konden maken en dat was ook zo. Op een of andere manier deden ze mij nooit wat. Gelukkig. Deze jonge was zeker nieuw en kende ze nog niet.

Ze stopte even. Ik kon de jongen op de grond niet goed zien, maar wat ik wel zag was dat hij, ondanks hij in elkaar geslagen werd, geen angst toonde. Brutus had de stok van de jongen in zijn handen en stond op het punt om de stok te breken.

Niemand had mij nog gezien. Ik was stil achterlangs naar de bar geslopen en had een borrel besteld. Het breken van een staf kon ik niet toestaan, dat was wel heel gemeen.

Ik trok mijn stok en wees ermee naar Brutus die helemaal niet is de gaten had. Ik had mijn mantel nog om dus niemand had me herkend.

"Accio toverstok," zei ik op normale toon, maar achter mijn stem zat een vastberadenheid die ik wel nodig had voor als Brutus de stok stevig vast had. Met mooi boogje vloog de stok uit Brutus hand en kwam in de mijn terecht. Brutus keek even verward en keek mij toen boos aan.

"Hé, durf je wel! Mij zomaar storen in een leuk gevechtje!" zei Brutus schil.

"Brutus, Brutus, wanneer leer jij je nou eens gedragen? Het is niet erg aardig om een nieuweling zo te verwelkomen in dit café. En het is al helemaal een beetje gemeen om gelijk zijn stok te breken," zei ik. Brutus keek me grommend aan, samen met Simon en August. De nieuweling was op gestaan en klopte zijn mantel af, hij keek me onderzoekend aan. Hij zag er niet erg verzorgd uit, maar ik zag wel dat hij zo ongeveer 20 moest zijn. Hij had een klein baardje en lange blonde, meer witte haren.

"Zo zo, daar hebben we Miss Malfidus weer hoor," zei Brutus en ik zag dat de nieuweling nogal heftig op mij naam reageerde. Wat was er met hem hoor?!

Ik liep naar Brutus toe en deed mijn capuchon af. Het hele café was intussen stil en keek naar het tafereel.

"Nieuweling, als ik jou was zou ik nu een drankje nemen en hem vertrekken, ik denk niet dat je hier welkom bent," zei ik tegen hem en gaf hem zijn stok terug. Er was iets bekends aan hem! Hij pakte hem aan en ging weg, zonder iets te drinken.

"Ik ga jou echt iets aan doen, weet je dat?!" zei Brutus grommend en ging dreigend voor me staan.

"Weet je dat zeker?"

"Ja."

"Echt zeker? Ik denk namelijk niet dat, dat zo'n goed idee is."

"Geef me vier reden om het niet te doen," gromde hij.

"Nou," begon ik en ging aftellen op mijn vingers. "Ten eerste, denk je dat je ooit deze kroeg nog in komt? Ten tweede, ik ben best bekend, je wordt zo door iedereen uitgekotst. Ten derde, je gaat een paar ledenmaten verliezen… ik ben namelijk een professional in duelleren. En ten vierde, je bent ook nog eens niets zo slim, laat staan dat je mij plat krijgt," zei ik, ik hoorde iemand achter me gniffelen. "Nog steeds van plan om me neer te slaan?" vroeg ik en hij was even stil. Ergens deed hij me denken aan Korzel en Kwast, even lelijk, even dik, even zwaar, even dom en stom.

"Mel, dat was echt een perfecte opsomming. Maar nu moet ik je helaas uit je gezellige praatje met de jongens halen, want ik moet je iets laten zien," zei een stem achter me. Ik draaide me verrast om.

"Patty, ik dacht dat je weg was?!" zei ik.

"Weg? Nee joh! Ik heb even afgesproken dat ik met jou Rosa en Jason van de trein ga halen."

"Met wie?"

"Met jou."

"Wanneer dan?"

"Dat weet je nog niet, maar het is wel zo. Kom, we moeten veel dingen bespreken," zei Patty en trok me mee de kroeg uit.

"Hoho Pat, doe je mantel om. En je capuchon diep over je ogen," zei ik en trok mijn eigen capuchon ver over mijn ogen. Ik had het gevoel dat ik bekeken werd.

Het was mistig op de hei. Dikke mist zorgde ervoor dat je niet verder dan een halve meter scherp kon zien. Ik zag niemand, maar ik voelde me niet alleen. Er was iets, er hing iets in de lucht dat ervoor zorgde dat ik me niet alleen voelde, daar zo alleen op de hei. Of, was het wel iets in de lucht?

Een wazige zwarte vlek, ver voor me. Ik moest mijn ogen samenknijpen om de zwarte wazige vlek iets beter te zien. Het kwam steeds dichterbij en het werd steeds donkerder, maar op een één of andere manier gaf het toch licht.

Het was iemand, een persoon. Ik kon niet goed zien of het een man of vrouw was, al helemaal niet wie het was. De persoon had een mantel om, dat zag ik doordat er iets om de persoon heen fladderde.

De persoon naderde en terwijl ik wist dat ik eigenlijk bang zou moeten zijn, voelde het vertrouwd aan. de persoon stond nu voor mijn neus, ik kon merken dat het een jongen was. Hij had een capuchon op, zodat ik niets zag.

Hij deed zijn hand omhoog en raakte mijn wang aan, heel zacht, heel teder. Ik bracht mijn handen ook omhoog, langzaam pakte ik de rand van zijn capuchon en deed hem af bij hem.

Voor me stond Draco. Ook al had ik hem drie jaar geleden voor het laatst gezien, bij de trein, het afscheid, hij zag er nog precies hetzelfde uit. Er was helemaal niets veranderd, zelfs alle wimpers zaten nog precies zo als ik ze had achtergelaten.

We zwegen allebei, totdat hij zijn mond open deed om iets te zeggen.

"Mel! Wakker worden!" Huh? Er was helemaal niets aan hem veranderd, behalve zijn stem. Zijn stem leek verdacht veel op die van Patty!

"Mehel!! Kom nou!" hoorde ik opeens hard in mijn oor. Ik schrok me wezenloos en kwam gelijk rechtop, waarbij ik hard met mijn hoofd tegen die van Patty aan knalde.

"Patty!!! Verdomme!! Kan je ook nooit eens normaal denken!!" riep ik kwaad uit.

"Ja maar je verslaapt je!" riep ze terug.

"Wat zou ik in hemelsnaam op zaterdag ochtend moeten doen?!!"

"We moeten Rosa halen!"

"Dat is om tien uur pas!"

"Ja! Het is negen uur hoor!"

"Tien uur 's avonds! Niet 's ochtends!"

"Ja maar!..." toen was ze stil. Ik gromde kwaad, waarom? Waarom moest Patty zo dom zijn af en toe?!

Na een vermoeiende dag met een zwaar hyper Patty-mens op mijn hielen gingen we eindelijk om kwart voor tien naar het perron 9¾.

"Oh! We gaan Rosa weer zien! Zal ze veranderd zijn?"

"Patty, voor de drieduizendste keer, weet ik veel! En houd nou alsjeblieft op met vragen stellen die ik ook niet weet!"

"Ah! Kom op Mel, een beetje vrolijker!"

"Ik was vrolijk geweest als jij me vanochtend niet had wakker gemaakt."

"Ik kan me toch ook wel eens vergissen?"

"Wel eens…" mompelde ik en liep achter Patty aan de port door.

De stomende trein was net gearriveerd en het was één en al massa ouders. Vreselijk, zo druk! Kinderen stroomde de trein uit, druk pratend en schreeuwend naar hun ouders. Het jaar zat er al weer op van die kinderen!

Ik zag en meisje met lange blonde haren de trein uitstappen met haar koffer achter zich aan gezweefd. Ze zag me en begon breed te glimlachen.

"MEL!!!!" riep ze hard en snelde naar me toe waarbij ze een eerstejaars omver duwde. Of nou ja, duwde… de eerstejaars kwam twee meter verder neer op de grond.

"Rosa!" riep ik blij en omhelsde haar.

"Wat ben ik blij jou te zien zeg! Patty!" zei Rosa en omhelsde Patty ook.

"Hoe was het? Nog leuk gehad?"

"Zeker! Wacht, ik zal jullie Jason voorstellen. Ik heb al veel over hem verteld, maar jullie hebben hem nog niet gezien! JASON!! WAAR BEN JE?!" schreeuwde ze vervolgens over het perron en ik en Patty keken elkaar even onzeker aan.

"Hij komt deze vakantie logeren, wist je dat al?"

"Uh.. já… natuurlijk joh!" zei ik, hoe moest ik dat nou weer weten.

"Ah! Daar ben je. Kom, ik wil je voorstellen aan mijn vriendin/voogd/huisgenoot Mel en haar vriendin Patty!" zei Rosa tegen een leuk uitziende jongen met bruin haar en groene ogen.

"Hoi, ik ben Mel," zei ik en gaf hem een hand.

"En ik ben Patty," zei Patty snel en gaf hem ook een hand.

"Euh… ik ben Jason, zoals jullie al wisten," zei hij en glimlachte charmant.

"Nou Roos, ik heb je in ieder geval een goede smaak gegeven," zei Patty vrolijk. Rosa en ik keken Patty een beetje verward aan.

"Wat bedoel je?" vroeg Rosa voorzichtig.

"Nou, dat ik je goed heb geleerd om leuke jongens uit te kiezen," zei Patty voldaan. Rosa en ik bleven even naar Patty kijken en knipperende onze ogen en begonnen daarna vreselijk te lachen.

"Ik… geleerd… van… jou?!" kon Rosa nog maar net uitbrengen en Patty keek ons beledigd aan.

"Sorry Pat, maar dat is denk ik niet helemaal waar," zei ik toen we uitgelachen waren en op adem.

"Hmpf…" zei Patty boos.

"Maar Mel, hoe is het met je vrienden?"

"Vrienden?" vroeg ik haar onbegrijpelijk.

"Ja! Craig, John, Dave, Kay, Matt en Scott?"

"Oowh! Hehe, eeuhm... hoe onthoud je dat toch allemaal?!"

"Gewoon doen. Nou vertel op! Ow doei schat, we schrijven nog over dat slapen," zei Rosa tegen Jason en gaf hem een zoen, daarna ging hij weg.

"Nou… uit, uit, weg, spoorloos, dood, gevangenis."

"Weg? Spoorloos? Dood? Gevangenis?"

"Ja, Dave verhuisde; Kay is spoorloos verklaard; Matt was zo slim om zijn vingers in een dreuzel-apparaat te steken waardoor hij geëlektrocuteerd werd; en Scott bleek een drugsdealer te zijn, dat schijnt verboden te zijn."

"Zo! Damn! Nou Lekker dan… en, heb je nog iets uuh… van dinges gehoord?" vroeg ze voorzichtig.

"Nee. Helaas niet meer," zei ik en mijn stemming daalde wat.

"Weet je, hij heeft vast geen perkament meer! Of zijn uil is spoorloos."

"Ja, zal best," zei ik schouder ophalend. "Kom, laten we naar huis gaan. Beer en Wolf zitten vast op je te wachten," zei ik.

"Ja!! Beertjuh! Wolfie!!" riep ze uit en rende alvast vooruit, alsof ze nog een kind was van acht.

We zaten met z'n drieën thuis aan de tafel gezellig te praten tijdens het eten. Opeens ging de bel.

"Ik ga wel," zei ik en stond op. Wie belde er nou aan tijdens het eten?

Ik deed de deur open en knipperde een paar keer met mijn ogen. Dit kon niet. Het was niet waar, ik droomde. Nee, ik droomde niet, het was echt waar, maar dat kon niet!

Voor me stond een jongen van 20 jaar met een bleek spits gezicht en blond/witte haren.

Ow mijn god, ow mijn god, ow mijn god! Dit kon gewoon echt niet!

Ik stak mijn hand uit, als ik hem aan kon raken, dan was hij echt, als ik er doorheen ging dan was het een geest. Ik raakte hem aan, hij was echt, en gleed met mijn hand over zijn borst. Hij glimlachte.

"Ik had het toch beloofd?"

"Ja," zei ik bijna onhoorbaar en vloog hem daarna om de hals.


	34. Chapter 35

Hoofdstuk 35

Was dat maar ooit gebeurd. Draco die nog geheel in levende lijve voor mijn deur stond en zei dat hij zijn belofte waar zou maken. Dat was echt geweldig geweest, maar dat is helaas nooit gebeurd.

Ik had blijkbaar zitten dagdromen, of nou ja, avonddromen. Maar de bel was wel echt gegaan.

"Mel, de bel is gegaan," zei Rosa met een volle mond.

"Ow, wie belt er nou onder het eten?! Ik ben nog niet klaar," zei ik een beetje chagrijnig toen ik ontdekte dat alles niet echt was. De bel ging nog een en Rosa zuchtte geërgerd.

"Ik doe wel open," zei ze met een zucht. Ze stond op en liep naar de deur.

"Waaraan was je net aan het denken?" vroeg Patty.

"Aan iets dat toch nooit werkelijk zal worden."

"Aan een bruiloft tussen jou en de prins van Blablaland?"

"Zoiets ja," zei ik en stopte net een hap in mijn mond.

"AAAAAHH!!!! GA WEG!! VIEZE GORE!!! AAAAH!!! MEL!!!" Ik schrok me dood. Rosa gilde super hard door het huis heen en ik sprong op waardoor ik struikelde over mijn eigenvoeten en met een harde knal op de grond belandde. Mopperend kwam ik overeind en sprintte naar de deur.

Ik wist niet wat ik moest doen toen ik daar kwam, huilen of lachen. Rosa stond met een vaag dreuzel ding met een ijzeren punt op een hoopje mens dat op de grond lag gericht en dat je alleen nog heel langzaam en een heel klein beetje heen en weer zag bewegen van de ademhaling.

"Rosa! Nee! Niet doen!" zei ik snel toen ik zag dat Rosa van plan was om de man zijn ogen uit te prikken.

"Ik zei toch dat dit dreuzel parafu-ding van pas zou zijn! Nu ligt er een halfdode zwerver op onze drempel!!"

"Rosa, hij is eeuhm… nou ja, we kunnen hem toch niet zomaar laten liggen en aan zijn lot overlaten?!"

"Wat is dat?!!" riep Patty luid toen ze ook bij de deur was aangekomen.

"Een persoon, Patty. Wat vind je dat we moeten doen, hem buiten leggen, of hem binnen halen en hem verzorgen," zei ik.

"Als ik jou was dan- iel!! Het is een zwerver!! Die neem je toch niet in huis!! Ieel!! Haal het weg! Haal het weg!!" riep Patty hard en keek met een vies gezicht naar de man. Ik zuchtte.

"Jullie zijn echt gemeen. Nou, ik ben Heler en ik kan hem dus niet zomaar laten stikken."

"Dat zal HET niet doen hoor, het zou eerder verdrinken met al die regen," zei Patty.

"Owh! Nee! Dat is aardig zeg!"

"Nou, het schijnt dat als iemand verdrinkt, hij eerst hele mooie dromen krijgt!"

"Hou je mond, Rosa," zei ik bits en pakte mijn stok. "Rosa, maak de bank vrij."

"Oh nee! Dat ding gaat niet op de bank liggen!"

"Rosa!! Maak de bank vrij!!" met een boos en vies gezicht ging ze naar de bank en haalde alle papieren eraf.

Ik bracht hem met een simpele spreuk naar de bank, ik herkende hem ergens van!

"Patty, heb jij hem ooit eerder gezien?"

"Een zwerver? Nee."

"Mel!! Je gaat toch niet zeggen dat dit een van je exen is hé?!!" riep Rosa uit en ik zuchtte vermoeid.

"Rosa, ik ga niet met zwervers. Alleen met rijke mannen."

"Oh, gelukkig," zei Rosa met een zucht en ik boog me over de man heen. Ik trok zijn oogleden op en zag zijn ogen draaien.

"Hij heeft denk ik griep, die natte kleding moet uit," zei ik vast besloten. "Patty, help eens."

"Eeuhm.. Ow jeetje! Is het al zo laat?! Ik moet echt gaan, tot de volgende keer!" zei Patty en zo snel ze kon was ze weg.

"Grr…" zei ik en trok een boos gezicht.

"Eeuhm.. Mel, ik moet eeuhm… ik wil graag vroeg slapen, ik ben moe. Doei," zei Rosa en wilde de trap op rennen.

"Ow nee! Jij blijft hier om mij te helpen!" zei ik streng.

"Nehee!" jammerde Rosa maar bleef toch staan.

"Haal droge kleding en een kruik," zei ik en Rosa rende weg en kwam twee minuten laten terug met een kruik en droge kleding.

"Denk je dat hij deze roze joggingbroek past? Smal?" zei ze en hield een van mijn joggingbroeken omhoog.

"Rosa… zeg gewoon tegen de kast dat je mannenkleding wilt hebben en eeuhm… maat eeuh… moet je even kijken."

"Kijk jij maar!" zei ze en ik zuchtte. Moeizaam trok ik het jasje uit dat de zwerver aan had en keek op het lipje.

"Nou, doe maar large. Trouwens… deze zwerver is nog niet echt zo arm! Moet je dit merkje zien! Peperduur joh!" zei ik met grote ogen.

"Heeft hij vast gestolen." Was het laatste wat Rosa zei voordat ze verdween en even later terug kwam met een goede broek en shirt en trui.

Ze gaf de spullen aan mij en dook toen weg achter de bank.

"Zeg maar wanneer het voorbij is! Ik hoe niet te zien hoe jij die zwerver uit kleed! Hij heeft vast een bierbuik en is heel erg behaard! Gadverdamme, ik moet al kotsen van mijn eigen ideeën!" zei ze en ik moest lachen. Ik begon met zijn shirt uittrekken.

"Nou Rosa! Die bierbuik en dat behaarde gedoe is helemaal waar! Niet dus!" zei ik met grote ogen toen ik naar de bleke borst keek van de zwerver. Het was heel glad, zacht en was erg gespierd. Ik zag Rosa's ogen over de bankleuning glippen en wat wijder open gaan.

"Jezus… mijn god! Hoe… hoe… mooi!" zei ze toen met grote ogen. "Maar ik vind hem nog steeds eng."

Na een zware avond zaten we eindelijk samen op de bank. We hadden de zwerver in het logeerbed gelegd en hadden nu even rust, ook al had Rosa amper iets gedaan.

"Phoe… dat was me wat zeg," zei Rosa en ik keek haar met opgetrokken wenkbrauwen aan.

"Jij hebt helemaal niets gedaan!"

"Echt wel, ik moest me doodschrikken toen hij binnenviel!"

"Nou, wauw…" zei ik droog en stond op. "Ik weet al waar ik hem van ken!!" zei ik opeens en zag het weer voor me. "Hij was die jongen die ik 'redde' van Brutus!"

"Oh, en wie is Brutus?"

"Vertel ik nog wel eens, een heel dom, lelijk, nou hij deed me denken aan Korzel en Kwast."

"Oh… nou dat is prettig," zei Rosa droog en ik grinnikte.

"Ik ga slapen, welterusten," zei ik en gaf Rosa een kus.

De bel ging. Gevolgd door een luide kreet.

"JASON!!!! IK MOET JE ZOOOOOW VEEL VERTELLEN!! WHAAA! ER LOGEERT EEN ZWERVER BIJ ONS!!!" Ik zuchtte vermoeid, hij was er nu al vier dagen en nog steeds ziek en Rosa kon er nog steeds niet aan wennen.

"Een zwerver? Hoe hebben jullie dat voor elkaar gekregen?" vroeg Jason lachend en hij kwam de kamer in.

"Hé Jason, leuk dat je er bent," zei ik met een glimlach.

"Ja, vind ik ook. Hoe gaat het?"

"Goed. Wat moe, het was een stuk rustiger voor de vakantie, maar wel goed."

"Daar twijfel ik niet aan," zei hij met een knipoog en ik glimlachte.

"Nou, ik denk dat jullie wel wat leuks moeten gaan doen. Ik moet hier blijven vanwege de gast. Rosa, wil jij hem nog even zijn ontbijt geven?"

"Eeuhm… Jason wil het wel doen! Toch Jason?! Ja, natuurlijk wil je dat doen, dat hoef ik geen eens te vragen!" zei Rosa al voor Jason kon antwoorden en dropte het dienblad in zijn handen en duwde hem naar boven.

"Ga maar naar binnen en schrik niet, ren ook niet gillend weg, of doe ook niets anders geks. Dat is een beetje lullig. Nou, hup, je kan het. Ik weet het!" hoorde ik Rosa zeggen voordat ze de deur opende en Jason naar binnen duwde en de deur weer sloot.

Even later kwam Jason heel rustig naar buiten.

"Ik vind hem anders helemaal niet zo angstaanjagend, behalve die spieren waar je geen ruzie mee wilt krijgen!" zei Jason wat onder de indruk en Rosa zuchtte.

"Jack, ik weet echt niet wat ik moet doen! Er ligt een zieke gast boven, ik kan dus niet naar werk. Maar op mijn werk klagen ze omdat er te weinig mensen zijn en dat ik echt nodig ben! Maar ik kan hem hier toch niet achterlaten?!" zei ik gefrustreerd van frustratie. Ik zat met Jack in De Flubberworm. Het was elf uur 's avonds en Rosa en Jason hadden beloofd een beetje op de gast te passen terwijl ze een wild en romantisch avondje hadden.

"Rustig maar, het komt wel goed. Misschien moet je gewoon uitleggen aan je baas waar je mee zit."

"Dat helpt niet, het is zo een eikel!"

"Vraag dan of Rosa en Jason een dagje op hem willen passen."

"Kan, ik mag nog maximaal 3 dagen weg blijven, anders word ik ontslagen," zei ik en zuchtte zwaar. Ik ging met mijn handen door mijn haar, het was vet en moest nodig gewassen worden.

"Ik denk dat je beter maar even naar huis kunt gaan en een lekkere douche nemen en gaan slapen. Je ziet er vermoeid uit."

"Ja, ik moest elke nacht opstaan om te kijken of hij niet dood ging," zei ik en stond op.

"Kom jongens, we gaan," zei ik tegen de honden en ze liepen braaf naar de deur.

"Ik zie je binnenkort wel weer, doei," zei ik tegen Jack en hij knikte. Ik gaf hem een kus en vertrok.

Ondanks het zomer was, was het fris. Het kwam vast omdat ik moe was, maar ik had alweer het gevoel dat ik bekeken werd. Ik trok mijn capuchon diep over mijn ogen en liep in de schaduw terug naar huis.

Daar aangekomen nam ik een douche en ging naar bed en viel gelijk in slaap.

"MÈÈÈLLL je moet de was doen! Mijn favo bh zit in de was!!!"

Kreunend kwam ik overeind. Ze was nu een week thuis en ze zat nog steeds aan mijn hoofd te zeuren dat ik de was moest doen. Kon ze dat dan niet zelf doen? Dit was al de tweede zaterdag in twee weken dat ik vroeg gewekt werd. Hielden ze dan ook nooit op? Maar het werd ook wel weer tijd dat ik ging wassen want de kleren van de zwerver, ook wel bekend als de gast, zaten ook in de was. Moeizaam stond ik op en schuifelde ik naar de douche. Nadat ik eindelijk was opgefrist begon ik aan de was. Om ervoor te zorgen dat ik geen dingen zou meewassen die in de zakken zaten, keek ik alle zakken na. Toen ik in Rosa's broekzak keek, voelde ik opeens iets plakkerigs. Ik haalde het voorwerp eruit en kwam erachter dat het kauwgom was. Gatver! Misschien moest ik haar eens gaan uitleggen dat je sommige voorwerpen niet in je zak moet laten.

Ik pakte de volgende broek en kwam tot de ontdekking dat deze van onze gast was. Ik voelde in zijn zakken en haalde er een ketting uit met een amulet eraan. Het kon open.

Moest ik het wel open maken? Het was misschien wel privé en wilde hij liever niet dat ik het wist. Maar aan de andere kant, ik heb zijn leven gered, dan zou hij het toch niet erg vinden als ik kijk wat er in zijn amulet zat? Misschien was het wel heel handige informatie om erachter te komen wie het was, dat wist ik namelijk nog steeds niet!

Ik stopte de broek in de wasmachine en maakte het amulet open. Er zat een foto in, maar niet zo maar een foto, de foto bewoog. Met grote ogen keek ik naar de foto, ik was niet zozeer verbaasd over dat de foto bewoog, maar over wat erop stond. Want ik stond namelijk op de foto!

Hoe kwam hij aan die foto?! Wie was hij?! Hé!! Hoe kon dit? Hield hij me in de gaten? Stalkte hij me? Wat was hij?! Een tovenaar?

Allemaal vragen kwamen in me op terwijl ik naar de foto staarde. Het was enigszins een oude foto. Ik sloot het amulet en legde hem op de wastafel. Ik moest er maar niet meer aan denken, ik moest het maar vergeten. Vervolgens pakte ik uit zijn jas een toverstok en was mijn vermoedde van dat hij een tovenaar was bevestigd.

Nadat ik alle was in de wasmachine had gedaan, een dreuzel uitvinding die echt geweldig was! Ging ik naar de gast.

Toen ik bij de deur stond twijfelde ik, hij moest echt snel beter worden! Ik deed de deur open en liep de donkere kamer in. Ik ging op de rand van het bed zitten en legde de bovenkant van mijn hand op zijn voorhoofd. Hij voelde niet warm aan, maar op gewone temperatuur. Hij ademde ook rustig en regelmatig.

"Hé, wordt eens wakker," zei ik zacht en duwde zacht tegen hem aan. Ik maakte een zacht geluidje en opende langzaam zijn ogen.

"Mooi, je bent wakker. Hoe voel je je?"

"Wel… goed…" zei hij langzaam. Zijn stem was laag, maar niet zo heel erg laag en het gaf een bepaalde tinteling, alsof ik de stem kende.

"Oké, volgens mij heb je ook geen koorts meer en als je je goed voelt kan je vanavond met ons aan de tafel eten. Dat lijkt me een goed plan, dan wordt je ook weer wat sterker, maar doe alsjeblieft wel wat aan je uiterlijk. Een goede douche, schone kleding uit de la, eeuhm.. misschien wat scheren. Alles staat in de badkamer," zei ik en wees naar een deur in de kamer. Hij knikte.

"Wat is er allemaal gebeurd?" vroeg hij wat moeizaam terwijl hij overeind kwam.

"Nou, waar moet ik beginnen. Je belde aan en toen de deur open ging viel je bewusteloos neer. Ik heb je nu vier dagen verzorgd samen met Rosa en Jason enne… nou, je bent nu denk ik wel beter."

"Hij heeft iets…" mompelde ik.

"Wie? Die zwerver? Dat meen je niet!" zei Rosa geschokt.

"Nee, de hond. Ja natuurlijk! Maar hij heeft echt iets… iets bekends…"

"Alsjeblieft! Je bent toch niet verliefd op een zwerver?!!!"

"Huh?"

"Whaa!! Mel!! Dit is sociale zelfmoord!!" riep Rosa uit met een dramatisch gezicht.

"Ach kom nou! Je denkt toch niet dat ik me zo verlaag?! Wat denk je wel niet van mij?!"

"Nou… weet ik veel."

"Goh, bedankt voor het vertrouwen. Hij komt mee eten vanavond, maar ik heb gezegd dat hij zich wel wat moet opknappen."

"Oh mijn god… ik ga een hel tegemoet!!" zei ze nog dramatischer en liep weg. Ik stond tijdens het gesprek het eten te koken en ging nu dus rustig verder.

Uiteindelijk pakte ik een dienblad en legde een bord en bestek erop en maakte er zo nog drie klaar.

"Jason, Rosa, pakken jullie zelf een dienblad en scheppen jullie zelf op!" riep ik en ging met mijn dienblad en eten naar de eetkamer. Rosa en Jason kwamen de eetkamer binnengestormd en gingen regelrecht naar de keuken die aan de andere kant van de eetkamer zat.

Ik ging zitten en hoorde Rosa en Jason lachen. Ze kwamen aanlopen en toen ze vlak bij de tafel waren hoorde we opeens een stem.

"Kan ik nog mee eten of ben ik al te laat?" Ik schrok, liet mijn mes en vork vallen en door het snelle omdraaien en de schok die ik daarna kreeg viel ik van mijn stoel.

Rosa schrok zo erg dat ze struikelde over haar eigen voeten, het dienblad liet vallen, Jason mee trok en midden in de aardappelpuree viel, met een hoge gil natuurlijk.

Jason die mee werd getrokken door Rosa kwam hard op de grond terecht en toen hij opstond werd hij weer omgegooid doordat Rosa ook opstond maar haar voet bleef haken in de stoel waardoor die omviel en tegen Jason aan kwam. Rosa stond de gast met hele grote ogen aan te kijken, alsof ze een spook zag.

Ik keek heel voorzichtig over de rand van de stoel, misschien had ik het me gewoon verbeeld. Met bange ogen keek ik naar de persoon die bovenaan de trap stond.

"Verwelkomen jullie altijd zo gasten?" zei hij droog.

"Nee, ja, nee…" zei ik schor.

"Ik g-ga m-me even om-kleden," zei Rosa zacht en liep zonder haar ogen van de gast af te houden weg, tegen de deurpost van de keuken op waardoor ze nog eens viel.

"Rosa, je slaapkamer is de andere kant op," zei Jason voorzichtig.

"Ja ik weet het," zei ze en trok Jason mee naar haar kamer.

"Ik heb zo net een spook gezien. Ik heb zonet een spook gezien. Dat was een spook," mompelde Rosa de hele tijd.

"Misschien," hoorde ik Jason nog zeggen.

"MIJN HUIS SPOOKT!!!" gilde Rosa en toen was het stil, dood stil in mijn huis.


	35. Chapter 36

Hoofdstuk 36

Nadat Rosa weg was kwam ik overeind. Ik was vreselijk geschokt en in shock. Hoe kon dit, in mijn huis?! Had ik het dan nooit gemerkt? Wat was er mis gegaan? Waarom was ik zo blind geweest? Waarom was hij hier?! Mijn geschoktheid sloeg over in woede. Hoe durfde hij! Hoe durfde hij hier te komen!

Mijn ogen verduisterde en mijn blik ook. Ik haalde trillerig adem en begon te beven.

"Hoe durf je!" siste ik voor ik het kon tegenhouden. Het kwam er zomaar uit!

Ik draaide me resoluut om en rende weg naar mijn kamer. Ik smeet mijn deur dicht en begon met alles te gooien wat binnen handbereik was. Kleding uit de kast, bureau omver, bed overhoop, gordijnen kapot. Ik gooide al mijn parfumflesjes een voor een tegen de muur en begon toen hysterisch te gillen.

Ik wilde niet meer! Waarom was alles tegen mij? Ik kon net zo goed dood gaan! Niemand had wat aan mij! Mijn baas zat alleen maar op mij te mokken! Iedereen vond dat ik gek werd! Ik werd gebruikt voor van alles en nog wat!

"MEL! DOE OPEN!" schreeuwde iemand boven mijn gegil heen. Het was hem, waarom moest ik open doen? Ik wilde niet open doen!

"NEE! LAAT ME MET RUST! GA WEG!" gilde ik en liep naar mijn balkon deur.

"MEL! HOU OP EN DOE OPEN! DIT HEEFT GEEN ZIN!!"

"IK MAAK ZELF WEL UIT WAT ZIN HEEFT EN WAT NIET!! EN NEE! IK DOE NIET OPEN! IK HEB TOCH GEEN ZIN MEER!!" gilde ik terug en met een enorme knal duwde ik mijn balkon deur open.

Het was even stil, aan beide kanten van de deur. Tot plotseling de deur van mijn kamer open vloog en hij naar binnen rende.

Hij sloeg zijn armen om mij heen, maar ik stribbelde tegen.

"LAAT ME LOS! BLIJF VAN ME AF!" gilde ik eerst nog maar het zwakte steeds meer af.

"Laat me los, ik wil niet meer," zei ik uiteindelijk huilend en wat zachter. Ik stribbelde niet lang meer tegen en liet me vasthouden.

"Rustig nou, het komt wel goed."

"Nee, het komt nooit meer goed… dat kan niet! Dat geloof ik niet!"

"Ssshht, stil nou, je moet even rustig worden."

"Nee! Dat wil ik niet!" zei ik nog proberend enige kracht in mijn stem te krijgen maar die werd overspoeld door mijn snikken en tranen. "Waarom ben je nou hier? Waarom moest dit? Waarom kan het niet gewoon simpel zijn?" Ik stelde allemaal vragen waarop ik geen antwoord kreeg. Mijn benen werden slap, de woede had me helemaal uitgeput. Ik liet me tegen hem aanvallen en zakte naar beneden. Hij ging mee naar beneden, net zover tot ik zat en tegen hem leunde. Ik huilde niet meer echt, maar er rolde nog wel zo nu en dan een traan over mijn wangen en ik snikte ook nog. Ik leunde met mijn hoofd op zijn schouder en deed mijn ogen dicht.

"Waarom?" vroeg ik nog eens geluidloos.

"Ssshht," zei hij alleen maar en streek met zijn hand langs mijn wang.

"Ik zei toch dat ik terug zou komen?" Ik knikte als een klein kind.

"Ik had het beloofd en ik kom altijd mijn beloftes na." Weer knikte ik.

"Maar, maar ik dacht dat je weg was. Dat je verdwenen was voorgoed. Dat je me vergeten was," zei ik en bij dat laatste welde er weer tranen en snikken op.

"Ssshht, ik zou je nooit vergeten, dat zou ik nooit kunnen."

"Maar, je had helemaal niets laten horen, geen een teken. Ik heb al die tijd zitten wachten, maar niets. Ik- ik-"

"Ik ga nooit meer weg, dat beloof ik. Ik laat je nooit meer alleen achter."

"Nooit?" vroeg ik bevend en deed mijn ogen open. Ik keek hem aan en hij glimlachte vriendelijk. Ik leek net een klein kind die in de armen van haar moeder lag. Ik was totaal afhankelijk van hem, hij kon op dat moment alles met mij doen.

"Nooit," zei hij veel belovend en drukte me wat steviger tegen hem aan. Ik sloeg mijn armen om zijn nek en verborg mijn gezicht nu in zijn jas tegen zijn schouder.

Het was me allemaal teveel en ik kon het niet meer aan. Al die dagen weinig slaap en veel doen. Dat ook nog Rosa die soms vreselijk lastig was en dat had je een vermoeiende Patty nog om je heen. En dan dit ook nog, het was me allemaal teveel en ik liet het merken ook.

De tranen kregen de vrije loop en alle opgekropte woede en verdriet van de laatste drie jaar ging eruit.

Ik ben uiteindelijk die avond zo in slaap gevallen en heb heel diep en lekker geslapen. Die ochtend ben ik ook niet gewekt, ze hadden me laten slapen tot twee uur 's middags.

Toen ik wakker werd zat Jack naast me.

"Hé," zei hij zacht en glimlachte. "Je bent wakker. Je hebt erg lang geslapen."

"Huh? Wat doe jij hier?" vroeg ik met een schorre stem.

"Leuke verwelkoming, Rosa heeft me gisteren een brief gestuurd dat ik zo snel mogelijk moest komen."

"Waarom?"

"Omdat je helemaal door het lint ging." Beschaamd keek ik de andere kant op.

"Ja, het was me allemaal teveel."

"Dat dacht ik al. Je klonk eergister ook niet zo goed. Maar heb je lekker geslapen?"

"Ja, heel lekker," zei ik nog steeds beschaamd. Ik schaamde me vreselijk, ik was helemaal door het lint gegaan en was bijna niet meer te stoppen. Het was echt vreselijk, ze hadden de schade zo goed als opgeruimd, maar al mijn parfum en make-up die ik een voor een tegen de muur had gegooid, was kapot. Dat werd allemaal nieuw kopen, weer veel geld uitgeven.

"Kom, ga je even omkleden en douchen en dat spul onder je ogen weg halen en kom dan naar beneden," zei Jack.

"Dat spul onder mijn ogen heet uitgelopen mascara."

"Ja dat bedoel ik, wist ik wel."

"Niet waar."

"Oh! Je wist tenminste wat ik bedoelde! Nou kom op!"

"Ik weet het niet hoor."

"Natuurlijk wist je wat ik bedoelde!"

"Ik bedoel dat ik niet weet of ik wel naar beneden ga."

"Oh… nog een keer natuurlijk wel! Waarom niet?"

"Ik weet niet of ik het wel durf… straks ren ik weer huilend en boos naar boven of… of…"

"Jemig… doe niet zo gestresst kind! Dat is helemaal nergens voor nodig!"

"Hoe deed jij dan toen je hem zag?!"

"Nou ik… eeuh… ik trof jullie zo aan op de grond en eeuh… ik dacht dat ik hallucineerde."

"Oh, ik wil niet weten hoe dat eruit zag," zei ik grinnikend terwijl ik een heel filmpje in mijn hoofd zag draaien van Jack die dwars door hem heen probeert te lopen, maar wat niet lukte.

"Nee, dat wil je ook niet weten. Nou kom op," zei Jack en probeerde me uit bed te trekken.

"Ik durf niet! Ik ga straks vast weer iets raar doen!" wierp ik wanhopig tegen.

"Ik ben bij je, je hoeft niet raar te doen en als je het eng vind dan knijp je maar heel hard in mijn hand, maar niet te hard graag."

"Hmm… dan blijf jij bij me!"

"Ja, nou hup, ga die douche onder!" zei hij en trok me in een keer uit mijn bed en duwde me de badkamer in. Ik stapte onder de warme douche en vergat even alle zorgen, het was heerlijk, zo'n warme douche.

Na een tijdje ging ik eronder uit en begon ik aan mijn dagelijkse ritueel, zoals opmaken enzo, alleen dan nu zonder parfum of enig ander iets dat ik een flesje tegen de muur had geknald.

"Zeg Mel, schiet eens op! We moeten nog middageten! Ik heb honger!" riep Jack zeurderig en ik grinnikte, hij moest maar wachten.

Uiteindelijk kwam ik de badkamer uit en liep bijna tegen Jack op.

"Ik heb een vraagje…" zei hij twijfelend.

"Vraag dan."

"Nou, heb je echt alle parfum kapot gegooid?"

"Eeuh… ja."

"Dat meen je niet!! Ik heb die voor ene van voor je verjaardag wel vijf dagen lopen zoeken!!" zei Jack struikelend over zijn woorden van verontwaardigdheid.

"Ja… goed taalgebruik hoor, nog eens. Ik snap er geen bal van," zei ik schaapachtig.

"Die parfum die ik voor je verjaardag gekocht had… daar heb ik wel vijf dagen naar lopen zoeken! En nu gooi jij hem zomaar kapot!"

"Ja, ik was boos."

"Nee, echt waar? Ik dacht dat je blij was." Nu was het Jacks beurt om schaapachtig te reageren, maar alsnog was hij verontwaardigd.

"Nou, jij wilde zo graag eten, dan gaan we nu eten," zei ik en zijn gezicht lichtte meteen op.

Langzaam liep ik naar de deur en deed hem nog langzamer open.

"Hè Mel! Schiet eens op!"

"Hou je mond," zei ik bits en liep in superslowmotion de gang op. Jack duwde mij iets voort toen ik bleef staan op de trap.

"Kom nou, ik heb hem gezegd dat we zouden komen eten… dan moet je hem niet al te lang laten wachten."

"W-w-waaat?!! Ik, wij gaan met hem eten?!" vroeg ik ongelovig en stopte abrupt.

"Ja! Wil je soms dat hij verhongert?"

"Nou…"

"Doe eens wat aardiger zeg!" zei Jack terwijl hij in mijn zij porde.

"Whaaa!! Stop!" gilde ik hard en hoog, nu wist hij dat we eraan kwamen.

"Ik durf niet, ik durf niet, ik durf niet!"

"Blijf dat vooral nog een paar keer tegen jezelf zeggen en dan durf je hem nooit meer te zien. Nou kom op, mijn humeur wordt er niet beter op," zei Jack en werd wat ongeduldig.

"Waar zijn Rosa en Jason?"

"Die zouden vanaf vandaag drie nachten bij Jason blijven slapen."

"Owja, net nu…" kreunde ik. Ik had nu echt niet zo'n zin om drie dagen alleen met hem in één huis te zitten!

Jack duwde me zacht naar voren en ik greep zijn hand en kneep erin. Hij gaf een klein kneepje terug en langzaam liep ik verder. Mijn hart ging als een gek tekeer in mijn keel en slaap. Ik had het gevoel dat ik ieder moment kon inzakken, maar waardoor wist ik eigenlijk niet. Ja, door hem weer onder ogen te komen, maar was dat het enige waar ik bang voor was?

"Je kant het wel," zei jack zacht en duwde me verder de trap af. Iedere seconden leek twee uur, alles werd vertraagd zodat ik hem straks langer zou zien. Nee! Dit wilde ik niet! Ik wilde hem niet zien! Wat zou ik gaan doen? Misschien wel flauwvallen, zo dramatisch kon ik wel zijn! Of weer boos worden en dat met bestek gaan gooien? Zo kan iemand ook snel aan zijn einde komen! Wilde ik dat hij dood ging? Nee, dan waren al die dagen voor niets!

Stapje voor stapje, alsof ik de koningin van Engeland was, ging ik de trap af en hield telkens even halt om vervolgens weer verder geduwd te worden door Jack.

Toen ik het einde van de ó zo korte trap had bereikt, bleef ik staan.

"Ik vind het eng."

"Echt waar? Zo dat is nieuw…" zei Jack sarcastisch en ik draaide me om, om weer naar boven te lopen, maar Jack hield me tegen.

"Nee. Jij gaat niet naar boven, jij gaat naar de eetkamer."

"Waarom?! Ik wil niet! Ik heb geen honger!" zei ik jammerend en keek vervolgens vervloekt naar mijn buik die hevig rommelde.

"Dus daarom rommelt je buik zo… juist, ik snap het," zei Jack met een lichte glimlach. Hij draaide me weer om en duwde me alweer verder.

Ik stond voor de deur. Owjee, straks gaat hij open en zie ik hem! Help me! Ik kan het niet! Ik… ik… ik kon even niets meer verzinnen.

"Doe je de deur nog open?"

"Doe jij maar!" zei ik en kneep mijn ogen dicht en greep Jacks alweer en kneep erin. Ik hoorde de deur open gaan, maar ik ging niet naar binnen. Ik deed mijn ogen ook niet open, ik begon alleen maar harder in Jacks hand te knijpen.

"Mel, mijn hand. Hij doet pijn. Je knijpt hem plat en je nagels zitten in mijn vel," zei Jack zacht en met een wat pijnlijke stem. Ik trok me er niet echt veel van aan, maar toch liet ik zijn hand wat losser. Zodra jack de mogelijkheid zag om zijn hand te bevrijden, deed hij dat en probeerde door tegen zijn hand te blazen de pijn wat te verminderen.

Heel langzaam deed ik een oog open en toen snel weer dicht. Daarna deed ik de andere open en weer dicht. Hé, ik had helemaal geen persoon in de kamer gezien! Snel deed ik beide ogen open en keek zoekend de kamer rond.

"Hé! Er is helemaal niemand!" zei ik verontwaardigd.

"Zei ik dan dat er iemand was?"

"Hé?! Maar je zei dat we met hem gingen eten!"

"Eten, ja. Eten wij nu?"

"Dus hij is er nog wel?"

"Ja, wat denk jij nou! Hij kan nergens anders heen hoor!"

"Oh…" Hij was er nog, maar waar?

Opeens ging Jack aan tafel zitten en gebeurde het allemaal heel snel. Hij kwam binnen met een bord flensjes en er ging een schok door me heen. Zowel van dat ik hem weer zag, dat hij uit de keuken kwam en zelf dus had gekookt.

Hij zag er perfect uit, zoals altijd. Ik was nog nooit zo geschrokken van hem en ook nog nooit zo bang voor hem geweest, maar waarom was ik zo bang?

Ik keek hem aan, recht in zijn ogen. Ik weet niet wat er door me heen ging, ik voelde me vreemd en koud, er kroop een rilling over mijn rug en tranen brandden achter mijn netvlies. Ik durfde het contact niet te verbreken, bang dat ik als laf zou overkomen. Ik, Mel Lizzy Stan/Hanley, zou nooit laf overkomen of zelf ook maar laf zijn.

Koud, bang en rillingen over mijn rug. Mijn nekharen gingen overeind staan en ik had het gevoeld dat ik wit weg trok en weer een woede aanval zou krijgen.

'Rustig Mel, diep inademen en diep uitademen, ja, goed zo,' zei een stem in mijn hoofd en ik haalde diep in en blies het uit.

'Het is maar een persoon in nette kleding, hij kan je niets doen en doet dat ook niets.' Ik moest de stem vertrouwen, dat had ik altijd gedaan en ze had nog nooit fout gezeten.

'Laar hem binnen, vergeef het hem.' Wat?! Wilde ze dat ik het hem vergaf? Dit was dan wel de stem van mijn hart, maar mijn verstand zei toch iets heel anders!

"Hey," zei hij wat ongemakkelijk. Ik zag dat hij het ook niet makkelijk vond, dat hij er ook moeite mee had. Mijn ogen flitste even naar zijn handen, die wat trilde. Mijn handen hingen heel stil langs mijn lichaam, aan niets kon je zien dat ik me vreselijk ongemakkelijk voelde. Ik haalde diep adem en begon rustig en regelmatig adem te halen.

"Hoi," zei ik terug met een schorre stem. Het was stil en er hing een zware lucht, ik voelde het op mijn hart drukken en bij het inademen leek het net alsof je amper zuurstof naar binnen kreeg.

"Kom je eeuh.. ook mee eten?" vroeg hij voorzichtig en het was weer stil. Wat moest ik doen?! Ik wilde niet, ik zou het nooit kunnen uithouden in die zware lucht! Maar een strenge gebiedende blik van Jack zorgde ervoor dat ik langzaam knikte en nog langzamer naar de tafel liep en ging zitten.

Het was stil en iedereen zweeg. De flensjes waren wel erg lekker en ik genoot ervan, maar waarom had hij ze eigenlijk gemaakt?

Ik waagde het erop om die vraag te stellen, misschien wilde hij het daarmee goed maken? Maar dan zou hij meer moeite moeten doen.

"Waarom… heb je eeuh… deze flensjes eigenlijk gemaakt? Niet dat ze niet lekker zijn hoor, ze zijn heerlijk… maar waarom?" Ik praatte behoorlijk snel en ik hoopte dat hij het had verstaan.

Hij zweeg en toen ik naar Jack keek, keek hij me schuldig aan met een brede glimlach.

"Heb jij hem opdracht gegeven om flensjes te maken?" vroeg ik met een moeilijk gezicht aan Jack.

"Eeuhmm… Ja, ik denk het wel, ja."

"Waat?! Hij is een gast! Je laat een gast toch geen flensjes bakken omdat jij zo ze lekker vindt?!!"

"Nou, ik ben niet echt een gast meer," zei Draco, de eerste vloeiende zin die hij uitsprak.


	36. Chapter 37

(A/N) Hallo allemaal, dit is het laatste hoofdstuk van dit verhaal. Er komt nog een vervolg (die heb ik ook al geschreven).

Ik ben ontzettend blij met al jullie reacties! Echt waar. Dit hoofdstuk is opgesplitst in twee delen, ik hoop dat julie zullen genieten dit laatste hoofdstuk!

Liefs Noeks

Hoofdstuk 37

Deel I 

De eerste vloeiende zin die hij uitsprak sinds hij hier was, een teken dat hij weer helemaal beter was. Maar, waarom was hij geen gast?

"Waarom niet?" vroeg ik het volgende moment met opgetrokken wenkbrauwen.

"Nou, ik ben hier al vijf dagen en je hebt al die tijd voor me gezorgd, nu kon ik wel wat terug doen. En dan begin ik maar bij een lekker ontbijt." Juist. Hij was in ieder geval zijn karakter niet kwijtgeraakt al die tijd.

"Maar dat haalt toch niet weg dat jij geen gast meer bent?" Waarom ik nou door ging op dit onderwerp, zou ik echt niet weten. Misschien omdat ik dan eindelijk weer eens een gesprek had met hem, of misschien om te laten zien dat ik... dat ik… ach weet ik veel!

"Nee, maar… ik vond het gewoon aardig om een ontbijt te maken."

"Dat is ook aardig, maar-"

"Ooh! Kijk nou eens hoe laat het is! Ik moet er vandoor!" zei Jack gehaast en deed alsof hij op zijn horloge keek.

"Je hebt geen horloge Jack," zei ik droog.

"Nee, die heeft Patty. Daarom is het al te laat en moet ik hem ophalen."

"Eeuhm… weet je zeker dat je hem nodig hebt?"

"Ja, heel zeker."

"Maar je hebt geen horloge dus weet je niet hoe laat het is, dus weet je ook niet dat het tijd is om je horloge te halen." Probeerde ik nog. Jack pakte een pen en tekende wat op zijn linkerpols.

"Maar nu wel, zie je, het is al véél te laat! Kijk! Het is al drie uur!!" riep hij uit en stak zijn hand uit.

"Nee hoor, het is pas kwart over twaalf."

"Oh," zei Jack en draaide zich snel om met de pen in zijn handen. Daarna draaide hij zich weer naar mij toe en stak opnieuw zijn hand uit.

"Echt wel!" zei hij en ik zuchtte, lastig mens! "Nou, ik zie jullie nog wel eens! Doeg!" zei hij, stond op en liep zonder pardon de kamer uit, het huis uit.

Wezenloos keek ik Jack na, moest hij me nou zo nodig alleen laten met… Draco?

"Mel, ben je klaar met eten?" vroeg Draco na een tijdje en haalde mij terug uit mijn trance. Ik keek hem even aan en stond toen op.

"Ja, natuurlijk. Kom maar met je bord," zei ik en pakte Jacks bord en wachtte tot Draco zijn bord aangaf.

"Laat maar, ik doe het wel," zei hij, pakte met zijn rechterhand de borden over en duwde met zijn linkerhand me zachtjes terug op mijn stoel.

"Uh.. oké," zei ik langzaam en liet hem de tafel afruimen. Hij was toch wel wat veranderd, in zekere zin. Je kon merken dat hij ouder was geworden en verantwoordelijker.

Doordat Jack de deur open had gelaten kwamen Wolf en Beer de kamer binnen en begonnen gelijk aan Draco te snuffelen.

"Beer, Wolf, af," zei ik streng en de honden trokken zich gelijk terug.

"Geeft niet hoor, zijn die van jou?" zei hij met een glimlach en aaide de honden toen hij ze naar zich toe wenkte.

"Ja, ik had ze voor Rosa gekocht, maar omdat ze er bijna nooit is, waren ze er eigenlijk voor mijn eenzaamheid," zei ik en Draco ontweek mij blik. "Maar laten we het daar niet over hebben. Waar heb je al die tijd gezeten?" vroeg ik toen ik al mijn moed bij elkaar had geschraapt.

"Uuhm… ik ben naar Frankrijk gegaan, daar heb ik een tijdje rondgezworven in de bergen-"

"Een tijdje?! Je bent drie jaar weggeweest!!"

"Ja, als je me even laat uitpraten dan-"

"Sorry, ga verder," zei ik beschaamd.

"Toen ben ik in een dreuzel-ziekenhuis beland vanwege een ongeluk, daar heb ik drie maanden doorgebracht."

"Wat was er gebeurd dan?"

"Een lawine, die me nogal plat had gemaakt, maar ik was na drie maanden weer helemaal hersteld. Intussen waren er al 8 maanden voorbij en ik trok verder. Ik ben toen naar Bulgarije gegaan, waar ik ging werken met draken. Ik kwam daar ook een meisje tegen, of nou ja meisje… dame. Sarah Merlin, ze was heel mooi en intelligent..," zei hij en haperde even. Het was waarschijnlijk niet een prettige herinnering. Ik stond op en trok hem mee naar de woonkamer en zei dat hij op de bank moest zitten. Ik ging wat koffie halen en ging daarna naast hem zitten. We zaten allebei schuin, zodat we elkaar aan konden kijken. Ik pakte zijn hand en glimlachte bemoedigend en hij haalde diep adem.

"Ze leek veel interesse voor me te hebben en ik ben met haar ongeveer een half jaar verder gegaan, dus ik was zo ongeveer een jaar in Bulgarije. Maar toen kwam ik erachter dat ze me bedroog en kregen we ruzie." Wat een trut! Zijn gezicht zag er wat pijnlijk uit.

"Waarom ging ze vreemd?" vroeg ik. Oeh! Domme vraag! Die had ik niet moeten stellen.

"Ze kwam erachter dat ik nog steeds verliefd was op een ander."

"Oh, ja, dat ken ik…" zei ik zacht. Een ander, een ander.

"Daarna heeft ze me verraden aan Voldemort en was ik genoodzaakt me te verbergen." Mijn ogen werden groot. "Ik heb toen een jaar in de Sloveense bergen doorgebracht en ben toen terug gegaan naar Engeland. Ik heb me hier een heel tijd verborgen gehouden en toen ben ik eindelijk weer eens de straat op gegaan. Ik ging naar dat ene café waar ik jou tegen kwam. Ik herinnerde me het adres wat je had opgeschreven en ben toen weer terug gegaan naar mijn schuilplaats. De volgende dag kwam Voldemort er echter achter waar ik zat en moest ik vluchtten, in die storm en toen kam ik uitgeput en ziek bij jou aan. Ik had gedacht dat ik hier veilig zou zijn en dat je me goed zou verzorgen, wat je ook gedaan hebt. Alleen, ik had niet verwacht dat je me niet zou herkennen en al helemaal niet dat je zo zou reageren…" hij keek de andere kant op en ontweek voor de tweede keer mijn blik.

"Kijk me eens aan," zei ik tegen hem, hij keek me aan. "Het was me gewoon allemaal even teveel geworden. Ik heb het echt heel moeilijk gehad nadat jij weg was en omdat ik zo lang helemaal niets van je had gehoord, nam ik aan dat je dood was. Ik heb het met die gedachte ook heel moeilijk gehad, maar uiteindelijk heb ik het geaccepteerd. En toen, toen kwam je opeens weer. Ik heb de afgelopen dagen heel slecht geslapen en ik kon het echt niet meer hebben. En het spijt me heel erg van mijn uitval," zei ik oprecht en keek hem strak aan.

"Ik snap het wel en ik neem het je ook niet kwalijk. Ik wil alleen iets terug kunnen doen."

Hier had ik op gewacht, op dat hij iets terug wilde doen. Maar wat moest ik zeggen?

Ik pakte zijn hand wat strakker vast, ik moest snel wat zeggen.

"Nou… ik… eeuhm… je, je… je moet voorlopig in ieder geval niet meer weg gaan, beloof me dat," zei ik snel en sloot mijn ogen en boog mijn hoofd. Tranen brandde weer op mijn netvlies, maar deze keer mochten ze niet weg. Nee, ik huil niet om zo'n emotioneel moment.

"Ik zal niet weg gaan, alleen wanneer jij wilt dat ik weg ga. Maar genoeg over mij, ik wil wel eens weten hoe jouw leven de afgelopen drie jaar is gegaan."

"Nou, ik ben afgestudeerd als Heler en ik werk nu in het St. Holisto. Zoals je weet woon ik samen met Rosa in dit huis en hebben we twee honden, Wolf en Beer, en Wolf is op het moment zwanger," zei ik zuchtend. Ik had het niet kunnen voorkomen, dus ik krijg straks een nest met springende hypere kleine hondjes door het huis heen.

"Oh… en dat café, kom je daar vaak?"

"Ja, het is mijn favoriete café."

"En die jongen, die mij een beetje neer sloeg, is dat je vriend?" vroeg hij met een wat verafschuwd gezicht en ik begon te lachen.

"Mijn vriend? Nooit van mijn leven! Brutus is echt de lelijkste jongen die ik ken! Nee, ik heb een betere smaak!" zei ik lachend en ik zag een lichte glimlach op zijn gezicht verschijnen.

"Heb je wel een vriend gehad."

"Jawel, hoor, een aantal," zei ik luchtig, alsof het de normaalste zaak van de wereld was.

"Een aantal?!" zei hij wat geschokt en er verscheen een grimas op zijn gezicht. "Hoeveel dan eigenlijk?"

"Eeuhm… zeven, dacht ik. Tony, Craig, John, Dave, Kay, Matt en Scott... ja, zeven," zei ik nadat ik de namen zacht op mijn vingers had afgeteld.

"Wow… dat is niet niks," zei hij en keek wat somber. "En momenteel? Heb je nog contact met hen?"

"Momenteel heb ik niemand en ben ik helemaal alleen. Ik heb nog maar contact met één, Tony. We zijn nog erg goede vrienden, maar hij is wel een dreuzel en weet niets van onze wereld af… dus als je hem tegenkomt…"

"Hoe is het uit gegaan?"

"Nou, hij ontdekte dat ik nog steeds aan iemand anders dacht en dat ik niet helemaal bij hem was, dus toen hebben we besloten dat het beter was als we gewoon goede vrienden bleven," zei ik en glimlachte licht.

Het bleef een tijdje stil en we keken elkaar zwijgend aan. Hij had nog steeds dezelfde grijs/blauwe ogen en een bleke huid.

"Waarom noem je jezelf Mel Malfidus?" vroeg Draco plotseling. Ik schrok een beetje van de vraag en antwoordde niet meteen. Omdat ik van hem hield! Wat een sukkel… ik wilde bijna mijn gedachte uitspreken maar deed dat toch maar niet.

"Eeuhm.. het was in verband met eeuhm.. mijn vader. Ik kon Hanley niet gebruiken," mompelde ik.

"Waarom gebruikte je geen Stan? Je echt achternaam?"

"Ik… ik wil daar liever niet over praten. Gebeurd is gebeurd en ik kan het niet meer omdraaien," zei ik en op dat moment ging de bel. Wie was dat nou?

"Verwacht je bezoek?"

"Nee, eigenlijk niet… maar ik ga toch maar even kijken wie het is," zei ik en stond op.

Ik liep naar de deur en deed hem open.

Daar, in de deuropening, stond een jongen rond de 23 jaar. Hij had een licht getinte huid en zwart haar.

"Hey Mel," zei hij. Ik stond even verbaasd te kijken. Ik keek alsof ik een schaap zag die in plaats van melk galjoenen gaf en daarna begon ik te grijnzen.

"Hey Tony, lang niet gezien," zei ik en omhelsde hem.

"Kom ik gelegen?"

"Eeuhm.. ik heb gast, een oude vriend, maar jullie kunnen elkaar wel ontmoeten."

"Oh, leuk."

"Ja, ik heb hem al drie jaar niet meer gezien dus…" zei ik terwijl ik heb naar de zitkamer leidde.

"Oh, weet je zeker dat het gelegen komt?"

"Ja, nee, het is goed," zei ik, ik was zelfs wat blij dat hij er was.

Ik liep de zitkamer in waar Draco op de bank zat met zijn kop koffie.

"Draco, dit is Tony. Tony, dit is Draco," zei ik en keek Draco even een paar seconden aan met een wat harde blik in mijn ogen. Hij moest eventjes aardig doen.

"Wil je koffie?"

"Ja, graag," zei Tony en ik ging naar de keuken. Ik hoorde dat de jongens gelijk een gesprek begonnen en glimlachte lichtjes.

"Nee, ik werk niet meer in de dierenwinkel, hij is opgeheven," zei Tony

"Wat jammer, Wolf is net zwanger, dus ik krijg hier straks een hele dierentuin," zei ik. We waren in een leuk gesprek verwikkeld toen de bel weer ging.

"Zo Mel, je hebt het druk vandaag," zei Draco grijnzend en ik keek verveeld naar de deur. Ergens had ik het vermoedde dat dit een veel minder leuk bezoekje was.

Ik liep naar het raam en keek wie het was.

"Het is Patty, verstop je maar," zei ik en ik zag de jongens even verschrikt kijken. Draco omdat hij wist dat hij straks werd vermoord en Tony omdat hij wist wat ik tegen Patty had gezegd, waardoor het uit was gegaan. Tony had het zelf voor gesteld en wist dat Patty hem niet zo heel aardig vond.

"MEL!! DOE OPEN!! IK WEET DAT JE ER BENT!!" schreeuwde ze vanbuiten de deur en Draco zakte wat onderuit in de bank. Ik grinnikte.

"Ik kom! Momentje!" zei ik en liep naar de deur en deed hem open.

"Ik vroeg me al af waar je bleef nadat Jack naar je toe ging," zei ik rustig.

"Waar is hij?!!" vroeg ze en liep zonder antwoord naar de zitkamer.

"Patty…" probeerde ik maar ze luisterde niet. Ze had blijkbaar ook niet gezien dat Tony er was.

"DRACO!!! JIJ STOMME-!! WAAR ZAT JE AL DIE TIJD?!!" riep ze uit en rende naar hem toe en omhelsde hem zo strak dat hij bijna geen adem kreeg.

"Patty…" probeerde ik weer maar dit keer wat harder en strenger, maar ze hoorde het weer niet. Verdomme, waarom luisterde ze nooit! Nog even en ik zou mijn geduld verliezen en ook mijn vriendelijkheid.

"Ook leuk om jou weer te zien hoor, Patty," zei Draco met ademnood en kon weer normaal ademen toen ze hem los liet. Toen ze hem een stukje van zich vandaan hield, gaf ze hem een klap op zijn wang, niet hard hoor, maar wel een klap. Waarom deed ze dat nou? Wat was er met haar aan de hand?!

"Die had je nog te goed," zei ze en draaide zich om, waarbij ze Tony zag. Ik zag de blik in haar ogen veranderen naar boosheid en woede. Nee hé, dit moesten we echt niet hebben.

"Jij, smerige, stomme, vieze-" siste ze en net op het moment dat het leek alsof ze Tony wilde gaan aanvallen werd het me genoeg.

"PATTY PARK!!" bulderde ik door de zitkamer alle drie keken ze geschrokken op. Op datzelfde moment begonnen de lichten te flikkeren, de kaarsen die aan waren gingen uit een er waaide opeens een wind in huis. De haardvuur ging in een keer uit en de ramen klapte open, ook al was er geen wind buiten. Toen ik 2 seconden later naar het haardvuur keek, sprong hij gelijk weer aan, evenals de kaarsen, het licht hield op met flikkeren en de ramen sloten zich weer. De wind was opslag weg.

Woedend wees ik met mijn stok op Patty die me bewegingloos aankeek, ze leek wel versteend. Tony en Draco keken me van heen geschokt naar erg ongemakkelijk aan. Draco nog ongemakkelijker dan Tony.

"Eeuhm.. Mel… je wijst naar Patty met een stokje, denk je daar iets mee te kunnen bereiken?" vroeg Draco voorzichtig. Ik was helemaal vergeten dat Tony een dreuzel was en had er ook niet bij stil gestaan dat dit allemaal erg vreemd voor hem was.

"Heel veel. Nou Patty, ga jij even met mij mee, wij moeten dringend praten," zei ik en probeerde mijn woede in te houden. Ze knikte zacht en Patty verzette een stap.

Ik draaide me resoluut om en liep naar de deur, die al openvloog voordat ik er was en zich weer sloot toen Patty er doorheen was.

"Wat denk je wel dat je aan het doen was?!" siste ik terwijl ik door liep zodat de jongens ons niet zouden horen.

"Mel, die jongen die heeft weet ik veel wat bij jou gedaan en jij laat hem zo maar binnen!"

"Patty, dat was gelogen!"

"Gelogen?"

"Ja!"

"Maar-"

"En ook al was het niet gelogen, dan had je nog niet het recht om hem aan te vallen in mijn huis!!! WIE DENK JE WEL NIET DAT JE BENT?! JE BENT DE KONIGIN VAN ENGELAND NIET!!"

"Maar-"

"NEE, NIETS MAAR!! Is het ooit wel in je opgekomen dat het vreselijk onbeschoft is als je iemand aanvalt in een ander huis?!"

"Mel! Hoe kun je dit zomaar zeggen?! Wat zou jij doen als er opeens een jongen in mijn huis is waarvan jij alleen maar weet dat die mij heeft aangerand!! Hoe zou jij reageren!!"

Die avond was toch nog wel een beetje goed gekomen. Patty had haar excuus aangeboden en ze waren beide blijven eten. We hadden nog best lol gehad en uiteindelijk zijn ze beide terug gegaan en waren Draco en ik alleen over.

Aangezien ik al behoorlijk geïntegreerd was in de dreuzelwereld, had ik ook maar een tv aangeschaft. Draco vond het maar een vreemd ding.

Er was die avond een film op tv en Draco en ik besloten hem te kijken, ik wist nog steeds niet hoe ze het voor elkaar kregen hele films te maken, maar het was wel grappig.

Ik zat met opgetrokken knieën tegen Draco aan met mijn hoofd op zijn schouder, ik was nu toch wel heen erg blij dat hij terug was.

Het was zo fijn, zo tegen hem aan zitten, net als vroeger. Ik keek hem aan met mijn hoofd schuin gehouden. Langzaam boog ik me naar hem toe en sloot mijn ogen. Iedere seconde leek een eeuwigheid te duren voordat ik zijn lippen raakte, tot ik schrok van de warmte die plotseling door me heen schoot. Ik glimlachte licht voordat ik mijn arm om zijn nek sloeg en hij zijn arm om mijn middel.

Ik liep de trap af. Het was nu krap een maand verder en Wolf had de puppy's al gekregen. Het waren vier kleine, schattige dingetjes. Draco en ik waren weer zo goed als bij elkaar en het was een heerlijke tijd, ook al moest ik wel elke dag werken. Draco had een baan op het ministerie, op de afdeling misdaden en illegale zaken.

Draco zou gaan koken, zei hij, en ik mocht niet naar beneden komen voor half zeven. Dus ik was braaf boven geweest, me even opgefrist en aan mijn werk gegaan wat ik op werk niet af kon krijgen.

"Draco, mag ik al binnen komen?" vroeg ik achter de deur van de eetkamer en drukte mijn oor tegen de deur aan.

"Hmm… het moet een verrassing zijn, dus doe je ogen dicht," zei een stem in mijn oor en ik schrok op. Draco had in mijn oor zitten fluisteren!

"Oh, oké… leid jij me dan naar binnen?"

"Ja, heel graag," zei hij met een glimlach en gaf me een kusje in mijn nek. Hij deed van achter zijn handen zachtjes voor mijn ogen. Hij loodste me de dubbele deur door en leidde me naar de tafel. Daar deed hij langzaam zijn handen van mijn ogen en kon ik weer zien.

"Wauw!" riep ik uit toen ik de tafel zag. De lichten inde kamer waren op een heel laag pitje gezet, er stonden overal kaarsen en de tafel zag er super romantisch uit!

"Waarom heb je dit zo mooi gedaan? Het is echt… wauw…" zei ik struikelend over mijn eigen woorden van verbazing en opwinding.

"Omdat ik zo veel van je hou," zei hij en pakte mijn hand. Ik draaide me naar hem toe met een grote glimlach en gaf hem een zoen.

Hij schoof een stoel naar achteren en ik ging zitten, daarna schoof hij de stoel weer aan. Hij ging tegenover me zitten. Het eten lag al op de borden en was warm gehouden met een simpele spreuk. Draco schonk een glaasje wijn voor ons beiden in en gezellig begonnen we met eten.

"Het was heerlijk!" zei ik zodra ik mijn bord leeg had.

"Mooi, daar had ik op gehoopt," zei hij en met ons glas wijn in onze handen keken we elkaar even zwijgend aan.

"Mel, ik wil je iets vragen," begon hij maar precies op dat moment ging de bel. Geërgerd keken we naar de deur. De bel ging nog een keer.

"Ik denk dat, dat de buurman is… waarschijnlijk heeft een van de honden weer iets gedaan. Ik handel dit even snel af en dan gaan we weer verder met gezellig zijn," zei ik en Draco's gezicht betrok toen ik opstond en naar de deur in de gang liep.

Toen ik de deur open deed en wat wilde zeggen, werd ik overspoeld door een hoog gegil.

"MEL!! IK GA TROUWEN!!!" Even verbijsterd keek ik naar Patty die voor mijn neus stond en zonet me half doof had gemaakt.

"Je gaat wat?" vroeg ik ongelovig.

"Trouwen, is het niet geweldig?!!" Er trok een brede glimlach over mijn gezicht en ik omhelsde haar.

"Ik was al aan het wachten op wanneer het zou komen! Gefeliciteerd! Kom even binnen," zei ik en trok haar mee.

Toen we een stoel aan de tafel hadden bijgeschoven ging Patty zitten en ik ook weer. Patty keer bewonderend rond en naar de tafel.

"Wat is het hier romantisch zeg!" zei ze en ik begon te blozen.

"Draco heeft het gedaan," zei ik en Patty keek breed grijnzend naar Draco.

"Wedde dat het niet lang meer gaat duren!" fluisterde ze in mijn oor zodat Draco het niet kon horen. Hij trok zijn linker wenkbrauw op.

"Eeuhm.. juist. Maar, hoe is het gegaan? Waar? Wanneer? Was het romantisch? Wie heeft het gevraagd?" Ik bracht snel alle aandacht op Patty's aanzoek.

"Nou, hij heeft het gevraagd. Het was zó romantisch!! We gingen gister naar zee en het was heerlijk! We gingen zwemmen in zee, maakte lol en gingen toen in de avondschemering een strandwandeling maken! En toen ging hij op zijn knieën en vroeg me! Ik wist echt niet wat ik moest doen toen ik hem door zijn knieën zag gaan! Eerst dacht ik dat hij door zijn knieën ging, als blessure, en reageerde ik dus geschokt. Maar toen begon ik te giechelen als een klein kind! Oow, echt! Het was zo spannend!"

"Whaa!! Wat lief! En zo romantisch!! En hoe reageerde jij?"

"Ik? Ik sprong hem gelijk om zijn nek waardoor we samen over het strand rolde!" zei ze en ik grinnikte.

"Ow! Echt iets voor jou!!" zei ik lachend. "Als Draco mij ooit gaat vragen, dan weet ik zeker dat hij het heel speciaal doet!" fluisterde ik daarna op mijn beurt in haar oor, waardoor Draco weer een wenkbrauw optrok. Ik zag dat Draco een poging deed tot vriendelijk glimlachen voor Patty en ik weet zeker dat hij blij voor haar was, maar aan de andere kant snapte ik wel dat hij het jammer vond dat Patty ons avondje ons verstoorde.

Patty bleef heel gezellig praten over koetjes en kalfjes terwijl ze een hele fles wijn achterover gooide.

"LALALALA!!" Patty was nu luidkeels aan het zingen, erg vals, en liep richting de koelkast. "Zeg Mel! Heb je nog meer wijn?!!" riep ze en ik keek Draco ongemakkelijk aan.

"Ze moet hier weg, ik wil niet dat ze de hele keuken overhoop gooit!" siste ik tegen hem.

"Ja, dat lijkt mij ook een goed plan. Het lijkt me alleen geen goed plan om haar alleen naar huis te laten gaan."

"Nee, helemaal niet. Ze kan zo dronken ook niet verdwijnselen."

"Nee, dat is levensgevaarlijk!"

"Kan jij het niet met twee personen?" vroeg ik voorzichtig en ik zag hem zuchten.

"Eeuhm.. ja, dat kan ik wel."

"Wil je het ook doen? Anders laten we Lucas gewoon hier komen of we brengen haar samen weg."

"Nee, ik breng haar wel even. Volgens mij is Lucas niet thuis anders zouden ze wel samen zijn gekomen."

"Goed punt. Leg haar dan thuis bij haar op de bank en spreek even een slaapverwekkende spreuk over haar heen. Dan valt ze in slaap en hebben wij geen last meer van haar," zei ik nadenkend en Draco knikte. "Het toetje staat op tafel als je terug bent," zei ik licht glimlachend en ga hem een kus.

Hij stond op en liep naar Patty toe.

"Zo Patty, het wordt tijd dat jij naar huis gaat en maar gaat slapen," zei hij alsof hij een vader was. Patty lachte alleen maar en toen waren ze weg.

Ik zuchtte, we hadden zo'n romantische avond… die was nogal verpest door Patty met haar dronkenheid. Ow bah!

Ik stond met een chagrijnig gezicht op en liep naar de keuken. Ik deed de diepvries open en haalde er vanille ijs uit en begon met het maken van een lekkere dame blanche.

Net toen ik ze klaar had en ze op tafel zette kwam Draco terug en zuchtte vermoeid.

"Het duurde even voordat ze in slaap viel, wat kan dat mens vals zingen zeg!" Ik moest lachen om zijn verveelde en vermoeide zucht en om zijn uitdrukking, Patty zong als kattengekrijs.

"Ja, ze kan heel mooi zingen, maar ook als een viool die niet goed is afgestemd. Kom, ik heb een lekker toetje voor je."

"Ik zie het, het ziet er verrukkelijk uit!" zei hij alweer iets opgevrolijkt en samen gingen we weer aan tafel zitten.

Nadat we ons 'ijsje' op hadden, gingen we met een glas en een fles wijn op de bank zitten en begonnen te praten. Het was echt heel gezellig en tenslotte deed ik rustige muziek op en trok Draco naar het midden van de kamer om te dansen.

"Aah nee! Ik kan helemaal niet goed dansen!"

"Oh, zeur niet! Jij kan dansen als de beste!" zei ik en sloeg mijn armen om zijn nek en legde mijn hoofd op zijn schouder. Ik voelde hoe zijn armen zich rond mijn middel sloten en hoe zijn hoofd zachtjes tegen de mijne aan leunde. Ik sloot mijn ogen en deed alsof we in een hele zaal stonden met allemaal mensen die stonden te slowen. Ik voelde zijn regelmatige en rustige ademhaling en werd er helemaal ontspannen van.

"Mel, ik wil je iets vragen," zei hij en ik opende mijn ogen en keek hem aan, ze waren zo mooi blauw.

Deel II 

"Mel, ik zit in een dilemma."

"Wat is er Pat?"

"Nou, ik zit me te bedenken. Zou ik Sandra ook uitnodigen op mijn bruiloftsbal?"

"Waaat?!"

"Sandra ook uitnodigen?"

"Waarom? Hoe kom je op dat idee? Wat is er mis met jou?!" riep ik verontwaardigd uit. Hoe kwam ze op het idee om Sandra, iewl, uit te nodigen?

"Nou, kijk, ik nodig Lindsey wel uit en omdat Sandra Lindsey's vriendin is…"

"Waarom nodig je Lindsey uit?"

"Nou, zij was Nicks vriendin."

"Nick is dood, schat."

"Ja, zo ver ben ik ook nog wel! Maar ik bedoel, hij had het fijn gevonden als we haar ook uitnodigden. Want als hij nog zou leven zou hij Lindsey mee hebben genomen."

"Wie zegt dat ze bij elkaar waren gebleven?" vroeg ik met een omhoog getrokken wenkbrauw.

"Nou, eeuhm… weet ik veel!"

"Oké, Lindsey mag komen, maar als je wilt dat je bal leuk wordt, nodig dan geen vogelverschrikkers uit alsjeblieft," zei ik en boog me weer over de perkamenten die ik aan het veelvoudige was met de uitnodiging erop. Het was een hele klus want ik moest er soms wel wat persoonlijks bij zetten en alle namen erop zetten!

"Zo, moeten de dames een kopje koffie?"

"Heerlijk Lucas, je bent echt een schat," zei ik en nam het kopje aan. Patty keek vanuit haar ooghoek me aandachtig aan en ik knipoogde naar haar, wat was het ook een raar maar lief meisje! Ze verdiende Lucas echt wel!

"Oh Mel! Moet je die jurk zien! Wauw!! Ooh die moet ik echt passen!" riep Patty uit. We waren in de stad op jurkenjacht voor het bal. Niemand mocht Patty's jurk zien, behalve ik, omdat ze was bang dat ze hem anders niet aankreeg of met een verkeerde jurk thuis kwam.

"Hij is inderdaad wel mooi, maar niet precies wat ik bedoel eigenlijk, Pat."

"Nou en! Ik pas hem gewoon!" zei Patty en liep vooruit de winkel in. Ik ging er met een zucht achterna en vond Patty in een kleedhokje.

"Weet je Mel, misschien had je gelijk. Hij is niet de jurk die ik zoek én hij staat niet mooi op mijn heupen," zei Patty toen ze uit het kleedhokje stapte.

Het was een groene jurk van zijde met een diepe decolleté die strak om het lijf was gezet. Het zag er wel mooi uit, maar haar heupen kwamen er vreselijk erg door uit én het was geen echte trouwjurk.

"Nee, doe hem maar uit."

"Nee! Het staat je geweldig!! Hou hem aan en bekijk je eens van alle kanten in de spiegel! Je ziet er beeldig uit!" zei opeens een enthousiaste stem achter me. Ik draaide me verbaasd om en trok een wenkbrauw op toen ik zag dat er een verkoopster stond met een glimlach van hier tot Tokio.

"Ach mens, ga anderen vervelen. Ik kan echt wel beter oordelen over de jurk van mijn vriendin dan zo'n domme blonde verkoopster als jij," zei ik verveeld en draaide me weer naar Patty en maakte een knikkend gebaar.

"Pardon?!!" zei de vrouw met een zeer late reactie.

"Och, hou je mond. Ga je verkooptrucjes bij iemand anders uit proberen, ik ben daar immuun voor," zei ik en legde daarmee de verkoopster het zwijgen op.

Nadat Patty de jurk had uitgedaan en hem in de verkoopsters hand had gedrukt waren we de winkel uitgelopen.

"We zoeken ook een jurk voor jou, hé Mel!"

"Ja, eigenlijk wel ja," zei ik nadenkend, wat voor een jurk wilde ik? Met mijn rode haar en vreemde ogen die je voor alle kleuren kon beschouwen, was het niet zo makkelijk om een perfecte jurk te vinden! Een smetteloze witte jurk zou fantastisch staan, met diamanten en parelmoer, maar dat moest ik maar bewaren voor als ik ooit eens een bruid zou zijn.

"Ik zoek een donker groene, suède, glimmende jurk die juist het tegenovergestelde heeft van een decolleté en om je nek loopt," zei ik aarzelend.

"Wat?! Ik snap er geen snars van! Leg nog eens uit."

"Nou, kijk, een jurk die van onder je oksels zo naar vlak voor je nek loopt. Daar komen de twee kanten bij elkaar en gaan ze in één dikke band om je nek."

"Oh… dus zo'n jurk!" zei Patty en wees naar een jurk die in de volgende etalage stond. Ik volgde haar hand en keek naar de jurk in de etalage.

"Ja, zo'n jurk ja," zei ik en liep de winkel in, gelijk gehypnotiseerd door de jurk.

"Damn, niet mijn maat!" zei ik boos toen ik op het kaartje keek.

"Welke maat heb je dan en welke maat is dit?"

"Dit is L en ik heb S/M, hangt van de jurk af."

"Ik vraag het wel even voor je," zei Patty en liep naar de verkoopster achter de kassa.

"Eeuhm.. mevrouw, hebben jullie die jurk ook nog in S/M?"

"Nee, als hij er niet bij hangt niet."

"Maar die in de etalage is wel S/M."

"Ja, dat is de enige."

"Nou, haal hem dan uit de etalage!"

"Dat kan niet, het spijt me."

"Wilt u nou jurken verkopen of ze alleen maar tentoon stellen?!"

"Eeuh-"

"Juist, nou haal je verdomme die jurk uit de etalage en geeft hem aan mij, misschien dat ik hem dan nog koop," zei Patty behoorlijk kattig. Ik moest moeite doen om mijn lach binnen te houden terwijl ik naar de geschokte verkoopster keek.

Patty liep naar mij toe met een brede glimlach.

"Kijk, zo doe je dat!"

"Eeuh, ja joh! Goed gedaan!" zei ik met een moeilijk gezicht. De vrouw kwam aan lopen en gaf de jurk aan Patty, die hem weer aan mij gaf en ik dook een kleedhokje in.

"Oh hij is perfect Patty!! Wauw! Die moet je aan doen op de bruiloft!!" riep ik uit toen Patty het hokje uit kwam en een mooie witte jurk met diamanten bij de borst. Het was van boven een soort korset en onder een grote hoepel rok met verschillende lagen. Hij was prachtig!

"Ja, ik weet het helemaal zeker! Deze wordt het!!" riep ze uit en liep statig de winkel door.

"Zal ik hem voor u inpakken?"

"Hang hem maar om een paspop en laat hem dan maar bezorgen bij mij thuis," zei Patty toen ze de jurk uit deed en betaalde. Ze schreef haar adres op en samen liepen we naar buiten.

"Ga je mee naar mij huis?" vroeg Patty toen we buiten stonden, maar ik schudde mijn hoofd.

"Ik ga naar het ministerie. Draco heeft zo pauze en dan gaan we samen wat drinken ergens," zei ik en Patty knikte. We namen afscheid en ik ging op weg naar Draco.

"Ooh! Ik ben zo zenuwachtig! Wat nou als ik een acute stembandenirritatie krijg?! Of als ik flauw val? Of nog erger, als hij me niet meer ziet zitten!!"

"Hé, doe rustig en sta stil. Hoe moet ik anders die jurk goed doen?!" zei ik geërgerd tegen Patty. "En hij zal heus niet, niet meer verliefd zijn op je hoor. Hij is helemaal gek van jou!"

"Ja en wat nou als het een acute eeuh… gedachteverandering is?"

"Dat gebeurd echt niet, heus. Nou kom op, je moet naar de deur. Ik ga alvast want ik moet daar vooraan staan. Je vader komt er zo aan," zei ik en op dat moment kwam haar vader aanlopen. Haar vader was helemaal gek op haar en deed niets wat zij niet wilde.

"Daar is mijn prinses! Ooh, ik heb zo lang gewacht op dit moment! Mel, je moet snel daarheen gaan, anders kom je te laat," zei meneer Park en ik knikte. Snel ging ik weg en stond twee minuten later vooraan bij Draco en Jack.

Ik en Draco waren getuigen en Jack was de ringdrager. Lucas stond bij de dominee, hij stond te stralen, maar was super nerveus. Ik glimlachte rustgevend naar hem en herinnerde hem eraan dat hij moest blijven ademhalen.

De deuren gingen open en het orkest begon te spelen. Patty liep aan haar vaders arm met een sluier over haar gezicht heen over de rode loper die tussen alle banken stonden.

Ze liep naar voren en daar gaf haar vader haar af aan Lucas. De dominee begon te praten.

Opeens zag ik Jack over de grond heen kruipen, een beetje buiten het zicht van de mensen.

"Jack, wat doe je?" siste ik.

"Eeuhm… ik eeuh… zoek iets."

"Dat meen je niet, je bent hem toch niet kwijt?"

"Eeuhm.. nee hoor! Ik zoek alleen maar een gouden ring met een diamant eraan," zei hij voorzichtig en ik kon hem wel doodslaan. Snel ging ik door mijn knieën en begon te helpen met zoeken.

"Mel, wat ben je aan het doen?" vroeg Draco toen ik per ongeluk tegen zijn been aan kwam.

"Eeuhm.. jij hebt niet toevallig iets zien glimmen op de grond, nietwaar?"

"Ow, Jack! Waarom kun je ook nooit iets bij je houden! Al is het maar voor vijf minuten!" zei Draco zacht en boos en bukte ook. Daar kropen we met zijn drieën over de grond, op zoek naar een ring die we binnen twee minuten gevonden moesten hebben anders ging de hele bruiloft naar de knoppen!

"Eeuhm.. ik vond hem mooi," zei Jack toen onschuldig.

"Oh, je hebt hem niet toevallig in je zak zitten?" vroeg ik, je wist maar nooit! Jack voelde in zijn zakken en ging toen met zijn hand naar de binnenzak. Hij kwam eruit met een doosje en even was ik zo opgelucht en wilde ik het uitgillen van blijdschap, maar dat kon niet.

Toen deed Jack het doosje open.

"Tadaa," zei hij, maar het doosje was leeg. Nu sloeg mijn blijheid over naar moordlustige woede en moest de neiging onderdrukken om het te wurgen.

"Jack, wat zit er om jou vingen?" vroeg Draco opeens en pakte zijn hand.

"Dat? Dat is een ring, mooi is hij hé!" zei hij blij.

"Doe hem eens af," zei Draco met ingehouden woede. Jack deed hem af. "Kijk eens wat erin staat," zei Draco daarna. Jack bestudeerde de ring zorgvuldig.

"Lieve Patty," zei hij. "Hé! Ik heet opeens Patty!" zei hij en moest nu echt grote moeite doen om hem niet te wurgen.

"Jack, doe nu snel de ring in het doosje en… loop nu met die ring naar Patty en Lucas. Doe die andere ring ook van je vinger en geef hem aan Patty en Lucas," zei ik zo koel mogelijk.

"Ik?!"

"Ja, jij!" zei ik en duwde hem naar Patty en Lucas die met een opgetrokken wenkbrauw naar Jack keek.

"Wat is het toch ook een onvolwassen joch! Ik moest echt de neiging onderdrukken om hem te wurgen!" zei ik woest tegen Patty, maar zij moest alleen maar lachen.

"Je wil niet weten hoe grappig het eruit zag toen jullie met z'n drieën over de grond kropen!"

"Ja, heel gênant," mompelde ik.

Momenteel was het bal van Patty's en Lucas' trouwerij bezig en het was fantastisch! Alles was wit, of nou ja, dat leek zo. De muren waren wit met grote ramen, voor die ramen hingen rode gordijnen. Het planfond was wel 15 meter hoog en er waren hele mooie schilderingen die van alles afbeeldden. De grond was wit marmer en zo hier en daar stonden tafels waar je aan kon zitten. Er was een groot lopend buffet waar heel veel lekker eten was. Er was ook een grote dansvloer en een hele leuke band.

"Het is echt heel mooi, Patty. Hoe heb je dit geregeld?" vroeg ik terwijl ik van mijn cocktail met een olijf nipte.

"Oh, ik heb het aan me vader gevraagd. Hij wilde het beste van het beste voor me, dus heeft hij dit geregeld."

"Ja, ik kan zien dat hij het beste van het beste voor je wilde!" zei ik en zuchtte, ik dacht steeds meer hoe het zou zijn als ik ging trouwen.

"Ja, ik heb echt geluk met mijn ouders. Ze hebben ons ook een huwelijksreis cadeau gegeven, naar het tropisch oerwoud op de grens van Brazilië en Venezuela."

"Woow, wedden dat jij een persoonlijke bediende gaat inhuren om je koelte toe te wuiven!" zei ik lachend en Patty grinnikte.

Op dan moment verscheen Lucas aan Patty zijde.

"Zullen we eens gaan dansen?" vroeg hij en Patty knikte dromerig naar hem. Lucas grinnikte en knipoogde naar me. Patty duwde haar glas cocktail in mijn handen en liet zich door Lucas leiden naar de dansvloer.

Ik keek een beetje afkeurend naar de twee cocktails in mijn handen, eigenlijk was deze helemaal niet lekker. Ik had veel liever gewoon witte wijn.

Ik liep naar het dichtstbijzijnde tafeltje en zette de twee glazen neer. Nadat ik ze neer had gezet pakte iemand mijn arm vast en draaide me om.

"Mag ik deze dans van u, prinses?" vroeg Draco op een hoffelijke manier, zo net dat ik bijna in de lach schoot.

"Maar natuurlijk, mijn prins, jij altijd," zei ik even hoffelijk terug en knipoogde. Daarna legde hij mijn hand op zijn arm en leidde me naar de dansvloer.

"Het was echt super, een zeer geslaagd feest," zei ik tegen Patty en omhelsde haar. "Patty Synder," zei ik en ze giechelde terwijl ik knipoogde.

Nadat ik, Draco, Rosa en Jason afscheid hadden genomen gingen we terug naar huis. We gingen met een viavia omdat Jason en Rosa nog niet mochten verdwijnselen en verschijnselen.

Toen we thuis aankwamen was het half vier en we waren allemaal doodop. Meteen gingen we naar boven en nadat ik nog lang met Draco erover had nagepraat vielen we in slaap.

De volgende morgen was ik eerder wakker dan Draco en zo stil als ik kon liep ik naar de douche, ging douchen en liep daarna naar beneden.

"Goedemorgen Mel," zei Jason en Rosa keek alleen maar schaapachtig voor zich uit.

"Goedemorgen Jason, Rosa. Nog moe?" vroeg ik.

"Nee, het lijkt maar zo," zei Rosa en probeerde een grote gaap te onderdrukken, maar tevergeefs.

Ik pakte een bakje en maakt wat cornflakes klaar. Draco kwam naar beneden en sloeg zacht van achter zijn armen licht om mijn nek.

"Goedemorgen lieverd," zei hij en wilde me een kus op mijn wang geven, maar ik draaide mijn hoofd zodat de kus op mijn mond kwam in plaats van mijn wang.

"Goedemorgen schat," zei ik glimlachend. Rosa keek nog even schaapachtig voor zich uit en deed toen haar mond open om iets te zeggen.

"Weet je, jullie lijken net een getrouwd stel," zei ze grinnikend.

"Weet je Rosa," begon ik, Draco ging naast me zitten zonder mijn hand los te laten.

"Wat weet ik?" vroeg Rosa die nog eens gaapte.

"Wij gaan ook trouwen."


End file.
